


Raptors of Evidran

by gatekat, KarlWolfemann



Series: Raptors of Evidran [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 88,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlWolfemann/pseuds/KarlWolfemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is Evidran 3, far out in Wild Space and unknown to all but the most dedicated to galactic geography. It is a world that is quickly earning an even more fearsome reputation than Kashyyyk's forest depths for the way most visitors end up looking like chopped meat, at least when they aren't eaten and the skeletons left to dangle. Despite this, the Trade Federation is determined to stake its claim, to the extent of requesting Jedi help in finding out what is causing such massive destruction to their facilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daylight Terrors

" _Kroth_ ," the pilot of the small fighter gasped as the smoldering and shattered remains of one of the Trade Federation's outposts on the completely wild world of Evidran 3 far out in Wild Space. "What around here could _do_ that kind of damage?"

"Reactor blowout," the red-skinned Nikto mercenary sitting next to him pointed out gruffly. "Thermal detonator some asshole smuggled in. Locals getting rowdy. I'm going to go suit up." The Nikto stood, having to duck in the fighter with its crew of Rodians and Duros working for the Federation. His thickly-skinned face didn't move enough to show his disgusted reaction to the cramped quarters, but nobody missed the muttered curses in Huttese as the warrior moved to start putting on his armor.

"There aren't supposed to be any natives." The pilot murmured nervously as he maneuvered to set down in a space big enough for them inside the facility remains.

"Yeah, but I think he's hoping for some," one of the Rodians whispered, moving up in his seat. "I don't know, I think I'd be more comfortable without the muscle here. We've handled things like this before."

"You're just lucky Nikto's don't have the best hearing," the other Rodian said softly. "Look, the boss said we bring him along, so we're bringing him along. Besides, I'd rather have him at point than one of us."

"No kidding," the pilot muttered and set them down.

"Time to move out." The unit leader barked out and stood to usher his mercs out of the fighter and into the outside world they were to investigate.

There was a brief flurry of activity as they all got the rest of their gear on, but before long they were ready and waiting outside the fighter. The Nikto was wearing heavy grey plates of armor over his torso, arms, and legs, a long metal staff in his hands, a small blaster cannon strapped to his back.

He wasn't the only one loaded for bear either. Most of the mercenaries were wearing the heaviest armor they could manage, and were carrying at blaster rifles and heavy pistols enough to take on a small military unit.

"Any signs of life?" The captain called to the two mercs with sensor units. "Or of explosives?"

"Negative, Sir," the first Duros said, checking their scanners.

"Wait," the second said, raising a broad-fingered hand. "I have life signs inside, not something on record."

"Native animals." The Nikto snorted. "No concern."

"Then let's get this survey out of the way. Move out!" The captain barked, splitting his unit up into three groups; one to set up a perimeter, one to investigate the grounds and one to explore what was left of the buildings.

The Nikto warrior, of course, was with the team heading into the ruined buildings along with one of the Duros with a scanner, and two heavily armed Rodians.

"Y'know, never thought we'd be working for the TF again," the Duros remaining with the team on the grounds muttered, watching his scanner for anything unusual as they made their way around. "Neimoidian degenerates. At least they pay well."

"They have to, to get anyone crazy enough to come _here_." A Rodian sneered. "Desperate enough to pay up front too, for once."

"Quit your bitching and _earn_ that pay," the Wolf leading the squad barked. "We only get the second half when we figure out what the fuck happened here!"

"Yeah, yeah," the Rodian muttered, shaking his head and limbering up his blaster rifle as they began to secure the perimeter. "That Nikto was probably right the first time, a reactor overload or somethin'."

"Then we'll have an easy paycheck." His companion chuckled.

"Let's just hope that's all it was," the Duros murmured, setting his scanner down as he approached a pile of rubble. "You'd think we'd've found bodies by now if that was it though. Even with scavengers we'd find... nngh...." He grunted as he started to pull some of the duracrete chunks out of the way. "Body parts or something...."

"Phew!" The Rodian protested, backing away. "I think you found some, Winrel!" 

The Wolf nearby turned his head away, snorting to get the smell of death out of his sensitive nostrils.

"Sweet fuck," he muttered as the blue-green skinned Duros continued to clear the small, impromptu cairn, revealing a crushed body being worked over by the local insects. "Days like this I wish you weren't the only one on this team without a fucking nose, Winrel."

"It wasn't just crushed." Winrel said simply. "It was pretty well cut up first."

"What by?" The Wolf asked, getting over his sinus' protests at staying so close to the decomposing body. "And if you can't tell, just cover that fucking thing up so we can get moving again."

"Something _very_ sharp, fast moving and too irregular to be factory made." He answered and covered the body up. "Like nothing I've ever seen."

"So probably some native critter," the Rodian mused. "Weird."

"What's so weird about it, Farr?" The Wolf asked him.

"Pred'd usually take the body, even if it was dead. Must've been playing with him."

"Any sort of big cats on the records for this planet?"

"Not many life forms at _all_ on the records for this planet, boss," Winrel pointed out. "Maybe the other teams have found something -" Just then, he was interrupted by a massive explosion from the direction they'd just come from.

"Shit, the fighter!" Farr shouted, ducking as pieces of debris were thrown clear over his head.

"Alien life signs approaching," Winrel warned his partners as he saw the indicators on his scanner blink. "Something's spotted us."

The Wolf pulled down his heavy blaster rifle, cable leading to the power pack on his back.

"Let's get ready for action," he growled, looking around for any sign of what was coming for them.

As the three mercenaries stood back-to-back, not leaving any area around them exposed, they heard a rattling from above.

Looking up, all three saw flashes of black and red. There wasn't even time to scream before they were dead.

Inside the compound, the Nikto held his staff defensively, looking around, his broad, pale eyes gathering in all the light they could from the flashlights mounted onto the weapons of the mercenaries behind him.

"I don't like this," the second Duros muttered under his breath. "The scanners just went dead again...."

"Would you _stop_ that, Chidee?" A brown-furred Rat grumbled. "Just tell us if the scanners give us anything useful, it's not our fault if that piece of crap doesn't work right half the time."

"Hey, it's 1/100 the size of a regular scanner. You could have _nothing_." Chidee pointed out defensively.

"Shut up, the both of you." The Nikto snapped at the pair as they worked threw the ruined structure, their lamps providing the only light in the shattered expanse. "And move." He twisted his staff, triggering the switch inside and causing a short blade of energy to flare to life at the tip. One more bout of whining from either of them, and he swore they'd find out why you don't piss off a Morgukai Nikto.

There was a rattling from behind the unit, and the Rat, Duros, and as-yet-silent Rodian with them all turned, sweeping the darkness with their lights.

"False alarm," Chidee sighed in relief, turning around - and finding the Nikto's energy spear laying on the ground, tip burning away merrily, completely unattended. A wet, sickening sound came from the darkness along with the popping of a joint being wrenched apart, and a door slid shut with a hiss and groan of tortured metal silencing it.

"Some native." Chidee whispered, his gut turning into a solid rock as it sank in just what it took to sneak up on a Nikto, kill it and drag it off without a hint to anyone else only feet away.

Especially a Nikto mercenary that had come with its Hutt owner's highest recommendation.

"Hey guys?" The Duros murmured. "I'm thinking we should get out of here...." He turned around - only to find the Rat and Rodian missing too.

"Oh shit," he whispered, his green eyes wide as saucers. He heard the same soft rattling behind him, and turned, training his light on one of the creatures that had already killed his three companions and, unknown to him, everybody outside the ruins.

It let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek as the light shone on it, then lunged.

Chidee managed to scream, the sound echoing through the ruins before he was silenced, his throat shredded.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The hammer-headed Ithorian Jedi, Master Eewennn, examined her datapad as the Knight the Council had been speaking with finished his report and left. She nodded slightly as she saw the next appointment.

"Our next audience is with a representative of the Trade Federation," she informed the rest of the Council, her dual-voices harmonizing, leathery gray skin wrinkling as she settled back. "He will likely be less than pleased; Knight Camryn's debriefing ran longer than anticipated."

"He should know that times are approximate at best." Master Sharath said evenly, though the Lioness' mild amusement at irritating a Trade Federation representative was clear to the others on the Council.

"Not for the Federation," Master Noloth chuckled. The young Frilled Lizard had spent close to a year working with them shortly after he'd become a Knight. "Unless they're not getting paid to be on time."

"Well, according to our information, they are having difficulties on a planet out in Wild Space that they would like some help dealing with," Master Eewennn explained. "We'll at least hear their representative out."

The door opened a moment later, and the Trade Federation representative rode in on his ornate walker-chair. Every member of the Council had to fight not to roll their eyes at the obvious display of gaudy wealth meant to impress. It never did any good to point out that the displays did little to endear the Neimoidians riding the chairs to whoever they were trying to deal with. They just left in a huff and showed up the next week in even gaudier examples of their lack of taste.

"Greetings, Jedi Council," the Neimoidian said, speaking heavily accented basic, his red eyes glittering in his grey-skinned face. "I am Third Prefect Eliv Tade of the Trade Federation. I have come to you to request assistance with a little... difficulty we are having."

Master Eewennn simply inclined her head slightly and waited for him to continue.

"Evidran 3 is a planet in Wild Space with rich mineral deposits and near-limitless ecological resources," the Third Prefect explained. "We recently acquired the rights to the planet's resources under Senate Ordinance Alpha-Three-Nine-Delta."

"* _Open claim to the resources of uninhabited planets by the first group to settle them,_ *" Master Qalmi explained to the Council quickly in response to mental inquiries. The Arctic Fox had most of the Senate's legal code memorized, along with practically every case of Council precedent and Jedi lore for several generations.

"However, some manner of native creature has been interfering with our operations on the planet," Eliv explained, "and causing vast amounts of damage. Our losses at this point are measured in millions of credits in facilities, and hundreds of thousands in personnel. Three mercenary units brought in to investigate have disappeared completely and are presumed dead. Any attempt to settle or establish operations outside our main base have resulted in failure and death for the past year."

"The results of any attempts before that?" Master Kothi asked, the elder shewolf showed her full domineering nature of an Alpha.

"Success and moderate profit, until the attacks began," the Neimoidian said easily. "At which point our facilities were destroyed and personnel killed."

"What preceded the attacks?" She asked patiently.

"Logging, mining operations. We had recently cleared a cave complex and begun crystal mining operations," Eliv explained. "It is possible that whatever began the attacks was a migratory creature that returned to the area to find us there."

"You are asking for our help against an animal?" Master Sharath raised an eyebrow.

"Against whatever is causing this damage, yes," Eliv admitted to the Lioness, just a little sheepishly. "All measures we have taken have proven fatal for the agents taking them. The last team we sent in included a Morgukai," the Prefect had to slow down to pronounce the word properly, "mercenary hired from a Hutt with an interest in the planet's resources. To the best of our knowledge, he didn't even know what hit him."

Though he was unaware of it, the killing of a Morgukai so effectively was something that the entire Council considered an impressive feat even for a Jedi. For an animal to manage it warranted careful exploration.

"We see." Master Eewenn greeted the revelation evenly. "We will consider your request."

"Is there a timetable for when we can expect a decision?" The Third Prefect asked, trying to be polite despite the none-too-subtle prod.

Master Eewenn conferred quickly with the others; they had already decided to send help, but this was also the Trade Federation.

"Within two weeks." She told him.

"Very well," the bureaucrat nodded, hiding the sour tone verbally for all that every one of the Masters there could feel it. "I will await your decision."

He bowed politely, receiving polite responses from the Councilors before his chair started to back out of the room.

"There is more to this than he is telling us, whether he knows it or not," Master Noloth observed.

"That is all but a given with them," Master Qalmi reminded the youngest Council member smoothly. "Who we send will have to be carefully chosen. A fine warrior, but also one who knows the wilds and animal ways well."

"That doesn't narrow the list too drastically, dear," Master Thelm chuckled softly, the red-furred Vixen considering the list of possible candidates in her head.

"Perhaps Master Standing-Bear?" Master Keldan suggested. "He and his Padawan are on the Rim currently, it wouldn't take them long to reach Evidran 3, and his prior missions indicate that he would be amply prepared for a mission such as this."

"Padawan B'lyn also has reasonable survival skills of her own." Master Kothi added respectfully of the teenager. "She would likely be an asset to him in this."

"And their hunting skills together have proven most formidable," the aging Lion agreed. "That is, essentially, what this is."

"I can't see any objection to assigning him this task," Master Noloth nodded. "He is also likely to uncover what is really going on here, if it is more than we have been led to believe."

"Yes," Master Qalmi nodded. "He has a true gift for finding out if someone is sentient."

"It is decided then," Master Eewenn asked, looking around at the Councilors who hadn't yet commented on the decision and receiving assorted indications that they had no objections. "Very well. We will contact Master Standing-Bear and his Padawan at first opportunity. Once we have given them their orders, we will inform Third Prefect Tade of our decision."

* * *

* * *

* * *

B'lyn drew a deep breath and lit her rich purple lightsaber, only a few shades lighter than her skin. She hated it when her Master did mission briefings during practice. It made it incredibly difficult to concentrate on either one. That was, of course, the point.

The copper-skinned Ambrinthan ignited his own blade, a rich amber lightsaber, and shifted into a defensive stance. His chiseled features were mostly emotionless as he faced his Padawan for the duel, his broad, well-muscled body as centered as his mind.

"Are you ready to begin, Padawan?" He asked her easily.

"Yes, Master." The Twi'lek answered smoothly and settled into the defensive posture, ready for him.

The young Master, in his late thirties and barely two-decades her senior, shifted to the offense in an instant, testing her defenses with a number of skilled, deliberate blows.

"Our mission appears to be a simple search and destroy on Evidran 3," he explained easily, not breaking stride or stance for an instant as he spoke. "The Trade Federation is having trouble with some sort of native animal slaughtering their people during the last year, and they finally came to the Order for aid. The Council decided to send us, ostensibly because the Evidran system is barely a day's journey from here, even by ion drive alone, and merely hours by the Jennet."

"Their suspicions?" She asked, knowing she was expected to speak while they traded blows and he tested her skill.

"That there is something more than simple animal activity," Master Standing-Bear explained. "Krayt Dragon chases the Bantha," he announced, shifting instantly into the new dueling kata, his blows no longer testing, but directing her defenses. "The activity began in the last year, despite a lack of stated reasons. The Trade Federation seems to have entered an area or angered something beyond their ability to cope with."

"Threat level to us?" She asked, trying her best to shift to the offensive, even though she didn't have quite the skills needed yet against him.

He gave way slightly, letting her take the lead. This was practice, more than training; when he was doing the latter, he wouldn't give her the openings he did now.

"Uncertain. You remember the data files regarding the Morgukai Order?"

"Yes, Master." B'lyn split her focus again to drag up the information she knew better than he did and summarize it. "An armed one is considered a threat comparable to a seasoned Jedi Master. They frequently use cortosis weapons and armor, sometimes energized, and are as disciplined as we are, enabling them to resist most of our manipulative skills. They also have a strong code of honor despite their violent ways. While the Sith recruit many Nikto sensitives even they tend to remain loyal to the Morgukai Code and are the most dangerous of their kind."

"Very good," the Jedi nodded. "A Morgukai warrior was involved in the company, fully armed and armored, and was attacked and killed without his party being aware until after the attacking creature was gone," he explained. "Clearly, whatever we are dealing with is a significant combat threat. For several reasons, I would rather avoid this coming down to a question of martial skill."

"Yes, Master." She would have nodded if it hadn't been a Bad Idea right then. That was a _very_ serious threat, the greatest of either of their lives in all likelihood. "Do the creatures operate in packs?"

"Uncertain, but likely," Master Standing-Bear said easily, continuing their duel. "At least at times. They seem to place importance on destroying structures, whether out of rage, to reclaim territory, or to discourage Trade Federation resettling. This is not going to be a simple mission, Padawan. You will have to rely on the skills we have been practicing these past weeks."

"Be it as hunted or hunter," B'lyn agreed, remembering the many pseudo-hunts they had been practicing out on the Rim. "Destroying facilities seems to indicate at least high animal intelligence when combined with hit and run tactics against people."

"Agreed," the copper-skinned Jedi nodded, parrying a distracted blow from his Padawan with ease. "The Council suspects that this may be at least a semi-sentient species, though they were not explicit about their theory. The Trade Federation is adamant that there are no signs of intelligent life on Evidran 3."

"That does not mean much towards determining the truth given their history of subverting such information." She replied. "They have been caught in that lie a dozen times or more. Who are we going to be working with, Master?"

"Ourselves, Padawan," he said easily, dropping to the cease stance as their duel ended, his amber blade burning off towards the right. "The Third Prefect has been assigned as our information contact, but that is all the support we're likely to get at this point."

"Good," B'lyn commented as she matched his stance, her purple blade on her right. "We work well together."

"That we do," he agreed with a slight smile, extinguishing his saber as she did the same. "So, tell me. What was the color of the bird that took flight just after we started?"

"I noticed no bird, Master." She answered simply, sure there hadn't been one, but not _that_ sure of herself when faced by her Master.

"Are you saying that I am lying?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

B'lyn hesitated, double-checking her own memories and familiar with the exercise they were in now. She was sure there had not been a bird, but she was not ready to call her Master, or _any_ Jedi, a liar so bluntly.

"I would say you are testing me," she retorted evenly. "There was no bird, Master."

"Very good," he nodded, giving her a rare smile of approval. "You're learning well, B'lyn. Now, let's get to Evidran, see if this situation is going to be as difficult as it seems."

"Yes, Master." She put her lightsaber on her belt as they left the practice circle they'd been using, positively glowing from the praise.

* * *

* * *

* * *

B'lyn lifted the large hood of her robe when her Master did, just before the hatch to their ship opened to let in the fresh, thick air of Evidran 3's dense rain forests. She knew they wouldn't be playing 'Mysterious Jedi' too much, but it was expected to some extent. They had a hood for a reason, after all, and it wasn't really for the weather.

A protocol droid greeted them at the base of the Jennet's hatch, the small ship just large enough for the two Jedi to live in comfortably during their travels.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," the droid said easily. "Third Prefect Tade regrets to state that he is otherwise engaged currently. However, he has given me all available information that may be of use to you."

"I'm not surprised," Standing-Bear said easily. "The Third Prefect must be a very busy man." His features obscured by his hood, not much of his face was visible beyond his square jaw, the light embroidery on his robe saying more about him than anything visible of his body.

"* _It seems somebody is making a subtle comment about the Council's busy schedule,_ *" he observed mentally to his Padawan as they started to follow the droid.

"Quite busy," the droid agreed. "Will you be requiring quarters during your stay?"

"* _I'd rather sleep in the trees, Master._ *" B'lyn kept her expression clear despite her distaste for the idea of sleeping in the facility, and the fact that she knew it wasn't at all visible. Only the pale violet tips of her lekku gave an indication of even her race, and those she kept very still.

"We will not," the older Jedi said easily. "We will remain in the field until this situation has been dealt with."

"Very well," the Droid agreed easily. "The last team that was sent out left roughly a month ago, and was lost in Zeta sector. A map has been uploaded to your datapad with the locations of the attacks marked."

"Thank you. Any information on known animal and plant life that we'll need to keep an eye out for?"

"Two species of poisonous plants, one carnivorous plant and several types of poisonous insects are known and in your datapad." It informed them. "There are the usual assortment of small and medium sized animal life, but nothing known is particularly dangerous. Our full geographical and biological data is included. There is not that much of interest."

"* _Except a critter that can kill Morgukai almost instantly._ *" B'lyn commented silently even as she began to memorize the contents of the datapad. The droid was right about one thing; there wasn't much on it.

"* _Try not to fixate on what it has done; there may be issues we are unaware of at play,_ *" Standing-Bear pointed out to his Padawan.

"Thank you," he told the droid. "We will report back daily, if we are able. If a report is not made within a standard week, send word to the Temple on Coruscant."

"Understood, Master Jedi. It will be done." The droid answered automatically, just as it would automatically send the message should conditions be met.

"Very good." The Master nodded, turning and heading off for the access to the outside with his Padawan. They wouldn't need to pick up supplies before they left; best to get on the way as quickly as possible.

They both moved silently until they were well inside the dense, tropical jungle.

"This world is so _alive_ , Master." B'lyn murmured in a kind of almost-drunken shock.

"Much stronger than Ryloth," Standing-Bear agreed, looking around. The world was similar to his own homeworld, a small colony of survivalists on Mantessa. Much more humid, but similarly accommodating to life. "Keep your senses sharp; I doubt anything will happen this close, but the creatures may be getting bolder."

"Yes, Master." She focused herself and her senses on their surroundings, particularly keyed into the Force-patterns of hunting, the intent of the hunter that could be felt rippling to them from far away.

The day was spent slowly making their way through the jungle, occasionally pausing to hunt, finding edible plants and animals and adding them to the list where their current database was incomplete. By darkness, they were up in the lower canopy near a clearing, resting among the branches and eating some local nuts they'd collected. They were a few hours from the first abandoned outpost, and didn't particularly want to explore it before morning.

"It's a pity the Trade Federation only sees the resources they can rip out of this planet," Standing-Bear mused.

"More a pity that we can't stop them from doing it." B'lyn added, sure she could be very happy on a world as rich in life as this one for a long time.

"Not without good cause," the older Jedi agreed. "My people would have very much liked to find this world, I think. So far it's safer than Mantessa by far, and even more alive."

"Beautiful too." B'lyn nodded and relaxed, sinking into a restful meditation that left her senses sharp for danger.

"That it is," the Ambrinthan murmured, entering a similar meditation with ease.

* * *

The next morning, B'lyn came out of her meditation, feeling more than a little peckish. As her violet eyes opened, she became aware of two great yellow orbs peering back into them. A moment later, and she realized that a young lemur was dangling from a branch in front of her, hanging upside down, its head turned around so it could look into her face with an expression of intense curiosity.

As her eyes opened, the lemur reached out with one long-fingered hand, poking her face as though it was wondering if her deep purple skin was something edible.

Her Master, one branch over, was only just containing his amusement at the sight.

"I am not food." She told the creature firmly.

"Eek!" Speaking seemed to startle the small lemur more than anything else, and he twisted to scramble back up his branch in a flash, chittering at her indignantly from the safety of a larger branch several yards away.

"Don't feel too bad," Standing-Bear chuckled. "One was using my breather for a hat when I noticed him."

"Well, that answers the question of whether or not this would is capable of supporting intelligent life." She shook her head, her lekku twitching in a mixture of amusement and irritation. "They may not be sentient, but they're getting there."

"They're not _that_ close," her Master chuckled. "But it's true, they are very intelligent animals, especially as low as they are on the local food chain." 

As the two of them stretched out from the night, the sounds of the jungle started to filter down to them. Lemurs chittering and squabbling over nuts and fruits, birds calling out to their neighbors, and an incessant chirping from a small brown snake on the next tree over that was practically crawling with others from its colony.

"Keep an eye out for airborne reptiles," Standing-Bear told B'lyn. "I saw one last night, a _very_ efficient flying predator. I suspect that creatures like it fill in the top of the local biosystems."

"Not unusual," she nodded and put her gear back together from where the local creatures had scattered it. "At least everything is still here."

"If it wasn't edible, they don't seem to have been interested," her Master agreed. "Not uncommon. Now you see why I suggested you dull the finish on your lightsaber," he chuckled, his own dark grip still hanging from his hip, untouched.

"Yes, Master." She wanted to roll her eyes at the comment and got ready to make the few hours left to the base.

"It won't be too long before we're there," he continued, getting more serious as he gathered his own gear. "We should clear the surface area before investigating any remaining structures."

B'lyn nodded silently and fell in step with him as they began to move through the jungle once more. It wasn't even midmorning when they reached the site, but they had felt themselves being tracked for over two hours now. Not a single sighting, not even between them, but they could both feel the predators stalking them.

"The scavengers have been at work here for a long time," the elder Master observed, a few cracked bones left behind amid the rubble. "I suspect we're mostly alone."

"* _Keep your 'saber handy,_ *" he warned his Padawan. "* _Don't know if they're going to attack us or not._ *"

"I expect so, Master." She nodded slightly. "* _I am ready. I think there are at least four trailing us._ *"

"* _More, but four actual hunters,_ *" the older Jedi agreed.

"Let's stick together, just in case," he said, starting to make his way around the perimeter of the ruins with B'lyn next to him, as cautious as her Master.

The jungle had regrown to a large extent over the course of a year, leaving little by way of a clearing and a lot of cover for their trackers. It had also left almost nothing of the bodies that had been left on the ground all about. The two Jedi started to make their way for the ruins; it was clear that anything left would be through there.

"* _Keep a close eye out; an ambush would be very easy down there,_ *" he warned B'lyn.

She didn't respond directly, but kept her senses very sharp, her awareness in the Force extended and alert for the predators that followed them inside.

"There is not much inside either, Master." She added by way of commentary, not sure if those tracking them understood Basic or not.

"Most likely not," he agreed, looking around and reaching into his belt to pull out a light. "Shield your eyes."

"Ready," she nodded and looked away, one hand dimming the beam until her eyes adjusted to the new level.

He swept the beam around, the jungle thick even in here after almost a year.

"* _They're getting closer, and more aggressive._ *" B'lyn commented to him silently, ready for a fight without showing it.

"* _I sense them,_ *" he replied, making himself similarly ready. "* _Turn your back towards me when it starts; we can't let them behind us in a fight._ *"

"* _Are they the flying predators you saw earlier?_ *" She asked as the predators came closer the deeper they went into the ruins. She could feel the anger rising in them, the lack of hunger despite the hunt in progress.

"* _Negative. Light's going out, if they attack, I'll need a second,_ *" he warned her as she felt the Force gather around him. The light clicked out as her Master worked the Force around himself as quickly as he could to eliminate the need for the device in the coming battle.

She brought the Force into a telekinetic wall to slam an attacker back into the darkness and away from almost instantly. Then two were on her and she only just had time to shove them back. Even with her better vision in the dimness, all she could make out was flashes of glossy black in matte blackness of the building. They were _fast_ and likely the size of a person, but that's all she could make out.

She heard a loud 'rawk' of dismay as one of them went for her Master in the darkness, the hilt of his lightsaber cracking against something that sounded for all the world like stone before it ignited, amber light glinting off the surfaces of their attackers as they retreated from the light.

"Leave us be," Master Standing-Bear ordered them, putting the full weight of the Force behind the command. They couldn't understand his words, but his intent was clear to their minds. "We do not wish to fight you."

The creatures shifted in the darkness beyond the two lightsabers' glow, a variety of snorts, rawks and growls coming from them, almost too softly to be heard.

They were uneasy. They were confused. One was afraid.

B'lyn caught the glint of one bolt at full speed towards the entrance while the others backed further off.

"* _That was interesting._ *" She murmured silently to her Master. "* _Are they intelligent?_ *"

"* _I can't be sure,_ *" he replied mentally.

"Louder?" He asked, increasing his volume as he said the word, hoping they would get the point. He couldn't make out what they had said, but he was fairly certain they had tried to say something. Unfortunately, his talent for languages only applied to understanding them, not speaking them.

The creatures fell completely silent and moved further back from the pair.

"* _I don't think they liked that, Master._ *" B'lyn commented silently.

"* _I had to try something,_ *" he pointed out mentally. "* _Extinguish your lightsaber. I can cover you as long as necessary._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She clicked it off and watched the dimly glittering shapes in the distance. "I'm going to try to approach one, Master." She told him, giving ample time for him to object if he was going to.

"Be careful," he warned her, his senses keenly honed on any movement that might be aggressive towards his Padawan. "Stay within a pace of my reach."

"I will, Master." She put her lightsaber on her belt and spread her arms slightly, her hands open and facing them as her mind sought out the one that seemed calmest of the three remaining. "I mean no harm." She said, her voice soft and soothing. When no one moved she took a small step forward, her body language as open and non-threatening as she could manage.

There was a clicking rustling in the darkness as they shifted a bit, then one moved fractionally forward.

The young Master watched his Padawan and the reptiles cautiously, not acting aggressively, but keeping a protective eye on his ward.

She took another step forward and stopped only a couple paces away from one of the shadowy shapes before she spoke. "Can you understand us?"

Nothing moved for a moment, then the one she was approaching stepped closer to her and extended a slender, triangular head on a long neck towards her.

She let it sniff at her, then reached out to offer her hand the way she often had with other predators to make friends.

Without a single warning, one of the others screeched and lunged forward towards her; it's long, clawed arms stretched out and one great-clawed foot glittering in the lightsaber light.

Standing-Bear recognized the intent; the leader of the pack was reacting to protect his subordinate.

The Master reacted similarly. He moved up, within reach of B'lyn in case the weak telekinetic blow he tried to deflect the predator with wasn't enough. He didn't want to meet a defensive attack with one of his own, if he could help it.

It wasn't enough, but he bought B'lyn enough time to reinforce the blow and send the leader rolling some distance away. The other two darted away, distressed and obedient to the warning screech of the leader.

"* _That almost worked, Master._ *" B'lyn commented. "* _The one was curious._ *"

"* _They are intelligent as well,_ *" he agreed, sure now that they did have a coherent language, albeit one he wasn't quite familiar with enough to understand yet. "* _Now,_ *" he added, focusing on watching the trio to see if another attack was forthcoming, both of them backing away slightly, "* _let's try and get out of here alive to make use of what we've learned._ *"

She caught a bit of movement as the leader rolled to his feet with an airborne hop and went to check out the one who'd approached her. Now that the circle of creatures was broken, the Jedi had a way out and were allowed to back away.

"* _They'll follow us, Master._ *" B'lyn was certain of her assessment. "* _They're just too unsettled right now._ *"

"* _Agreed,_ *" he nodded. "* _Let's make sure they follow us to somewhere we can try and meet peacefully,_ *" he added, carefully making his way towards the nearest exit with her.

"* _The clearing near the building entrance?_ *" She suggested. "* _It's not big, but it's in the open and as neutral as territory gets right now._ *"

"* _Exactly what I'd been thinking,_ *" he nodded approvingly, the two of them making their way to the clearing. "* _Enough walls remaining that we can't be ambushed from behind either._ *"

"Now all we have to do it to get them to talk enough for you to understand them." She nodded and stood alert and ready for anything in the sunlit opening.

"Finding some way to respond would be useful too," he pointed out, both of their backs against a wall. "I hope their leader isn't too irritated at us for tossing him across the hallway."

"I hope that the one that took off isn't coming back with a small army of those things." B'lyn pointed out. "Whatever they are, they are not going to be easy to fight. I heard your hilt strike a glassy stone when you hit that one."

"Obsidian, from the look of it," Standing-Bear confirmed. "Unfortunately, I rather doubt this qualifies as a good first impression. I just hope your attempt, and the fact that we didn't respond with serious violence, will work in our favor when we see them next."

"I hope they realize _we're_ sentient, and place some value on it." B'lyn sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Top predators don't always care until they are forced to."

"If necessary, we can arrange that," he pointed out. "I would much rather not have to, myself. But given the Trade Federation's typical business practices, I'm sure that they brought these attacks on themselves. If we can convince the locals that we're not the same sorts, it should work in our favor."

B'lyn blinked, then drew her datapad out. "We might just be able to figure out _what_ that was. Time and place of attacks matching with their activities shortly before the first one. I'm sure they don't say anything directly, but there might be enough to correlate what happened."

"Assuming we have full records that haven't been scrubbed, that'll help," he nodded, pulling his own out, searching through the records as he kept his second hand on his lightsaber, just in case it proved necessary.

They were both aware of the three creatures keeping a careful, hidden distance from them and watching every move they made, but no attacks and no approaches came of the next hour.

"Master, I think this cave might have something to do with it. There are no real notes about what was in it, but shortly before the first attack they cleared a cavern out for mining. It may have been a sacred place for them, or something."

"Quite possible," he nodded. "B'lyn, would you cover me for a few moments? I'm going to try and see if I can see anything useful."

"Understood, Master." She nodded easily and shifted to stand watch over the older Jedi.

Fortunately, it wasn't that far to the cave, from the perspective of somebody trying to see it through the Force. Once he was there, the Jedi started to reach back, slowly bringing past, present and future all into focus.

It wasn't long before he found the likely point of dispute. Rage and hatred practically boiled in the periphery of his mind from the Raptors who found the site. Destruction ... death ... pain.

The Trade Federation hadn't defiled a sacred place.

They had unwittingly slaughtered much of the next generation with all the care of a rancor stepping on ants.

"Force protect us all," he murmured as he came out of his trance a few minutes later.

"Master?" B'lyn looked at him worriedly.

"The Trade Federation destroyed at least a clutch of their eggs," he explained. "Quite possibly more, it's not easy to be certain of the magnitude. They've basically declared war on them since then."

"Understandably so," she controlled a shiver. "That is quite a hurdle to peace."

"Quite," he agreed. "And they are sentient, I'm sure of it. I strongly suspect that the best resolution to this will include getting the Trade Federation off of this planet."

"I'm sure they will never agree easily to that." B'lyn pressed her lips together, her lekku twitching in distress. "So much for this being a simple mission."

"Easily, no," Standing-Bear agreed. "Not without Senate intervention or being convinced that it won't be worth their while. And I think we all know that the Trade Federation could mass their mercenaries and wipe them out before the Senate bothered to do more than slap their wrists in this climate."

"Which, as usual, leaves it to us to work out." She nodded with an easy understanding of what the mission had become. "Do you know a good way to convince them that this is not worth the price?"

"I have ideas, but the first step is to make contact with the Council, inform them of what we've discovered. After we try to make peaceful contact with the locals again."

B'lyn nodded. "I think it will be soon, peaceful or otherwise. A small army is coming."

"If necessary, we flee through the trees," he nodded. "I don't think they're all that good at climbing. I hope."

"Understood, Master." She nodded. "Force speed will help if nothing else."

"Yes," he nodded. "Times like this I wish I'd paid more attention to my Master when he was trying to teach me telepathy," he muttered to himself. "Though with our luck, they'd probably react negatively to it."

"It is always a chance when dealing with a non-telepathic race," she nodded slightly, her gaze in the direction of the approaching force. "I think the new ones are even more angry than the first."

"Wonderful," he muttered softly. "Though I'm not surprised, they've probably been told some very interesting stories about us based on what they saw."

"Particularly if they do not understand the Force," B'lyn nodded.

"Incoming!" She twisted abruptly and dived out of the way, her lightsaber flaring to life as an obsidian-feathered Raptor hit the ground hard where she had been standing. It wasted no time in using the momentum to continue its lunge for her.

Her Master wasted no time in countering the attack either, slamming his shoulder into the creature's shoulder, obsidian feathers ripping his robes as he knocked it out of the way. Given the opportunity, he hoped to keep this non-lethal.

To judge by the fact that they were outnumbered at least ten to one, he seriously doubted that they'd be able to avoid doing serious damage to some of them. His lightsaber was burning already, but he was using it defensively for now, feinting to keep the amber blade between him and any attackers.

"* _Clear area a leap away, think we can make the trees from there,_ *" he told B'lyn, indicating the direction with his eyes.

"* _Understood._ *" She answered and gathered the Force to aid her leap and the bolt into the trees immediately afterwards, her Master on her heels as they leaped from tree to tree, their pursuers not far behind on the ground. Their screeches and squawks echoed in the dim light of the dense growth, the two Jedi fleeing deeper into the woods between the ruins and the Federation settlement.

"I'm open to suggestions for how to calm them down," he pointed out, occasionally pausing as they ran to try and give one of the Raptors beneath them a suggestion to break off the pursuit or to sleep.

They weren't particularly effective at this point.

"I don't have one yet, Master." She admitted. "Just try to lose them."

"Sounds good to me," he nodded slightly, heading up higher into the branches. "Dropping a smoke grenade," he added, pulling the aforementioned weapon out of his bag and arming it, dropping the small canister and letting the sulfurous smoke within out to confound sight and smell as they tried to escape by changing direction sharply while their location was concealed.

"* _That seemed to work,_ *" B'lyn let out a small breath as they put some real distance between themselves and their pursuers.

"* _Let's just hope they don't take serious offense,_ *" Standing-Bear observed, the two of them making their way higher into the trees where they could hide quietly.

"* _At this point, I think being humanoid qualifies as a 'serious offense' in these parts, Master._ *" B'lyn shook her head a bit, maintaining the silence in hopes that their pursuers wouldn't find them again. "* _I'm rather short on ideas for what next._ *"

"* _A peace offering, preferably after they've calmed down?_ *" He suggested silently.

"* _Almost every race, sentient or not, understands the offering of food as a sign of respect and desire not to fight._ *" She suggested thoughtfully.

"* _I'd been thinking the same,_ *" he nodded, his mental voice approving of her suggestion. "* _Something they wouldn't have easy access to down below, preferably. Let's get clear, then do some hunting._ *"

"* _And hope we don't manage to catch some sacred beast._ *" She added with both amusement and real concern.

"* _And let's try to leave the lemurs alone,_ *" Standing-Bear agreed as they made their way through the trees. "* _Actually, once they calm down, we'll start to track some of them, see what they eat and how they eat it,_ *" he informed her.

"* _It might be worth trying to follow the one that was curious before. It seems one that might not instantly attack if it senses us._ *"

"* _Agreed,_ *" the older Master nodded fractionally. He stilled and found a hiding place, wrapping a Force suggestion around the two of them to overlook them. "* _Let's wait until they're ready._ *"

B'lyn went perfectly still with him, watching as several of the Raptors rushed by below them, then came back much more slowly when they realized they had lost the trail.

"* _That one, Master._ *" She pointed out the curious one with her mind. "* _I recognize his Force-aura._ *"

"* _Good,_ *" he nodded imperceptibly, focusing on the Raptor in question as they waited for the attack force to disperse, leaving him with another patrol team. "* _Impeccably organized,_ *" he observed mentally.

"* _A fairly large organizational structure too,_ *" She added silently as they very carefully followed the patrol with the curious one on the rest of its rounds. "* _I wonder if they have cities yet._ *"

"* _Not as we think of them, I'm sure,_ *" he mused as they followed, noting that even when they had the opportunity for prey, this group did not take it. "* _They don't seem to have bothered with tool use ... probably much more like what my people attempted. Gatherings that blend in with the world around them._ *"

"* _Makes sense. It will be interesting to see how they live. I doubt the land could support so many large predators in such a concentration without some kind of domestication or farming._ *"

"* _They may not concentrate the same way,_ *" he pointed out. "* _And we haven't encountered all the available prey, I'm sure. Slow metabolism and spreading out except in cases of danger would do quite a bit._ *"

"* _Quite true,_ *" she admitted, a fair amount of her attention on the Raptors they were tracking, the rest on the jungle they were in. "* _They may not even be the top predators._ *"

Master Standing-Bear agreed silently, but soon the two focused entirely on tracking and stalking their target, careful to watch for others who might notice them.

It was nearly dark and a large quarter circle later the Raptor party returned home to a partially cleared spot in the jungle, only remarkable for the two dozen of their kind, all full grown from their size and none showing signs of age that the Jedi could notice. If it wasn't for those in residence, it wouldn't have seemed to be anything but natural. It also wasn't used enough to be a long-standing residence.

They watched from the edge as the patrol leader walked up to the Raptor that stood and came towards them and ducked his head in a quick, serpentine motion before the chatter began.

"* _That is one body-language heavy language._ *" B'lyn commented, watching the exchange.

"* _I'm not surprised,_ *" Standing-Bear nodded. "* _Infinitely more sophistication is possible when they're combined well, as you know._ *"

"* _Quite true,_ *" she agreed. "* _What are they saying?_ *"

"* _Patrol report,_ *" he explained. "* _Food sources... changes... a reasonable amount about us, other changes. The leader is female, the one reporting is male, the curious one is also male._ *"

The two leaders nodded to each other again, the patrol leader moving into the main 'camp' with two of his patrol members while the female leader went up to the curious one, who dipped his head submissively to her.

"* _I believe her name is 'Strength-Beyond-Feathers' and the curious one is 'Nose-in-Danger'._ *" Standing-Bear relayed to his Padawan. "* _Apparently his curiosity has gotten him into trouble, and danger, many times before. She is irritated with him, but not surprised. Not truly angry either, I don't think._ *"

"* _Sounds familiar,_ *" B'lyn observed with a mental chuckle. "* _Do you think you'll be able to pick up enough to communicate with them?_ *"

"* _Only on a very limited level,_ *" he admitted. "* _My gift doesn't convey an ability to use a language, only to understand a spoken one. If they are very patient with me, I could probably make it work._ *"

"* _Better than nothing, Master,_ *" she observed. "* _Have you been able to make anything out that would help us with our peace offering?_ *"

"* _I have half-names of a few things, but until they show me in context what a 'shraa' is,_ *" he added in an image of the body language half of the thing's name to his mental speech, "* _for example, it won't be of much help. If we manage to stay and watch long enough for them to hunt, I will._ *"

B'lyn just nodded, keeping quiet and focusing on watching them, not understanding things as well as her Master did, but observing them all the same, picking up the general postures and what they seemed to imply. At least the rudimentary body language did match up with her experience with social predatory races, sentient and not. At the very least, she could manage to not pick a fight over rank by accident.

Good to know she probably hadn't insulted anybody earlier, just earned a defensive response. That she could deal with in the future, explain it away easily enough. Watching the Raptors, she hoped they would be able to reach a peaceful settlement, hopefully get the Trade Federation off of Evidran 3 before they could be exploited. They weren't like any intelligent species she'd seen before.

Really, if her Master wasn't so positive that they were intelligent because he could understand them and he could only understand sentient speech, she wouldn't have even thought of it. They didn't have buildings, or tools, or seem to use fire or any other hallmark that was expected. They were simply very dangerous predators whose highly social ways had led to high animal intelligence and at some point made to leap to sentience.

It was possible _they_ didn't even recognize the difference in themselves yet.

It was a culture that was practically forming before their eyes, from the look of things. Letting the Trade Federation interfere would be the worst possible outcome; the various species running the galactic cartel would be sure to coax them towards some sort of cultural construct that would serve them. They'd done it before, and would again.

But right now, on _this_ world, for _this_ race, they could stop it from happening _here_.

"* _Master, it looks like Nose-in-Danger is heading off on his own._ *" She silently pointed to the Raptor moving off in one direction.

"* _Then we'll follow him,_ *" Master Standing-Bear nodded, moving from his hiding place and carefully tracking the younger Raptor. "* _We might be able to make contact._ *"

B'lyn moved cautiously through the high tree branches, following the Raptor below them to a sizeable creek out of visual range of the clearing with the others.

He paused at the water's edge, scanning both the forest and the water cautiously before stepping into the clear water that reached up to his knees and dipped his head under it, sending a splash of water along his glimmering obsidian-like feathers.

B'lyn and Standing-Bear watched quietly, taking a moment to realize he was bathing and backing off slightly to give him some privacy. They kept a mental eye on him for when he was finished, and where he might go afterwards if not back to the group.

It wasn't long before the splashing ended and Nose-in-Danger headed off again, making an easy walk westward with the Jedi following in the trees. It was the better part of an hour before he stopped at the edge of a clearing, his attention keenly focused on something ... a small ground animal ... in the thick grass of the jungle opening.

Standing-Bear enhanced his senses so he could see it; a small ground bird, and memorized its appearance in the Force. 

After a moment of intense concentration Nose-in-Danger darted forward with a burst of speed that startled the Jedi watching and snatched the bird in his slender jaws, crushing it before it knew what hit it. He didn't move at Force-speed by any means, but at short range, they understood what had happened to the previous parties. A group of these creatures, able to dart in and out that fast, could make someone disappear almost in front of their companions eyes.

If possible, he'd try to contact the curious Raptor here. If not, the bird would be a good possibility for their offering later.

"* _He's settling down, Master._ *" B'lyn pointed to the Raptor as he ruffled his glimmering feathers and tucked his long legs under him. His long, stiff tail laid in the grass behind him as he held the bird in slender-fingered hands and pulled the feathers off with his jaws.

"* _Let's move around to the other side, let him finish eating before we attempt contact,_ *" he decided, not wanting to make Nose-in-Danger feel like he needed to defend his meal.

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She nodded, agreeing with his assessment of not approaching while the Raptor was eating. As much as offering food could be a way to make friends, any appearance of threatening to take food away was one of the fastest ways to gain a violent reaction in a predatory creature. "* _If they cook, it's clearly not required to make meat edible to them._ *"

"* _Clearly,_ *" he agreed. "* _I doubt they do, except for special events. Raw will likely be sufficient now; we won't be treating them like animals from their perspective._ *"

"* _Which will make it easier to make the offering. I'd be surprised if they missed something like cooking meat or a fire in their territory._ *" She nodded, watching as Nose-in-Danger finished cleaning the inedible parts from his snack and downed the plucked bird in one well-crunched bite.

"* _Not if they don't do it,_ *" he agreed. "* _Let's approach now, he seems to be settling down nicely._ *"

"* _It might be best if only one of us does, Master._ *" B'lyn commented, not sure which of them would do the approaching. "* _Two against one can be threatening on its own. He doesn't have his leader here to protect him._ *"

"* _Agreed,_ *" Standing-Bear nodded. "* _At least at first. You approach him, I'll keep watch. He already associates you with something he's curious about._ *"

She nodded and slowly climbed down from the tree, about half way down shifting her careful climb to make a bit of noise and motion to draw Nose-in-Danger's attention while she was still a fair distance away.

The Raptor looked up almost instantly, his sharp black eyes locked on her after the first scan. He stood and approached slowly, his curiosity mixed with the caution from two separate lectures in one day.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said soothingly, slowly moving forward, making sure not to meet his eyes for long enough to seem threatening, though she tried not to behave too submissively by keeping her body upright and back strait. She didn't particularly want him to decide she was a potential second course.

She knew he didn't understand a single word she said; she could feel that much in the Force. Not for the first time she wished she had her Master's gift with language when Nose-in-Danger ruffled his feathers and cocked his triangular head to one side with a couple rawking clickls.

"* _He said 'not like others'. A comment about you. I think he actually expects you to understand to some extent._ *" Standing-Bear translated for her.

"No, I'm not," she said, shaking her head slightly, hoping he would recognize the intent even if he didn't understand the words or all her body language. Her lekku subconsciously emphasized the gesture, waving a negative.

It drew a cocked head, this time to the other side, and a few more steps forward towards the shorter biped before he paused and made a few more sounds, this time with obvious body gestures.

Even knowing in the Force that he wasn't being aggressive, it was difficult not to feel a touch threatened by the impressive predator.

"* _He just introduced himself. Nose-in-Danger of the Creeping Wind flock. Spread your arms like he did, and motion upwards instead of down when you say your name._ *"

"B'lyn, of the Jedi," the Twi'lek introduced herself, making the gestures she was instructed to.

It earned her a curious rawk, a reaction she understood without knowing the words. He hadn't understood her, but he _had_ recognized the mimicry and it made him all the more curious.

It was also the first time she saw the glimmer of true sentience for herself in the Force and his actions. This wasn't the curiosity of the lemur-like creatures. This was the curiosity of one sentient mind upon encountering what might be another sentient race.

She truly fascinated him.

He took one step to the right and serpentined his neck to lower and lift his head, his gaze never leaving the purple-skinned woman a few arms' lengths away.

"* _Not sure if that said anything, but I am sure he's trying to figure out how you are choosing your mimicry._ *"

"* _I don't doubt it, Master,_ *" she agreed, not even quite sure how to mimic that act, confusion that showed on her face. "* _Though I don't think we're quite far enough along to explain it._ *"

Nose-in-Danger considered her and the expression his kind didn't have the musculature to create. He sniffed the air and looked her up and down before tipping his head to the left and stepping back the other way, his long-feathered arms extended forward.

"* _Let me know if he gives you any indication what that means, Master,_ *" B'lyn requested, mimicking the motion as well as she could and stepped to the left.

"* _I will, Padawan._ *" He promised.

Nose-in-Danger watched her carefully as she moved. Then he pointed with both slender, strong hands to his right and made a clicking sound.

"* _That was 'North'._ *" Standing-Bear supplied.

"North," she said carefully, indicating the direction, then trying to repeat the sound he made carefully, undoubtedly mangling it, but doing her best.

Both Jedi felt how startled he was when he jumped back slightly at a word in context he recognized from this alien. He looked ready to bolt for a moment, completely unsettled by a game that had suddenly turned _very_ real to him.

A slender tongue slipped from his mouth to wipe his muzzle, then he straightened his posture and motioned down with one hand and made a low, trilling rurrrll.

"* _He's asking you to sit._ *" Standing-Bear translated, his excitement at the shift in tactics evident in his mind.

"* _Definitely glad that you're covering me, Master,_ *" B'lyn observed, sitting down cross-legged, though no less excited than her Master was.

Nose-in-Danger seemed no less excited, but much more nervous. He made a sharp dip and up with his head and clicked softly, taking a step back.

"* _Be still, Padawan. He wants you to stay put._ *"

She did as he said, suspecting that there were about to be several more Raptors there to meet her shortly.

Nose-in-Danger waited a long moment, wanting to be sure she'd understood before he turned and moved quickly without running into the jungle.

B'lyn waited, meditating quietly to see if she was about to pick up on a brief vision of herself becoming dinner.

That didn't come, but when she opened her eyes at the faint sounds of a Raptor entering the clearing she saw Nose-in-Danger, alone, and with a still-struggling fish in one hand and a large, orange-red fruit in the other.

"* _Something tells me he had our idea, Master,_ *" she observed with an amused mental tone. "* _Can you tell if he's saying anything?_ *"

"* _Not yet._ *" He kept a sharp eye on the Raptor as it came within a pace of B'lyn and offered both items to her with a low chitter, watching her intently. "* _He's asking you to choose one._ *"

"* _Are either in the database?_ *" She asked, considering the both of them. If necessary, her metabolism could probably handle either one, toxic or not, but she really didn't want to test it.

"* _Both are common and listed as non-poisonous._ *"

"* _I'm leaning towards the fruit, for obvious reasons. Can you think of any reason not to?_ *"

"* _It would likely mark you as a herbivore,_ *" Standing-Bear pointed out. "* _Or at best an omnivore. Those would be things they eat. A predator, may be competition, but at least isn't food._ *"

"* _Understood,_ *" she said mentally and reached out a hand to take the now-dead fish from Nose-in-Danger's slender, powerful hands. It probably wouldn't be the most stomach-churning thing she'd eaten.

Probably be close, though.

When she realized he was still waiting for her to make the next move, she reached into one of her belt pouches to pull out a small knife. She might not be planning on cooking it, but she was at least going to clean it. Making sure she didn't do anything to upset her host, she started to scale and gut the fish.

The entire procedure was watched with intense interest, especially the knife she used and how she used it.

B'lyn and her Master realized at nearly the same moment that Nose-in-Danger may not use tools himself, but he understood their nature and place in the rise of intelligence.

"* _I think that if I cooked this, I'd find a very interested audience,_ *" she observed mentally, finishing the cleaning process, setting the thinly-sliced hide off to the side. "* _Should I take the chance, Master?_ *"

"* _You have chosen well to this point, Padawan, follow what you feel is best._ *"

She reached into her belt-pouches again, pulling out the small field-kit and setting things up, keeping an eye on Nose-in-Danger as she started to cook the fish and he watched in rapt fascination tinged with an instinctive fear of fire.

"* _Any thoughts on how to ask if he'd like some?_ *" She asked her Master.

"* _Copy what he did in offering it to you,_ *" He suggested simply. "* _The gesture is fairly similar, and he's clearly in the mood to try to understand._ *"

She finished cooking the fish quickly, not doing anything fancy, simply heating it until it was done before cutting it in half. She set the two halves on the small plates that came with the field kit, then picked up the one and mimicked the gestures and sounds Nose-in-Danger had used as well as she could.

He looked at her intensely, then the plates of cooked fish, then the small cooking setup. There was some hesitation, uncertainty in what to do, but he made up his mind fairly quickly. He settled down across from her at his arms length plus most of hers and tucked his legs under his body before taking one of the plates and began to watch her very closely for what was going on.

B'lyn took her knife, cutting her half into more manageable portions for her mouth, realizing that Nose-in-Danger would be likely to try and mimic what she was doing. As she cut off a bite-sized portion, she speared it with the end of the knife, bringing it to her mouth and eating it.

Not half-bad, for a quick cooking job.

Nose-in-Danger carefully used a long, obsidian-sharp claw to cut his portion into almost exactly the same sized pieces and copied her approach to eating by spearing a chunk on a claw before taking the small bite to his much larger mouth. He could have easily eaten the entire fish in one bite, but he was eating at her pace.

She smiled at him as she ate, finishing fairly quickly. Once more the mobile expression on her face fascinated him.

"Thank you," she said, her lekku twitching slightly.

He cocked his head slightly, not understanding her words but understanding the tone and chirped back.

"* _Master, I think this is a good time for you to approach,_ *" she said.

"* _Very well._ *" He agreed easily.

"I'm going to call for my Master," she said, hoping the tone would get across as she stood and pointed towards the part of the woods he could come from.

Nose-in-Danger looked in the direction, his sharp, large black eyes taking in every detail until he locked onto the movement. A moment later he recognized what was coming down from the trees and leaped to his feet uneasily. He didn't move any further, but being outnumbered brought the situation into sharp focus again.

B'lyn sat again, acting calmly, and making her body language clearly submissive as Standing-Bear slowly moved into the clearing, his hands open and empty, spread out to show that he wasn't carrying his lightsaber. It was beneath his robes, B'lyn was sure, but not in his hands just now. They were both trying to be as non-threatening as they could, regardless of their superior numbers.

Nose-in-Danger continued to stand, shifting his feet nervously as he watched Standing-Bear approach slowly. Despite both the Jedi's best attempts at looking non-threatening, at ten paces, Nose-in-Danger gave something of a squawk and bolted off.

"Too much," the Master murmured, taking a seat next to B'lyn. "Hopefully he'll return without bringing the entire flock with him. Or if he does, hopefully they'll be in a better mood about things. You did well, B'lyn."

"Thank you, Master." She inclined her head slightly. "I do believe we made a great deal of progress with this."

"Agreed," he nodded. "I think next time I'll take the lead, try to show them that I can be trusted too, if possible."

"I don't see a reason they wouldn't accept you." B'lyn nodded, keeping her attention on the surrounding jungle. "You are larger than I am, but smaller than they are, they have male and female leaders after they figure much out. I would hope that they wouldn't hold that shove you gave one against you that much."

"Just glad that we weren't forced to harm any of them seriously before," he mused. "Why don't we get those dishes clean before they come back?" He asked, sure it would happen eventually, and equally sure they should be there when they were.

"That would make things much more difficult." She nodded and used a wipe included in the kit to clean things up before she stowed them away again. "Did he say he was coming back, Master?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "This is where you reach the point where you play your hunches," he chuckled slightly. "The reason he fled was because he was nervous about being outnumbered. Curious sorts rarely exist on their own, especially in a society like this one. I suspect he'll be returning with one or two of his friends who would be similarly interested in us."

"That would be the best result," she nodded thoughtfully. "Unless he brings Stronger-than-Feathers in a good mood."

"That would be a surprisingly pleasant outcome, as long as she stayed in a good mood," Standing-Bear agreed. "And now we know that they will eat cooked food, even if it's unusual for them. Just have to get a feel for whether or not he preferred it to raw; if he did, we might cook what we catch as a gift anyways."

B'lyn was about to answer when an unusually noisy bit of movement and Raptor noises caught her attention from the jungle in the direction Nose-in-Danger had taken off to.

"* _Calm, Padawan,_ *" Standing-Bear reassured her as they waited patiently, quietly, sitting and waiting for their contact to approach this time. A little closer and he could understand the majority of what they were saying verbally.

["Do think still there?"] A new voice, one he thought might be female asked, half her words missing by the lack of her body language.

["Not, have snack."] Nose-in-Danger replied. ["Was not gone long."]

"* _They're not sure if we'll still be here,_ *" he translated, filling in the remaining words with what made the most sense. "* _I think._ *"

"They really do rely on body language." B'lyn commented out loud, intentionally giving the Raptors an indication that they were still present.

["That was,"] Nose-in-Danger told his companion as their steps hurried a bit.

"Yes, they do," Standing-Bear agreed with a slight chuckle.

The Jedi watched calmly from where they were sitting as a pair of Raptors came out of the jungle across the clearing. 

Nose-in-Danger looked at the pair and nodded his head slightly before turning to his companion and motioning towards them. ["See."]

She nodded, a good-sized bird still dripping blood in her claws. She shifted nervously before accepting Nose-in-Danger's encouragement and stepped within arm's reach and settled down, her friend at her side. She extended slender arms to Standing-Bear, offering her kill.

The older Jedi reached out with copper-skinned hands to accept it, making the appropriate motions and sounds as he did so to thank her. Once he had, he pulled out his own cooking tools. He didn't know enough about the local fauna to really trust it not to have something his system wouldn't agree with, and he wouldn't be surprised if they expected him to eat it either way.

The soft sound she made he was sure wasn't a word, but between it and the Force, everyone was sure she was very pleased.

["Climbs-High."] She motioned to herself, her claws carefully folded back along her fingers in an unrelaxed position. ["Nose-in-Danger."] She motioned to her companion. "Brawlyn." She mangled the Twi'lek's name, but the motion to the purple-skinned woman made the intent clear. The Force had her apology at what she knew was a very poor rendition in an honest attempt to say it.

"Connor," the Jedi Master said, indicating himself, choosing the less-commonly used name that would be easier for them to say.

It didn't take too long for him to clean the bird, and he started to remove the feathers after that, the process much slower than cleaning the fish B'lyn had worked with. It was watched with rapt fascination. _This_ was a process they both understood and did, if in a different way.

He finished the cleaning, setting the feathers in a small pile next to the bird out of habit as much as anything else. That done, he started to separate the meat from the bones, heating the plate slowly as he did so.

That was something new and both Raptors seemed fascinated by the idea, their subtle shifts and almost-sounds clearly communication of some kind, but nothing Standing-Bear could make sense of yet beyond that the pair were interested and not offended.

He took a brief moment to offer a silent prayer of thanks as he deboned the bird, filleting it out and putting portions of the meat onto the cooking plate, where they sizzled and cooked while he set parts that wouldn't yet fit off to the side on B'lyn's plate. Once he was done, he pressed the two sides of the blade onto the heating surface out of habit, sterilizing it for when the meat was ready.

["Why burn?"] Nose-in-Trouble motioned to the cooking bird.

For a moment, Standing-Bear was at a loss for how to explain the fairly complex - and probably alien to the obsidian-feathered raptors - concept of the various parasites that fowl occasionally harbored. Even if they did have words for the concept, he had no clue what they were.

After a moment, before he actually did burn the meat that was on the hot plate, he reached out through the Force to sense if any of the bird actually _was_ infected, and reached over with his knife to pick up a length of the bird's entrails. He cut open the side, revealing a small tapeworm inside it, still not mature enough to be trouble for the raptors, but an irritant at best for him if any eggs had remained in the bird.

"Kills these," he said, fairly sure they wouldn't understand his words, but hoping that they'd get the point.

The curious looks they got from the Raptors made it doubtful, but at least they didn't object to the cooking.

"* _Any ideas on how to teach them a bit of Basic, Master? This one-sided communication could be a problem._ *"

"* _The way we've been doing it so far,_ *" he explained as he divided up the meat four ways. "* _Find a common object and get the words from both sides._ *"

She considered that as the four ate. Between this and the fish earlier, she'd be stuffed, but it was all in the name of diplomacy.

Frankly, it was the least of the sacrifices she'd had to make in that particular name in a long time.

When finished, she picked up a feather from the bird and held it up. "Feather."

The Raptors looked at it, then her, then each other.

["Qualtil body feather." ] Climbs-High told her.

["Feather."] Nose-in-Danger added, sure B'lyn wasn't going for that specific.

Standing-Bear repeated what they'd said, and then the Basic words for the same. It would at least work for nouns and some verbs.

B'lyn picked up a wing feather and pointed to an obvious obsidian feather on Nose-in-Danger's arm. "Feathers."

That caused a bit of confusion for a moment, and a lot of low clicks and squawks between the pair, before they eventually nodded to each other.

["Feather."] Climbs-High pointed to the body feather that had been used first. ["Feather."] She pointed to the one B'lyn was holding. ["Sharp Feather."] She pointed to one of her own, then around the circle of objects again. "Feathers." She repeated in very careful and somewhat mangled Basic.

"Feathers," Standing-Bear agreed. "Body feather," he said, repeating it in Basic and their own as he indicated the first one. "Wing feather, and sharp feather," he continued, indicating the appropriate objects in their turn.

The Jedi could feel a real rush of excitement in their hosts at making the connection.

["Nose-in-Danger,"] he pointed to himself. ["Climbs-High,"] he pointed to his companion. ["Are Night Raptors."] He indicated them both.

"Night Raptors," Standing-Bear nodded, repeating the sound in their language - sounding more like 'ka-karur' - then the literal translation in Basic. "Nose-in-Danger," he said, indicating the male, "and Climbs-High. Connor," he continued, indicating himself. "Ambrinthan. B'lyn, Twi'lek," he finished, indicating his Padawan.

"Connor," Climbs-High pointed to him, her claws carefully tucked back. It sounded more like 'Cronnor', but it was a pretty good rendition for a race that didn't have lips. "Ubr -- Umbr ..." She growled in frustration as such a difficult word, took a deep breath and tried again very slowly. "Umbernthin." She paused, looking at Standing-Bear and knowing she'd completely mangled it.

"Ambrinthan," he repeated. He shook his head a bit, smiling as he decided to move off to a word that, while it might not be easier, at least would be shorter. "Human," he supplied. "Ambrinthan, Human, same," he explained, making a hand-gesture he hoped would indicate that both worked.

"Ahman ... Urman ..." Climbs-High snorted in frustration. "Hum..." she almost choked on her tongue trying to contort her throat and vocal cords into getting it right.

"Urman ..." Nose-in-Danger had no better luck pronouncing it, but didn't let that stop him. "Trwilek ... Trwi'lik," he motioned to B'lyn. ["Same?"]

"No," B'lyn said, shaking her head slightly. "Human, Twi'lek, not the same," she said, making Standing-Bear's hand gesture, then shifting her hands to different levels to clarify. "Different."

["Urman, Trwi'lik ... not same kind?"] Nose-in-Danger looked to Standing-Bear, having recognized the bronze-skinned one as having a better understanding of both languages.

["Not the same,"] he agreed, mimicking the appropriate sounds and gestures in Night Raptor's language. ["Different kinds, like Qualtil and shraa, not same kind."]

Both Night Raptors nodded slightly just as a screeching roar echoed in the jungle from the direction they had come. Abruptly they both looked over their shoulders and ruffled their feathers, making the unique rattle of glassy stone.

["Must."] Nose-in-Danger indicated himself and Climbs-High, and then pointed in the direction of the roar. ["Meet,"] he motioned to the ground, ["sun?"] He motioned eastward.

["Yes,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["Meet here, in the morning."]

With that, the pair leaped to their feet and bolted off in the direction they came from.

"That went incredibly well, Master." B'lyn murmured, still a little in shock at that had transpired in the past few hours.

"Agreed," he nodded. "Well, think we'll be able to make it to the central base, confirm that the Trade Federation isn't going to be reasonable about this, and then return in time to make our meeting?"

"I expect so, Master." She nodded. "It is not that far and I doubt it will take long to confirm their take on the news."

"If it weren't for policy, I wouldn't bother," the Ambrinthan human muttered, shaking his head as he gathered their things and stood. "But best to make sure; you never know, Prefect Tade's superiors might actually care about the legal technicalities before the Senate makes them care about them. Come on, let's get this over with."

"Yes, Master." She nodded and followed him quickly and easily. "How _do_ we make them leave if they don't agree to it?"

"An excellent question, B'lyn, but one I'm sure we'll be able to find an answer to. There will be ways to make this planet unprofitable for them."

"Yes, I am sure, Master." She nodded, already sure it would amount to what the Night Raptors were already doing, but more focused.

And, with any luck, less bloody.


	2. Alliance by Mutual Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When making friends with the enemy, sometimes the most valuable thing you can have is a common enemy and a desperate situation.

Master Standing-Bear settled into the holonet chamber next to B'lyn, cracking his neck and rolling his head, the muscles sore from navigating the official red tape to get in touch with the various Prefects.

He would rather have just dealt with their protocol droids. At least they listened.

Something might change shortly, but he doubted it. It was time to tell the Council about their latest developments, before the Trade Federation could undermine them.

It was not long before the Ithorian Council leader Master Eewenn appeared along with the Wolf mates, Masters Kothi and Monderth, and the Fox mates Masters Thelm and Qalmi.

"What have you learned, Master Standing-Bear?" Master Eewen began.

"The predators the Trade Federation wants us to deal with are very intelligent, and very skilled," Standing-Bear said easily. "I'm afraid we've learned more about the planet than about them at this point. We have spoken with ranking members of the Federation on this planet about possible alternatives to wiping them out, but it will take some time before they make such a decision."

He didn't have to be present to know what was going through the five Councilor's minds. They all knew as well as he did that the Trade Federation would make no such concessions.

"Are they sentient?" Master Eewenn asked evenly.

"I feel they may be, but it is difficult to determine," Standing-Bear explained, knowing that he was lying through his teeth, but not trusting the transmission to be unobserved at this point. "That sort of determination is best made by the Republic's xenobiologists, but it won't be safe to bring them here while these sort of hostilities are in progress. Tell me, is Master Catherine available?" He asked, pressing a button on his datapad and loading a pre-programmed hack to start a second coded transmission.

"No, I'm afraid she isn't," Master Qalmi said, shaking his head, the arctic Fox making a nearly imperceptible motion as he began the Council's end of the hack.

There was a pause and flicker before things stabilized again.

"We are now on channel k-8," Master Monderth informed him.

"Thank you," Standing-Bear nodded. "In short, the Night Raptors - the predators we're dealing with - are very intelligent, and sentient. We have made contact with some of them. We made a surprising amount of progress with a few hours interaction with two of the curious ones, and will attempt to make more over the next few days. They are not making these attacks without justification, however."

"It goes beyond defending their territory?" Master Kothi leaned forward slightly.

"My visions have led me to believe that the Trade Federation unknowingly shattered dozens of their eggs," he explained. "They knowingly destroyed them, but without realizing what they were dealing with. Understandably, the Night Raptors are more than a little upset, and mildly xenophobic as well."

"Quite understandably," Master Thelm nodded, her expression actually displaying some distress. "Have you learned enough to judge what may make amends?"

"Not yet," Standing-Bear said, shaking his head. "We're having enough trouble trying to learn the language well enough to communicate both ways and to keep them from lumping us in with the Federation. Finding a way to get the Trade Federation to leave is likely to be far more effective."

"We will do what we can, but as always, it will largely fall to you to make happen." Master Eewenn's dual-toned voice said softly.

"Understood, Master Eewenn," Standing-Bear nodded. "We will, as always, strive to ensure a minimal amount of damage in the process. However, I suspect that this mission will not help to endear the Order to the Federation any more than most of our interactions have."

"Such is the price of dealing with unreasonable groups." Master Eewenn said simply. "We trust your judgment and abilities."

"Thank you, Master," he said, bowing his head. "Our full report on the day's progress is being transmitted via encrypted hypertransceiver. For obvious reasons, I didn't want to take the chance the Federation would look into it. The Prefects all made it _very_ clear that their xenobiologists assured them I was _quite_ wrong about Night Raptor sentience, thought the name I had given them was needlessly alarming to those who heard it, and that it would be _quite_ some time before the Senate would be able to afford to risk a science team to corroborate their findings."

"Not surprising, and likely true about the Senate." Master Eewenn consented. "Do let us know if you require assistance against the army likely to be sent against you. If the Night Raptors are amenable to Jedi assistance, we are bound to assist them." She almost smiled, as much as it was possible with the Ithorian's mouth.

"I will make sure that they are aware of their rights," Standing-Bear agreed. "Master Qalmi, if you could look up the Senate rulings related to pre-tool using societies, I would appreciate it greatly. At this point, while sentient, they have sufficient tools on their bodies to make creating new ones largely unnecessary."

"I will send it to you," he nodded even as his datapad began the search. "How dangerous are Night Raptors to a Jedi?"

"One who isn't prepared for them, exceedingly," he said easily. "They're very intelligent, and ambush hunters the likes of which I haven't seen since I was stranded in the Ryloth mountains that one time. Beyond that, they're covered with razor sharp obsidian feathers. Likely blaster resistant, though I'm happy to say we haven't had reason to find out."

"Is there anything they likely respect or fear to consider when sending assistance and the next diplomatic contact?" Master Kothi asked.

"Don't send herbivores," he said seriously. "Carnivores, preferably visibly obvious ones, are more likely to earn respect. Beyond that, we'll be trying to figure it out, but patience is more of a necessity than usual. They're not capable of speaking Basic perfectly, at least not without a lot more practice; their mouths just aren't built for it."

"Masters, if I may?" Padawan B'lyn spoke up for the first time and earned a nod from her Master to speak. "Avian or saurian predator races will likely have the best success at learning and speaking their language and understanding the variant of Basic the Night Raptors can speak. They will also be more likely to have names that can be easily pronounced, unlike ours."

"They should also be prepared for a language very heavy in body language," Standing-Bear added. "I'd say at least half the meaning is carried through that method."

"Understood." Master Eewenn nodded slightly. "Is there anything else to add at this point?"

"Not at this point, Masters," Standing-Bear said easily. "Not that isn't in my coming report, none of which requires immediate action."

"Very well," Master Eewenn accepted it. "Report back in a week with any news. Force be with you."

"With you as well, Masters," Standing-Bear said, bowing his head and switching back to the unencrypted channel before turning off the transmission. "Well, we have much more work to do," he observed as he stood. "We'd best get to it."

"Yes, Master." B'lyn followed him out of the holonet room in the Trade Federation base. "* _Are we going to take our ship somewhere before they realize we aren't on their side anymore?_ *"

"* _Most definitely,_ *" he agreed as they left the sealed chamber. "* _I believe the last clearing we found last night should do nicely; still within Trade Federation controlled territory, so we shouldn't upset the Raptors, and we can explain wanting to move to the Federation by simply saying we want it readily available if we're attacked again._ *"

"* _Something they would be very hard-pressed to counter, given why they brought us here._ *" She smiled inside, her face and lekku perfectly still.

"* _Precisely,_ *" he nodded, pulling his hood up over his face. "* _Now, after our meeting with Nose-in-Danger and Climbs-High, we're going to be following the Night Raptors for a while. I want to pick up as much of the language as possible as quickly as we can. It'll be easier for us to speak theirs than vice-versa._ *"

"* _Agreed, Master._ *" She nodded fractionally after doing the same as they walked to their ship. "* _Unfortunately, that does mean you have a significant head start on me. The body language I can grasp fairly well. The spoken part is much more difficult._ *"

"* _I'll teach you what I can as we have the opportunity,_ *" he promised, the doors to the hangar opening. "* _Fortunately, they're fairly lax about security in this area,_ *" he observed as he noted the distinct lack of personnel besides droids at this late hour.

"* _Very true, Master._ *" She agreed easily, her mind carrying the thanks for the teaching to come. "* _How long until we bring up the hatching ground and what happened there?_ *"

"* _Not until we have sufficient mastery of their language that we can communicate exactly what we mean, and that we don't approve,_ *" Standing-Bear replied. "* _If they bring it up sooner, for whatever reason, we will deal with it then._ *" They were stopped by a security droid near their ship.

"Reason for departure?" It requested.

"Security," the Jedi Master half-lied with ease. "We have been assigned to explore the area outside the safe zone; we want our ship available in case we are attacked."

"Departure approved," the droid nodded, backing away so the Jedi could board.

"* _That was easy._ *" B'lyn commented. "* _This entire mission is going better than most._ *"

"* _Just wait until the Trade Federation decides that the most cost-efficient way to cope with their problems is to clear-cut and strip-mine the planet,_ *" he pointed out with a mental shudder.

"We aren't going to let that happen, are we Master?" She glanced at him as they settled into their fighter.

"Hardly," he said, shaking his head and preparing for take-off. "We'll make sure things don't progress that far."

* * *

The sun was rising, but the trees left the clearing very dark as Master Standing-Bear and B'lyn meditated quietly, waiting for Noise-in-Danger and Climbs-High. They had left the fighter miles away, secured against any tampering by Night Raptors or Trade Federation operatives, and cooked a pair of shraa they'd caught and killed to offer their contacts for breakfast.

Standing-Bear's eyes snapped open as he heard a light rattling in the trees.

"It seems they're a little hesitant this morning," he mused, rousing B'lyn from her own trance.

"There are more as well, Master." She added softly, her senses stretching out to the gathering. "Many more."

Standing-Bear stretched out with her, sensing the Raptors surrounding them, some even in the trees.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured, looking around at nothing, seeking to spot the well-hidden creatures.

"It must be the entire flock." B'lyn shifted her gaze into a tree to where she could feel a Raptor's presence but not see him. "The leader is here."

"Not the entire flock," Standing-Bear said, shaking his head. "Three missing ... our friends and a guard, no doubt. Somehow, I don't think this meeting is going to go as well as we'd hoped."

"* _They've cut off the escape paths, Master._ *" She fell into silent communication out of habit in dangerous situations to save breath and give less information to the danger.

"* _We'll have to make one, when the time comes. We can't afford to seriously injure any of them. Keep your lightsaber in its holster as long as possible,_ *" he cautioned her.

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She planned what she could do to defend herself and her Master without them. It wasn't a new lesson, just a rarely used one.

Both their gazes were drawn to a loud rustle in the bushes as Stronger-than-Feathers stepped into the clearing, her body language dominant and aggressive as she approached them with two companions flanking her.

They both shifted their own body language to make reasonably submissive greetings, the word-gesture combination they needed one both of them knew and had practiced on the way to the clearing.

["You are not welcome here."] Stronger-than-Feathers snarled at them from not two paces away, well within her striking range, before she lunged forward with her kin.

Obsidian feathers cut into their robes, the two Jedi reeling back and to their feet just in time to keep them from cutting into flesh as the threesome closed the distance to take advantage of the size, strength and natural weapons. Standing-Bear spun around to her side, his robes around his hands protectively as he tried to direct the leader's focus towards himself.

"* _Get out of here,_ *" he told B'lyn firmly, knowing she would resist the idea. "* _I will follow._ *"

"* _Nowhere to run to._ *" She replied grimly and gathered as much Force around her as she could, pushing Raptors away and deflecting the blows that now came from all sides with the emergence of about half the flock.

"* _Find somewhere,_ *" he ordered her, working to try and get close enough that he could protect her. A part of him dearly wanted to draw his lightsaber, but he couldn't let himself give in. The Raptors were protecting themselves and their own, as far as they knew. Responding with deadly force would only reinforce their preconceptions.

He felt her obey with a burst of telekinetic energy that cleared out one of the trees and made the leap to it, bolting towards their fighter as best she could.

He followed her shortly afterwards, the two of them forced to veer off as Raptors started making their way through the thick branches of the trees, making massive leaps unassisted that the Jedi needed to wield the Force to handle.

Suddenly, as Standing-Bear and B'lyn were both approaching another clearing between them and their ship, they heard the familiar sound of an energy blade cutting through solid matter - and the branch they were going to land on fell to the ground, shortly before they did.

Standing-Bear rolled to his feet, his hand against his side, pain lancing through the muscles after the fall. He pulled the Force to him, easing the pain as he whirled to face the Raptor who had cut down the branch - and seeing one carrying in both of its hands the cortosis-hafted energy spear wielded by the Morgukai slain a month before.

"* _That answers the question of whether or not they'll use tools,_ *" he observed sourly to B'lyn, drawing his lightsaber. In this case he would use it.

He had very little choice otherwise.

He heard one flare to life next to him as his Padawan readied to make a stand with her Master. As much as he wanted her to run, he couldn't be surprised by it. It was what she was trained to do.

"* _At least he's unlikely to be as skilled with it as the Morgukai was._ *" She commented and lunged forward to counter the attack, careful to keep it an energy-on-energy strike to keep her weapon lit.

"* _The spear can be fought normally,_ *" Standing-Bear cautioned her, bringing his blade around to block the haft as the Raptor wielded its weapon with surprising skill. "* _Unfortunately, it's an intuitive design. Focus on the others and escape; I can deal with this one._ *"

He knew she _really_ didn't want to obey, but obey she did and whirled around and out of the battle to slash at two Raptors that were closing in from behind, forcing them to leap back or be badly injured.

A third managed to get inside her defenses, raking her side with its claws before she threw it back telekinetically. Standing-Bear felt her pain, and responded on instinct, turning to see how she was.

It was a mistake he cursed himself for a moment later, swearing under his breath as he felt the Raptor's energy blade cut into the meat of his shoulder. He barely pulled back fast enough to keep the injury from being serious, and responded with a double-handed blow from his burning amber blade hard enough to damage the energy cell in the middle, turning the deadly spear into a slightly less deadly staff before his second blow dislodged the tool from the Raptor's grip entirely.

He felt the surprise, deep and rippling, echoed through the flock as his attacker backed off a bit even as another darted in to retrieve the damaged weapon.

They all recognized the danger of the lightsabers and those who wielded them.

"* _Master!_ *" B'lyn called to him to follow her as a burst of Force cleared a way out for a brief moment.

He didn't even spare the energy for a response, leaping after her and bolting down the clear path, extinguishing his 'saber and clutching his hand to his injury, still unable to take the time to try and heal it properly.

He could hear the squawks and scrambling of the Raptors behind them, the enraged predators on the hunt and closing fast.

"* _B'lyn, Shadows of the Forest,_ *" he told her, hoping desperately that the ploy would gain them enough time. They hurried on, gaining a few more precious yards, then disappeared into the shadow of a large, fallen tree, concealed by the thick grass and fungus, B'lyn reinforcing their ruse with illusions of the sound of their flight while he worked to inspect his wound.

He wasn't surprised to find out that the Morgukai spear hadn't completely cauterized the wound; he was bleeding, and the scent would lead the Raptors to them where ever they fled. He reached into his pouch, fumbling for the medical kit and pulling out the laser scalpel. Turning it to the highest heat level, he bit down on the edge of his hood while he finished the job.

Just as he turned the tool off, he heard one of the Raptors land on the log they were hiding behind.

"* _We aren't here,_ *" he told it firmly, reaching out through the Force as he dropped the scalpel. They would need a few seconds before they fled.

It paused to sniff and listen, then squawked and moved on, its deadly foot claws clicking as they tore into vegetation to power its leap.

Standing-Bear let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"* _This is _not_ how I envisioned this meeting going,_ *" he observed mentally, wishing for about the tenth time that he'd learned to heal better than to handle languages as he did what little he could to patch up his wound.

"* _Me either._ *" B'lyn muttered silently even as she stiffened into a true freeze at the thud of a second Raptor landing over them on the log.

"* _We are not here,_ *" Standing-Bear told it mentally, sure he couldn't do this for each of the Raptors, but if he could do it one more time they'd be much better off.

The snort and rawk he got in response as the Raptor looked down at them was very clear in meaning even if he hadn't understood their language.

["Yes, you are."]

"* _Run,_ *" he told B'lyn mentally, bolting just as soon as she was moving away ahead of him.

["This way!"] The Raptor screeched for her flock and raced after them, far more familiar with the area than either Jedi, but not nearly as desperate to make time.

Standing-Bear reached out, sensing where they were going as much as seeing it ... and felt a place strong in the Force.

"* _Valley, five miles west,_ *" he said. "* _We can make a stand there at least._ *"

His Padawan didn't answer except to change course and focus in on the place he had sensed. They both needed every scrap of energy and breath they had for the desperate run and battle to come.

It wasn't long before they reached the valley, barely a quarter of an hour. Soon, they were at the edge of a broad, green crevasse filled with jungle. The two Jedi leaped off the edge, down to a rocky ledge beneath, looking up expectantly at the Raptors above them as the hunters skidded to a halt at the edge of the cliff.

The rapid chatter and angry gestures were very different from what they'd expected. Even more was the sense of fear from the majority.

Stronger-than-Feathers stepped up to the edge and glared down at the defiant Jedi below before turning to leave with a snort. ["Fools saved us the trouble."]

"There's an old saying from my colony that I think applies here, Padawan," Master Standing-Bear mused, sitting down to catch his breath. "Let me look at your wounds."

"What would that be, Master?" She asked quietly and settled down herself to see to the bleeding gashes on her side.

He took a moment to inspect them, helping her clean some tattered cloth and bits of plant matter from the wounds before he reached into his gear for some bandages.

As he rummaged, he heard something bellowing from the valley and frowned.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire," he answered his Padawan.

"They stopped because there is something here they're afraid of." She murmured with a nod. "Think they went far enough for us to climb out?"

"I'd be _very_ surprised if they had," he murmured, moving her robes to bandage the claw wounds and stop the bleeding. "I suspect we're going to have to work our way around to the other side, climb up there. They're probably going to leave at least one guard there to handle us if we climb out on this side for a day or so."

"Through the jungle, or on the ledges?"

The Master considered that for a few minutes, finishing working on his Padawan's side and leaning back to rest on the ledge, looking around the ledges, then down into the jungle.

"Well, we try to go around the ledges, it will be longer, slower, and there's a good chance one of us can miss a jump and end up with an unpleasant fall. We go through, we may have to face something that frightened off an entire flock of Night Raptors. But it'll be faster, we may luck out and not have to face whatever it is, and we should be able to use our lightsabers in any fights we face without having to worry about pissing the Night Raptors off. They were very clearly not looking at a sacred place. Forbidden, perhaps, but not sacred."

"Forbidden with good reason, I expect." She nodded even as she readied to leap to the jungle floor.

"They usually are," he pointed out, preparing to jump down with her. "But it's the way they won't be expecting us to try, so I imagine it's our best odds."

"Even if they are expecting us to do this," she paused to land next to him. "They won't come here."

"Exactly," he nodded. "And I doubt they'll set up guards on the other side of the valley. If we can find a safe place, we might want to camp here for a night or two," he mused, reaching out, practically able to see the living Force around them. "Take care of our wounds."

"That would be welcome, Master." B'lyn nodded and stretched her senses out in awe of this place. "I thought the other jungle was rich in the Living Force."

"I've encountered richer, but this is one of the most concentrated locations I've seen," Standing-Bear nodded. "Just be careful; this much life might just be lots of very old plants and insects, or it could be a smaller number of very, very large creatures."

"Yes, Master." she nodded cautiously and kept her senses open for trouble of any kind as they worked their way through the dense foliage.

Unlike the jungle above, the valley floor seemed to be almost covered with vines and moss that snaked around and covered the rocks on the bottom. There was undoubtedly a river further in; the soil was rich and loamy, filling both Jedi's senses with its scent. There was enough give in the soil that it almost felt like the vines were moving at times.

Then, as some of them tightened around B'lyn's ankle, she realized that they were!

"Master!" Her sharp cry was as much to warn him as call for help as her lightsaber flared to life to sever the offending tentacle.

The dark purple blade burned through the thick green length, and all Hell seemed to break loose. The vines on the ground erupted, grabbing hold of her arms and legs and dragging her down, her 'saber falling from her grip. She heard her Master following her, but couldn't see anything as she was covered by the mass of plant matter she'd been walking on just seconds before.

It took all her self-control not to panic and focus in trying to use telekinesis to force her way out, or at least acquire enough space to breath.

She managed to open a path towards freedom and fight up above the level of the plants surrounding her, gasping for air before another tentacle wrapped around her throat. She could see the core plant, thorny teeth in a massive, leafy mouth that could probably swallow a Night Raptor whole.

A part of her wondered if creatures like this were the reason they'd developed their razor sharp feathers. Without her 'saber, she'd be hard pressed to get away.

It was a moment that made her reach out with her mind for it, seeking the familiar weapon and call it to her, lit and cutting.

It was far away, coming closer, but hadn't reached her by the time she was thrust into the plant's gaping maw. She heard her 'saber's hilt impact against the woody shell surrounding her, knew it was falling into the vines surrounding it as she was coated in a thick, sticky, cloying sap. The inside of the creature's mouth was practically airless, filling quickly with the fluids that would immobilize her until she could be digested.

Of all the ways for a Jedi to die, _this_ was not one she'd thought of.

Then light burst into her increasingly black world, air rushing in as she spat out the cloying sap, gulping down air desperately as the shell around her was hacked open by her Master's amber blade. He hacked through the base stem next, turning to carve away a few attacking vines. He grabbed B'lyn's lightsaber from the ground, and drove it into the loamy soil beneath them.

The vines seemed to throb and writhe in agony for a few brief moments, then all went limp, while he set about the lengthy process of cleaning off his Padawan.

"River ... got to be around here." She managed as she tried to help out. "A lot of water will help."

"Can you move yet?" He asked her. "It's about fifty yards north of here."

"Yes, Master." She stepped forward with sticky, heavy difficulty. "That was gross."

"I can imagine," he agreed, helping her to the river, getting a substantial amount of the sticky sap on himself in the process. "Let's get that cleaned off and then make camp. I imagine it will take the rest of the day to find somewhere safe enough."

"Most likely, Master." She nodded and stepped into the water a few paces to where it was just below her knees and began working the sap off her body and from her robes. Even with all the running water she could use, it wasn't going to be quick.

Standing-Bear knelt to wash his hands and robes quickly, then stood watch, waiting for further creatures of the valley.

"I'm beginning to grasp why the Raptors fear this place," he mused.

"If that's the plant life, I really don't care to find out what eats them." B'lyn nodded and gave up on trying to clean up while dressed. The goo had simply gotten into far too many places. This would require soap and water, not just water.

"I would guess that," Standing-Bear observed as she undressed, indicating something that looked rather like a mossy bantha ... if a bantha had thick armor plates on its hide, glittering in places where the claws and branches of various creatures and trees had scraped at the moss, revealing something like quartz beneath it.

B'lyn stiffened, her attention diverted from the water for a moment before she returned to kept a sharp eye on the water for anything in the river that might conceder her an acceptable meal. The cleansing pellet from her belt would do wonders to get the goo off of her and her robes, but not if she was eaten first.

"Placid at least." She murmured and went to work on her sticky skin and robes.

At least the water seemed to be mostly quiet. Fish, but nothing that wanted to see what nectar-glazed twi'lek tasted like.

"When anything that wants to eat you has to get through probably a quarter-meter of stone, you can afford to be," Standing-Bear observed. "They seem nice enough; I imagine the main threat would be if they accidentally stepped on one of us."

"That, at least, should be reasonably easy to avoid." She nodded, making quick work of cleaning up. "They don't seem to be very fast."

"That, they definitely don't seem to be," he agreed as she finished cleaning up and dressed. "I'll be honest, I could live with the rest of the animal life down here being like that. Not that it will be, I'm sure."

"Generally for that kind of animal to exist, something has to be almost able to eat it." She nodded. "Any feel for a good direction to head to make camp, Master?"

"There's a part of me that suspects the best place would be right back where that plant was," he mused. "It's very dead by now, I'm sure, and the creatures in the area have likely learned to avoid its territory."

B'lyn wrinkled her nose at that idea and went through her gear to make sure none of it had been ruined by the sap or needed cleaning. "Likely true, Master, but it would be a very sticky camp."

"I wouldn't set up at the heart of it," he chuckled. "Clear away some of the vines nearby, where the scent of the sap won't be attracting all the bugs that will doubtless be very interested. It seemed to have a substantial territory to itself."

"So is there a reason not to camp there tonight, Master?" She looked at him curiously.

"Only that it's back the opposite direction of the one we're trying to go in," he pointed out. "But not by very far. I imagine it's the best option we have, that's certain, and I don't think we're up for another pitched battle today."

"I would prefer to avoid that, Master." She admitted easily. "We might not even find another place to rest and heal before dark."

"About what I expected," he nodded. "So let's go see what sort of a shelter we can build up around a place that isn't sticky."

"Yes, Master." She nodded and followed him the fifty odd yards back into the killer plant's core territory and began the systematic work at finding materials and constructing a shelter that wouldn't draw too much attention.

* * *

"Master?" B'lyn glanced at him as they heated a breakfast of native bird on her cooking set. "What are we going to do when we get to the other side?"

"Try to get back to the ship, first," he explained. "After we've found our way around this valley, of course."

"We might have better luck trying to make contact with a Night Raptor group a bit further away from the hatching ground. One who hasn't suffered a great loss might be more willing to talk to us." She suggested softly and turned the cooking birds.

"Especially since I seriously doubt that the Trade Federation has had a chance to make a poor impression this far out," he agreed. "I just want to avoid getting caught up in inter-flock politics, if possible."

"Quite true, Master." She nodded slightly. "It seems a worthwhile risk to me."

"Agreed," he nodded. "At the very least we'd be on a clean slate, and if we can communicate with them well enough they might be able to loan us a translator. I do want to get back to the ship yet, though. A visual recording might be able to get our intent across better."

"It will also make travel between groups more effective, and much less dangerous." She nodded towards the core of the plant that had nearly eaten her alive.

"Much, much less," he agreed. "That was a close call I don't want ... to ...." He trailed off, looking into the trees as he heard something rustle.

"* _It's not angry at least, Master._ *" B'lyn said silently as she got ready to freeze, bolt or talk.

"* _No, just hungry,_ *" he replied, standing up and looking up at the area the creature was in. "* _And we're in the middle of its breakfast, I think._ *"

"* _Great._ *" She sighed very softly and made slow movements to pick up their belongings as a creature almost three times her height ambled slowly out of the thick jungle and began using it's thick tusks and strong, prehensile nose to pull up the plant's tentacles.

It watched them warily, munching at the thick vines while they carefully gathered their things and started to move back away, watching it to make sure neither it, nor they, made any threatening moves.

"* _Maybe we can actually eat breakfast in a tree?_ *" B'lyn suggested, acutely frustrated by this world's dangers and how it set her and her Master on edge.

"* _A good plan,_ *" Standing-Bear agreed. "* _Let's just hope there aren't too many arboreal predators around here who'll be curious._ *"

"* _Or herbivores who think that we look like part of the tree,_ *" she tried to joke as they backed off and began looking for a large, strong tree to finish their breakfast in.

"* _I think we're close enough to their eyes to avoid that,_ *" Standing-Bear chuckled, finding an appropriate tree and starting up it, cooked fowl in tow.

"* _Master, if we're going back to our ship first, we can skirt the edge of the canyon on this side until we get around the guards, then climb up and get it._ *" B'lyn suggested as she followed him up and they settled where two large branches split, forming a fairly sizable platform.

"* _Possible,_ *" he agreed, eating as he 'spoke.' "* _However, the guards will know where all the places we might be able to exit on this side are. Either we'll need to wait until they leave, or find a way to come out somewhere they aren't anticipating._ *"

"* _True, Master._ *" She admitted and ate quickly. "* _It still may be safer than crossing the valley again if it goes on too far to go around._ *"

"* _I don't get the impression that it's that long, from where we are,_ *" he explained. "* _Another point to consider, equally important, is that we're exposed for some distance on either side of the canyon. I would rather be watched by something that might want to let us come to it, than by something that would cheerfully gut us as we clear the ledge. Unless something new comes up, I feel our best choice is still to cross, then backtrack._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She bowed her head to his greater experience and quickly finished her meal.

He finished his own, beginning to clean things up quickly before reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your concern is well-founded, B'lyn," he pointed out. "And it's good that you're thinking about those sort of issues."

"Yes, Master." She brightened inside at the praise. "Did you get a sense of how far across it is? I'm afraid I did not notice."

"Assuming we don't run into any more overly friendly flora, probably a day's travel. We could be up by dark, or shortly after, if all goes well. Which, of course, it rarely does."

"I believe that would offend the universe, Master." She chuckled and stood, ready to head out.

"Let's hope we can be distinctly offensive then," he chuckled with her, standing as well, and starting down the tree to return to the river, and finish crossing to the other side.

* * *

B'lyn kept eyeing the river uneasily. Despite being twice her height below them, something down there made her uneasy.

Master Standing-Bear was equally concerned, though he hid it better. He could sense something beneath them, massive... it could be a large school of fish, or it could be something else entirely. He wouldn't be at all surprised to find out there were large snakes on this world ... or other, similarly dangerous predators beneath the water.

"We're going to have to swim across," he pointed out. It was much too far to jump across, and they didn't have anything that would serve as a boat. "I'll go first, watch yourself."

"Yes, Master." She nodded seriously, part of her fully expecting to have to come to the rescue, or have him come to hers. Most likely hers. She seemed to attract critters on this world, friendly and otherwise. Even the friendly ones seemed to have unfriendly ones not far behind them.

He tucked his hood inside his robes, pulled his breather out and fit it to his mouth, in case he had to go underwater for any reason on the way across. Taking a moment to adjust to breathing through the awkward device, he slipped into the river easily, starting to swim across with practiced skill.

"* _That big thing is coming towards you, Master._ *" She called out to him silently before he'd even reached the midpoint. "* _Fast._ *"

He wasn't surprised; he'd been monitoring it himself. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he did know it was a solid creature now, not a mass of smaller ones.

In what he would later decide was probably one of the least brilliant moves of his career, he twisted to dive towards it, his eyes open. With a little luck, whatever it was would decide not to approach now that he'd made it clear he knew it was there.

"* _Master!_ *" B'lyn's screamed at him in warning, her mind carrying the image from above that he matched with the gigantic set of jaws he suddenly realized he was _far_ to close to.

A crocodilian of some kind. Easily fifteen meters long with a jaw longer than he was tall.

He twisted off to the side, propelling himself into the water just aside of its snapping jaws. He felt teeth close around his robes, jerking him back towards the bottom of the river along with the massive beast that had caught him. He bit down on his breather as he tried to reach into his robes for the small sonic-disruptor he kept for use in situations like this.

His lightsaber wouldn't work underwater, and he really didn't think this creature was going to be obliging enough to move onto land before it tried to eat him.

He felt the Force gather as B'lyn tried to force the beast upwards, towards the surface where she could hit it, but it was far stronger than her command of telekinesis was.

He managed to get his disruptor out, but the reptile jerked its head to the side as it started to roll, and the small device fell from his grip.

At least he could still breathe for an hour or so. Likely longer than it could, with any luck.

He reached up, grabbing onto its snout and fishing into his robes for his 'saber. At least latched onto its nose he could avoid dropping it. It took a lot of twisting work, but he finally got turned around so his hand was close enough to its eyes to try and hit. As awkward as it was with how far back they sat, it wasn't terribly effective.

He was distantly aware that his Padawan had jumped into the water and was swimming towards them.

"* _Other side,_ *" he told her. "* _I'm going to try something, but it won't be happy with me!_ *"

The idea had been sound, but he wasn't be able to reach the things eyes physically.

On the other hand, even with his relatively weak telekinetic skills, he'd be able to make up for that. He mustered the necessary strength, striking the massive crocodile across its eye, not hard enough to cause permanent damage, but certainly hard enough to make sure it felt it.

The results were less than hoped for as the animal lashed its tail hard and slammed him into the deep, muddy riverbed. It had felt the blow all right, but it was less than anything it cared about.

He would have tried focusing it more, but he really didn't want to put its eye _out_ if he could avoid it.

"* _Master. I have an idea._ *" B'lyn called to him silently even as she reluctantly obeyed and continued to swim across. "* _Try creating a telekinetic bubble inside it's belly. It might start to focus on throwing up instead of eating._ *"

He did as she suggested, not bothering to reply, holding his breath as the breather was clogged with mud.

It was taking enough of his focus just to try and make the bubble without coughing up the contents of his lungs as he was driven into the silt.

The beast might not be that smart, but it was tough as nails and an instinctive killer he had to give respect to. It _expected_ its meals to fight hard until they drowned.

He could feel it though, when his efforts started to pay off. The roiling pain in its gut he associated with nausea.

Abruptly he was yanked to the surface with his captor as it swam fast for the shore, bypassing B'lyn on the way.

He gasped for breath as he felt himself break the surface, then rolled to the side fast as it began to open its jaws. Much to his relief, he was no longer of interest. The giant was just headed to shore to deal with its irritated belly.

B'lyn made it out of the river just after they did, coming out near him as he took a few welcome breaths.

"* _Let's move!_ *" He told her, starting to run away from the river and the creature that had nearly taken him to the bottom of it for good.

She just nodded and did her best to keep her senses open for the dangers that came from everywhere in this land.

No wonder the Night Raptors wouldn't come here. The plants were carnivorous, the prey too big and tough to kill and the predators could probably take one out.

She would be _so_ glad to get out of the area.

* * *

The Jedi looked up at the impressive climb ahead of them when they finally reached the base of the cliff on the far side from the Creeping Wind flock's territory. Despite the short distance across the jungle valley, it was nearly dark and both were completely exhausted from the trek and its many moments of excitement.

"Do we rest here for the night, or climb up, Master?" B'lyn asked, torn in the choice herself. Her body felt like lead, it wasn't exactly safe here, but neither was there any promise of being safer up there.

"We rest," he said after a few moments to think about it, reaching much the same conclusion. "We have some idea what we'll encounter down here ... up there, it could be more of the same or nothing at all, but if it _is_ more of the same I don't want us this tired and trying to fight it."

"In the trees, Master?" She looked at him uncertainly. "Things seem a little less dangerous up here at least."

"Actually, I think that first series of ledges would be safer," he decided, considering the rock wall they were facing. "To judge by how confined to the valley these creatures are, I doubt many of them climb the rocks."

"Very true, Master." She nodded in honest agreement. Looking at the ledge, she debated using the Force for a leap, something that would be the last of her reserves, or climbing up, which could lead to a fall. After a moment, she focused on the ledge and gathered the Force for a leap.

Standing-Bear followed her, a pair of shorter leaps carrying him into the trees, then over to the ledge to settle down next to her.

"We're lucky we ran into the Raptors before this," he mused, groaning a little stiffly as he leaned back against the rock.

"Why do you say that, Master?" She looked at him uncertainly as she began to set out the light bedding they had left.

"If we'd run into this valley and the creatures in it before encountering the Raptors, we may well have assumed that creatures from down here were responsible for what happened to the TF settlements."

"Quite true, Master." She nodded with an uneasy look at the gauntlet they had just passed through. "There are certainly creatures there capable of that level of damage."

"Not even necessarily with the intent of doing serious harm," he agreed. "Those bantha-like creatures we saw could probably crush most of the buildings and think they were being friendly."

"Not being bright enough to realize differently," she nodded and set out her cooking kit to make a simple, warm meal they both needed badly. "I must admit, I will be very grateful to sleep in my cramped cot on the ship after this."

"A bright side to every hardship," he chuckled slightly. "Your wounds are still healing nicely?" He asked her.

She paused to double check and nodded. "Yes, Master. I will need to be careful of them for a few days yet, but they are no longer a hindrance."

"Good," he nodded. "Between all the running, fighting, climbing, and swimming, I was afraid they might have reopened or become infected."

"Not that I can feel or sense." She shook her head slightly and dug into their packs to see what they still had. "Are yours still closed, Master?"

"They are," he nodded, taking a second to visually verify that the wound was just a scar at this point. "It's not much different from a lightsaber scar, though much shallower than most."

"One more to join your collection, Master." She nodded and put some of their rations on to warm.

"And yours," he pointed out. "There's definitely no question about whether or not they're sentient now, even from the Senate's definition. A Morgukai spear doesn't just stay on, you have to figure out how to activate and use it."

"I would have appreciated a less painful way to find out, but that is true." B'lyn agreed as she added water and some local plant material to make a thick soup for them.

"Believe me, I would have too," he chuckled slightly. "Thank you for cooking, B'lyn. I think we have the beginning of a plan, for how to get the Trade Federation off of Evidran 3."

"Yes, Master." She nodded with a slight smile. "First thing is to get our ship back, and hope they haven't found it, or at least figured out how to get to it."

"Most definitely," he nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to take the ship back to Coruscant if necessary, B'lyn?"

"Yes, Master." She nodded. That much she was sure of, despite the strong resistance to leaving her Master behind.

"We _may_ end up sending you back with a Night Raptor representative, if we can reach the point of being able to make peace with them and communicate, and they agree," he explained. "In the meantime, I would stay here and help the Raptors stand their ground."

"Understood, Master." She nodded and finished stirring the thick soup. "Do you still have a bowl in your set, Master?"

"I do," he nodded, pulling it out and accepting a helping of the stew. "I'll handle dinner tomorrow," he promised, "once we can relax enough to eat."

"Hopefully in the comfort of our ship." She nodded seriously and helped herself to a fairly large portion for herself. Her only food since a light breakfast had left her very hungry.

* * *

Standing-Bear froze as he and B'lyn climbed the sheer rock walls leading up out of the valley, hand not _quite_ at the next handhold.

"* _Something above us,_ *" he warned her, his senses keenly aware of every sound and shift at the top of the canyon. He couldn't sense what it was; the valley's Force-signature was still too strong to make it out.

"* _Leap up and over from here, Master?_ *" She suggested as much as asked. "* _Whatever it is couldn't be expecting that kind of move._ *"

"* _It doesn't seem to know we're here at all,_ *" he decided after a moment, clearing the rest of the distance to the next handgrip. "* _We'll climb until that changes._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She answered silently and focused back on the next handhold, trusting him to keep an eye on whatever was up there.

They climbed slowly, cautiously, pausing every once in a while to make sure they weren't being watched directly. Eventually, they both reached the top, looking up over the lip of the canyon carefully.

Only to see a wide-eyed lemur hanging from a nearby branch and munching on something that looked like an orange almost as big as its head.

"I'm beginning to think those lemurs have it out for us," Standing-Bear muttered to himself as he hefted himself up onto solid ground.

"Better them than a Raptor." B'lyn let out a frustrated breath and rolled over the edge, grateful to lie still for a moment after several hours of climbing. "We aren't dinner to them."

"That's very true," the copper-skinned Jedi agreed, leaning back against a tree and looking up at the lemur who was still watching them curiously. "I'm just glad they're not sentient too," he chuckled.

"If they were, we wouldn't be in this much trouble," B'lyn pointed out with a rueful chuckle. "They're _quite_ willing to be friendly."

"Yes, but I don't particularly want to have to explain to the Raptors why they couldn't eat them," Standing-Bear pointed out with a chuckle. "Assuming they do."

"I expect they do, when they can catch one," she nodded with a chuckle. "I don't think that's too often, though."

"They are a little higher up than the Raptors seem inclined to go," her Master agreed, taking a deep breath and sighing a little tiredly as he relaxed for a few minutes.

The next few moments passed in relative serenity until something decided they'd had enough time without distractions, and one of the large, orange-like fruits the lemurs were eating fell squarely onto B'lyn's stomach.

"Oof." She grunted and picked up the whole fruit that rolled off her belly. "I think someone has had enough quiet time, Master."

"I think somebody likes you," he pointed out with a chuckle, indicating the lemur that had dropped the fruit - the same one who'd been staring at her their first night on Evidran 3.

She blinked a couple times to see the same individual on both sides of the jungle valley. "They sure get around." She murmured and picked up the fruit, considering it and the lemur. "They might not be sentient, but they are smart and friendly at least."

"A pleasant change to what the local standard seems to be," Standing-Bear agreed. "And this does confirm that there must be a reasonably easy way around the valley," he pointed out. "That, or the markings are remarkably similar."

"Also possible," she nodded and watched the creature watching her. She brought out a small knife and began to cut into the fruit, slicing it into bite-sized portions. It smelled sweet and healthy, and tasted much the same. "* _Quite good._ *" She offered a slice to her Master.

"Thank you," he nodded, taking a slice and trying it. "* _I have to agree,_ *" he nodded, chewing the soft, juicy flesh as they were watched by the curious lemur that had dropped it down for them.

B'lyn swallowed her slice and cut one for their curious watcher. "Want one?" She spoke softly, holding it out.

"Meep?" The lemur dropped from the tree a bit, hanging from its tail as it looked around. Then he dropped to the ground, cautiously approaching her and the offered fruit slice.

B'lyn held still, her hand extended with the offering and focusing on not being a threat.

He crept up closer, then accepted the slice of fruit, holding it up to his mouth and nibbling at it, occasionally pausing to glance at B'lyn, Standing-Bear, or random noises it heard in the forest.

B'lyn slowly sliced another piece for her Master, then herself. They got two for themselves before the lemur was finished and looked expectantly at her until another slice of the juicy fruit was offered.

The small prosimian ate with them happily, the fruit gradually divided up amongst the three of them.

"Well, at least we seem to have made one friend on this planet," Standing-Bear chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he follows us the whole time we're here now. Think you're rested enough to try communicating with him?"

"Yes, Master." She nodded. Empathic communication was generally much easier than telepathy as well as being much less accurate. "Is there anything in particular you have in mind?"

"Mostly just for you to practice. Some Padawans discover abilities they wouldn't normally expect just trying things at random. Maybe see if you can tell if he's the same one we met before?"

She nodded and carefully focused on the creature, reaching out in the Force until she felt the inquisitive animal mind.

It was definitely curious, and friendly. It seemed to feel her reaching out to it, and moved closer, reaching out to poke her, utterly fascinated with something that felt strangely familiar to it.

After a moment, she reached out slowly with an open hand towards it.

It looked at her open hand, then reached out, taking it in its own tiny ones, inspecting the deep purple skin and sniffing before licking some of the fruit juice from her fingers. It looked up at her again, then seemed to reach back out towards her with a friendly feeling.

She controlled her physical gasp, but her surprise carried clearly to her Master and the lemur before she focused on returning the friendly feeling along with acceptance.

The lemur let out a string of eeps, squeaks, and other assorted noises before it clambered up onto her shoulders and she felt dozens of curious minds reaching out, none coherent enough to communicate, but seemingly all at least mildly empathic.

"Fascinating," Standing-Bear mused, reaching out and feeling what was going on. "No wonder this planet feels so Force-strong."

"Very," she nodded slightly, her new friend trying to figure out how to groom something with no fur or hair. For the most part, it seemed to be settling with poking curiously at the base of her lekku. "It is a very effective warning system, I expect."

"Very effective," he agreed. "One of them gets into trouble, all of them in the area know about it and can decide how to respond in an instant. Explains why they seem to cluster together the way they do as well."

"It's an effective way to stay safe on such a dangerous world." She nodded and relaxed.

The next few hours passed peacefully before a ripple of tension passed through the empathic network of the lemurs. The one still curiously exploring B'lyn leaped off suddenly, then up into the trees, a sense of danger very strong in its mind as he hurried up into the upper limbs.

"Predator incoming, Master." B'lyn said softly as they stood.

"Something more dangerous than the things in the area too," he nodded, taking his lightsaber in hand, though not igniting it yet.

"Up the trees again, Master?" B'lyn glanced at him, her own lightsaber drawn and unlit.

"Not yet," he said, shaking his head. "It may be one of the Raptors. If it was several of them, I'm sure we'd have known by now."

B'lyn nodded and stood her ground as a single Night Raptor emerged from the thick foliage of the jungle and stopped to regard them.

"* _Not the same flock,_ *" Standing-Bear observed. "* _If it was, we'd already be in trouble._ *"

"* _It would have never appeared alone._ *" She agreed as the stare down began, predator against two things it thought might be prey.

The Night Raptor moved slowly as it began to circle them, judging them in the full mindset of hunting.

Standing-Bear met its gaze, keeping it firmly and constantly in sight, not backing down at all this time. He knew how to deal with a predator that wanted to eat him, and how to convince it that it wasn't worth the effort without a serious fight.

He wanted to start there for now.

B'lyn wasn't nearly as skilled at it, but she understood the principles and kept her posture steady and unflinching despite full knowledge of what the creature stalking around them could do.

"* _Not Food._ *" She pushed the thought into it's mind, earning a startled squawk as it jumped back, it's hunting mood broken by the sudden thought in it's mind.

Taking advantage of is surprise, Standing-Bear offered a mimicked click and gesture of greeting, hoping that this flock used the same dialect as the first they'd encountered.

The Raptor blinked a couple times, then warily returned the greeting, its claws carefully folded back to not point at the Jedi.

["White-Feather of the Crystal Gorge flock."] He told them formally.

"Connor of the Jedi," Standing-Bear introduced himself carefully, using the proper hand gestures, half-wishing he had some idea what Nose-in-Danger would have called he and B'lyn. "B'lyn, of the Jedi," he added, indicating his Padawan.

["What are you doing in our territory?"] White-Feather asked a bit sharply, his head movement showing off the single long quartz-like feather on the underside of his left arm's partial wing.

["Stronger-than-Feathers' flock attacked,"] he said, quickly running out of useful words in their language he knew and indicating the valley behind them, and trying to explain that they'd crossed it through gestures.

The new Raptor snorted, a sound of both comprehension and displeasure.

["Planning to stay?"] He asked a bit aggressively.

["Not long,"] Standing-Bear answered quickly.

White-Feather nodded and studied them again. ["You go where?"]

["Back,"] Standing-Bear tried to explain, indicating that they planned on going around the valley. ["May visit later, friendly meeting?"] He suggested, cobbling together a variety of different words he'd picked up from Nose-in-Danger.

White-Feather looked at them like they'd gone mad, then shrugged. ["I know fast way around monster land."]

["Tell us?"] Standing-Bear requested, certain now that they'd have to keep observing the locals and putting together what they could of their language over the next few weeks. ["We'd be grateful,"] he added.

["I show you, you give fresh meat to me."] It counter-offered.

["Need time to hunt, but agreed,"] Standing-Bear agreed easily. The offer was certainly reasonable enough; for all that he would normally have preferred to get an amount. Not that he was really prepared to haggle over it.

"* _What did we just agree to, Master?_ *" B'lyn asked silently, having only caught part of the exchange.

"* _He's going to show us a safer, quicker route around the valley. In exchange, we do some hunting for him._ *"

"* _Good trade from the sound of it,_ *" she nodded a bit.

["Come."] White-Feather motioned to them and turned to the north.

"* _Agreed,_ *" Standing-Bear nodded. "* _Come on, let's follow White-Feather._ *"

* * *

Standing-Bear and B'lyn could smell the heaviness of water in the air as the thunder of a waterfall rumbled over the jungle sounds. It didn't take any Force-sensitivity to realize that White-Feather was nervous here. He kept looking around, jumping at sounds and flits of light.

["Behind the water."] White-Feather pointed to the waterfall they were half way up as they stepped into view of it. ["Beyond is Stronger-than-Feather's place."]

["Thank you,"] Standing-Bear replied. ["Meat we gave you on the trip enough?"] He asked, the two of them having hunted some on the way to collect White-Feather's fee.

["Yes."] White-Feather nodded, a quick bob of his triangular head. ["Have good days."] He added and turned to leave, eager to be out of this area that dimmed so many of his senses.

"That went surprisingly well," Standing-Bear observed as the Night Raptor left quickly. "Well, let's pass through, we'll need to hit the trees quickly once we're on the other side."

"Agreed, Master." She nodded and moved quickly down the slippery trail barely wide enough for one to walk down.

When she stepped behind the waterfall she drew a sharp breath and wobbled slightly, the raw power of the Living Force assaulting her unprepared mind.

Her Master was there with her quickly, helping to support her, his own mind prepared for the natural power of the waterfall.

"Keep moving, B'lyn," he encouraged her. "It will weaken as we move on."

She didn't nod or respond beyond putting one foot in front of the other on the slender, slippery trail behind the great fall that turned into the lazy river they had crossed miles downriver.

The older Jedi guided her carefully, making sure neither of them fell. He reached out, helping her block her mind off so that she could focus safely. There were disadvantages to spending most of your life on worlds that the Living Force was only a background feeling and not this incredible roar that threatened to overwhelm everything, or drown you in its intoxicating essence.

"Thank you, Master." B'lyn murmured as she stepped out of the waterfall passage and they began to work up the path into the jungle above.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, letting her get a bit ahead of him before following her, his own senses open to any signs of approaching predators that didn't appear. There was plenty of life as they adjusted their path to make a fairly direct route to their small ship.

"* _He's back, Master._ *" B'lyn commented over an hour later and glanced up to the branch where a lemur was walking along with them.

"* _Persistent,_ *" Standing-Bear chuckled. "* _You may have somebody wanting to go home with you at this rate._ *"

"* _At least he's small and cute,_ *" she smiled faintly at her admirer. "* _And doesn't think sentient life might be dinner._ *"

"* _Well, after your first meeting I think you talked him out of that,_ *" he chuckled. "* _And he's not interested in dates._ *"

"* _Very true,_ *" she shuddered slightly at the idea of a Night Raptor interested in her that way. Interspecies was one thing, those obsidian feathers were quite another.

Standing-Bear chuckled and reached up, telekinetically pulling down one of the large fruits they'd been given before and pulling out his knife. "Why don't we have a bit of something to eat while things are quiet?"

"That sounds very good, Master." She nodded, then snickered when the lemur leaped down to land delicately on her shoulder to stand with its hands on her smooth head. "To him as well, apparently."

"Why do you think I suggested it?" He chuckled, cutting through the leathery skin and taking out a slice of the juicy fruit within, offering the first one to the lemur before cutting out slices for B'lyn and himself.

"Are you _trying_ to get me a pet, Master?" She teased him.

"If it is the will of the Force that he becomes such, nothing I could do would change his mind," the Ambrinthan replied with a slight smirk. "Besides, the Council would be worried if you didn't come home with one _some_ time before your Trials, given my track record.

"At least this one doesn't consider half the Council as a meal like your last one." She shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm going to need a bath after this, you know."

"He only nibbled when Master Eewenn let him," the Jedi chuckled. "And yes, though I imagine we're both going to need one rather badly when we have the chance next. He is a surprisingly neat eater though," he observed, though some of the juice from the fruit couldn't help but dribble onto B'lyn's head. "At least you don't have fur for it to be cleaned out of, like some of our colleagues."

"Yes, but with fur, or even hair, it wouldn't dribble nearly so far." She finished off a second piece before needing to wipe a trickle of juice from approaching her eye.

"Here," he chuckled, pulling out a small handkerchief and passing it over. "One thing you'll learn quickly when you become a friendly-animal magnet is to always have something to keep them from making too big a mess until they're housebroken."

"Thank you, Master." She said a bit sarcastically and accepted it and wiped her head dry. "It's a wonder that croc didn't want to be your pet." She smirked back at him.

"There's a line where 'I'd like to have you for dinner' isn't a friendly gesture," he chuckled. "He crossed it _very_ thoroughly."

"That he did," she nodded and finished her last slice of fruit. "I have to wonder how many of the giant predators are resistant to the Raptor's obsidian feathers. With that kind of armor, they wouldn't normally have anything to fear from anything."

"I imagine that's why they're the top-line predator and sentient species on this planet," he pointed out. "Though frankly, our crocodilian friend could probably make short work of one if he caught it by surprise."

"Most likely, given how afraid they are of the valley." She nodded and reached up to stroke the lemur's tail as they began to walk again and it stayed where it was, perched on her head and shoulder.

"Yes," he nodded. "Most likely additional plant predators too, though I can't imagine the one that almost took you would be able to take a Raptor."

"A young one, perhaps." She said thoughtfully. "Its sap was sticky and thick enough that if you stepped into it instead of being dragged it wouldn't matter if you were covered in blades. You'd never hit anything."

"True, though if it reacts like that to anything that gets close I don't know that you'd get close enough without being caught. Still, obviously enough other nearby creatures to feed them."

"And at least one that feeds on them." She nodded as they fell into the comfortable silence of a long trek that required attention for danger.

* * *

Standing-Bear silently signaled his Padawan to still, something she'd done a fraction of a second before when the lemur leaped from its perch of many hours to scramble up a tree, broadcasting the danger signal it had heard from others of its kind nearby.

"* _Raptors._ *" She whispered silently, sure of what was causing the reaction.

"* _It was bound to happen some time,_ *" Standing-Bear pointed out, making a leap of his own into the lower branches of the nearby trees with B'lyn just behind him. "* _Until we know who it is._ *"

"* _True,_ *" she admitted as they stilled until they could get a sense of friend of foe.

The two of them waited for a few minutes until the Raptor arrived. They both let out bated breaths as they recognized Nose-in-Danger, and saw that he was alone.

"* _Do you want to do the honors, or should I?_ *" Standing-Bear asked B'lyn.

"* _I will, Master._ *" She smiled slightly and whistled softly to get Nose-in-Danger's attention before jumping to the jungle floor.

Standing-Bear watched quietly as they greeted each other and Nose-in-Danger expressed his surprise that they'd gotten out of the valley. When he noticed the Raptor looking up in the trees, he dropped down himself, realizing that he was hoping he'd made it out too.

["Why did you come back?"] He looked between the Jedi worriedly. ["Stronger-than-Feathers still very angry."]

["We had to return to where we came from,"] Standing-Bear explained, knowing they didn't really understand ships yet. ["The metal vessel we came in,"] he clarified with the mental image of their ship. ["And we want to help against the others who came, the first ones."]

["Be careful."] He cautioned them, glancing over his shoulder and shifting nervously. ["Found one near our boarder. Stronger-than-Feathers not happy we can't destroy it."]

["That would be ours,"] Standing-Bear admitted. ["We want to make friends, if it's possible. We aren't like the others; want to stop them. They will bring others, try to destroy the Night Raptors."]

["Maybe after a clutch has grown up."] Nose-in-Danger said hesitantly. ["When she had a strong hatchling again."]

["How long?"] Standing-Bear asked, knowing it would still be too long for them to wait before dealing with the Federation.

The question made Nose-in-Danger pause as he figured out how to answer it.

He held up his hands, closed into loose fists and opened it one finger at a time until all four on the right and two on the left were extended. ["Many heavy rains. I hatched in the previous clutching."]

That would be some time, Standing-Bear was sure.

["We don't have that long,"] he said apologetically. ["We must deal with the others, the egg-smashers, before then."]

["Stronger-than-Feathers does all we can."] Nose-in-Danger insisted. ["You are only two."]

["Which is why we, us and Stronger-than-Feathers and the other flocks, have to be together,"] Standing-Bear explained, using mild telepathy to help his words when he didn't have quite the right thing to say.

It earned him a couple curious looks as Nose-in-Danger realized some of the conversation was directly in his mind.

["Maybe she believe words in her head."] He cocked his at the older Jedi. ["Not had that done before. She angry, but very smart, good leader."]

["Any idea how to make peace with her? Just us? Make her listen?"]

["Bring head of a killer with you, and meat for a feast."] He offered, not sure it would work, but sure it would give them a little time to talk. ["She might listen. She not listen to me."]

["She worries for the flock,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["We will see what can be done. We should go, before trouble starts."]

["Walk carefully."] Nose-in-Danger nodded his head and turned to leave.

* * *

"* _This has gone too easily,_ *" Standing-Bear mused as he and B'lyn approached their fighter. "* _Even if Nose-in-Danger is running interference for us._ *"

"* _Every time you say that, Master, things get really ugly._ *" She pointed out warily.

"* _Believe it or not, the relationship is rather the opposite of what you're thinking,_ *" he pointed out with a grim mental chuckle, his hand on his belt, near his lightsaber. "* _We have to make it to the fighter._ *"

"* _Worth running for it?_ *" She glanced at him.

"* _Not yet. I'd just feel more comfortable with my bow within reach. I don't think the Raptors are what I'm feeling now...._ *"

"* _Trade Federation?_ *" She guessed, sure the company would be after them by now.

A blaster fired, narrowly missing Standing-Bear as he twisted to the side just before it fired, drawing his lightsaber in an instant and igniting it in time to deflect the next shot.

"* _That would be 'yes,'_ *" he observed, moving to put B'lyn between himself and the ship. "* _Get under cover!_ *"

She muttered under her breath and deflected a shot back towards the unseen solders as they began to move for their ship while putting trees between themselves and their attackers as often as possible.

They continued to retreat like that until a dull 'thump' echoed from behind them.

"* _Down!_ *" Standing-Bear ordered her, reaching up and flicking his free hand at the small, cylindrical objects flying through the air towards them as she obeyed without question. It continued over them, landing on the other side before exploding mid-air, ripping branches from the trees and sending them flying as the older Jedi dove for the ground.

"* _I counted at least thirty, Master._ *" She warned him as they moved again, making their best time through the rain of blaster fire. "* _Five between us and the ship._ *"

"* _Well, at least we know they aren't underestimating us,_ *" he observed with a sour mental tone, whirling around to block a blast from behind, sending it back into the unfortunate Fox who fired the shot. "* _That's four._ *"

"* _Three,_ *" B'lyn added as she reflected a shot of her own. "* _And another ten to the total just came into range._ *"

"* _Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to park inside TF territory?_ *"

"* _Because it was safer than Night Raptor territory at the time?_ *" She quipped and twisted to block two bolts from the side.

"* _Maybe that valley would work next time,_ *" he observed dryly. "* _Jump for the ship, I'll cover you._ *"

B'lyn calculated the distance and opponents and gathered the Force around her to add speed and distance to her movements. After blocking another blast from the side and dodging two others she moved.

"* _Fighters!_ *" She called out in warning to her Master before a blast from one, even blocked, knocked her to the ground with a hard thump.

He was at her side in a flash, helping her up and then pulling her towards the tree where they had some cover.

"Shit," he swore under his breath, his back against a tree as he breathed hard. "* _Are you okay B'lyn?_ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She tried to catch her own breath. "* _Just bruising, no breaks. They came prepared for us._ *"

"* _Not surprised; they knew what they were dealing with in us,_ *" he pointed out. "* _We're pinned down until we can deal with those fighters; we'll have to whittle down the mercenaries until then. One of us will have to distract them; I think you're best qualified for that._ *"

B'lyn nodded and focused on one of them that was nearby and not paying quite enough attention to where his blaster riffle was aimed.

"* _Fire._ *" She ordered him silently.

He did so, obeying her command instinctively more than consciously, pulling the trigger without realizing that one of his partners was in front of it.

In the chaos that followed, he was promptly shot several times, and Standing-Bear disappeared into the trees.

A lightsaber hummed harshly a few seconds later and one of them screamed as his arm came off, still holding his blaster. The scream was silenced an instant later, the Jedi Master in full hunting mode.

His Padawan wasn't far behind, though she preferred to have them do the dirty work for her with mind tricks of one kind or another. Orders to fire at the wrong moment, illusions of her where someone else was, sounds to turn them into her Master's lightsaber.

In the focus of those in the jungle, she made a critical mistake: she forgot about the two in the air until anti-tank blasts blew the small collection of trees and bushes she was hiding in to shreds and sent her flying to ricochet off her own ship before slumping onto the ground, only dimly conscious.

Standing-Bear rushed out of his own cover to protect her - only to find himself promptly surrounded by the twenty-five or so remaining mercenaries, all of them keeping out of range, and seemingly only waiting for him to do something so that anybody who missed his falling body wouldn't hit whoever was on the opposite side of the ring of soldiers.

His senses still sharp from the hunt, he could feel that they were no longer the only danger here. Just inside the trees were a score or more Night Raptors ready for a bloodbath.

The only real question was which side, if not both, they would try to slaughter.

"If you don't all stand down now, I can guarantee that not a one of you will leave this battlefield alive," he told the mercenaries matter-of-factly, his 'saber still lit and at the ready.

"You're in no position to make threats, Jedi." A huge Dire Wolf sneered at him from behind a small cannon it used as a blaster riffle.

What it wasn't seeing, and Standing-Bear could, was that three of the mercs had already vanished in the absolute silence of their vocal cords being shredded before they were pulled back into the flock for dismemberment.

"It's not a threat," he said simply, just before the Dire Wolf disappeared and the remaining mercs realized what was going on, turning to open fire into the trees that held nothing. "It was a warning," he sighed, moving to start helping the Night Raptors against the more heavily armed mercenaries.

Every time, it amazed him how quickly good discipline could break down with the death of a leader and the unknown. The mercs did their best to survive, or at least create a significant cost to their deaths. Hitting what wouldn't show itself was a difficult proposition when you didn't have the Force to help out.

It wasn't until the two airborne fighters got into the act again that it was anything less than a given outcome. They blew away the cover the Raptors were relying on, forcing them out into the open. Blaster bolts struck, causing wounds but not killing through the multiple layers of obsidian feathers. They rarely had a chance to score two hits before one of the other Raptors or Standing-Bear laid them low, but the fighters laid down suppressing fire that kept the Raptors from simply swarming them, tearing the clearing apart.

Standing-Bear turned and jumped, twisting out of the way of a blast and grabbing onto the wing of the ship, swinging up on top of it and hacking through the engines with a single swing of his lightsaber, jumping over to the other and repeating the act, back onto the ground before the second fighter exploded, killing the pilot and sending a hail of debris towards the grounded mercenaries below.

By the time he reoriented for the ground fight, it was a swarm of black forms hacking the few remaining mercs apart with wing-feathers, claws, jaws and body slams intermingled with vicious cries of victory and satisfaction.

"* _Master?_ *" B'lyn was standing, just barely, but she made it to his side with a motion to escape to the fighter before the Night Raptors took note of them.

"* _Wait by the fighter, but don't board yet,_ *" he cautioned her, moving to follow her to the side of the ship.

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She obeyed him despite her fear.

"* _Control your reactions, Padawan,_ *" he said reassuringly and firmly. "* _This may work in our favor._ *"

"* _The enemy of my enemy ...._ *" She nodded fractionally in understanding and did her best to stand straight and let her fears go as the flock turned their attention to the pair, gathering around them with threatening sounds that didn't make words as Stronger-than-Feathers stalked dominantly through her followers.

Standing-Bear didn't stand down, meeting her eyes.

["Thank you for your help,"] he told her, creating an instant silence in the gathering.

["Nose-in-Danger says you gave him food."] She said, her voice hard even for her kind as she motioned the very submissive male forward. ["Talked to him and Climbs-High. You killed the killers. You want to make peace."]

["We did, and we do,"] he said, his manner shifting to a slightly more submissive one, appropriate for somebody approaching peacefully. ["The killers will continue their attacks, and they will get larger. We want to help you stop them, make peace between your people and ours."]

["Why?"] She focused on him sharply. ["What do you want?"]

["Peace,"] he explained, realizing that peace for the sake of peace was a concept that would probably be fairly alien to her. ["For your people and mine to be friends, not enemies. A friend is worth much in a hostile world,"] he pointed out, hoping she would agree with him on that much at least.

She considered him for a long, silent moment, then turned her head slightly to look at one of her flock. ["Fetch it."] She faced Standing-Bear again. ["You fix what you broke?"]

["The ... outsider weapon?"] He mimicked the length and holding of the Morgukai spear as he realized he didn't know anything close to a word for it in their language. He couldn't think of anything else he'd broken, but he wanted to be sure.

She paused a moment, then nodded. ["You broke, you fix?"]

["If I am able,"] he nodded. ["Should be able to. Need some supplies first."]

"* _B'lyn, fetch a spare power pack from the fighter? I'm going to be repairing a Morgukai spear if I can._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She replied, only to freeze when three Night Raptors pounced on her movement towards the fighter, placing themselves between her and it.

["She stays."] Stronger-than-Feathers told them firmly.

["The supplies are on the ship,"] Standing-Bear explained. ["But I will fetch them myself, if you wish."]

"* _They don't trust us that much yet,_ *" he explained to her.

"* _I gathered as much, Master._ *" She relaxed fractionally and backed off to her original position.

["Yes."] Stronger-than-Feathers nodded to him. ["Little one stays with us."]

["I will be back shortly,"] he promised, moving to the fighter, manually opening the cockpit once he was up on the wing and reaching in for one of the several spare lightsaber power cells and repair kits.

He just hoped the Morgukai used technology as similar as it looked.

By the time he returned to the center of the circle near B'lyn the Night Raptor that had darted off had returned with the weapon and turned it over at a subtle motion by Stronger-than-Feathers.

He took it, inspecting the damage he'd managed to do. As he'd expected, he'd mostly damaged the power cell. There was some _very_ minor damage to the shaft, but not enough to need repair.

The question then became if he'd damaged the cell, or the contacts, and as he carefully took it apart he found that his aim had been as good as he'd hoped; he'd shorted out the cell, nothing more.

This wouldn't even take five minutes to repair. Pulling the cell out of the shaft, he replaced it with the new one, making sure it was properly seated. He did everything so that Stronger-than-Feathers could see, and she was watching curiously, displaying for the first time what he was beginning to suspect was a racial trait and part of why they had developed to sentience. Even the angry ones were alert, observant and curious about everything around them.

A few minutes later, and he put it back together, twisting it to turn it on, then deactivating it, pulling one of his extra cells from his pouch and offering both the spare cell and the spear to the leader.

["If it is damaged again, or stops working, try putting this in,"] he explained as she took both items and examined them, turning the weapon on herself before nodding, deactivating it and handing the spear and power cell to the one who had retrieved it with a sense of handing it back to it's owner. ["It may be enough to repair it."]

["How can we kill all of them?"] Stronger-than-Feathers asked simply.

["We cannot,"] he said simply. ["There are many more, who can come in their ships. Soon they will bring more than can be fought, unless our people can stop them."]

He knew he'd upset her, insulted her, with the way she ruffled her feathers, their clicking an audible display of her displeasure that her flock picked up on.

And, at the same time, there wasn't any other way to address it. What he had said was true; if necessary, the Trade Federation could simply level the planet and pick up the pieces.

["He not mean it like that."] Nose-in-Danger insisted from his still-submissive position nearby.

["How can your people stop them?"] She asked with an angry click.

["Our laws require them to leave if there are other people on the planet when they arrive, to leave or make an agreement with them,"] he explained. ["The killers didn't realize that the Night Raptors were more than animals at first, and they don't care now. If we can bring what they are doing to the sight of my people, they will be forced to leave."]

Stronger-than-Feathers glared at him, decades of experience and a natural affinity for leadership almost as effective as the Force in judging his truthfulness and intent.

He could feel her desire for a second opinion and the knowledge that she was leader and such was a luxury she didn't have right now. Her flock depended on her decisions and she had to choose well or they would all die.

She shifted slightly; almost staring through him and B'lyn before making a choice.

["What does this require?"]

["Trust,"] he said softly, knowing how hard that would be to build. ["And I know that will not come immediately. The fastest way to prove what we say is true would be to take a Night Raptor back with us, as a guest, to speak to those who enforce our laws."]

Only long experience kept him from tensing in anticipation of the response he was sure he would receive to that idea.

["Let me, Leader."] Nose-in-Danger unintentionally deflected that reaction towards himself even as he defused it to some extent.

["No!"] Stronger-than-Feathers snarled at him with a hard swipe of inch-long, razor-sharp hand-claws that he reflexively shifted to take as painlessly as possible with most of the force deflected by his hard feathers. She turned to Standing-Bear, her feathers still fluffed in displeasure. ["You prove yourself first. Hunt for the injured ones."]

["I will do so,"] he nodded, grateful that the proof she was requesting was something so relatively simple. He'd been half-afraid she'd really want heads brought to her on the proverbial silver platter.

["Then come."] She turned around to lead her flock back to their home. Without an order either Jedi could notice, the relatively uninjured Night Raptors began to gather the bodies of those they had killed.

"* _That went relatively well, Master._ *" B'lyn commented with a bit of curiosity about why the bodies were being gathered.

"* _It did,_ *" he agreed. "* _And I suggest you not be too curious about that, Padawan, you may not like the answer overly much._ *"

It only took her a moment past that to realize the answer. It took all of her self-control to avoid making a scene.

"* _I truly hope they do not expect us to eat them._ *" She whispered mentally, still sick to her stomach at the thought.

"* _I seriously doubt it, fortunately,_ *" Standing-Bear said silently as they started to follow the Night Raptors away. "* _We'll have our own hunting to do, and that for others._ *"

"* _Their kills, their meat._ *" She nodded fractionally and moved inside the flock's ranks back to their current nesting location. "* _Do you think they would react badly to offering to heal them, Master? I'm going to have some work on myself to do._ *"

"* _Force healing, I suspect they would accept, but we will have to go through Stronger-than-Feathers first,_ *" he said easily.

"* _It just seemed selfish to heal myself and not at least offer to do what we can. No one was badly injured from the look of things._ *"

"* _There may be others who are,_ *" he cautioned her. "* _But heal yourself. We will work together to heal the others if we are allowed._ *"

"You know Master, I think I am going to appreciate all those living off the land camping trips we've taken." B'lyn spoke softly with a touch of amusement. "* _At least the price she asked for our lives and acceptance is one we can provide without questionable choices._ *"

"I told you they were for a good reason," he chuckled as the terrain became more familiar the closer they came to where the Night Raptors roosted. "* _And yes, I'm quite grateful for that._ *"

["You did very well."] Nose-in-Danger told him as the young Night Raptor slipped a bit back to move next to them. ["Not hurt much?"]

["Not hurt much,"] Standing-Bear agreed. ["You?"] He asked, not able to see any serious injuries for his feathers.

["Not hurt."] He chirped. ["Big feast tonight. No one died, and there is _much_ meat."]

["All from the fight?"] Standing-Bear asked, trying not to let his stomach turn too much at the thought.

["Most."] He looked at the Jedi curiously. ["Hunting was good today as well."]

["Good to know,"] Standing-Bear nodded slightly. ["We don't eat the meat of other people, generally. Forbidden for B'lyn and I,"] he explained, hoping Nose-in-Danger would understand.

While the idea, or at least subject, didn't seem to, the Night Raptor nodded in understanding of the concept that some things simply were not done.

["Not have to eat that meat then."] Nose-in-Danger told them easily.

Standing-Bear couldn't miss just how relieved B'lyn was, though she had kept her composure throughout the conversation.

He had to admit, he was rather relieved as well. He was sure he could, if it was required, but he did _not_ want to find out the hard way.

["Good to know,"] he nodded. ["Thank you."]

Nose-in-Danger nodded slightly and they fell silent for the remainder of the walk. It didn't take Standing-Bear long to realize that he was looking at the entire flock as the dead bodies were stacked with the animal kills of the day. Every single one of Stronger-than-Feather's flock had been in on the attack that had saved the Jedi's lives.

"* _No young ones at all, Master._ *" B'lyn murmured.

"* _An entire generation killed,_ *" he agreed quietly. "* _Nose-in-Danger is one of the youngest, he said._ *"

["Newcomers!"] Stronger-than-Feathers raised her voice to a sharp squawk.

"* _That would be us,_ *" Standing-Bear observed silently, moving to meet the leader with his Padawan behind him.

["Kills-the-Sun,"] she motioned to a powerful Raptor standing next to her with an air of absolute authority that was overshadowed only by hers. ["You hunt with him. He leads you. Understand?"]

["We understand,"] Standing-Bear nodded, certain that he was dealing with the leader's mate and that he wasn't nearly as accepting of having them here as she was.

["Good."] Kills-the-Sun snorted.

["We eat!"] Stronger-than-Feathers roared, earning exciting calls and a sharp revival in energy that was ready to settle into a post-battle brooding and snappishness in the aggressive population.

["You eat last, younglings."] Kills-the-Sun informed them before walking to the pile of kills with his mate to claim the first share.

"* _We're at the back of the line,_ *" Standing-Bear translated for B'lyn, nodding and moving towards Nose-in-Danger and Climbs-High, picking up on the subtle pecking order of the flock, which seemed largely based on age beyond the leadership.

"* _I wonder if they even have the concept of guests here, Master._ *" She mused to him as they watched the pecking order unfold and adding the occasional name to their owner.

"* _I imagine they do, but we aren't,_ *" Standing-Bear pointed out. "* _We're more like peripheral flock members._ *"

"* _On probation,_ *" she nodded as a small squabble was quickly settled and the body of a Fox went with the victor while the loser selected a different one. "* _I do hope these feasts are _not_ common while we are here._ *"

"* _With any luck, you'll be off this planet with one of the Raptors before that opportunity presents itself,_ *" he said reassuringly. "* _You'll be our best bet for returning; you're a better pilot, and will leave more space in the fighter for your passenger._ *"

"* _It also leaves the one of us with the better language and combat skills here to deal with the front line._ *" She nodded in agreement. "* _How does the process for sentience determination work for a case like this, Master?_ *"

"* _The most important step for you and our representative, assuming we can convince Stronger-than-Feathers to send one, is to address the Senate. The Council will handle the legal red tape, and undoubtedly already is. But it means we have to act quickly; the Senate could quite reasonably refuse to rule on the issue without meeting a Night Raptor, and I'm sure the Trade Federation will just be champing at the bit to deliver one to them._ *"

"* _We might have more luck getting one from another flock to come with us, if she will not in time, Master._ *" B'lyn commented silently and focused on a small Night Raptor that wasn't eating a person. "* _I don't think they'll need to hunt for some time, Master._ *" She added with a slight nod towards those eating. "* _That one has already downed a quarter of her mass._ *"

"* _And will be eating more, I'm sure,_ *" he agreed. "* _Not uncommon for reptiles; gorge and then wait to hunt until the noise has died down and they're hungry again. I imagine we'll be doing some quiet hunting and fruit-gathering of our own._ *"

"* _Hopefully that will not offend them,_ *" B'lyn nodded.

"* _It is our turn, Padawan._ *" Standing-Bear stood and walked towards the greatly diminished pile of bodies.

"* _At least they left us most of the animal kills, Master._ *" She murmured and tried not to think about them eating people.

"* _The body matters not, Padawan,_ *" he pointed out, trying to give her something resembling consolation as they selected a reasonably sized bird to split between them, knowing they wouldn't need anything more to eat in all likelihood. "* _They have all gone on to the Force already._ *"

"* _I know, Master._ *" She replied softly. "* _I have not yet accepted that to the point of eating one. It is not an easy taboo to let go of._ *"

"* _I understand,_ *" he nodded slightly, moving to a place where the two of them could cook and eat their meal without moving too far away or being too close to an eating Night Raptor. "* _I'm not either; just consider where they may be coming from._ *"

"* _Meat is meat, once it's dead._ *" She nodded and sat down next to him. "* _I don't think it bothers me that much that they are eating the bodies, Master, so much as the thought that they may expect me to at some point. The lack of cooking, tables, utensils and the trappings of civilization make it easier to see that they consider them just another source of needed meat that was killed in a battle, not a hunt. Nothing I am getting indicates that they would be inclined to eat a body that hadn't attacked them first._ *"

"* _I doubt that Nose-in-Danger would be so far off that he'd say it wouldn't be a problem when it would be,_ *" he pointed out as B'lyn set up their cooking equipment. "* _And even if they are, on this world, I think we can agree that they're in a position of not being able to be particularly choosy here._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She nodded in agreement and relaxed at being reminded of Nose-in-Danger's statement. She was still glad she didn't have to try to eat the flesh of a person.

"* _You're not the only one glad for that, Padawan,_ *" Standing-Bear chuckled slightly, starting to cook the bird they'd chosen, cleaning it and cutting the meat up to be heated.

It was an indication of both how long it had taken them to get their meal, and how fast Stronger-than-Feathers ate, that they were just setting the meat in the pan when she walked over lazily, clearly heavily sated by her gorging and in a mild, curious mood as she settled down, her head up to stay a bit over theirs, as she watched them.

Standing-Bear worked at cooking the fowl, remembering how curious Nose-in-Danger had been about the process, and prepared to explain it again if Stronger-than-Feathers asked. So far she seemed content to simply watch and sniff a bit, her body bloated with the huge amount of meat she had consumed in the previous hour.

It wasn't for a solid fifteen minutes when the bird was fully cooked and they had an audience of a dozen or so that either Jedi realized that while she was mildly curious, this was more about showing the rest of the flock that this was acceptable behavior, and being curious was acceptable.

The two of them started to eat, noticing that, by now, most of the flock was similarly gorged on the meat that had been available to them, the stack of bodies significantly lower, though by no means depleted yet.

Nose-in-Danger and Climbs-High, second to last in the pecking order now, came and settled in right next to them, almost touching but mindful of their feathers' effects on humanoid flesh.

"* _I think the curious ones are claiming us as friends, Master._ *" B'lyn smiled at Nose-in-Danger next to her, though she kept her meal for herself.

"* _Good to have some,_ *" he smiled back, reaching down carefully to touch Climbs-High on the shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly gesture. He had seen some of the others grooming each other, and this was a gesture that similar. Her low, soft croon of pleasure came as reward for the risk.

"* _Very, especially with her approval this time._ *" B'lyn nodded and finished the last bits of her meal. "* _I think I'm going to be grateful for a little vegetation in the mix soon, Master._ *"

"* _We'll gather some fruit when we have the opportunity,_ *" he promised her. "* _Once the flock is a bit more wound down._ *"

"* _Thank you, Master._ *" She considered those grooming each other. They seemed to be using some kind of fine sand and leaves to carefully polish their feathers. One was even using a stone to help reshape and sharpen the battle-broken feathers of another.

["May I groom you?"] She asked Climbs-High carefully, not sure if she should offer it to a higher ranking Night Raptor first, or if starting at close to her social level was better.

["You want to?"] Climbs-High looked at her in surprise, then gave a ruffle of her feathers that was the physical match to her glowing pleasure.

["Yes,"] B'lyn nodded. ["Show me how, a little?"]

["Sure."] She leaped to her feet in delight and quickly disappeared into bushes to appear a moment later with a large leaf of the sand and a large handful of the leaves used to polish and clean.

"* _Watch your hands, B'lyn,_ *" Standing-Bear cautioned her, watching and learning along with his Padawan, mind open for any particular alternate meanings to the process. At least during the demonstration, while it was socially pleasurable to both Climbs-High and Nose-in-Danger, it didn't seem to mean anything more than flock acceptance.

"* _I will, Master._ *" She assured him easily and paid careful attention to how Climbs-High used the sand, plant sap and leaves to clean and polish Nose-in-Danger's feathers. She moved much more slowly and clearly than needed, the first hint of what would likely create the flock's teacher on display.

Standing-Bear watched along with his Padawan, grasping the process quickly. As B'lyn started to help polish the feathers of Climbs-High, he decided to make an offer.

["Would you like me to take over?"] He asked Climbs-High and Nose-in-Danger both.

Nose-in-Danger brightened as much as Climbs-High had and nodded quickly. ["Yes, I would like that."]

"* _It's not too different from polishing a crystal for display, Master._ *" B'lyn commented as she went to work on Climbs-High's feathers to much crooning and emotional warmth.

"* _I'm almost afraid to imagine what would happen if they were introduced to sonic polishers,_ *" he observed with a mental chuckle, taking over the work on Nose-in-Danger's feathers from the other Raptor while she focused on enjoying B'lyn's work.

"* _Very, _very_ sharp, shiny feathers._ *" She almost giggled, though she never lost track of exactly where her hands were relative to the sharp edges of various feathers.

The pair were simply ecstatic at the attention, and as time passed, it became ever more clear that while this was an important social action, it meant nothing more to the pair than flock-member acceptance and appreciation. Something they gave trying to get into other's good graces far more often than they received.

It was a pleasant finding; the last people Standing-Bear had been with that used grooming as a social activity had used it as a sign of romantic interest.

By the time the Jedi had worked all the way down to the tip of their tails, it was almost dark and the Night Raptors were dozing off every few minutes.

["We groom you?"] Nose-in-Danger offered with a happy ruffle of his feathers.

["Is there a river nearby? We groom a bit differently than you do,"] Standing-Bear asked.

["This way,"] Nose-in-Danger stood slowly stood and walked into the jungle with a slow, content gait.

B'lyn and Standing-Bear both stood to follow, glancing at Stronger-than-Feathers as they did so to make sure there weren't going to be any objections.

None were forthcoming from her, though a few of the younger Night Raptors also took note of their departure and lazily stood to follow curiously to the river. It was really more of a large creek, but quite sufficient to bath in and not too fast running or deep enough for large predators.

"* _Disrobe carefully,_ *" Standing-Bear warned B'lyn. "* _We don't know if they understand the idea of clothes yet._ *"

"* _Understood, Master._ *" She nodded and took her time undressing. She was grateful for the idea of a bath, even in just a stream, after the battle and jungle trek. "* _I don't think they really do, but no one is freaked out either._ *"

"* _A good thing,_ *" he nodded, undressing himself. "* _A few species have thought clothing and skin were the same thing,_ *" he chuckled mentally, amused at the memories as they pulling their bathing kits from their pouches and slipped into the water. Nose-in-Danger and Climbs-High were in the water a moment later, watching carefully as the pair began to wash the grime and sweat from their skin.

"* _I think some of them are watching in more than idle curiosity._ *" B'lyn commented and let Climbs-High take the soapy cloth from her. The Night Raptor wasn't familiar with the Twi'lek's body, but it wasn't difficult for her to work out 'clean everything' and that skin was skin and to be cleaned.

A brief moment's mental observation gave Standing-Bear the answer about what was B'lyn was sensing.

"* _They're just observing the difference in genders and species,_ *" he explained to her. "* _Academic interest, of a sort._ *"

"* _Probably thinking we make it _way_ too obvious._ *" She chuckled softly and suppressed a shiver of pleasure as Climbs-High gently stroked her lekku to clean them. "* _I think I can pick out male or female, but it's pretty subtle to me._ *"

"* _Not uncommon,_ *" he chuckled. "* _At least they realize that we're not entirely different species based solely on gender differences. That was a fairly awkward moment._ *"

"* _No kidding,_ *" she chuckled mentally, remembering that mission to an insectoid race that couldn't grasp gender differences in a race. That the male Twi'lek with the group wasn't even purple skinned like her and insisted they were the same race only confused the Kit'tulin all the more.

Oblivious to the silent conversation, Nose-in-Danger went to work on Standing-Bear's long, sleek black hair. He was fascinated by the strands and how water changed their consistency. It wasn't anything like skin or feathers or even fur.

["Careful,"] Standing-Bear cautioned him as he tugged it a little sharply, his tone clearly more along the lines of somebody teaching another than somebody truly uncomfortable or upset. ["It is attached to my head,"] he pointed out with a chuckle.

["Careful."] Nose-in-Danger nodded and moved more cautiously. ["Delicate."]

"* _It's something new, Master._ *" B'lyn giggled silently, though she doubted the Night Raptors near them didn't pick up on her mirth and good mood. She stifled a moan of surprise when Climbs-High went from her lekku to her breasts and reminded herself sharply that it was just skin like any other kind.

"* _Control, Padawan,_ *" Standing-Bear reminded her firmly. "* _Though you might want to stop her before she tries to wash up too much lower,_ *" he added, knowing for sure that he was going to do so with Nose-in-Danger.

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She responded, her surprise at the idea of needing to clear with a bit of a blush darkened her deep purple skin. ["Please do not groom between my legs."] She asked Climbs-High, earning a startled and slightly confused look before the other female's mind clicked on the likely reason.

["Not mean it like that,"] she kind of stammered. ["Climbs-High not mates with females."]

["It is all right,"] B'lyn said soothingly and pointed to the small, round mounds on her chest where Climbs-High's hands were. ["Female breasts are sensitive like that too. Usually only mates touch."]

["Oh!"] Climbs-High removed them quickly, careful of her claws and feathers despite the sudden movement. ["Any other parts like that?"]

B'lyn glanced at her Master, giving him the opening to answer for males.

["Between the legs again, for males, but that is usually all,"] Standing-Bear explained easily; this wasn't the first time he'd had to. ["We can handle that ourselves."]

["Understood."] Nose-in-Danger nodded and clicked his tongue lightly, glancing over as three other Night Raptors waded into the water to join them. ["Glimmer-of-Night, Clicks-Down and Summer-Heart."] He introduced the three.

["A pleasure to meet you all,"] Standing-Bear said easily, nodding to them politely.

["Your youngling, mate ...?"] Glimmer-of-Night, the largest and dominant of the three, asked him curiously.

"Padawan," Standing-Bear explained, knowing that there was no word he knew in the Night-Raptor language that explained it, and pronouncing the word very carefully. ["One I protect and instruct in the ways of the] Jedi."

The threesome exchanged looks and a fair amount of body language mixed in with an occasional verbal word as they worked on that.

["What is a Je'dai?"] Glimmer-of-Night did his best to pronounce the name correctly, and got reasonably close; closer than most Hutts managed to be sure.

["Many things,"] Standing-Bear explained. ["Warriors, teachers, peace-makers. We protect those who cannot protect themselves, and serve the] Force. [It is difficult to explain, in detail,"] he admitted. ["I don't speak your language well enough."]

["Leaders?"] Glimmer-of-Night suggested uncertainly.

["More like advisors,"] Standing-Bear clarified. ["We make suggestions, give advice, rather than tell people what to do."]

["Like Kills-the-Sun to Stronger-than-Feathers,"] Summer-Heart commented, looking at Glimmer-of-Night. ["You only teach one at a time?"]

["Usually,"] he agreed. ["We have many teachers, and few good] Padawans. [Not everybody can become a] Jedi."

["Like Tends-the-Wounded,"] Summer-Heart clicked in amusement at the confusion both males showed. ["She not find another to train yet."]

["How does Tends-the-Wounded heal the injured?"] Standing-Bear asked, wondering if they might have happened across a sensitive.

Nose-in-Danger made a submissive chirp and got a nod before he spoke. ["She knows all about the plants and animals and land. She crushes and heats and soaks and does other stuff to them. Rubs the stuff on injuries. Sometimes uses certain plants to stop bleeding or bind things in place."]

["We know about that type of medicine,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["Yes, it is similar to that. We have another way of healing, but only some people can understand it."]

["All your kind can understand what Tends-the-Wounded does?"] Glimmer-of-Night almost balked in surprise.

["Not entirely,"] Standing-Bear said, the misunderstanding natural enough given what he'd said. ["The people who can have made things that let the people who don't use it though,"] he explained. ["Pellets and pastes made from the herbs that people can eat when they have to."]

He realized that that was about where his audience had reached their limit of questions and strange information for one day. Glimmer-of-Night dipped his head politely before walking away with his companions.

["You did good."] Nose-in-Danger commended quietly and went back to work on Standing-Bear's long, thick black hair. ["They were impressed."]

["Thank you,"] Standing-Bear said. ["I hope I didn't confuse them too much."]

["They leave before that. Special skills are very valued. Everyone hunt and fight, not many can heal or remember history or catch rikuuta."] Climbs-High assured him. ["It's a big fish that lives deep in the Great Water. In times of poor hunting, they feed the flock."]

["Special skills are usually valued,"] he agreed. ["Those who have them are important to those they help. Most have some special skill, just not always as useful as others."]

["Most just hunt."] Nose-in-Danger looked at him uncertainly. ["Only a few good enough to learn a skill."]

["There are other types of skills,"] Standing-Bear explained. ["Ones that are more valuable in a different type of society. Discovering new things, exploring, building things... it will develop, in time."]

["When hunting is no longer needed so often."] Nose-in-Danger said, earning a quizzical look from Climbs-High as he went further than even she could think of.

["Exactly,"] Standing-Bear nodded, finishing up his bath, impressed with Nose-in-Danger's ability to grasp the more difficult concepts he was presented with. ["As things become more settled, other skills will become more valuable."]

"* _Master, I think we should back off this subject. As good as praising Nose-in-Danger is, Climbs-High is getting very uncomfortable with this._ *" B'lyn commented softly as the female Night Raptor cleaned her legs and tried not to show her distress.

"* _Noted,_ *" he agreed, picking up on the subtle signs he hadn't learned to associate with distress yet but his Padawan could feel through the touch of the one washing her. "* _Fortunately, we're just about done with our baths._ *"

["We should probably get back to the flock soon,"] he said. ["B'lyn and I should gather some fruit before we return, but we can talk about this later, if anybody wants to."]

["Ring-Tailed Climbers are always near good fruit."] Nose-in-Danger said easily and stepped back to Standing-Bear could wade to the shore. ["I know where they gather sometimes."]

Standing-Bear shook off a bit, and then wrapped his hair up after pulling out a small dryer and taking care of the dripping water.

["If you could show us, we can bring some back then,"] he said, dressing quickly as Climbs-High and B'lyn followed onto the shore, B'lyn making similarly short work of dressing. ["The fruit, of course; there's more than enough meat left with the flock."]

["Ring-Tails not very good eating anyway. All sinew, no meat."] Nose-in-Danger wrinkled his nose up. ["Hard to catch too. Better than nothing, but only when really hungry."]

["They're still scared of the Raptors,"] Standing-Bear pointed out with a chuckle. ["Let's go."]

"* _Well, it seems your little friend is mostly safe,_ *" he chuckled mentally to B'lyn.

"* _As long as he doesn't take to coming into camp._ *" She chuckled in return, though it was serious too.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"* _I suspect we're going to be hunting fairly soon, Padawan,_ *" Standing-Bear commented mentally a few days later as they started to cook their meal. It wasn't lost on either of them that nobody had gone hunting since the battle, with the surplus of meat available. Neither was it missed that they ate _far_ more often than anyone else there, but much less each time.

Nose-in-Danger had downed what was likely almost a third of his body weight in the feast and had only nibbled a mouthful now and then since. It was similar with the others the Jedi had watched. Sleeping and lazing in the dappled sunlight had been most of what the Raptors had done in the recent days.

It was more than a little glaring to the Jedi that dinner today was being taken from the several-day old bodies that field-cooking was already stretched to make palatable. The age didn't seem to bother the Night Raptors, but like most who never knew cooking or refrigeration in a hot climate, they would have the stomachs and tastes to deal with it.

"* _Even if they don't yet._ *" She agreed, grateful that they had had a great deal of free time that had been put to good use finding things other than meat for their meals. The fruits and other plant parts had gone a long ways to get them this far, but at least she was ready to go vegetarian until the next hunt produced something more appealing for the meat portion.

Her Master wasn't far behind; they'd already started supplementing their meals with nutritional pellets from their dwindling supplies again.

["Why do you heat everything?"] A young Night Raptor, Keen-Eyes, pointed to their cooking food curiously.

["Healthier for us,"] Standing-Bear explained, turning some of the meat on the hot plate. At least there was still some of the non-sentient meat left; they hadn't had to make that decision just yet, the Raptors seeming content to focus on the bodies for the great feast. ["Raw meat can make us sick sometimes."]

["They are delicate,"] Far-Swimmer, a young female, pointed to them, indicating their general physical condition relative to a Night Raptor. ["Like hatchlings or a White One."]

["A White One?"] Standing-Bear asked, not recognizing the reference.

["Night Raptors old enough to turn quartz white."] Keen-Eyes explained. ["Not even Stronger-than-Feathers has seen one, but there are stories that some do manage to survive that long. Tends-the-Wounded might start to turn by the next hatching time."]

["Impressive,"] he said, knowing how rare something like that would be, especially if the change in color came along with a degradation of feather strength, as it sounded it did. A brief glance at the flock's 'healer' showed that she didn't seem to be that old, but then he didn't know the signs for Raptors, if there were any at her age. ["Yes, it's similar. Cooking the meat helps with that,"] he explained, returning to the original subject.

["All the berries and bits of stuff help too?"] Far-Swimmer asked, sniffing at the fragrance coming from their meal.

["Some,"] he acknowledged. ["Our people aren't only meat-eaters,"] he explained. ["We need some other foods sometimes to stay healthy."]

["We think they taste good too."] B'lyn added with a shy smile for those close to her relative age. ["Berries are very sweet."] She picked two up from the bag she'd gathered them in and offered them to the pair.

They looked at each other, perhaps even conversing silently with very subtle body language or even vocalizations outside the Jedi's range. After a bit they each took one and tossed it into their mouth.

["Try to chew. It'll let you taste it."] B'lyn explained an offered two more after the first small berries went down without a bite.

Standing-Bear let his Padawan continue, reaching out to her mentally.

"* _A good idea, B'lyn,_ *" he said approvingly, smiling slightly as he finished cooking their food and the Night Raptors blinked as the super-sweet juice of the berries flowed over their tongues.

"* _Thank you, Master._ *" She smiled both at the praise and the Night Raptor's apparent understanding of the appeal of berries.

["You show us where those are?"] Keen-Eyes asked.

["Happy to show you,"] Standing-Bear nodded, speaking up for his Padawan. ["After the meal? Not far from here."]

["Yes,"] Far-Swimmer nodded agreeably and settled down to watch them eat and relax until it was time.

The meal passed fairly quickly, B'lyn and Standing-Bear eating their cooked meat without taking the time to taste it, glad to avoid the flavor of it as much as they could. When they were finished, they quickly cleaned their utensils and packed them away, the act nearly a ritual by now.

"* _If you leave while you still have some supplies left in your pouch, I think I'm going to borrow them until your return,_ *" he observed mentally to his Padawan.

"* _Understood, Master._ *" She agreed without question, but also with the knowledge that she'd intended to leave them with him even if he hadn't said something. "* _When are we going to bring up talking to other flocks, Master?_ *"

"* _After the next hunt, once we've had a bit more of a chance to prove ourselves to Stronger-than-Feathers,_ *" he replied. "* _She isn't likely to listen until then, particularly not when supplies are gradually dwindling._ *" He stood, packing the last of his gear and looked at the four Raptors who were going to join them.

["Ready?"]

["Yes."] Keen-Eyes nodded easily and fell into step behind the Jedi with Far-Swimmer at his side. Nose-in-Danger and Climbs-High weren't far behind, but mindful of the higher rank of the other young Night Raptors as they started into the jungle, just sparing a glance for the flock leader to make sure there weren't going to be any problems.

Given that they were provisional members of the flock, and seemingly similar to the people who'd smashed an entire clutch of the flock's eggs, Standing-Bear had to admit to being a little surprised at the amount of freedom they were given.

"* _I think it might be that we're never out of sight of at least two of them, Master._ *" B'lyn commented on his thought. "* _I expect that it would be quite different if we tried to leave or move on our own._ *"

"* _Probably,_ *" he agreed as they moved off into the jungle and out of sight of the majority of the flock. "* _But I have to admit that if I were in her position, I'd have the stronger warriors of the flock watching us._ *"

"* _Quite true, Master._ *" She nodded fractionally as they climbed over a fallen log that the Night Raptors made the jump over easily. "* _Maybe it's a good sign, that she trusts us that much._ *"

"* _We can hope,_ *" he nodded slightly, looking up at the tree they were looking for.

["Here we are,"] he told the Raptors. ["We'll head up and see if they're still here."]

["Anything on the ground?"] Keen-Eyes asked as the Jedi started to climb. ["Easy for _us_ to get at?"]

["Yes,"] Nose-in-Danger nodded to him.

["Farther from camp,"] Standing-Bear clicked down after he and B'lyn had made the jump up into the trees, finding the berry vines quickly and starting to pick some of the riper bunches. The more of their language he learned, the more he appreciated how much of it was based on body language; he just couldn't use proper grammar while he was doing something else and it was difficult even doing nothing else with his lack of tail, long neck and feathers. They had an incredibly well adapted language to their form given it was even possible for another race to use. ["Longer walk, but we go."]

["Good."] Far-Swimmer nodded to them, eager to taste these sweet things the newcomers liked.

Quickly filling a pouch with berries, Standing-Bear started back down the tree, taking shorter jumps from limb to limb on the way.

["These should be good to start on while we walk,"] he offered, holding a bunch of the berries out to the Raptors accompanying them. ["You'll want to take them from the vines before eating them."]

["Yes,"] Far-Swimmer nodded and accepted the pouch, selecting a handful before offering it to her companions to claim a portion for themselves while the group headed out for the ground-growing berries.

Standing-Bear couldn't help but notice that it was surprisingly quiet around them as they traveled. The Raptors were obviously the top predators on the local food chain; nothing seemed to want to risk drawing their attention. As a result, it was a quiet trip out to the place where they berries were, only the sounds of the Raptors munching on berries punctuating the silence.

That, he decided, had to be the reason for the vague sense of uneasiness he had. There should have been more animals.

"* _It's very quiet, Master._ *" B'lyn murmured silently. "* _Even more than usual around them._ *"

"* _You noticed that to, did you?_ *" Standing-Bear frowned, starting to stretch out with his senses. "* _You and the Raptors start gathering fruit, I'll need a moment._ *"

"* _Yes, Master._ *" She answered easily.

He focused on what was surrounding them, and B'lyn felt the familiar sense of the Force gathering around him, and of her Master's focus on its various paths and flows.

["These are ready to eat,"] She explained to Keen-Eyes and Far-Swimmer, showing them ripe berries. ["Berries that are not ripe yet are very bitter."]

Standing-Bear could hear them, but it was very quiet, distant, from where his perception was. He was searching through the forest, sensing the life there, the energy, and searching for the pattern that didn't belong.

The irritating part was that everything seemed to... mostly. There was something wrong, but he couldn't _see_ it. It was a feeling he hadn't had for ages.

Then, he realized, that that was _exactly_ what was wrong.

He snapped his perception back to his body just in time for the first rustle to sound from the hidden attackers.

"Ambush!" He shouted, igniting his lightsaber and diving over to block the first blaster shot aimed for Climbs-High.

Her screech of outrage at the attack was quickly overshadowed by her companions' calls, the flair of two lightsabers and a dozen blasters as everything went into motion. Night Raptors hit the jungle foliage, the Jedi focused on following the blasters to their origin.

The squeak of pain before a moment of silence alerted both Jedi to what they were facing.

The Trade Federation had brought in Rodians.

"* _B'lyn, spread out, keep your back to a tree at all times,_ *" Standing-Bear warned her, leaping into the trees, his amber blade the only thing that betrayed his own location. When a blaster bolt lanced out of the foliage to cut through the branch he was standing on, he threw it off to one direction, leaping the opposite one.

The next shot struck the blade, knocking it into a tree, but betraying the location of the hunter firing. Standing-Bear disappeared into the leaves, grabbing the green, rubbery head of the ambusher, and twisted sharply. It barely got out a squawk of surprise before its neck broke, its body falling to the ground before he leapt over to reclaim his lightsaber.

A squawk of pain snapped his attention to the far side of the small battle where Far-Swimmer had taken a long vibroblade hit to the shoulder.

He caught only enough to realize his Padawan had dropped down to slice the offender in half before his attention was required to focus on just keeping himself alive.

Three of the Rodians were laying down a punishing pattern of suppressive fire, and he had to focus on blocking their shots until he had an opening to grab a fallen branch and throw it up at one of them.

He heard the distinctive 'thump' of a grenade launcher, and dove for cover as the gas grenade landed where he'd been standing.

Not only were they dealing with Rodian hunters, they were dealing with hunters prepared for Jedi.

The only advantage here were the four Night Raptors that no one on the outside knew enough about to truly be prepared for.

It was a point that was taken into graphic account by the squeaks and squawks of pain and surprise as two of those laying down suppressive fire met Keen-Eyes and Climbs-High as the pair tackled them from behind.

Even so, the hunters were as well-prepared as they could be. The two had fallen, but the two Raptors were suddenly attacked by what seemed for all the world to be a swarm of metal birds.

Repulsor-knives, as Standing-Bear quickly realized. He wasted no time finding the Rodian in the trees, controlling them with his belt, and quickly cut him down before he had the chance to do too much damage to the Raptors. The knives collapsed to the ground as their control belt was bisected along with its wearer.

Both Night Raptors had been hit, but it wasn't enough to slow them down much as they continued the hit-and-run tactics that Standing-Bear was beginning to recognize as a racial trademark tactic. They had been lucky, unlike Far-Swimmer, who had collapsed not long after B'lyn had reached her and pulled her away from the battle.

It was at that moment that Standing-Bear realized that Nose-in-Danger was nowhere to be seen.

He couldn't be sure if the Raptor had run back for help, was hiding, preparing an ambush, or had already fallen. Fortunately, he had a few moments to try and find out. He moved towards the clearing he had last seen the young Raptor in, and didn't see him laying there.

At least he probably wasn't badly injured.

Having confirmed that, he was back to trying to evade the hunters as he heard B'lyn cry out through the Force, one of the hunters managing a searing hit with a blaster.

He had to give her credit for keeping it silent. A year ago he would have heard her as well.

Her rage, however, wasn't quite so cleanly controlled. Her temper was rare, but being injured in battle was when it showed if it would. Today, being pinned trying to protect and heal the fallen Night Raptor, it flared bright and hot to call on the Dark to rip the Rodian's head off before she caught herself and suppressed the Dark Side along with her anger.

Standing-Bear lost no time making a bolt for her position, blocking another shot while she focused on her patient, and on trying not to slip again.

"* _I'm here for you, B'lyn,_ *" he reassured her silently and felt the danger of her anger slip away with her trust of him and she focused completely on stabilizing the injured. "* _How is she?_ *"

"* _Hurt badly, internal bleeding. She needs a Healer, but I can keep her alive. Her arm may never work quite right again, though._ *" She explained grimly and didn't even wince mentally at the shot that landed within inches of her.

"* _Do what you can,_ *" he told her, focusing on defending the three of them until help arrived.

It wouldn't be soon enough. Even with Keen-Eyes and Climbs-High running interference and picking off hunters between avoiding getting shot themselves. On the few glimpses he got of the pair, he could see the shimmer of wet blood along with the shine of their obsidian feathers. He couldn't be sure if it was theirs or their kills, but he suspected both.

"* _Is she stable?_ *" He asked B'lyn, trying to keep his sense of urgency out of his mental voice. He needed to get back into the fight, preferably along with her, or they'd all end up dead at this rate.

"* _If she isn't hit again._ *" B'lyn nodded fractionally and pulled her lightsaber back out even as Far-Swimmer struggled to her feet, one arm hanging uselessly at her side. ["Run back to the flock."] She insisted with the temporary authority of being the one healing gave her. ["You can not be injured again."]

Far-Swimmer swayed a touch, but nodded and lowered her body on long legs to bolt into the jungle she knew so well.

The two Jedi launched themselves back into the fray, Force swirling about them almost palpably as they called on it to enhance every reflex and movement they made. One of the Rodians managed to get a net over Climbs-High, dropping it on her from above, but he soon found himself experiencing a feeling not unlike being dropped into a _very_ pissed off blender as Standing-Bear cut the branch out from beneath him, sending him down on top of her.

Everything, even the Jedi, froze for a fraction of a second at a sound that hit the instinctive prey-response in everyone there. The bugling roar echoed in a score or more voices mingled into a single sound of rage and promised death that all knew by instinct.

Not even Standing-Bear saw them at first, but the rage and kill-intent ran through him as sharp as any knife in the Force. A strong enough reaction that even the non-sensitive Rodians felt it.

Then glimmer and black exploded out of the jungle in a swarming wave of sharp feathers and sharper claws and teeth guided by perfected predatory instincts and the hunters intellect of a sentient.

Standing-Bear couldn't help but get the feeling that the battle had saved their lives had been more of a game, a hunt. This was Night Raptors enraged and at war.

By the time he'd been able to place exactly all that was going on, each of the remaining Rodians had been practically shredded by the Raptors that had come to their rescue and had swarmed them. To the credit of the injured defenders, they _had_ managed to take care of a third of them on their own before backup had arrived, but the remaining hunters had no clue what was hitting them before it was all over.

"* _That was ... disturbing ... Master._ *" B'lyn murmured silently, a bit in shock at what she'd just witnessed. "* _That kind of destructive power with that much rage._ *"

"* _Disturbing, but it is their way for now,_ *" he pointed out, slightly disturbed himself. "* _Come, we should check on Climbs-High and Keen-Eyes._ *"

"* _Over there,_ *" she motioned to the largest gathering where the pair were in the middle of things and talking rapidly.

"* _Well, they can't be hurt too badly,_ *" he observed, realizing that they were explaining what had happened to the flock. He couldn't help but notice that the bodies, even the mostly whole ones, seemed to be largely ignored for now.

"* _And they're saying good things about us, Master._ *" She added with a bit of relief and approached a Night Raptor on the edge of the group. ["Did Far-Swimmer make it back?"] She asked quietly.

["Injured bad. Tends-the-Wounded with her now."] He told her quickly.

["Has anybody seen Nose-in-Danger?"] Standing-Bear asked, fairly sure that he'd run back for help, but not entirely sure yet. And even if he had, it was possible he'd been hurt in the process.

["He told us intruders attacked."] The male nodded. ["He here,"] he glanced around and pointed with one bloody claw folded back against his finger to the Night Raptor who was also explaining what had happened to a smaller group.

["Good to know,"] Standing-Bear nodded, only then letting the battle-rush leave him, the Force that he'd been using so heavily relaxing as he realized that he'd managed to get himself injured at least once without noticing it.

At least it was just a scratch, not anything like the times he'd almost killed himself fighting something without realizing how bad a shape he was really in like the time he'd earned his name.

"I _really_ hope this is not going to be a weekly event, Master." B'lyn murmured tiredly. "That took a lot out of me."

"I want to get you off this planet before that _does_ start happening regularly," he admitted softly. "Hopefully along with one of the Raptors."

She glanced at him, abruptly aware of just how serious this situation was. "How long do you think we have, Master?"

"Only until the Senate starts to actually move forward, rather than dragging their heels as they usually do," he said, looking out, seemingly unfocused, as though he was looking at something on the invisible horizon. "When they realize that they must act to preserve their supposed dominance on this planet, they will act, and in large scale. After all, if they 'tragically' drive a sentient species to extinction before the Senate can rule that they are one, they still have legal claim to Evidran 3."

["What you talking about?"] Kills-the-Sun demanded from nearby.

["This is only the beginning of the attacks,"] Standing-Bear translated for them. ["The others have decided they must destroy the Night Raptors, B'lyn, and I to keep this world. We must stop them quickly; we must send somebody to speak to our law-keepers."]

Even without the bared teeth and rumble, he knew this idea went down even more poorly with Kiss-the-Sun than it did with his mate.

["How is this attack any different from the others?"] Stronger-than-Feathers demanded, silencing her mate. She would listen, but she was not their friend.

["Larger, for one thing,"] he pointed out. ["They would not have attacked if the whole flock was here. They have begun to hunt the Night Raptors; they only attacked us because they thought they could kill us before the flock arrived."]

["Let me go, Leader."] Nose-in-Danger lowered his body submissively for all his tone was insistent. ["It is my life to risk."] He countered her unvoiced rebuttal. ["They saved Far-Swimmer. They protected us. Let me go."]

["There will be danger,"] Standing-Bear admitted quietly. ["But B'lyn and the] Jedi [will protect him."]

["No."] Stronger-than-Feathers snorted, brooking no further discussion as she turned to leave with her mate, the flock heading home.

"* _We're getting somewhere, Master._ *" B'lyn said silently. "* _She's not quite as resistant as the first time._ *"

"* _Agreed, B'lyn,_ *" he nodded. "* _Come, let's get back to the camp, see if we can do anything more for Far-Swimmer... if they'll let us._ *"

["I will talk to her when she's calmed down some."] Nose-in-Danger said quietly and fell into step with them. ["She stubborn. So am I."]

["Don't upset her too much,"] Standing-Bear cautioned the younger Raptor. ["She'll see things soon, I'm sure. Last time, she wouldn't have listened as much as she did."]

["I be careful."] He promised and fell silent for the rest of the walk. It was a rare day when a Night Raptor was seriously injured.

A rare day that Standing-Bear feared was going to become more and more common as the weeks passed. They needed to act, and fast.

The rest of the trip back to camp passed in grim silence, the Raptors and Jedi alike worried about attacks like this happening more often. The Trade Federation might well have found a way to besiege a people without standing structures to attack. Just make it suicide to travel too far alone, and the entire flock would have to pick up and leave eventually, just to find food.

It would be an incredible price in lives to maintain for the Trade Federation, but this world would be well worth it for them.

From up ahead Stronger-than-Feather's incredulous squawk drew them forward in a hurry to see a badly beaten Night Raptor stumbling into the Creeping Wind's clearing from the far side.

"White-Feather?" Standing-Bear asked, surprised to see the Raptor from across the valley.

The Federation was attacking more widely than he'd anticipated.

Kills-the-Sun was ready to attack, but his mate stopped him with a glance and stalked up to the intruder.

["Peace."] White-Feather croaked out, laying almost flat on the ground in submission and exhaustion. ["Strange things attacked. Killed us. No way home."]

["You are Crystal Gorge."] Stronger-than-Feather snapped and ruffled her feathers.

["I good hunter."] White-Feather insisted. ["I prove it, I live."]

Stronger-than-Feathers blinked and shifted her body in surprise. ["You would join us?"]

["Yes."] White-Feather whispered. ["No go home now."]

["Tends-the-Wounded will see to your injuries."] She said simply and walked off, much more disturbed than she let on.

Standing-Bear could feel the tension passing through the entire flock, the newcomer almost as disturbing as the situation that seemed to be forming. He took advantage of their distraction to move a little closer to White-Feather, assessing his injuries quickly. He was in bad shape and would need a Healer to survive, and likely bacta treatments. The medicine of this world was not up to dealing with the extensive beating he'd taken.

"* _That is more than I can heal, Master._ *" B'lyn whispered between their minds as White-Feather closed his eyes.

"* _Between the two of us, we may be able to help him,_ *" he reassured her. He just hoped that the two of them would be enough to do more than make his passing less painful.

["We can help,"] he offered White-Feather softly, kneeling beside him. ["Your wounds are serious, but if you wish, we can help you."]

["She always did have a weakness for strays."] White-Feather chuckled weakly and looked up at them from where he was laying. ["Yes, help, please."]

Standing-Bear knelt, running his hands gingerly along the broken surface of White-Feather's feathers, exposed patches of flesh where some had been ripped out trying to cut through armor.

The Raptor might well be beyond their ability to save.

"B'lyn, you handle the surface, I'll work deeper," he said softly. "When you can, help me down below."

"Yes, Master." She answered easily, her own exhaustion forgotten in the face of one who needed her.

That said, he pressed his hands to White-Feather's side carefully, trying not to cause him any pain as he searched out the wounds deep inside, caused by any number of different weapons. He couldn't help but notice that few of them seemed to be blaster shots; mostly vibro-weapons, and a ragged hole torn into his side by a slugthrower that had pulled shards of shattered obsidian in along with the heavy metal projectile.

The Jedi Master reached into his pouch, pulling out a small device to draw the debris from the wound, and showed it to the Raptor.

["This is going to hurt, but I need to get their weapon out of your body,"] he explained, dimly aware that the entire flock was watching the two Jedi work with a mix of apprehension, curiosity, and fear and that his Padawan was already at work on stopping blood loss at what it was.

["Yes, understood."] White-Feather spoke weakly.

["Never mind me."] A gentle female voice told them all as Tends-the-Wounded pushed to the front with a large roughly-created leather bag of her things.

Standing-Bear carefully turned the probe to White-Feather's wounds, turning it on to its lowest setting and using the tiny tensor beam it generated to first pull the obsidian shards out, and then the bullet, taking special care for each step, working quickly but trying to minimize the pain the Raptor felt.

["Have anything for his pain?"] He asked the healer, about ready to start the healing process now that it was safe to. He wished he had better medical facilities here; with the amount of blood White-Feathers had lost getting here, he was lucky to be alive even now, and there was no way to replace it like this.

["Yes."] She said simply and lifted White-Feather's head to help him drink a small amount of dark liquid. ["Put this on the wounds. It help pain and healing."] She handed over a hard gourd of creamy red paste.

Standing-Bear nodded slightly, applying some of the paste, handing the gourd to B'lyn to finish. He used the contact to help him focus, calling on the full strength of the Force to help him heal the critically injured Night Raptor.

He could feel the internal injuries closing up, the bleeding slow and stop, the infections White-Feather had acquired during his flight burning away.

There was still much more that would need healing, but he was out of immediate danger at least ... and they were rapidly reaching the point where there was little else B'lyn and Standing-Bear could do for him, regardless.

["You are strong healers."] Tends-the-Wounded commented quietly as she did what she could with salves and plants. ["He is not likely to live, but he may now."]

["We do what we can,"] Standing-Bear said softly.

"* _I have to agree with her, B'lyn,_ *" he cautioned his Padawan mentally. "* _We may have done enough, but I'm not sure it will be enough._ *"

"* _Just let it not be in vain._ *" She whispered silently and closed her eyes briefly. "* _We should check on Far-Swimmer, Master._ *"

["Where is Far-Swimmer?"] He asked Tends-the-Wounded. ["We may be able to offer her some more help, now that the fight is over."]

["Near the hollow tree."] She motioned towards a huge fallen tree on the edge of camp. ["Her arm will recover."]

["Thank you,"] he nodded. ["We'll just check on her quickly."]

He just hoped that B'lyn having saved one would make up for the one they might not have been in time for. She wasn't a Healer by training, but she still hadn't lost a patient yet. The first one was always hardest.

* * *

B'lyn mumbled, initially resisting her Master's nudge to wake up.

"Wake up, Padawan," he told her, using the firm tone that he knew she'd react to regardless of her body's desire to do otherwise. "We have a hunt to join."

"Yes, Master." She struggled to open her eyes for a moment before finally fighting her way to a state resembling wakefulness. She blinked at him a couple times and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Not for TF I hope."

"Something called a 'wrappamuba,'" he said, shaking his head. "It's not safe to leave with anything less than half the flock anymore, what with the TF everywhere, and they plan on making the hunt worth their while. From the sound of it, this creature's large enough to feed the whole flock and then some."

"Another week of disguising rotten meat." She sighed and sat up to straiten her robes out. "Are we going to try to not use our lightsabers on this one, Master?"

"We haven't heard a complaint about it yet," he pointed out. "Given the situation, and the size of this thing by what they're describing, we don't have much other acceptable choice. On the plus side, they let me go back to retrieve my bow yesterday," he pointed out, indicating the collapsed weapon at his side. "In case of emergency."

"Good," she smiled and stretched as she stood, working the kinks out of her body from sleeping on the ground. "We haven't actually hunted with them yet. How are the injured doing, Master?"

"Far-Swimmer is resting her arm, and White-Feather is still fighting," he said, grateful that the seriously injured Raptor was still alive. It was a good sign for him. "No guarantees for him yet, but he's alive yet."

"There are no guarantees in life, but that it will end." B'lyn nodded, trying to be philosophical about it with mixed success. "It looks like the hunters are waiting for us, Master." She glanced at Stronger-than-Feathers looking at them.

"Then let's not keep them waiting," he nodded, grabbing his small quiver of energy-bolts and slinging it over his shoulder as they moved to join the Raptors.

No sounds were made as the group headed out and began the hunt, only body language used to communicate. It was half an hour into things that the Jedi realized the hunt had not yet begun in earnest. They were traveling to a hunting ground. Two hours later, the jungle began to thin some and the tension and hunting interest picked up sharply with the sight of a scattered herd of huge reptilian herbivores grazing.

While not as big as some in the valley, even the small ones stood three times a Night Raptor's height and would weigh several tons.

It was easily food enough for _several_ flocks, something that made Standing-Bear wonder if they were planning on contacting some of them after this. It would make sense; even the Night Raptors would end up forced to waste vast amounts of food if they didn't share it.

The flock spread out and surrounded a target selected by Stronger-than-Feathers. The animal hadn't even realized they were there when a little over half those around it launched to drive the huge sickle-claws on their feet into it's body and grabbed hold of the beast's hide to hold on and slash again while it bellowed, causing the others to stampede into the more open land beyond the light jungle.

Standing-Bear and B'lyn were still on the ground with the others, keeping the massive beast from fleeing along with the rest of the herd, keeping it in place while the flock's hunters finished it off.

It was a bloodbath in a very literal sense by the time the animal finally collapsed and the rush of a successful hunt swept through the gathered Night Raptors.

["Go."] Stronger-than-Feathers ordered a particularly long-legged hunter, who rushed back the way they had come.

["We prepare it now."] She told the Jedi. ["Only meat comes back with us."]

["Understood,"] Standing-Bear nodded, pulling out a small, unpowered knife, not sure if they would appreciate the searing his lightsaber would give the meat.

"* _Let's get to work, B'lyn,_ *" he told her as she pulled out a similar knife of her own and they joined the majority of the hunters in dissecting the kill into more manageable parts. It would be most of the afternoon before the rest would arrive to help carry it to camp.

["Bone-meat?"] A hunter offered the pair after he'd cracked a large leg bone open to make the marrow inside available.

["Thank you,"] the Jedi Master nodded, taking some of the marrow for himself, not bothering to cook it, familiar with eating this sort of meat in the raw.

"* _You may still cook it, but it would be rude to refuse,_ *" he told B'lyn silently. "* _Healthiest meat in the animal, short of some organs._ *"

"* _Understood, Master._ *" She scooped some of the soft material out with her fingers and passed the bone on, mimicking what her Master did and simply ate it raw. "* _Unique._ *" She murmured and swallowed easily. It wasn't at all like raw meat, for all it didn't taste like anything she knew.

"* _Quite,_ *" he nodded. "* _Be glad you didn't grow up in my colony, or you'd have never gotten away without trying some before,_ *" he chuckled, the flock settling down to eat some of the meat and cut the rest into still more manageable pieces.

They had most of it ready to travel when the remainder of the flock finally arrived with the dimming light of late evening. Even Far-Swimmer was there, though her share to haul back was smaller than most out of consideration for her injured arm.

The two Jedi, for their part, each loaded up with at least a full load of the meat for one of the Raptors, Standing-Bear grunting a bit as he hefted a load that was nearly as large as he was, showing no real strain after he had lifted it.

["You guard."] Stronger-than-Feathers told B'lyn and pointed to a spot in the middle of the flock. ["Keep us in sight."]

["Understood."] The young Jedi nodded and moved to her position on their flank as the group started to move.

Both Jedi glanced at each other when the flock headed east instead of south and fell into step with the group.

"* _I don't see White-Feather here._ *" B'lyn said worriedly, though she let none of her attention stray from her duty.

"* _I'd be more surprised if he was,_ *" Standing-Bear pointed out. "* _We may just be taking a roundabout route to throw off scavengers._ *"

"* _Or any Trade Federation mercs around._ *" She nodded and focused completely on her guard duty, her hand on her lightsaber and the Force wrapped lightly around her to assist her senses and reflexes against anything that came near.

Fortunately, either the Federation's mercenaries were busy elsewhere, or they weren't up for taking on an entire flock, even one weighed down with meat. Standing-Bear became more and more certain that something wasn't quite right as they continued their journey eastwards, without turning to return to the old nesting spot.

He had a fairly good idea what it was too, as Stronger-than-Feathers gave the order to stop for the night.

"* _I don't think we're going back, Master._ *" B'lyn spoke silently as burdens were set down in a pile in one corner of a large clearing outside a low-ceiling cave surrounded by jungle.

"* _Neither do I,_ *" he admitted silently. "* _B'lyn, I suspect that White-Feather didn't make it._ *"

"* _I suspect the same, Master._ *" She sighed and pushed the loss away. Life went on; death was a part of it. There would be time to grieve for the Night Raptor later. "* _I don't think they have death-rites._ *"

"* _They may not,_ *" he admitted as they found followed the sound of splashing to a nearby stream and joined the Night Raptors who were cleaning their feathers of blood. "* _Or they may just wait for another time._ *"

"* _Quite possible, Master._ *" B'lyn nodded and made quick work of cleaning the blood and sweat from her body and robes.

"Bralin," Tends-the-Wounded shook the water from her obsidian feathers and walked up to the young Twi'lek, using the closest to her name the Raptors had gotten yet. ["White-Feather died while you were hunting."] She said simply. There was a trace of regret, but not the kind of response most Republic races did towards a lost patient.

["Thank you for telling me,"] she bowed her head a bit and watched as the local healer walked back towards the clearing.

Standing-Bear wasn't too surprised; on this world, and most primitive ones, the death of a patient that badly wounded was expected. That he'd survived as long as he had was testament to his will and the healing skill of those who'd worked with him, particularly Tends-the-Wounded.

Still, he kept a careful watch on B'lyn's reactions to the news beneath the surface. She was holding together fine for now, but time to think could change that.

He cleaned up himself and joined her on the short walk to the clearing to rest for a while.

He wasn't too surprised to see B'lyn settle down for a short nap in a relatively quiet part of the clearing, much of the rest of the flock doing the same, basking in the warm sun as it rose to warm their feathers and bodies.

He settled in to meditate, the first chance he'd really gotten to do so in too long.

* * *

Standing-Bear looked up and around when a bone-deep thudding echoed through his very bones in the pre-dawn hours. B'lyn was asleep, though restless now that she was aware of the new sound. Night Raptors woke up quickly and settled on the ground, putting as much of their body in contact with the vibrating earth as they could.

He could sense the tension surrounding him. Putting his hand to the ground, he could feel the rhythmic rumbling. Not a quake or other natural occurrence; it was more like somebody was beating on a drum to send a coded message.

He couldn't help but wonder if there were places where the Night Raptors may be more visibly advanced, or if there was possibly another sentient race on this world that was.

Then again, a drum large enough to cause this sort of rumble as far away as it probably was would be a fixed object, not something the flock carried around. More like a waypoint, or a meeting stone - something that you went to when you needed it.

By the time B'lyn had given up on sleeping and was focused on the rhythm vibrating the earth, he had discerned the pattern, but not its meaning. At least not beyond the distress and rapid, harsh words exchanged among members of the flock.

They were scared.

Even Stronger-than-Feathers and her mate were afraid, though they did not show it to their followers as they calmed the group down.

"* _Something is very, very wrong,_ *" he told his Padawan mentally. "* _Get ready to move fast, if we have to._ *"

"* _Did you understand any of that message, Master?_ *" She looked at him, her worry clear in her mind despite her calm exterior. "* _I am sure it is a repeating pattern, a message of some kind._ *"

"* _I don't know the code,_ *" he said, shaking his head. "* _But whatever it means, it has the entire flock on edge... I suspect that the Trade Federation is starting to move across Evidran._ *"

They held back and watched as Stronger-than-Feathers was challenged and a circle rapidly cleared around her and another Night Raptor as they stalked around each other.

"Of all the times for a rank battle," Standing-Bear muttered quietly to himself, though he hung back and watched, fairly sure that the battle would be short, and that they wouldn't be called on to provide healing afterwards.

After all, their feathers were armor as much as weapons.

It was also a pointed lesson in Stronger-than-Feather's combat skills that she put her opponent down in less than two full circles without having to injure him seriously at all.

She stood in the center of the circle, her head at its full height as she glared at her other flock-mates to see if another challenge was coming. Satisfied that her place was secure, she stalked towards the Jedi with Nose-in-Danger walking submissively behind her.

"* _Let's hope she's in a better mood than she seems to be,_ *" Standing-Bear observed silently, adopting a more submissive body language as well.

["Who flies your thing?"] She rumbled, her two large toe-claws clicking on the ground in her displeasure and distress.

"B'lyn," Standing-Bear said, indicating the Twi'lek. He could, but she was a much better pilot than he was. ["What has happened?"]

["Intruders find two other hatching grounds and attack flocks from one Great Water to the other."] She gave the short summary. ["She take Nose-in-Danger. Bring us help."]

["She will go,"] he nodded. ["It will take time, but we will hurry as much as possible."]

["Take meat and go now."] Stronger-than-Feathers ordered. ["We must go to a gathering of leaders to deal with this threat."]

["Yes, Leader."] B'lyn dipped her head and hurried to the pile of meat to put several meals worth in a large pouch she secured to her damp belt. "* _Force be with you, Master._ *" She met his eyes before darting into the jungle with Nose-in-Danger on her heals.

"* _With you as well, Padawan,_ *" Standing-Bear replied as they left, before turning back to Stronger-than-Feathers.

["What do we do if there are hunters between here and the] ship?" He asked her, not wanting to overstep his bounds, but uncertain about the safety of his Padawan.

["They will still guard it?"] She looked at him with a slightly cocked head.

["They may, I can't be sure,"] he admitted. ["But they have probably either taken it, or will expect us to return to it."]

["Do you request guards for her journey?"] Stronger-than-Feathers asked him almost formally as the low thudding of the drums continued to resonate through their bodies.

["Or simply for permission to accompany them, if that is acceptable."]

She considered him, weighing the risk of him leaving with the risk of the younger pair never making it to the ship. She hated the idea of letting them both go.

["Kills-the-Sun, Glimmer-of-Night, Clicks-Down and Blood-Feathers will go with you." She decided and turned to call the four to her.

["Thank you,"] he nodded, seeing the other Raptors, including the one carrying the Morgukai's spear, came over to watch him.

["Go with him, guard those leaving. Come back with him."] Stronger-than-Feathers told them simply. ["I will wait three days before leaving."]

["Understood."] Kills-the-Sun nodded and tensed the powerful muscles of his legs before powering off with the others behind him, Blood-Feathers waiting for Standing-Bear to join the run before falling in behind him.

* * *

"Master, we have a problem," B'lyn observed as she reached the clearing they had left their fighter in, Standing-Bear and the group of Raptors having caught up with them just minutes after they left.

"What is ... I see," the Ambrinthan said, frowning as he saw the empty clearing, still showing signs of the fighter having sat there for a prolonged period and the violent battle a week before. "You do have to give the Federation points for perseverance."

"Considering what it would take to get close to her, they must have put a specialist down for the job." She shook her head, then realized that Kills-the-Sun was getting antsy about the language they were using. ["At least they did not blow it up. It should be at the base."]

["We will have to recover it, or another] ship [then,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["It is a day's travel to return to their base, we should start now."]

["We will not go into their camp without at least the full flock."] Kills-the-Sun informed them firmly.

"* _Do you think that you and Nose-in-Danger will be able to get a ship on your own?_ *" Standing-Bear asked B'lyn, clearly concerned, but knowing that it was their best chance. "* _They will not be expecting you closer in than this, and if they are attacking other flocks their military force is likely spread out._ *"

"* _Their security is not _that_ good, Master._ *" She answered with determination as they moved out again, the guards still accompanying them. "* _I am good at sneaking around._ *"

"* _Then if Nose-in-Danger is willing, you two will likely have to go on your own. I doubt our escort would trust us to bring the ship back afterwards._ *"

"* _I understand, Master._ *" She nodded and focused on what was around them, watching for traps and ambushes as they worked their way towards the Trade Federation base.

The trip was reasonably quiet, punctuated by brief moments of intense tension as B'lyn or Standing-Bear occasionally disappeared to dispatch a stationary turret left behind by the Trade Federation. A day's travel, and two meals for the Jedi while the Raptors watched nervously, later and they were at the edge of the base, the point where the Raptors simply weren't willing to go any farther.

["We have to claim another] ship," Standing-Bear said firmly, knowing that the entire group wouldn't go with him, but knowing just as well that there was no choice. ["Either] B'lyn [and I, or she and Nose-in-Danger, have to go into their camp."]

["You return with us."] Kills-the-Sun told him firmly. ["They must go alone."]

"* _We will be fine, Master._ *" She looked at him seriously and pulled her hood up. "* _I am good at this._ *"

"Force be with you, B'lyn," he said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it. ["Send word to the Council as soon as you can, they may think us dead."]

"Force be with you, Master." She replied earnestly even as they reluctantly let go. ["I will, Master. We will return with aid as soon as possible."] She promised and turned to find a way to sneak into the facility that Nose-in-Danger could follow.

["Let's get back to the camp before they leave,"] Standing-Bear said to the guards, just enough time left for them to do so yet.

Kills-the-Sun nodded and turned around to lope off at an easy, open gate that covered distance at an incredible rate without tiring him out.

B'lyn glanced back to them as her Master left, leaving her on her own for one of the very few times in her life. ["Come on."] She told Nose-in-Danger quietly. ["We sneak in. Try not to be found. We don't want to fight them right now."]

["Understood."] He nodded and dropped his body low to the ground as they moved in on the facility and it's largely mechanical guards.

The droids, most of what was left, seemed largely oblivious to them as they stalked in quietly. It wasn't too long before they were past the main line of observation, and able to move a bit more quickly.

Now, they just had to avoid roving patrols that occasionally moved through, making them stop in their tracks. One of the droids looked over at them, his sensors sweeping right over them before it passed on.

["It not see us?"] Nose-in-Danger whispered to her after they were gone.

["I don't think so,"] she replied quietly as they moved again, wishing that the droid guards were more susceptible to mind tricks and other distractions she could use against a living one.

As it was, she had to rely on skill and her robes to keep her hidden and hope that Nose-in-Danger didn't flash in the light at the wrong moment. At least he was a natural born hunter and trained ambush predator still in his natural environment. He was better than she was out here in the jungle.

Once inside the complex, it could be very different.

They managed to get inside through an open corridor, the base kept comfortably cool by the air conditioning, the wide open, barren spaces offering little in the way of hiding places and far more camera security to contend with.

On the plus side, she knew her way around and had a fairly good idea where to go and how to get there with passing the fewest number of cameras and security checkpoints as possible.

With live guards, she could have walked in with near-impunity. With droids, she had to work hard to keep herself and her charge from being spotted and having to fight their way to the spaceport's pad.

There were some seriously tense moments as droids walked past them, able to see them if they'd turned their heads, but the programmed paths they were on required them to go straight forward at all the right moments.

It was still nearly an hour before they managed to creep into the hangar, find their stolen ship stored with all the rest of the Federation's vessels, a few droids working on 'cleaning' it to return to the Council.

B'lyn motioned Nose-in-Danger to be ready to attack. These weren't combat droids. He was more than capable of taking one out.

They got as close as they could, then she lit her lightsaber and bisected the nearest droid in the same moment that Nose-in-Danger launched himself onto another, ripping it apart with sharp-clawed hands, long, razor-sharp arm-feathers and two sickle-like toe claws.

["Inside."] She hissed and only just caught herself from helping push him inside the small hatch so she could enter and start up the launch sequence before anyone noticed.

They'd have plenty of attention when they blasted the bay doors open.

From the sound of it, they were getting plenty of attention now. Alarms went off as the droids suddenly dropped off the monitoring systems after a brief, interrupted report of an attack from the one that Nose-in-Danger had destroyed. She barely had time to get the launch sequence completed before a small group of battle droids moved to stop the ship, gathering and raising their blaster rifles.

["Kill them?"] Nose-in-Danger looked at her, spoiling for a fight.

["Yes, not personally."] She reworded her choice when she realized that she didn't know the word for 'weapon' either. They were already airborne by a couple feet and easily swung around to open fight with the fighter's higher-powered weapons before turning them on the hanger doors and open sky.

Droid parts fell to the cement floor of the hangar as they exploded out of it, Nose-in-Danger startled by the feeling of moving so fast as the fighter took off for open sky, fire still curling the edges of the hangar doors behind them. It was lucky they hadn't closed blast doors, or it would have been a lot trickier. As it was, they streaked through the air, heading for space, other fighters starting up after them as soon as the pilots could be scrambled.

["Get in back. Hold on to something solid. I can not have you thrown against me."] B'lyn told Nose-in-Danger firmly and was relieved when he obeyed without question. Now she could concentrate fully on avoiding their pursuers until she was high enough to enter hyperspace and the three-day trip to Coruscant.

Just in time too; blaster bolts started to rip through the air past her, the guns of the pursuing fighters trying to force her down. The shields took most of them, but she heard the warning indicator start flashing, indicating that one of them had a solid lock with its concussion missiles.

Those wouldn't just glance off the shields, not in the shape they were in now.

She closed her eyes and gave everything over to the Force for a brief moment. It was all she could, but it was enough. She flipped her fighter on its tail, cut the engines to keep her momentum and fired with all four main guns directly at the fighter with the lock.

She didn't even wait to see the hit before hitting the maneuvering thrusters and flipping back around for the main engines to burst to life again and propel them out of the atmosphere.

They made it into space, the computer chiming that it had the coordinates ready and could make the jump any time. It was just about at that moment that she saw the Federation transport vessel approaching, and received a hail from it.

"Attention hostile vessel. Surrender or we will be forced to destroy you."

Fortunately, they were looking forward to the second option enough that they hadn't activated their tractor beams yet. It would give them too much control to provide an excuse to vaporize the tiny fighter.

It was a choice that lost them both opportunities in the fraction of a heartbeat it took B'lyn to reach forward and activate the jump.

The stars of the Evidran system blurred, and she was vaguely aware of a massive energy discharge on the radar just before the ship disappeared safely into hyperspace.


	3. Obsidian and Senate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Nose-in-Danger and Padawan B'lyn work on the Senate Sentience Committee on Coruscant to evict the Trade Federation from Evidran, Master Standing Bear stays with the Night Raptors there and works on convincing them that this is a planet not worth the price it will demand to strip. The only real question is how much of Evidran and the Night Raptor race will be left when the Senate finally acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Karl Wolfemann

Once the ship was on autopilot, B'lyn relaxed and pressed record on a message for the Jedi Council.

"Masters, this is Padawan B'lyn. I am returning to Coruscant with a Night Raptor representative. ETA is 4 days. Master Standing-Bear has remained on Evidran 3 to assist in the resistance effort. Padawan B'lyn out."

She sent it and climbed out of the pilot's seat, starting back into the other small room on the fighter.

["They're gone, we're on our way,"] she reassured the shaken Night Raptor that greeted her.

["Is all flying this bouncy?"] He looked at her a bit indignantly.

["Most of it isn't,"] she reassured him. ["Only when they're shooting at us. Sorry about the flips, but it was better than getting killed."]

["Yes,"] he agreed reluctantly and settled his feathers and stood a bit straighter. ["This where you live?"] He looked around the room that served as sleeping quarters, meditation chamber, kitchen and dining room for the pair.

["Sometimes,"] she nodded. ["Master and I travel all over in this ship."]

She felt him shudder at the idea of being so confined for any length of time, and then the nervousness of what was coming.

["What I am to do at the] Senate?" He spoke the word carefully.

["You just have to speak to them, say what the outsiders have done. We will help you speak better] Basic [first. It won't be the instant you arrive.]"

Nose-in-Danger nodded and found a spot to settle down in. ["What we do until then?"]

["We have a few days,"] B'lyn said, considering their options. ["I could start teaching you more of our language, speed things up a bit. There's not too much else to do while we're on the ship."]

He considered her for a moment, and then nodded. ["Yes. I need to know it."]

["Let me set up what I'll need then,"] she nodded, moving to collect the holoprojectors she'd need. ["I'm not as good as this as Master,"] she admitted.

["Start with what I should say in greeting?"] Nose-in-Danger suggested helpfully. ["Then work on what I need to say to the law-makers?"]

["All right,"] she nodded. ["When you're greeting somebody, you usually would say something like] 'Hello,'" she started, knowing she'd have to help him with pronunciation.

If it weren't for the fact that their sentience was in question, this would be a lot easier.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Standing-Bear let out a grateful breath of relief when Kills-the-Sun finally slowed down to a trot. He'd kept up with the three Night Raptors, but it had not been easy. They were built not only for speed but endurance in this environment and they were out to make the trip as short as they could manage.

He could sense the majority of the Creeping Wind flock up ahead, and the deep reverberating beat he'd been feeling for the last several hours was almost painful now at this range.

Parts of the pattern pounded in time with his pulse, just a _bit_ off the rhythm of his heart, the throbbing pulsing through his bones and body and tiring him out faster than even the nigh-on endless running did.

At least now he could slow down. Even here, it was a strain to use the Force so heavily for such a long period of time.

He focused on recovering his body as they walked at a more normal pace into the flock where Kills-the-Sun was greeted with an affectionate nuzzle on the muzzle by his mate.

It was here that he saw what was causing the thunder in the ground.

Drummer-of-Dawn was dancing on what looked like a fallen log.

He could feel it wasn't nearly so simple though. The 'log' was living, a reservoir of Force-energy that stretched out in a network of roots for miles around, carrying the message with it. It was possible it networked across the world.

He wondered, deep down, how it was that something like that could transmit the sound as far as it did, but it accomplished it nicely. The Night Raptors had learned to use everything at their disposal, though he had to admit to some surprise at finding it wasn't a crafted tool.

He closed his eyes briefly in relief when the universe fell silent, the pounding rhythm over with as Drummer-of-Dawn hopped down from the trunk.

["We rest, then move to the Gather."] Stronger-than-Feathers announced, creating an almost instant reaction in the flock of settling in for a well-needed rest.

He sighed slightly, leaning his aching body back against a tree, fighting the urge to close his eyes until he saw if any of the rest of the flock was preparing to sleep as well. The thought of what one of these people, strong in the Force and trained as a Jedi, could do was almost frightening.

At least three were positioning themselves as guards, but most settled and closed their eyes as soon as the announcement was made.

It made Standing-Bear feel a little better that he wasn't the only exhausted one here.

A part of him felt obligated to stay awake a few moments longer, taking everything in, but he would be grateful for even a few hours sleep after a solid day of constant exertion with little to no rest.

With several more coming, he expected. A gathering of many flocks was unlikely to be close.

He let out a small breath and closed his eyes, sinking into a deep sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Standing-Bear's body snapped into action even before his brain was truly cognizant of what was going on. His lightsaber flared to life to block a shot that nearly cut him in half as Night Raptor screeches of rage resounded in his ears with the screams of pain of those they caught.

His mind scrambled to put together what was happening, though much of it was obvious enough. The Trade Federation had followed them. He whirled around, bringing his lightsaber up to deflect another shot, jumping out of the way just in time as the tree he'd been leaning against was blown apart by a fighter that streaked through above them, massive energy bolts strafing the battlefield.

It occurred to him that this was the first battle in many years without a Padawan at his side.

He was not alone, however, and the tackle that sent him and a Night Raptor he couldn't identify out of the way of another blast from the fighter reminded him sharply that these people were protecting him as much as he was protecting them.

["Kill fliers!"] Stronger-than-Feathers screamed a command to anyone with an opening.

He took one that came to him, the fighter that had just attacked wheeling around for another run as he leaped into the trees, then onto the wing, driving his lightsaber into the wing and ripping a massive gash into the metal and wires within. He jumped back down as the fighter spun out of control, crashing into the second one with a massive explosion that rocked the massive trees.

He barely caught the Night Raptor take on the other out of the corner of his eye; two of them tackled the front of the fighter and shattered the cockpit window, dragging the pilot out and down to the ground with them. He twisted to deal with a merc bearing down on him in heavy armor that might do well against Night Raptors, but was nothing to his lightsaber.

He made a single, well-aimed thrust, burning through armor plate and the mercenary's heart at once, withdrawing his amber blade and making a seemingly effortless swirl of his wrist to cut through the vibroblade of another mercenary attacking him from behind.

Now that he had a moment to stop and gather his thoughts, the Force gathered around him, speeding his reactions and focusing his mind on the flow of the battle, one what needed to be done where and when to achieve the best outcome.

He fell into the flow of these strangers easily, almost as easily as with other Jedi. They were not sensitive to the Force as he knew it, but they were very in tune with it in their own way, simply by being completely at one with their world and its life.

Merc after merc fell, until only a Raccoon was left, cornered against a tree with a broken blaster and only one arm thanks to coming too close to Standing-Bear earlier on.

["Standing-Bear!"] Stronger-than-Feathers called him to her and the gathering intent on holding the prey in place while the wounded were tended further away.

He extinguished his lightsaber and moved to join her, fairly sure he knew what was coming.

Fortunately, he was certain that the Raccoon would be willing to talk, and talk fast.

"If you cooperate, you _might_ get out of this alive," he said simply, nothing in his manner to indicate a threat.

This was a simple statement of fact.

The Raccoon nodded quickly, the fear radiating from him only served to excite the Night Raptor's prey-drive further.

"I'll talk." He faced the Jedi and clutched the stump of his arm, fully counting on the small hope that the Order's reputation of not killing unnecessarily was true. "Anything you want."

["What do you want him to tell you?"] Standing-Bear asked Stronger-than-Feathers, wanting to answer her questions first.

["How many do we face. How many strongholds do they have. Where are they."] She began with the most basic tactical information. ["Anything else of use you think he may know."] She added in a statement of support and trust that was not lost on her flock.

"How many troops has the Trade Federation brought here?" He asked, starting with the simplest. "And how long before they bring in more," he added, knowing that they wouldn't be stopping with the resources they had, especially once they got word that the Senate was opening a hearing regarding the Night Raptor's sentience.

"Several thousand. More are already coming. Two or three days before the first unit arrives." He gave the information up without hesitation.

"How many bases have the Federation established, and how many drop points?"

"Four bases on this continent, two on the other large one. A dozen drop points I know of." He answered nervously. He didn't want to give up this much, but he wanted the Jedi to leave him to these creatures much less.

"And how much do you know about the Federation's movements?" Standing-Bear asked. "If I were you, I wouldn't try to understate your knowledge."

"I'm just a merc, Jedi." He whimpered, glancing at the agitated Night Raptors all around him. "They've ordered patrols like this as far out as a half day can take us. Kill anything that moves. The army won't be ready for weeks. The bulk of the force is holed up in the bases until they're ready to strip the place clean. Call off your beasts. I'm no threat to you or them anymore." He pleaded.

"They're not beasts," Standing-Bear pointed out. "If they were, you wouldn't be having nearly the problems you are. For what it's worth, I agree with you, but I can't stop them if they don't."

["He's told me all he can. He's no threat to us anymore; we should let him go,"] he told Stronger-than-Feathers, sure that suggestion wouldn't go over well.

["To heal and kill again?"] She looked at him incredulously, her body feathers ruffled to make her seem even larger. ["What sense does that make?"]

["He won't heal in time to be any threat to us,"] Standing-Bear said firmly, fully aware that he was the center of attention. ["He only came here because he was told to. He won't be told to again."]

She glared at him for a long, tense moment, seriously considering attacking this threat to her authority.

["All killers die."] She retorted sharply, words that launched an instant flurry of activity even before she could move to do it herself. It was all Standing-Bear could do to get out of the way before the Raccoon screamed and was shredded.

He got a glare of pure protective hatred from Kills-the-Sun before everyone fell into the open ranks of a flock on the move. It really wasn't much different from the way they moved on the hunt.

["I didn't intend to challenge your authority,"] he told the flock-leader apologetically as they started to run again, getting close to her as he could, his manner submissive. ["I simply meant to answer your question, explain myself."]

She nodded, her manner relaxing fractionally as they ran. It was an exchange that wasn't missed by those around them and he could feel the approval from various members. That also helped sooth the literally ruffled feathers as it became clear he didn't have the social support to make a real bid for power.

Not that he'd _want_ it if he made it. It was hard to remember, sometimes, that these people didn't realize that Jedi weren't supposed to be interested in that sort of power.

This was going to be a long war, no matter how short it was.

* * *

* * *

* * *

B'lyn opened her eyes to see Nose-in-Danger staring at her in absolute silence. Her meditation fascinated him, and he had a strong natural response to a request for silence. He also froze effortlessly for hours at a time.

"We are about to enter Coruscant's system." She explained in Basic and stood, the Night Raptor standing with her. After four days in the small fighter, he was very close to completely stir crazy and regularly trying not to pace.

"Good," he sounded more relieved than anything. His Basic was very good for only four days work focusing largely on the basics of greeting and parting and his speech to the Senate. She could feel his excitement at getting out to stretch his legs.

"Do you want to see Coruscant before we touch down?" She offered. There would be just enough space in the cockpit for him to look at the world, and it might be better to give him a little time to adjust.

He took a moment to work the translation of the more complicated question before he nodded. "Ees."

"Follow me," she said with a smile. "You're learning very nicely."

"Ank ou." He chirped in pleasure and followed her, keeping out of her way as she sat down to tend to their drop out of hyperspace.

The fascination and wonder was palpable to her, as was the trickle of fear at its edges at seeing so much outside his wildest thoughts only a week before.

"Grab on to something," she warned him, keying in the necessary sequence and bracing herself for the ship to lurch into realspace. As the stars went from streaks to dots a planet came into focus, hanging in the emptiness of space in a built up artificial construct surrounded by weather satellites and defense systems.

["Do all look that way?"] He fell back into his native language as he tried to grasp what he was looking at.

"No," she said reassuringly. "When we land, I'll show you others," she promised.

He nodded, his eyes wide as his gaze flicked from ships to the world to its satellites as they came in for an approach to the glistening five spires of the Jedi Temple. He wasn't all that afraid, but he wasn't taking his eyes off all the activity, his instincts on edge at being so far out of his natural habitat.

"You're safe here," she reassured him as they came in to land. "We'll get you inside somewhere a bit more manageable as quickly as we can." She brought the fighter in for a landing, Masters Eewenn and Qalmi there to meet her.

"'Ace to run?" He requested hopefully and backed into the main room so she could get out of the cockpit and to the hatch to walk down to the Ithorian and Arctic Fox waiting for them.

"Greetins." Nose-in-Danger bowed to them when he reached the platform.

"Greetings, [Nose-in-Danger], Padawan B'lyn," Master Eewenn said, her voices harmonizing as she bowed. "And yes, I believe we can arrange for somewhere you can run, though not to hunt. Some people around here have been mistaken for meals before."

That she answered a question she couldn't have heard startled him, but he took it in stride at this point. "Thank you, Raster Eewenn."

"You're learning our language well," she said approvingly and was pleased at the pleasure so clear in him at the small praise. "And I picked up the question from B'lyn's thoughts, not yours," she added.

"I am still a little loud," B'lyn admitted, bowing respectfully to the two Masters. "If it is acceptable, I would like to give my report to the Council after helping [Nose-in-Danger] to settle in to his quarters?"

"Of course," Master Eewenn accepted the request easily. "Perhaps show him to the Illiquar Garden as well."

"I will, Master," B'lyn nodded. "If I may ask, where are his quarters?"

"The diplomat's quarters in the Council Spire on level five." Master Qalmi told her easily and handed over a lightslate with the information.

"Thank you, Masters." B'lyn nodded, taking the slate and bowing again before starting to lead Nose-in-Danger to his rooms. The Night Raptor kept his eyes open and his entire body was animated as he tried to take in everything, especially the people.

"Ow tell that no 'ood?" He asked, pointing to a small white rabbit with a long lion-tufted tail. He kept his long, sharp claw folded back against his finger to show no aggression towards the Kushiban.

"Generally, you won't have to kill your own food around here," she explained. "We'll be able to provide enough for you, and most things around here that you might kill are probably either people, or being cared for by somebody."

"Just ust lu'rn." He nodded in acceptance that it just wasn't simple here.

"Yes," B'lyn nodded. "It's not very simple for a lot of newcomers. To be fair, if you were to try and hunt her, you'd probably end up picked up by your tail," she chuckled.

"Wawr?" His eyes widened as he stared at the small creature. "So small."

"That one is Jedi though," B'lyn pointed out with a chuckle. "She might be small, but she is strong in the Force, like Master Standing-Bear," she explained as the Kushiban chatted telepathically with some students.

"He look me in eye." Nose-in-Danger countered. He accepted that he shouldn't hunt here, but the idea of such a little creature being a challenge was a bit beyond him still.

"You'll understand in time," B'lyn reassured him. "But now isn't really the best time; she's giving a lesson, and we have to get to your quarters before I show you to the gardens."

"Right." He nodded and gave the lion-tailed white rabbit a last look over his shoulder as he followed her into the huge building. It was only moments before he was staring wide-eyed and open-jawed at the huge spaces, variety of races and smooth-lined architecture.

"It's a little overwhelming until you get used to it," B'lyn said understandingly, leading him towards a lift to the fifth level of the Council Spire.

"So any kinds o 'eople." He whispered in amazement. "So ig inside."

"Jedi come from all different races," B'lyn explained. "The architecture ... I always thought it was a bit much, myself, but I come from a planet where you live underground if you've got half an ounce of sense."

"Urrr?" He looked at her, trying to grasp that idea.

"Ryloth is either dark and cold, or sunny and hot," she explained. "We lived in caves, then in mines when we started to build our own places."

Nose-in-Danger nodded slightly. He was pushing his limits to understand her meaning, but he was getting used to taking things on her word.

He cocked his head slightly, reluctant to get into the small space that opened for them in the wall, but he stepped inside with her after a bit of an internal debate.

B'lyn realized just a moment too late that he probably wasn't ready for a lift, even after the trip on the fighter. He _knew_ those moved in the air from watching them.

"The room's about to -"

It started moving just before she could warn him, running upwards rapidly.

He dropped to the floor, his long legs tucked under him and his clawed arms outstretched in a frantic attempt to grab something that wasn't moving without any visible movement.

B'lyn winced at his mental and physical scream of panic that would probably draw every sensitive in two floors to their location by the time the lift stopped. She had to admit, though, that if he was going to panic, he was at least being still about it. Gibbering in fear, but fairly still as she knelt next to him and tried to sooth him.

Fortunately, the room came to a stop, the door opening as she stroked his sharp feathers carefully and the soft skin on his muzzle.

"I forgot to warn you, I'm sorry," she apologized. "The room you'll be staying in doesn't do that. This is a lift, it's built to move."

Nose-in-Danger made the effort to pull himself together, silently grateful that the small crowd of brown-robed beings stayed outside the small room while he took several deep breaths and slowly stood to shake his feathers out.

["Good."] He mumbled and caressed the smooth skin of his muzzle along the side of her head. ["Just ... very unexpected."]

"Apologies, I should have warned you," B'lyn said. "* _Native, primitive society, first time on a lift,_ *" she quickly explained telepathically to the Jedi waiting there, helping to lead him out.

She was quite grateful when the concerned crowd departed, and knew that Nose-in-Danger was. He was decidedly embarrassed by panicking over nothing but a surprise, and even more so to do it in front of a crowd.

"We're used to it," she reassured him, leading him the rest of the short distance to his rooms. "This whole area is yours, while you're here," she explained, the doors sliding open to her typed command. "If you'd like, I think they'll let me help you out while you're here."

["Yes, please."] He nodded and watched her actions carefully to learn how it was done. ["Where do we eat?"] He asked curiously.

"There's a kitchen here," she explained, indicating the room. "I can cook, or just make sure we're always stocked with meat for you. The diplomat's quarters have a few more creature comforts than either of us are used to."

["I like your] cooking."

She felt him start to relax a bit and step a bit further away as he began to explore the multi-room quarters with something very close to his natural curiosity.

["Anything I not to touch?"] He looked at her from near the clear double doors that opened to a large balcony.

"Don't break anything, and ask what something is before you start pressing buttons," she suggested with a smile, sure that it was something he'd do if not told not to. "And be careful on the balcony, though it's safe enough here. Just don't fall."

Though, that said, she wouldn't be too surprised to find out that he could take it. Five stories was a lot lower to the ground than the Council Chamber or most of the observation and meditation spots in other towers.

Whatever he landed on could be another matter, however.

Nose-in-Danger nodded and scanned the side of the door in a similar location to the pad that opened the door in the hallway.

"Opens?" He pointed to the subtly concealed pad, then the door.

"It does," she nodded. "The large button on the top."

He pressed it and almost managed not to startle slightly when the clear door slid open, but when he stepped out there was no fear in him, only wonder at being so high up with so much to look at.

She could feel how much better his vision was as he took in everything. He could focus on things she couldn't even see dots of, but it did take him some effort.

He also breathed deeply of Coruscant's air, taking in all the multitudes of scents that he had no idea what they went with.

"Pretty incredible, isn't it?" She asked him after he'd had a few moments to take it all in.

"Yes." Nose-in-Danger murmured. He was fascinated by what was out there, largely by all the movement. Almost reluctantly he turned around and came back into the living room of the suite and headed for the spot that looked out of place.

The kitchen.

"Somehow, I figured you'd find your own way here," she chuckled, following him in. "Be careful with the things in here, a lot of the tools can hurt you if they're used wrong."

It earned her a curious look, but he nodded as he thought of the heater she used for cooking and the weapon Blood-Feathers had taken from his kill.

It didn't stop him from opening everything that opened and sticking his nose into most of them as he stiffed around.

It gave her a chance to check out the inventory; fortunately, the kitchen was stocked with a selection of assorted meats, a few other ingredients to add in along with. They'd known that the room was going to be occupied by a carnivore. It would still make much more flavorful and varied meals that she'd been able to create on Evidran.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him politely.

He paused, considering the question. He'd eaten small meals once or twice a day with her on the trip here, but many things smelled interesting here and he had definite room to eat.

"Yes, please." He nodded and stepped back a bit to give her room to work.

"After lunch, I'll show you the gardens they mentioned, if you'd like," she smiled, moving to pull out some things for a fairly simple meal but flavorful for the both of them. It was a bit of a homecoming to have a real kitchen for her. She could field cook with the best, but she never could forget that it was _field_ cooking. The fighter was better, but supplies were still quite limited. This was a wonderful opportunity to show Nose-in-Danger that cooking was more than just heating meat to kill the parasites.

"Yes," he grinned as best he could and shifted in excitement.

"Something sweet, or spicy?" She asked, looking through what was available and realizing that both were quite possible. She just hoped he understood what she meant well enough.

"[Berries] sweet?" He asked uncertainly, repeating her first choice carefully.

"Yes, the [berries] would be sweet," B'lyn nodded.

"Spicy." He clicked in eagerness for something new to taste.

"All right," she chuckled, pulling down what she would need to make a mildly spicy meal. She didn't want to introduce him to it with the real strong things, given how strong his sense of taste probably was. She pulled out some meat and a knife, starting to cut it up, mentally running through recipes she could edit so they wouldn't need utensils to eat them.

Then she considered the trials that were coming in proving his kind were sentient. Learning to eat like most people did would not be a bad idea. He had the manual dexterity for it, even if he had no need for it.

She'd just make what she could, and work that out later. The red meat properly cubed, she pulled out a frying pan and started to mix up the mildly spicy sauce while the meat soaked up flavors from a pre-prepared marinade.

"Snell good." Nose-in-Danger crooned as he sniffed the air and edged a little closer to watch her work.

"Smells," she corrected him gently, smiling at the praise. "And thank you. This is fairly mild, but something too much stronger wouldn't be a good idea." She left the sauce to heat, moving over to the supplies to pull out a few vegetables to slice up along with the meal.

"Sn ... Snmell." He kind of slurred it out the side of his mouth as he finally got a 'm' out.

As difficult as it was she had to give him credit for still trying, and learning. Like Wookies and several other races, he understood far more than he could pronounce.

It was just a shame that they hadn't developed much in the way of their own technology. Wookies couldn't speak Basic, but it was hard to argue that a bowcaster was the product of a non-sentient race's tinkering. The pouches and such developed by the Night Raptors weren't quite as hard to explain away, especially given that Nose-in-Danger didn't have any examples to show.

"Much better," she said with a smile, adding the meat to the sauce along with the sliced vegetables.

"You eat like this aufen?" He asked, cocking his head a bit as she moved with an easy grace in the fine kitchen.

"I usually eat in the cafeteria," she explained. "Large place where everybody eats in the same room, others cook. Quarters for Jedi are much smaller than these."

She could feel him work that out in his head, the complex statement not easily translated, but he got at least most of it.

"Food different?"

"It is," she nodded, thinking a few things over. "[Nose-in-Danger]? Do you know how to make any tools? Like [Tends-the-Wounded's] pouches?"

"Can." He nodded. "Not good 'ike her." He added with a small duck of his head. "Can do [pretties] too."

["Pretties?"] She asked, fairly sure he meant jewelry, but not certain. "If I brought you the supplies, would you be willing to make some to show to the Senate, and others who ask?"

"Yes." He nodded easily. "Need ...." he trailed off, not even remotely sure how to explain the crystals he usually used. ["Hard, shiny, like -strong- feathers, but from the ground. Some big,"] he motioned to a space larger than himself. ["Most smaller,"] he cupped his hands. ["Some tiny."] He marked off the tip of one claw. ["All colors, many hardness. Sometimes make out of great animal claw, teeth or hide too."]

"I can show you some later, we can pick them out then," she nodded. "We have many crystals here, all different sorts."

["You keep more than you need?"] He cocked his head curiously, his stomach getting very interested in the results of her work.

"We do," she nodded. "Sometimes we need them on short notice; we use them for the core of our lightsabers." She turned off the fry pan, sliding a small portion of the meat and vegetables off for herself, heavier on the vegetables than the larger portion that she served up for Nose-in-Danger. "But we can spare some for now, most likely."

He nodded, not quite getting it but more than happy to focus on the food for now. Still, he obeyed his social training and waited for her to indicate he could eat.

"Want to try using utensils with this meal?" She asked, pulling out some for herself.

"Urr, yes." He considered them and the strange idea and decided that his hands could do it. "Senate help thing?"

"It might, some," B'lyn nodded. "Not too much though, probably."

Nose-in-Danger nodded, accepted the set she handed him and followed her to the six-seat fine wood dinning table outside the kitchen where she put the plates down and took a chair to sit in.

She noticed that he was standing, simply out of difficulties with the chairs.

"Go ahead and eat," she smiled, indicating how to use the utensils carefully. "Might want to go slow at first, until you're sure about the flavor. And try not to bite the end off the silverware," she added.

He nodded seriously and carefully pressed the fork into a chunk of meat, spearing a slice of pepper under it as well. He carefully used his teeth to pull it off and happily ground it to bits between sharp, pointed teeth.

"How does it taste?" She asked, eating at her own pace. She normally would have added rice to it, but that was something a bit more complicated than she wanted to bother with tonight.

["Different,"] he got out between bites. "Good." He added in Basic, his eager eating backing up the statement as more than just being polite.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Do you have any questions that you've come up with, about what we're going to do here?"

["Where can I go?"] He started with the first thing his territorial mind came up with.

"Generally, just stay on the grounds and you won't be able to go anywhere you shouldn't be able to," she said, thinking it over. "I don't know if there are going to be any extra rules, but that's the main one. You shouldn't leave the Temple grounds either, without an escort; we don't want anybody to panic."

He nodded, accepting that easily.

["You show me how] lift [works?"] He asked after a couple more bites.

"Certainly," she nodded with a smile. "It shouldn't be too hard. Finding your way around will be harder, but you can probably ask for directions from anybody."

["Good memory too."] He grinned at her. ["What you do now, here?"]

"Show you around first," she said. "Then I'll have to make my report to the Council, and see what they want me to do from there."

Nose-in-Danger nodded. ["When is] Senate [meeting]"?

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "It should be soon, but it might be longer, especially before they make up their minds. Unfortunately, the Senate can be rather slow."

"Big?" He looked at her, a vague notion of it being like the multi-flock gathers when leaders tried to work something out. Much like the one Stronger-than-Feathers and the flock was headed for when they had left.

"Very," she nodded. "And one half doesn't really like the other half, on the best of days."

"Ugree hard." He nodded in a kind of understanding and set his fork down only to pick up the plate and lick it clean.

"Very hard," she nodded. "The Senate does a lot of good, but it's often very slow about doing it."

"This not sure 'ike you said." He said quietly. "'Aybe not in time."

"It _is_ our best chance though," she said softly. "I suspect they will act in time, if for no other reason than because the Raptors will fight back, hard, and the Federation won't want to commit all its resources at once."

"Not fight by rules." Nose-in-Danger snorted angrily. "Kill [hatchlings. No where to go.]"

B'lyn reached over to him, putting a hand on his flank carefully, grateful that he wasn't moving much and his anger wasn't likely to shift towards violence.

"Please, try to calm down," she said softly. "I understand why you're angry, but it won't help anything. Master won't let them win that easily."

["Yes,"] he had to force himself to believe even as she realized another part of the problem; he was alone. Without other Night Raptors around, he was off-balance and starting to feel it.

It would probably only get worse as time went on and he felt more and more isolated.

"We'll get you back home just as soon as we can," she promised. "I know this is hard, but it's more valuable than you can imagine to your people."

["No think would be this empty. So many people here."] He sighed deeply. ["I do what I must."]

"Other people don't usually make up for the ones you miss," she nodded. "Not unless you've grown up with them. Maybe, if this keeps going, you can bring somebody else with you next time."

"Yes," he nodded sharply.

She got the distinct impression that he'd be insisting on it.

"Why don't we go visit the gardens?" She suggested. "You might feel a bit more at home there."

"Yes," he nodded and reached his long neck forward to touch her cheek with his soft, warm muzzle. "Place to run."

"It is nearby," she nodded with a smile, standing to lead him out. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

B'lyn took a deep breath, centering herself before she entered the Council chamber. It was the first time she'd faced them alone; she was just glad that the news was relatively good.

She walked into the circular room, bowing respectfully in the middle of the twelve senior Jedi.

"How is our guest doing?" Master Eewenn began.

"Fairly well, all things considered," B'lyn said easily. "He took well to the tropical gardens; I lost track of him when he went chasing after some butterflies," she smiled in memory of the pleasure she felt from him as he gave himself over completely to the hunt and playing. It was a pointed reminder that while an adult by his kind's standards, he was still quite young and not yet jaded by life as his leaders were.

"What are his main issues here?" Master Noloth asked evenly.

"Generally, he's lonely," she explained. "His people are highly social, and he hadn't been expecting to miss them as much as he is. On a practical level, his greatest issues are language-related," she added, making sure she covered all the possible versions of the question.

"Will he be ready to speak to the Senate Sentience Committee in five days?" Master Qalmi asked pointedly.

"Five... it will be close, but we will be able to arrange it, Master," B'lyn said, catching her initial response. "I will, however, likely need some help preparing him. My teaching skills are somewhat limited yet."

"Masters Thelm and Qalmi will assist you." Master Eewenn inclined her head slightly towards the Vulpine Councilors. "Will you require anything else to prepare him?"

"Access to some supplies of crystals and leather," B'lyn said easily. "He does have some skill at crafting small pouches they occasionally use, and jewelry. If possible, I imagine the Senate would be more inclined to agree that his race is sentient if they meet an example with hand-made tools and crafts."

"They will be," Master Qalmi nodded.

"The supplies will be made available." Master Eewenn agreed. "What has happened on Evidran to bring you here so quickly?"

"The Trade Federation has begun to attack the hatching grounds of other flocks," B'lyn explained softly. "And to act in force against roaming hunters. The decision was made that there was no choice but to send somebody back to get help as quickly as possible."

"Have they requested Jedi assistance?" Master Eewenn leaned forward a touch, several of the other Masters just as keenly interested.

"Not in as many words, but I'm sure that Nose-in-Danger can be considered to speak for his people, given that he was trusted to come here and address the Senate for them," B'lyn said, her meaning clear.

They hadn't asked yet, but they could as soon as somebody asked him.

"Between your knowledge of his language and his knowledge of Basic, would he be ready to speak to us tomorrow?" Master Kothi asked, her manner giving no doubt that she was the Alpha of the two Wolves on the Council.

"Easily," B'lyn nodded. "I imagine he would be able to speak to the Council as soon as we can find him again, honestly. He's eager to get help for his people as quickly as possible, and worried that the Senate might take too long."

There was a brief, silent conference between several of the Masters before Master Eewenn nodded fractionally.

"Several of us will meet him here after the dinner hour." She stated simply.

"Do you have a better estimate of the Night Raptor population than when you first reported?" Master Noloth asked.

"Not really, except for a minimum," B'lyn admitted. "All I know is that there are at least a hundred, at my best guess, in the general area of where we landed. Of course, in all likelihood, there are thousands or millions... but I only actually encountered one flock, considered large, with almost three dozen members."

"Any indication of Force-users among them?" Master Sharath asked, his voice deep even for the powerful Lion he was.

"Not among the flock we saw," B'lyn said, shaking her head. "They had no real concept of the Force, though that could be due to the language barrier. However, there are locations on their world that are incredibly rich in its energy."

"Do any of the flora or fauna exhibit Force sensitivity?" Master Qalmi asked.

"There is a species of native lemurs, highly intelligent, but not sentient. They seem to have a natural empathic sense that they use to communicate. Very friendly, actually," she added with a bit of a smile, remembering the one who'd followed her. "There do not seem to be any other actively sensitive species that we noticed, though the valley we crossed was sufficiently dangerous that we were more worried about surviving the crossing than cataloguing the native flora and fauna that didn't want to eat us."

"How much of the world have you seen?" Master Qalmi asked curiously.

"Not much," she admitted easily. "We saw only what we encountered in the course of finding and running from the flock we stayed with. I would say the equivalent of a cursory exploration of the local mountains near my home-settlement."

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" Master Eewenn brought the report to an end.

"Not at the moment, Masters," B'lyn said easily, bowing respectfully. "If there is nothing more, I'll go make sure Nose-in-Danger is prepared to meet you after dinner."

"You are dismissed," Master Eewenn agreed. "We will see you in four hours."

* * *

Two hours later, B'lyn stopped meditating and decided to go check on Nose-in-Danger. It was close to dinner, and his following meeting with the Council, so she went down to the Illiquar Garden to look for him.

She wasn't sure how long it would take her, honestly. The gardens weren't large, but he was good at hiding.

He was also intensely curious and within minutes it was a little too easy to pick up where he was by following the startled bursts in the Force from Jedi he encountered and the occasional explosion of activity as he found wildlife to chase.

He wasn't trying to hide in the least.

She tracked him down quickly, careful not to get directly in his way.

["Nose-in-Danger?"] She called.

There was a rustle of leaves in the jungle near the path and the Night Raptor appeared next to her in a burst of motion. "Hi." He clicked in greeting.

"Hi," she smiled. "It's about time for dinner, and I have some good news."

"'Kay." He nodded. "News?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'll explain while we go to your rooms?"

He nodded, a bit reluctant to leave the garden but willing to with only the intent to come back.

"You have a few days, you can come back later," she smiled, starting to lead the way back to the lift. "It'll be about five days before you can meet the Senate, but after dinner the Council would like to speak with you. If you request it, they'll probably send some help to Evidran even before the Senate acts."

"What I need to say?" He asked quickly, his full focus on her and the needs of his people.

"You'll only need to ask the Jedi to help your people against the Federation. Other names will do, as long as the point gets across; you need to ask the Jedi to help. We can't go to help without the Senate's approval unless somebody asks for us."

Nose-in-Danger nodded seriously. "Understood. Wrill be unuff?"

"Enough to stop the Federation?" B'lyn asked, hoping to make sure she was answering the right question.

"Yes, enough?" He nodded.

"I doubt it," B'lyn said honestly. "But it _will_ be help, and probably slow the Federation enough to let the Senate act to stop them."

"I ask." He nodded as they left the tropical garden.

"Thank you," she nodded, leading him back into the buildings. "I should have gotten [Stronger-than-Feathers] to say if she wanted the help, but it never occurred to me," she admitted.

["Crazy time."] He said simply as they walked through the great halls. He hesitated at the lift again, but took a breath and stepped inside and braced himself mentally for the movement.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him, the lift starting up and quickly running to the fifth level. "And yes, it was pretty crazy," she admitted, proud of him when he remained calm on the trip, though he was eager to be out of the moving room and out the instant the doors opened far enough for him to slip through.

"How does a repeat of lunch for dinner sound?" She asked him as they went to his quarters and she let him handle the door this time.

"Good." He bobbed his head and carefully tapped out the pattern he'd seen her use to open the door.

She had a feeling he'd eat just about anything she put in front of him at this point, but she didn't comment as his claws clicked on the buttons and the door slid open.

"You're a fast learner," she smiled, going to start the food. Fortunately, it didn't take too long to cook. They only had a couple hours before the meeting with the Council and it wouldn't hurt to go over their plans for the meeting with the Senate Sentience Committee. She had a feeling the two Foxes would be asking to work on that shortly afterwards.

"Thank kou." He clicked happily and settled in a place to watch her work.

"Have you thought at all about what you're going to say to the Senate?" She asked him.

"Try. No know." He shook his head a bit. "Strange question."

"It is," she admitted. "And I'm afraid I don't know what they're likely to ask you. I've never dealt with this particular committee before."

"Whr know?" He cocked his head. 

"The Council will have a better idea," she said easily, cooking dinner for them both. "From what I _do_ know, I think the most important part will be showing them that you haven't been trained to answer their questions. If you can respond to what they say in a way that makes sense, it'll help a lot, especially with things you've made to show that you're capable of crafting objects."

"Hope they use snall words." Nose-in-Danger said softly.

"I can help translate for you, I'm sure," she said. "There are species in the Republic who have a harder time with Basic than you do, even."

"Good." He nodded sharply, then perked up and stared at the door a moment before the chime rang.

"Good senses," B'lyn chuckled, wondering who it could be. "Go ahead and call them in, if you'd like, or I can. Just say 'come in' or something to the effect."

"Caum in." Nose-in-Danger called out, fascinated by this idea of the door opening at a word.

It slid open a moment later, the pronunciation close enough for the door to recognize it and admit the pair of Foxes on the other side.

"Masters Qalmi, Thelm," B'lyn said quickly, turning towards the Red and Artic Vulpine pair and bowing respectfully.

"Ellow," Nose-in-Danger dipped his head respectfully.

"Hello, Nose-in-Danger, Padawan B'lyn," the two Jedi said, returning the bows with ones of their own.

"I hope we're not intruding?" Master Thelm asked.

"I was just about to finish dinner," B'lyn said easily. "Have the two of you eaten yet?"

"There is plenty." Nose-in-Danger told them surprisingly firmly.

All three Jedi quickly realized it was something he would have insisted upon even if it hadn't been true, though the why wasn't as clear.

"We would be honored to eat with you." Master Thelm inclined her slender, red and black furred head to him.

"I'll just make up a bit more then," B'lyn said easily, already having the ingredients handy. "Won't be but a few minutes."

"We thought it would be good to begin preparing for the Senate meeting." Master Thelm told them simply. "We have a great deal to go over and relatively little time to prepare."

"We were just talking about that," B'lyn nodded. "I'm afraid neither of us really knows what we're getting into with the Sentience committee."

"Do you?" Nose-in-Danger perked up, his sharp black eyes focused on the Foxes with all the intensity of a top predator.

"In general," Master Thelm told him. "I have guided several races through the process. This is on very short notice, but you have one of the hardest parts down well enough that it will not take up time needed for other tasks. You have learned Basic quite effectively."

"Thank 'ou." Nose-in-Danger clicked in pleasure.

"I wasn't sure how important that was, so we focused on it," B'lyn said. "How important _will_ it be, and how bad would it look if I had to help translate for him?"

"Considering the timetable we can thank the Trade Federation for, it will look very good that he has as much down as he does." She said smoothly as the Foxes sat down. "The less you translate, the better it will be, but we did get the Wookies past and they required a translator for everything. If the translation is of a question they pose, it will be better if [Nose-in-Danger] requests that they reword it or asks you to explain the word. Keep as much in Basic as you can. It will help show that he is thinking and reacting beyond what an animal can be easily trained to do."

"Understood," B'lyn nodded. "What am I likely to be expected to do, if anything? A Padawan making a solo-presentation to a Senate committee is very unusual, after all."

"You will remain his primary translator and stand with us at the Senate meetings." Master Qalmi explained. "You are the one who discovered them and you know the Night Raptor language. Master Thelm and I will make the formal presentation and be on record as the petitioners for the Order. [Nose-in-Danger] will be the one who will do most of the speaking once we have made our presentation."

"Understood," B'lyn nodded easily, honestly grateful she wouldn't be primarily responsible for this.

"* _This is far too important, and difficult, to have a Padawan do alone._ *" Master Qalmi told her gently. "* _His trust in you is also far too important to remove you from this mission._ *"

"* _I understand, Master,_ *" she agreed with the Arctic Fox, picking up the full skillet as he collected plates enough for the four of them. "* _Frankly, I'm glad to not be the one leading this._ *"

"What they ask?" Nose-in-Danger prompted the pair while the smells of dinner kept most of his attention on B'lyn.

"The questions vary, usually," Master Thelm admitted. "They try to keep the chances that we've trained an animal to respond to a standard list. Most likely, they'll want to know about your people, what you call yourselves, your history and culture."

Nose-in-Danger nodded slightly as he watched the food as it was plated and set down, eager to eat.

"* _You should start first, Masters, then I do, then he does._ *" B'lyn told the Foxes silently. "* _It's a social order thing for him. He is giving us respect and acknowledging our relative rank in the Order._ *"

Master Thelm nodded imperceptibly, starting to eat quietly, enjoying the food along with her mate as he started to eat, B'lyn following suit.

Despite starting last and using utensils he was still largely unfamiliar with, Nose-in-Danger was finished well before the others. Still, he waited politely for them to finish eating in silence.

It wasn't too long before they did, B'lyn collecting the dishes and going to put them in the wash.

"I understand you want to get some supplies for certain crafts you can make?" Master Qalmi asked him.

"Yes," Nose-in-Danger nodded easily. "Crystals, prepared hide, sinew."

"What type of crystals?" She asked. "If you know the words for them," she added as Master Qalmi reached into his robes and pulled out a small datapad.

"I can show you some of the ones we have on this," he offered.

"Good," Nose-in-Danger nodded. "Don't know Basic for them."

"All right," Qalmi nodded, punching a few buttons and bringing up displays of a number of basic crystals they had a surplus of. "We have a number of different colors in these as well, and some different sizes. Does the type of animal the hide and sinew come from matter?" He asked, fully aware that some cultures placed different importance on that sort of thing.

"Only that it strong enough." He shook his head and considered the display of crystals. "[Tends-the-Wounded] can be picky, but that only for special things. How hard are these?" He pointed at the crystals.

"Fairly hard," the Fox said easily. "We use them in our lightsabers. They can be broken with special tools we have, or with other stones, like the ones your feathers are made of," he explained. "If necessary, we may be able to make them harder for you."

"More likely softer." Nose-in-Danger told them. "Carve with claws." He held up the long, curved weapons at his fingertips. "Only soft crystals are used. Others too hard. Break claws."

"We might have some of the right sort, but if we don't we can purchase some easily enough," Qalmi said easily. "There's a market near here where we can get them."

"'Arket?" He glanced at B'lyn as she sat down at the table again.

"A place where we can trade for the crystals," B'lyn explained easily. "Some people gather lots of them, then they trade them for other things."

She just hoped that trade was a concept they had.

Nose-in-Danger nodded slowly as he pieced the idea together from what he did know.

"Can I see crystals?" He asked politely.

"As long as you go with somebody and don't do anything that will damage them before you buy them, yes," Qalmi nodded easily. "We should probably continue this at the Council meeting; the others would like to meet you."

"Yes," he nodded easily and willingly followed them out of his quarters.

"Have the two of you talked about what we intend to discuss?" Master Thelm asked the Night Raptor.

"Some," he nodded. "Ask Jedi Council for help. Maybe keep flock alive 'til Senate acts."

"Your people are strong warriors, by all that we've heard," Master Thelm reassured him. "As are the Jedi who will likely go to help, and Master Standing-Bear. I imagine that he is already making the Federation wish they hadn't heard of your planet," the Vixen smiled. "With the aid we send, your people will have the best chance they can, especially if they can make alliances with other flocks."

"'Ready done." Nose-in-Danger told her with a flicker of pride and fighting fire stirring inside him. "Leaders, flocks gather, prepare. 'Ederation not fight by rules. Kill eggs of many flocks. We take territory before. We take back now."

"Be sure to bring up that the Federation has done that," Master Thelm said softly. "The Senate will find that a good reason to act quickly. If the Force is with us, we may end this before they can begin a real war."

"I will tell." He nodded sharply and stepped into the lift with them with much less uneasiness than before. "They _not_ going to win."

"No, they are not," the Vixen agreed, the lift carrying them further up, towards the Council chamber at the top of the massive spire.

Nose-in-Danger's curiosity increased as the doors opened to a circular room only large enough for the ten beings seated in a circle around the edge and the space in the middle large enough for petitioners to stand surrounded by them. Despite the quick glances he kept giving the windows that were at all angles, most of his attention was on those surrounding him and not sinking into a defensive posture at being so vulnerable.

"Don't worry," Master Noloth reassured him as Masters Thelm and Qalmi moved to take their seats in the circle, the Frilled Lizard's manner and posture reassuringly neutral. "You are among friends here."

Nose-in-Danger nodded slightly. He was still edgy, but settled on the outside. "Hello."

"Why have you come before this Council?" Master Eewenn asked, her voices soothing in their tone.

"They already know, they just have to ask," B'lyn explained quietly to Nose-in-Danger. "It's all right."

He nodded fractionally to her, then focused on the strange hammer-headed creature and stood straight as befitting a speaker of his people.

"To ask for help against those who try to take our homes from us." He said firmly and carefully, intent on speaking the words correctly. "The Trade Federation has killed our eggs, attacked our hunters, taken our prey and hatching grounds."

"Do you intend to seek aid from the Senate as well?" The Ithorian asked him.

"Yes, M'aster Jedi." He managed the title with a fair amount of difficulty. "I understand they can order the Trade Federation to leave." He continued slowly and carefully.

"They can," she nodded. "And I suspect they will, once you meet with them and they learn all that has happened. Very well; this Council will respect your petition. We have only a handful of Knights to send now, but more will be sent to aid your people as they become available."

"Thank you, Council." Nose-in-Danger bowed deeply in the Jedi tradition and doubled his neck underneath itself in his own. He unfolded after a moment and faced her again. "The gathering should know that Jedi are allies now."

"We will make sure that the Knights realize this," she nodded, bowing her own head. "Master Qalmi, I believe that Knights Kelarn and Tarsis are available, yes?"

"They are," the Fox nodded easily. "I will send them the information they will require along with their orders."

"I can tell them how best to approach a flock." Nose-in-Danger offered. "Not many will know a Jedi by sight."

"Thank you," Master Qalmi nodded. "It would be best if we knew how to approach them without a fight starting."

"Why don't you meet with the Knights who will be leaving, then meet with Masters Qalmi and Thelm again to discuss what you will be doing for the Senate?" Master Noloth suggested.

"Yes," Nose-in-Danger dipped his head in agreement, then flicked his gaze to the two Foxes. "I can show them how I make the pretties then too."

"* _Jewelry,_ *" Qalmi explained to the Councilors silently. "* _Objects he can make to help demonstrate his sentience, though his mastery of our language will likely be sufficient._ *"

"Very well," Master Eewenn nodded. "Padawan B'lyn will show you to the Knights in question. Force be with you, Nose-in-Danger," she added, utterly incapable of properly pronouncing his name in his own language.

He paused a moment, then correlated the translation with his name and dipped his body into a bow. "Thank you, Master Eewenn." He managed before turning to follow B'lyn into the lift.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Knights Kelarn and Tarsis?" Master Qalmi asked as he, his mate, B'lyn, and Nose-in-Danger prepared to leave the Temple grounds for the market.

"Good hunters." He said with honest respect for the two Panthers he couldn't tell apart. "They will do well."

"Good to know you approve," the Fox smiled. "They're among the best warriors their age in the Order, I'm sure they'll be a good help. So, ready to go crystal-shopping?"

"Yes," he dipped his head slightly and clicked his toe-claws eagerly, his long sickle-claws held up against his ankle by relaxed muscles.

"Let's go then," Qalmi nodded, the three Jedi wearing their full robes, though their hoods were down as they climbed into an air-car, the driver looking back at Nose-in-Danger with a startled expression as the two hundred and some pound creature climbed in with them and snaked his long neck around to check out everything.

"Karlotan Crystals," Master Qalmi told the driver easily. "Shortest route possible, please."

"Yes, Sir." He said quickly, and for once had no thoughts of doing anything different. Not after he caught what the black feathers on the Night Raptor did to fabric. He was just glad they'd be out of his cab _quickly_.

The cab lifted off and pulled away from the Temple, B'lyn reaching out to put a reassuring hand on Nose-in-Danger's flank to keep him from panicking. She was pretty sure he'd be okay with it though; he'd handled the fighter well enough. It was just when he felt movement and couldn't see it that his instincts kicked in about it being very wrong.

As it was, he was whipping his head from one side to the other trying to catch everything moving by at high speed. It was pure excitement and all three Jedi felt it.

Only the driver didn't seem too convinced of Nose-in-Danger's harmless intent, but he wasn't too unsettled to land outside the crystal shop and take his fare, along with a bonus to cover any damage to the interior from Nose-in-Danger's feathers.

"I think we're going to have to look into some sort of clothing to protect anything you have to sit on," Master Qalmi observed, his mind already at work on the difficult issues of how to make something that would be comfortable and still withstand his feathers.

Nose-in-Danger blinked at him, then looked at B'lyn and ducked his head sheepishly. "The bedding not meant to be shredded, was it?"

"Not really," she admitted. "But it's seen far, far worse treatment. Generally, we don't make too many things to be shredded, but we aren't too surprised when it is. Night Raptors aren't the only species that's rough on furniture."

"What do you normally sleep in?" Thelm asked conversationally as the group walked into the shop and drew the attention of the proprietor in short order.

"Sand, dust, earth, plants sometimes." He tried to think of everything they usually slept on by choice. "Soft, loose things."

"We could arrange something more like that for you easily, if you'd like," she offered. "We've done stranger things, I assure you," she chuckled.

"That would be nice." He nodded to her.

"This is an unexpected ... ah ... pleasure," the proprietor said, the green-skinned Twi'lek looking at Nose-in-Danger a little worriedly as he greeted the Jedi. "Normally you order from the Temple."

"We have a special order today, Kar'lota," Qalmi explained. "Not lightsaber crystals today. Let's start out with your quartz samples?"

"Very well," the Twi'lek said easily, turning to lead them into one of the side rooms with shelf upon shelf of crystals intended for ornamentation rather than a practical use.

It was a display that instantly perked Nose-in-Danger's interest and recognition as he stepped carefully into the fairly tight space. A milky white one with many large spikes the size of his cupped hands was examined visually, then he tapped it with the side of his claw and nodded to himself.

"Careful not to damage them," the Twi'lek said worriedly.

"I be careful." Nose-in-Danger looked at him seriously before taking another careful step to check out a crystal in shades of green.

"If I might ask what these are for?" Kar'lota asked. "I am, of course, knowledgeable regarding my stock, I might have some suggestions for you...."

"Making pretties." Nose-in-Danger told him easily as a small piece of rosy quartz caught his attention and was subject to a critical examination. "Need to _see_ something in it to carve."

"Ah," the Twi'lek said, not really able to say anything to that. "I do have some stones favored by artisans, if you'd like to look at those...."

"This kind just what I want." Nose-in-Danger told him politely, his pleased tone unmistakable as he continued his hunt in the small room. "Just right hardness, good shapes, good colors."

"Very well," Kar'lota shrugged slightly, his lekku making a gesture that B'lyn smiled at quietly, her own paired head-tails making a brief response.

The stone-seller stilled his own lekku with a somewhat apologetic gesture. He had to remember not to make comments about the customers when one of them could understand them.

"These three." Nose-in-Danger looked at the Masters for approval of his choices.

"Certainly," Master Qalmi nodded. "The fee will be applied to the Council's normal account?" He asked Kar'lota.

"Of course," the Twi'lek nodded. "I was going to be shipping a number of Opari crystals I just received shortly; I'll put it on that bill."

"Thank you," the Fox nodded. "Is there anything else you require while we're out?" He asked the Night Raptor.

"No." He shook his head a bit and carefully stacked the three crystals; a piece of rosy quartz piece half the size of his palm, a sizable piece of amethyst and the large milky white one he had first seen carefully stacked in his hands. "Thank you."

"If you'd like, I could put those in a bag," the Twi'lek offered. "Wrap them so they don't get damaged."

He nodded and handed them over. "Thank you."

The salesman quickly wrapped the three stones separately, putting them into a bag and handing them over.

"Thank you," Master Qalmi said respectfully, bowing his head slightly. "I'll be looking forward to that shipment of oparis; we have a number of knights who would be well served by them."

"You will have them in the morning." He promised easily and watched the four leave, once more wondering about just what Jedi got themselves into that created _this_ shopping trip.

"I think Kar'lota has had more than a few artistic sorts being picky lately," B'lyn chuckled as they walked out and hailed another cab.

"Why?" Nose-in-Danger looked at her curiously, half his attention already on what he was going to do with the crystals he had.

"Oh, his comment in there," she chuckled. "He said something about 'artists.' Lekku-speak, I don't think he realized I was paying attention. The advantage of not being the one everybody pays attention to."

"Yes," Nose-in-Danger snickered with a clicking hiss. "Watching the dangerous ones."

"Well, at least he had the decency to apologize," Master Qalmi chuckled. "To the ones who might be offended."

"I only reminded him that he wasn't the only person who spoke that way," B'lyn smiled as the cab came close. "Let's head back home."

"Yes," Nose-in-Danger nodded, eager to get back to something he understood.

* * *

B'lyn stretched in place after Masters Thelm and Qalmi left a few hours later, well after dark.

"About time to be going to bed," she observed. "You mind bedding for another night? We can get something different in tomorrow."

"All right," he nodded easily and stood to stretch out, leaving his partially finished creation of amethyst and rosy quartz on a short table he had been using as a staging area while the Jedi relaxed on pillows, watching and talking for hours.

"It's coming along nicely," B'lyn observed approvingly and felt him brighten at the praise. "Which room do you want to take?" She asked him.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Bedroom?" He pointed to the correct door, uncertain if that was what she meant.

"Yes," she nodded. "There are two," she explained. "That one has a better view."

He nodded. "Work for me." He agreed easily and stepped off towards the door, fully expecting her to join him.

"Sleep well," she said easily, starting towards the other bedroom.

That earned her another uncertain look as he registered her movement. He paused and made an easy turn on one heel to follow her, still treating her as the ranking of the two of them as he had since stepping onto the fighter with her, and unlike on Evidran.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

It stopped him in his tracks, the confusion written clearly on his face and in his body language. "No." He answered, at a loss as to what was going on.

It wasn't long before she grasped the problem; he hadn't realized that it was normal to sleep in your own room around the Temple.

"I'm sorry," she said easily. "You're not used to sleeping without somebody else in the room, are you?"

He shook his head submissively. "No."

She barely had to open herself to him a fraction to be reminded that sleeping in a _room_ was a strange idea to him.

"We'll use the same room then," she said easily. "I'll just fetch some bedding for you from the other room," she added, stepping in to collect the more easily replaceable blankets and sheets that could be shredded without any real concern. She couldn't help but notice the happy thrum he made as she piled them into a heap and let him do his damage settling in for the night.

By the time he closed his eyes, she knew she would be having pleasant dreams just from what he was emanating so easily.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Standing-Bear felt ready to dissolve when the flock finally slowed down. They'd hunted and eaten on the run, stopped only to rest only twice when someone couldn't keep up anymore. His Padawan would be on Coruscant by now, and he truly wished to be there with her and not where he was.

He would do his best to protect these people, no matter the discomforts. It was a small consolation that the entire flock was tired too. He couldn't help but notice that the flock had shifted to put him near the middle.

As he saw guards start to approach through the forest of slender black necks around him, he realized the reason. They wanted to be sure he was seen as somebody who was with them, not one of the attackers. A silent statement more effective than any words could be in his defense.

It was good to know so solidly that he was forgiven whatever trespasses he'd made so far.

He watched as Stronger-than-Feathers and Kills-the-Sun exchanged a few words with the guards and the flock was allowed to pass. It wasn't long before Standing-Bear realized that the destination they were headed for was _under_ the jungle as a low cavern mouth opened before him and he followed them inside, now keenly aware of the clicks and squawks of hundreds of Night Raptors.

He was devoutly grateful that the cave seemed to dampen most of the sounds fairly well.

As they continued on down into the cavern, he noticed some of the crystal formations and glitters of minerals that the Federation wanted so badly. Silver, crystals that had industrial and artistic uses ... and a deep, resounding connection to the Force. They'd strip this place clean, if they could.

As he walked with the Creeping Wind flock deeper he realized that this wasn't a cave, it was a network of caverns that likely stretched for dozens, if not hundreds, of miles. Stronger-than-Feathers knew where they were going too, and led them away from the sound of others into a cavern with a small pool of fresh water in it.

["All rest."] She announced wearily and checked that they were all settling down before leaving with Kills-the-Sun.

Standing-Bear joined the others in relaxing easily, approaching the pool along with some of the Raptors to get something to drink before leaning against one of the cavern walls and letting his aching muscles relax.

He had no real idea what was coming next, but he truly hoped he'd be able to get one solid night's sleep before it happened. Five days of running, battle, hunting and eating on the move was not the most exhausting thing he'd even been through, but it was definitely up there on the short list.

He had to assume that the two leaders were going to meet with the others. He had to wonder if he was going to see them at some point; there had to be dozens of groups there yet, if the flock he was with was unusually large.

At least down here they'd be safe enough to rest. He took a deep breath, starting to meditate quietly and rejuvenate his exhausted body before sinking into much-needed sleep for what meditation could not provide.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Nose-in-Danger regarded his creation even more seriously than the three Jedi in the room with him. It looked much like the five spires of the Jedi Temple, once you looked at the foundation form and past the swirling lines and spikes of crystal around it and took into account that it was _artwork_ and not meant to be an exact replica.

Three days work, and he was quite proud of himself.

He cocked his head, studying it, seeking to put to words what he felt was wrong.

"Something to color it with?" He looked at Master Qalmi, then Master Thelm and B'lyn.

"What color?" The Arctic Fox asked easily, the holocamera in the room moving to record the exchange.

Nose-in-Danger shifted to hold it in one hand and began to trace the flowing pieces around the spires. "Dark blue. Light blue. Dark Green. Light Green. Gold." He looked up. "If possible. It good enough. Color would be better."

"We can provide colors," Qalmi said easily, pulling out a datapad and sending a requisition. "The gold is a little short, but this will be a good excuse to order some more anyways."

"One advantage of your mate being in charge of requisitions," Thelm smiled. "He knows more about what we have on hand than anybody else in the Order. Though it _can_ be a little scary, sometimes."

Nose-in-Danger snickered outright, while B'lyn covered her mouth to help hide her reaction until she had herself under control.

"Thank you." Nose-in-Danger dipped his head in appreciation. "How long 'til here?" He asked politely.

"Just a few minutes," the Fox said easily, smirking at his mate. "And don't forget that I have _just_ as many embarrassing stories about you, dear."

"Oh?" Nose-in-Danger prompted hopefully for stories.

"Oh no you don't," Thelm smirked, reaching over to tug her white-furred mate's tail lightly. "Besides, if we were doing it when we were Padawans, it doesn't count anymore."

"All right, all right," Qalmi chuckled, winking at the Padawan and Night Raptor watching the display and mouthing the word 'later' playfully.

"All Foxes so funny?" Nose-in-Danger snickered towards B'lyn.

"They tend to be," B'lyn giggled slightly, trying to make a straight face and failing utterly. "Or at least to think they are."

"Most leaders not nearly so fun." He clicked his tongue in approval and amusement, still rather proud of himself for having learned to say 'm' after many hours of intense work with the three Jedi. It didn't come easily, but he could manage without sputtering now.

"Well, it's good to know we're amusing at least," Thelm smirked slightly. "You'll find that most leaders are far more uptight about things, even us most of the time."

"Leadership hard." Nose-in-Danger nodded seriously. "Many lives in the balance to keep safe."

"Very true," the Jedi Masters agreed. "And more lives when you have larger groups, such as the Republic. There's something of that responsibility there as a diplomat as well, in a way."

"Diplomat?" Nose-in-Danger repeated the word carefully, uncertain of its meaning.

"Somebody who does what you are doing now for a living; who speaks to other leaders and represents their people," B'lyn explained easily. "Somebody who negotiates in the place of their people."

"Leaders do that. Usually." He said softly, abruptly uncomfortable with the reminder of just how much rank he had right now that he had no right to and hadn't earned. "Leaders do almost everything."

"Which is why, sometimes, they need help," Thelm pointed out gently. "Your leader had to stay there to help your people where she best could; she believes you can handle this, and so do we."

"I will." He nodded, firm in his resolve where he couldn't be so sure of his ability. "Not many curious enough to come here."

"New things can be frightening, especially this many new things," Qalmi nodded. "But you seem to be handling it well."

"I'm curious." He repeated, the expectation that it covered it clear in his mind. "Few are. We tend to be named to warn others of what we are." He ducked his head a little sheepishly.

"You'll find that you have a lot in common with many Jedi," Qalmi chuckled. "Is there any sort of stigma to the curiosity?"

Nose-in-Danger tapped his nose. "Curiosity kills. Sticking your nose where it shouldn't be can get you or the flock hurt. Climb too high and you fall, maybe on another. We find new ... resources ... so we are tolerated for the danger we bring. No one lets us forget what we are is dangerous to all."

"Over time, they'll come to recognize the real value of the curious," Qalmi said easily. "We've seen it before."

Nose-in-Danger nodded thoughtfully. "Not treated bad for it. Just who courts extra danger?"

"A reasonable response, given how dangerous your world is," the Master nodded. "But you know as well as we that sometimes the extra danger is worth what you get for it. When things get to be safer, it will change."

That earned him a cocked head and piercing look that went right through the Jedi Master from this youngling Night Raptor. Searched him, right down to his soul, for how that could exist, how it could be true. There was not doubt, no rejection of the statement, simply a completely determination to grasp its meaning and reality.

It was not the Force at work, merely a razor-sharp intellect intertwined with a social predator's instincts.

It was quite possibly the most unsettling thing the Fox had experienced in recent years.

When Nose-in-Danger's gaze seemed to focus back into physical reality, it was to lock eyes with the door and carefully call out "Come in!"

A young Fox came in, carrying a bundle of dyes and bowing politely to the Night Raptor and three senior Jedi that met him.

"Thank you." Nose-in-Danger Dipped his head politely.

"I am at your service, Sir." The youngster bowed to him, meaning every word.

"Back to your studies now," Qalmi said easily, shaking off the unsettling feeling Nose-in-Danger had managed to give him.

"Yes, Master." The young Fox bowed again and left them to their work.

"Cute," Nose-in-Danger snickered with a click of his tongue and took up the first color, a rich, dark blue, and began to apply it with the tip of a claw to select bits of the arcs and swirls around the five temple towers.

"He is," the Fox agreed, the three Jedi settling in to watch the artist at work and chat about small things to keep the flow of information going both ways without disturbing him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Master Standing-Bear waited on the outer reaches of the Night Raptors gathered to view the leaders of various flocks. There wasn't enough room for all of them, but he'd managed to work his way in by virtue of being smaller.

This wasn't a closed meeting, but it was clear that the leaders were the only ones expected to speak unless there was something specific that had to be said.

As it was, even with just flock leaders in attendance with a few other specialists in the main circle, Standing-Bear was beginning to grasp just how little government they had. The Creeping Wind flock was quite large at thirty-two members, not counting him. There were several hundred leaders already in the meeting, with whispers that _many_ were still to come in the coming months.

They didn't even seem to really have clans or tribes yet ... how they'd lasted as long as they had without developing some sort of governing network would undoubtedly fascinate the Order's anthropologists.

It was a train of thought that continued as reports were made by various leaders to bring everyone up to speed. Things were bad; most had been attacked at least once, most had suffered losses, the hatching ground losses were now counted at seven. Of those gathered, only two had eggs or new hatchlings left untouched. It was by far the worst losses any of them had ever heard of, something that the Past-Keepers were called on to confirm.

They had what they called 'war', but it was nothing like this. They had very strict rules on what was done, and the price of crossing those lines was retaliation from every flock that learned of it.

Hatching grounds ... eggs and the newly hatched ... were inviolate. Claiming them was often the point of the aggression.

The Trade Federation had broken every rule of behavior the Night Raptors had, and this was the result. A world government would network over the next few weeks. It would hold together no longer than the conflict in all likelihood, but it would form.

The fact that this was increasingly how primitive cultures found they _needed_ a government these days was something that pained Standing-Bear deeply. The talk of war was woefully familiar to the young Master.

How ready and quickly this came about, a matter of mere hours and the basics had been hashed out and agreed to, was not something he was familiar with. It slowly began to sink in that these people had no use for greater governmental forms beyond the flock normally, but their natural social structure and mentality settled into it almost too easily.

The question was how effective it would be. They could settle into it, but the Federation had far more experience at mass combat.

And far more people to mass.

"Connor [come tell your story."] Stronger-than-Feather's voice rose above the general din as she looked directly at him.

He stepped forward, walking to a point where he could better address the leaders.

["The] Jedi [are a group of warriors where I come from,"] he explained, starting with the basic information. ["The] Federation [approached us to see why your people were attacking them, before they began their current attacks. When they found out that the Night Raptors were people, not animals, it seems they decided that they had to try to destroy you, and the Jedi they had contacted, before our lawmakers could stop them. That is why they began the ambushes, and large-scale attacks on hatching grounds."]

He felt, in the quiet murmurs and shifting, how difficult a set of concepts that was for them to grasp.

He waited patiently while they digested and worked that into something they could use without a complete learning of another culture.

["How many of them?"] An older leader with many scars on his muzzle and feathers beginning to turn translucent white demanded.

["More than there are Night Raptors here,"] Standing-Bear admitted. ["And more coming."]

That got everyone's attention as looks of difficult comprehension were exchanged.

["How?"] Someone managed to voice the question they all had.

["You have seen the] ships [they fly in?"] Standing-Bear asked, not sure if they were familiar with them or not.

Most shook their heads, but a few nodded.

["Only hold one or two."] Someone objected.

["Those are small ones,"] he explained. ["They have larger ones that can carry many, many warriors. That is how they first arrived."]

That stilled everyone for a long, painful movement as looks were exchanged but no words.

["Leader of the Lost,"] the old, graying warrior turned to Stronger-than-Feathers. ["You would lead a many-flock group against their creations?"]

["Yes,"] she dipped her head slightly.

["Crescent River will join you in the first strike."] He spoke for his flock, and then looked around expectantly at several others.

It was a moment before Standing-Bear realized that those were the leaders who had lost hatching grounds.

["Sun's Shadow joints."] A deep voice spoke up in response.

["North Great Lake joints this hunt."] A fiery young female hissed in defiance.

["Kittle Hills as well."] Another male nodded to them.

["Cleft Coast Runners agree."] A female that was all poetic grace chimed in.

A bit more reluctantly, the last one who had lost eggs nodded. ["Summer Marsh will join you as well."]

Standing-Bear remained silent, glad to see that so many flocks were agreeing to help.

As much as it pained him, a massive counterattack would be the best chance they had just now.

["Don't count Fire's Halo out of this."] An upstart male voice barked, drawing attention to him. He received a nod of acceptance from Stronger-than-Feathers anyway.

Then she turned to face Standing-Bear. ["You know them. That place they stay in. Enough to destroy it?"]

["If done right, it should be,"] he nodded. ["It will not be easy, take several steps."]

["How many more will make it work better?"] A somber male asked from among the leaders.

["To destroy the facility, or drive them away with one action?"] Standing-Bear asked, knowing very well that there likely weren't _enough_ Night Raptors to do the second.

["To destroy a facility."] The male clarified after a moment of consideration.

The Jedi stopped to think it through. A frontal assault would be suicide. A handful of extra Jedi and he'd be happy to deal with this and the Raptors who had already volunteered. But as it was, he was the only person who knew exactly _what_ to hit while diversions were being created.

It was possible, certainly, but far riskier than he liked, especially given the resources at a Federation core base.

["Ten more,"] he decided. ["Willing to go into the heart of their camp while the others draw their warriors away."]

The leaders of those already going exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

["We will find the ten best warriors here to go."] Stronger-than-Feathers told him before the leaders began to confer quietly among themselves, choosing from among their own and other flocks before turning their attention on two more flock leaders likely to go with them given the opening.

It took the better part of an hour, but when Standing-Bear finally followed Stronger-than-Feathers out of the cavern network he realized there were almost three hundred Night Raptors assembled into the strike force. Ten in particular came up from various flocks to him as he was assessing this increase in numbers.

["These are the ones going with you deep inside."] Stronger-than-Feathers told him and introduced the warriors one-by-one.

["Are we attacking now, or in some time?"] Standing-Bear asked as the introductions ensued.

["As soon as we can."] She told him. ["It is several days travel from here."]

["Very well,"] he nodded. ["Once we are close, we'll need some time to see what they have for defenses before we attack. We might be able to do this safely yet."]

Stronger-than-Feathers nodded seriously and looked out over the fourteen flocks she now lead. As nervous and out of her depth as she felt, nothing but determined confidence showed on the surface for her new flock to see.

["Move out!"] She called sharply to the small army and heard her order passed on by the flock leaders to make sure all heard and understood.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Tends-the-Young of the Crescent River flock snapped her head around at a glimmer of something far up in the sky.

Normally, this was nothing to care about.

These days, it was the only warning of a deadly attack as often as not.

She focused on the dot for a long moment, calculating its direction and location before whirling on her heel to dart for the main gathering to alert the leaders.

She found Standing-Bear there when she arrived, speaking to Stronger-than-Feathers.

["I have sensed more] Jedi [arriving,"] he explained. ["They are on their way to help us."]

["I have seen a ship coming."] Tends-the-Young pointed to the sky where the small dot could be seen by sharp eyes.

["That will be them,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["I can feel them. We should go meet them, make sure nothing happens."]

Stronger-than-Feathers nodded to him and called to several others to join them. ["Show us where you see them landing."] She told Tends-the-Young.

["Yes, Leader."] She dipped her head and turned to move off towards the clearing at a fast clip.

Standing-Bear and the others all followed quickly; it was a location they knew fairly well, near the place where the Jedi's fighter had been when it had landed. Tends-the-Young just hoped the Federation didn't see them; they were so close to making their attack, just a day's rest and planning before they began the strategy that Standing-Bear and the leaders were discussing.

Now a new fighter was coming in, its form becoming more obvious as the distance closed quickly and the Night Raptors hid themselves in case this wasn't the Jedi Standing-Bear expected.

The vessel landed and Standing-Bear walked out to meet it as the hatch opened, revealing two dark-furred figures sitting in the cockpit.

"Good to see you, my friends," Standing-Bear grinned quickly as the new arrivals climbed out. "I thought it was you when you made it into the atmosphere, but I wasn't sure."

"It is good to see you doing so well, friend." Knight Kelarn leaped to the ground and bowed to the Master not that much older than he was. "I take it those in the trees are Night Raptors?"

"They are," he nodded.

["It's safe!"] He called back to them. ["I know them both!"]

"Please tell me that fighter is armed, heavily?" He asked Kelarn as his twin climbed out after him.

"A bit more than yours," Knight Tarsis answered as he landed. "What's up, besides a war?"

"Your Padawan does you credit on Coruscant." Kelarn added as Stronger-than-Feathers hopped over a fallen log and into view with two others. "Nose-in-Danger is ... interesting. Quite patient as well.

"Good to hear, on both counts," Standing-Bear nodded gratefully. "As for what's up, we're preparing to counter-attack against the primary Federation facility. You probably saw it on the way in?"

"Yes." Kelarn nodded and offered a datachip to the young Master. "Knight Syndol also sent us with a gift for you."

"Much more," the copper-skinned human chuckled. "Come, let's go back to the camp and I'll fill you and those involved in; I made the original plan without planning on a fighter being available, or having the schematics, assuming that's what these are."

"Of course, Master." The Knights bowed in unison and tapped the fighter's security system on before following Standing-Bear as the three Night Raptors became almost twenty inside the trees.

"Would you expect anything less from our best cracker?" Knight Kelarn smiled slightly.

Tarsis glanced at the three Night Raptors visible. "Hopefully more than the six of us will be going in."

"We actually have about three hundred warriors gathered for the assault," he explained quietly. "And after this, I'm going to have to work on teaching you to understand their language; some of them get nervous when I speak Basic around them. Can't really blame them, honestly."

"Quite understandable," Tarsis nodded. "Is it a complex language?"

"For the two of you, I imagine a very complex one," Standing-Bear said after a bit to consider it. "Especially to speak. It's both verbal and non-verbal in nature."

"Understood," the pair nodded in unison as they approached the Night Raptor gathering.

"If they are half as deadly as they seem, the Federation is going to have a bad day tomorrow." Kelarn nearly whistled under his breath as he got a sense of what three hundred of these people really meant. They may not be warriors in the pure sense of the word, but they were as combat ready as any warriors and eager for the coming battle.

"They tend to be just as deadly, if not moreso," Standing-Bear pointed out. "I don't suppose the two of you noticed if the Federation has a shield up around the facility on the way in?"

"Yes, though it's primarily anti-aircraft." Tarsis supplied easily. "Scanners indicated around four thousand beings and plenty of weaponry."

"I suspected about as much," Standing-Bear nodded. "With the fighter, we might be able to make this attack much easier, if the two of you are willing to provide air support." He led the Panthers towards the gathering of Night Raptor leaders, preparing to introduce them.

"We are at your service, Master." The pair said in unison, meaning every word honestly. "What is the plan of attack?"

Standing-Bear knelt and started clearing some leaves from the soft soil while Tarsis turned on the datachip for him to review.

"We'll be setting up a multi-pronged diversionary attack to make way for a smaller strike team to take out their shield generators so that you two can blow up their main generators," Standing-Bear summarized.

"Understood." The twin Panthers nodded.

["Can you call the other leaders?"] Standing-Bear asked Stronger-than-Feathers. ["I have the information I needed now."]

["Yes,"] she dipped her head slightly and disappeared into the crowd.

"So how many are here?" Kelarn asked, looking around at the mass of Night Raptors.

"Almost three hundred - fourteen flocks, and ten Raptors on my primary strike team," Standing-Bear explained. "I'd take the two of you along gladly, but I want to make use of the fighter while we can. The Federation won't give us too many opportunities once they know it's here to be used against them.

The twins glanced at each other.

"It only takes one of us to fly the fighter." Kelarn offered.

"Yes, but is the other comfortable with only me for Jedi backup going into a Federation shield generator?" Standing-Bear asked, looking back at the twins. "I know you two prefer to fight together. And they _do_ have fighters of their own they'll probably send after you."

"We would rather stay together." Kelarn admitted. "It leaves you solo."

"But I will have nearly a dozen of the Night Raptor's best fighters with me," Standing-Bear pointed out. "Trust me, that should be enough to take out the shield generator. Only twice that many have taken out Federation outposts already."

The Panthers nodded. They fell silent and faded into the background as Stronger-than-Feathers returned with a dozen others.

["All right,"] Standing-Bear said, setting his datapad down and letting it project the basic map of the Federation base. ["Is everyone's flock ready to move after we get this sorted out?"]

["Yes,"] Stronger-than-Feathers nodded with general agreement from those gathered around them.

["Good,"] he nodded. ["The] Federation [has its supply lines running along this path,"] he explained, indicating the location on the holographic map. ["We'll need seven of the flocks to be involved in the attack on this point, preferably the larger ones. The other seven will attack first, moving to attack the outermost facilities here,"] he explained, indicating the new point. ["Two will attack, five wait to ambush the guards when they chase the first two. When the guards move from the supply lines to back up the ambushed guards, the remaining seven ambush the supply vehicles."] He paused, waiting for any questions or objections.

["Hit and run, turn to ambush."] The elder leader of the Crescent River flock nodded. ["We know this tactic."]

["Good, I was counting on it,"] Standing-Bear nodded approvingly. ["The second attack makes it look like the first one is the bait, so they'll move to defend the supply lines. At that point, I will go with the smaller group to destroy the machines in this building,"] he explained, indicating the place the shield generator would likely be. He had to admit, Bothans weren't common among the Jedi, but Syndol mixed the best parts of both his species and his calling into one very effective intelligence officer.

["After the] shield [is down, my friends will attack in their ship and destroy the base. When things start to explode, make sure you retreat from the base."]

The flock leaders nodded their understanding.

["Who are they?"] Stronger-than-Feathers pointed to the Panthers with her claws folded back politely.

"Kelarn [and] Tarsis," he explained, motioning for the two of them to come forward a bit. ["Two] Jedi [and brothers. This is Stronger-than-Feathers,"] he said, translating the introduction for both his Jedi friends and the Night Raptors.

The pair bowed to her in unison. ["Greetings from the] Jedi. [We come to help."] Kelarn spoke very carefully, just as Nose-in-Danger has taught them.

It earned a bit of surprise, then a pleased sound from several leaders.

["Welcome the aid is] Jedi." Stronger-than-Feathers dipped her head slightly in thanks. ["It is time to fight."] She turned to the other leaders and everyone scattered, gathering their flocks and alerting those who would go with Standing-Bear to go to him.

"Return to the fighter," he told the two Panthers quietly as the Night Raptors prepared to move out. "When the shields are down, give us a minute to get out and then hit the generators hard."

"Yes, Master." The pair bowed to him and disappeared silently, falling back on traditions as the battle neared.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Okay, this set should hold up a bit better," B'lyn reassured Nose-in-Danger, three sets of robe liners already mostly shredded and sitting in a pile as they tried out the fourth set, made out of a low-grade ballistic cloth.

"I hope so." He murmured with an embarrassed sound and helped maneuver his bipedal but largely horizontal body into the Jedi creations with the assistance of B'lyn, Thelm and Qalmi. Nearby was the Jedi Artisan who had created the destroyed garments and the ones about to face his feathers.

He was starting to worry that they wouldn't find something that would work before they had to meet with the Senate representatives that were so important to impress.

"If it doesn't, there are even tougher materials." The elder Otter assured him easily.

"Master Keela, is there something we could do with some thin ballistic plastic, maybe?" B'lyn suggested, helping Nose-in-Danger to close the robes. "Try moving around in these."

She considered the damage done and the body that had done it before answering. "I believe I have been thinking along the wrong lines. The liner must be _cut_ resistant, not simply tough. These materials are more impact resistant." She shifted her attention to Nose-in-Danger as he cautiously moved in a natural step and arc of arms to check this out. "How is it holding up?"

"Better, Master Keela." He forced the 'M' in the title out with less difficulty than his first day, but it was still a clear effort. "It will fray at the shoulder and hip fairly soon."

"Let me see it." She nodded to B'lyn to help him out of it before it was completely trashed so she could see exactly what needed to be specially reinforced.

B'lyn did so, carefully removing the tough fabric that was already starting to cut on the inside.

"Here, Master," she said, handing it over to the elderly Otter to be examined with a critical eye.

"[Nose-in-Danger], would you please repeat the movements that did this damage?" She said with gentle determination and watched as he complied. It was not the first time she had watched him move, he was beginning to doubt it would be the last.

"Mmmm, I think I know how to make it work now." She nodded firmly and turned for the door. "I will return shortly."

"We probably have it under control now," B'lyn said easily, gathering up the other, less intact remains to be disposed of.

"Explain again why all this needed?" He looked pleadingly at the Foxes who had been silent throughout the fitting.

"The Senate, unfortunately, is influenced by appearances as much as facts," Master Qalmi explained. "Unless there is a clear physical issue, not wearing clothes, particularly at a formal event, is generally considered something done by animals. Unfortunately, the closest we have to an easy way around that is to try and dress you."

Nose-in-Danger sighed deeply and nodded his acceptance of the necessity of this increasingly unpleasant event. "I will look like a shuropia. Who can hunt like this?"

"* _Peacock-like bird on Evidran,_ *" B'lyn explained briefly.

"Most people don't do their own hunting, and certainly not dressed like this," Master Thelm explained. "This is more for occasions when you don't need to move too much."

"I think I will just have to be there to understand." The Night Raptor shook his head, accepting the bizarre behavior as the way things were. He reminded himself again that he had _fought_ to be here and all his kind depended on his performance in these next days.

"Once we're done with the Senate, you won't have to bother," Master Qalmi reassured him, and then chuckled. "I'm sure it will be appreciated by the people in charge of clothing requisitions."

"I will too." He grinned at the Fox. "Feels _weird_ to cover up like that."

"You get used to it, from what I've heard," Qalmi chuckled. "It's more common for most of our species, but for your people it's understandable."

Nose-in-Danger looked up and focused on the door for a moment before it opened for Master Keela. She was carrying a thickly padded under-robe in a plastic white.

"Let's try this one." She handed it to B'lyn to help Nose-in-Danger get in it. "It survived every sharp object in my lab."

"Well, that's a start," B'lyn observed, opening the slightly stiffer flaps and helping to fasten them properly.

"I also changed tactics on the joints. This folding should make movement easier on you and the fabric." She added and watched with a critical eye as it was put on and he began a simple series of movements to test it.

"Better." He nodded sharply. "Easier to move."

"How is it holding up at shoulder and hip?" Master Keela asked politely, eager to find out if she'd have to get _really_ inventive.

"Much better." He nodded and shifted. "It slides, doesn't catch."

"Excellent. Then let us get the robes on and see if the entire package is presentable."

A few more moments, and they had the suitably fine robes put on properly, draped fairly attractively over the Night Raptor's unusually built body.

"I think it works nicely," B'lyn observed.

"That it does, Padawan." Master Keela nodded in agreement. "It gives quite a different first impression."

"Different in a good way," B'lyn pointed out, anticipating Nose-in-Danger's response, directing him towards a mirror. "What do you think?"

"I _do_ look like a shuropia." He muttered, but looked carefully anyway and accepted their judgment that this would help. "So much language lost to this covering."

"Say something in your language," B'lyn suggested. "To make sure I can still understand you."

["Small things okay,"] he said. ["Big things, name, difficult."] He had to exaggerate the movements to get even that much out as clearly as he did. All the nuances and subtle elegance of the language were gone, even with what could be said.

"It is a bit of a problem," she admitted. "But I can make out what you mean to translate it. They won't know how much is lost ... and, really, that there _is_ loss supports that you're speaking a language of your people's."

"And we not meant to wear clothes." He added with a bit of amusement. "Everything ready now?" He looked at the various Jedi, hoping to get to the Senate and start the process.

"Everything's ready now," Master Qalmi nodded. "It's a short trip to the Senate building, we'll be there shortly. We just need a certain Padawan to get her own formal outfit on ...." He trailed off as B'lyn ducked her head and hurried off to change into her formal garb; the longer, darker, more matching robes better suited for addressing the Senatorial council.

"Not much different." Nose-in-Danger commented when she reappeared.

"Not much, but enough in the ways that politicians care about," B'lyn observed. "Just consider yourself lucky you're coming in with Jedi, instead of with somebody from one of the really 'cultured' groups. Some of these people have formal wear that takes three people and most of a day to get into."

Nose-in-Danger shuddered at the idea. "This is _quite_ enough, thank you."

"Agreed." Master Thelm smiled faintly and motioned the others to follow her. "An aircar is ready for us."

They walked out easily, meeting the aircar, the display of Nose-in-Danger's stonework already loaded into the back.

"To the Senate building, Subcommittee chamber 6A," Qalmi said easily, the driver droid nodding and picking up out of the open Temple grounds.

Nose-in-Danger watched in fascination as the buildings speed by and the true size and depth of the world-city came into view again, but there wasn't much time for him to watch it this time. The trip from the Temple to the Senate Building was incredibly short, only requiring the air car because of the large chasms between buildings at the outer-reaches of Coruscant's vertical construction.

After a few minutes, they touched down outside the building in question, the aircar settling on the large 'balcony' meant for it.

Nose-in-Danger followed the Jedi from the vehicle and watched as B'lyn gathered his carefully wrapped creations. He remained careful of his clothes despite the protective layer. It wasn't complete protection to them; his neck was bare, as were his hands. Plenty to do serious damage if he didn't pay attention.

They started into the building, and he couldn't help but marvel at the architecture. It made the Temple look small, as B'lyn had said. Countless people and machines practically buzzed around, walking on various levels, using various small vehicles to get around, doing errands and taking care of the paperwork that kept the Republic running.

It was almost painfully active, really.

It was fascinating in the extreme to the Night Raptor. There were more people here than he had ever seen, not even at the greatest of gathers.

Granted, most of them were smaller, but....

He lost his train of thought as he saw a large, clear jar float by, filled with green gas and what looked like a floating brain.

He knew he wasn't supposed to stare, but it was by far the strangest thing he'd ever seen and kept his eyes even as they passed each other and kept going.

"Celegian," B'lyn said quietly as they walked by. "One of the stranger species around here ... he might be with the Committee, they don't usually leave their homeworld."

"Celegian." He repeated carefully with a nod and gave the floating brain a last look before focusing his mind back on what he had to do here.

Fortunately, compared to that, the rest of the people he saw were remarkably normal. Some that looked like walking bugs... some that were like B'lyn, or Qalmi, or the other Councilors... most of them were much more recognizable, really.

As they walked into the chamber they were looking for, he saw somebody who looked distinctly like one of the Federation's leaders he'd seen flying around, looking at the forests before the attacks had started. The grey-skinned, orange-eyed humanoid looked at him with an expression he really couldn't interpret.

He glared right back, only the presence of the Jedi he was with keeping the Neimoidian from a very messy death right then and there.

["That their leader-kind."] He hissed to B'lyn.

"He's not one of the people in charge of what they're doing there," she replied quietly and quickly.

Still, the Neimoidian _was_ part of the Federation ... and would no doubt fight hardest to keep them from recognizing the Night Raptors. It was one of the greatest difficulties in bringing anyone before the Sentience Subcommittee. The Trade Federation did whatever it had to to keep its seat and were inevitably the most difficult thing to deal with.

Sometimes it was amazing anything was recognized as sentient anymore.

Fortunately, the Chandrilan senator, a white-furred Mouse, was neutral at worst, and the Coruscani and Alderaanian senators were both friendly ... given the mix, it was even odds at worst, barring something _very_ unexpected happening.

Given her line of work, and the forces at play, that was almost expected.

It was just a question of what form the surprise came in, and when.

Her attention was quickly drawn to the room they stepped into; the Jedi Masters in front, her next to Nose-in-Danger behind them. She was very grateful for two decades of training at hiding her reactions. This wasn't a time to be anything less than a perfect Jedi.

"I understand that there is a question regarding the sentience of a species native to the planet of Evidran 3?" The silver-furred Fox from Alderaan asked, making sure that everybody was on the same page with what they'd found so far.

"Yes, Senator Vestran." Master Thelm bowed to the four-member committee. "The race calls themselves Ka-Karur, or Night Raptors. This is Nose-in-Danger." She motioned to him.

"I don't see why we are having this meeting," the Neimoidian said dismissively. "The Trade Federation has surveyed the planet thoroughly; there are no structures, no signs of civilization. The 'Night Raptors' don't wear clothes, don't use tools. There is no evidence to support this ridiculous claim."

"Given they did the survey and you are making the claim, that is about all the reason _I_ need to keep an open mind here." Senator Vestran retorted in a perfectly civil tone.

"You know the rules. If a claim is made, it must be judged on the facts." Senator Odona of Chandrila reminded him.

"Proceed, Master Thelm." Senator Vestran nodded to her.

"Thank you, Senator Vestran," the Vixen said with a polite nod. "The mistake made by the Federation survey teams is an understandable one; as Representative Tomor said, the Raptors are very primitive, and a nomadic people. However, as has been previously established, there are other signs of sentience. One of our Jedi, Master Standing-Bear, is currently on Evidran 3, attempting to establish peaceful relations between the Night Raptors and the Republic. One of his talents is for recognizing and understanding other languages, including the Night Raptor's. Thanks to his efforts, and those of his Padawan, Nose-in-Danger is capable of understanding Basic."

Thelm had to admit to some level of satisfaction at the uneasy expression on Tomor's face; the Neimoidian knew that he had just called one of the Night Raptors and animal, and that it knew it.

She couldn't miss the amusement Nose-in-Danger felt at it either as he stepped forward to take center stage for the majority of the meeting. The young Night Raptor had a definite taste for having others off balance, and likely was fairly good at taking advantage of it.

"I can also speak your Basic." He began simply, his sharp eyes briefly meeting each of the four in turn even as his body remained neutral and his claws folded back in non-aggression. "I have brought two examples of the art of my people that I created here and several examples of more useful items I know how to put together."

"I assume they are the objects there?" A red-furred Wolf asked, indicating the covered examples.

"They are, Senator Fenar," Master Qalmi nodded. "Padawan B'lyn can bring them over for inspection, if you wish."

"Please," the Corellian nodded and the young Twi'lek moved to take the displays over where they were examined in detail with a fair amount of thoughtful and surprised sounds.

"How long did it take to make these?" Senator Shadon Tello of Coruscant leaned forward, locking dark blue avian eyes with the Night Raptors' black ones, her soft golden-brown feathers a marked contrast with his obsidian ones.

"Four days for the large one, several hours for the smaller one, Senator." Nose-in-Danger dipped his head.

"He _must_ have had help." Representative Tomor snapped.

"Only in purchasing the raw, uncut crystals and supplying the dyes," Master Qalmi said smoothly. "If the Committee wishes, we anticipated such doubts, and recorded the process."

"I did warn you she'd done this before." Senator Tello clicked in real amusement and relaxed back, her feathers fluffing in amusement.

"We will view that once the testimony has been taken." Senator Vestran stopped any idea of a live viewing of the footage. He knew the Jedi would be quite willing to stand there, as serine and still as always, for the very long day it would require and be ready to pick up at the word they left off at. "Do you have any other recordings to enter into evidence?"

"Not of that variety," Master Qalmi shook her head fractionally.

"Then proceed with your presentation." The Silver Fox nodded his head to them.

"Nose-in-Danger can present an oral history of his people, culture and five hundred and sixteen generations of his maternal genealogy." Master Qalmi told them. "Padawan B'lyn is able to provide testimony regarding life with one of their flocks, albeit for a brief time."

"Then I believe we will start with his linage," Senator Fenar said easily.

Nose-in-Danger dipped his head slightly, closed his eyes to focus on his task and took a deep breath that made an audible rustle of tough fabric against obsidian feathers.

"I am Nose-in-Danger of the Creeping Wind, hatchling of Shimmer-of-Day, who is the daughter of Stronger-than-Feathers, the first hatched of Kills-at-Distance, daughter of Tends-the-Wounded," he began in a low, almost singsong voice as they all settled in for a long speech.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Standing-Bear could tell that his team of ten warriors was getting antsy; they'd been listening to the sound of battle for almost ten minutes now, watching guards run back and forth, vehicles moving to the assorted attack points.

They wanted to get involved, wanted to get some action. It had taken a few terse commands from Kills-the-Sun to keep them from breaking cover.

Still, the Jedi knew that if they didn't move soon, their pack-hunter's discipline wouldn't be enough to overcome their drive to get involved in the fighting and assist their kin and flock-mates.

Fortunately, all that was left outside of the shield facility now was a pair of automated turrets. The Jedi pulled out his collapsed bow, extending it and cautiously rising above the bushes as he drew a pair of energy-arrows. He took careful aim, and fired on first one of the turrets, then the other, in the space of time it took for the Night Raptors to draw a single breath for each shot. The turrets tried to fire on the projectiles, but they were moving too fast - two small explosions announced their destruction.

["Move!"] He said quickly, bolting from cover for the building, stowing his bow and drawling his lightsaber as his strike force rushed forward with him. They wouldn't have much time before somebody realized what was really going on now.

It took a fair amount of his own self-discipline to not allow the Night Raptor's excitement and bloodlust from rolling over his more centered approach to battle. He was grateful they didn't have far to go, and was very privately grateful that he didn't actually have to kill in this battle. The Night Raptors already knew that droids and metal was hard on their claws and feathers, so they left them to the Jedi whenever they had something softer to go after.

It was a much messier, bloodier kind of battle, but it was as fast as a lightsaber strike in ending a life.

The door took some time. Knight Syndol's program to hack the security codes taking about half the time a lightsaber would have to get through the heavy blast doors. On the other side, the battle started, mercenaries and droids quickly being reduced to scraps, just as he'd imagined the situation working out. He wasted no time carving his way through every droid and machine he saw, leaving sparking cables and computers in his wake.

He'd nearly forgotten that Blood-Feathers was armed with the Morgukai spear when he heard it cut through battle droids to one side of him while he dealt with the small army in front. It was only a moment before the Night Raptor was at his side, displaying a talent for pure destruction that was as unsettling as it was needed.

A few minutes later, and they had reached the shield core, humming loudly, components working hard as the device glowed bright blue.

["Blood-Feathers - destroy that!"] Standing-Bear told him, indicating the control panel as he moved towards the power supply, not wanting to put any of the Raptors at risk when he carved through the energized box.

He was mildly gratified that his order was not questioned, not even in the privacy of the Night Raptor's mind, as Blood-Feathers obeyed and rushed for the computer controls.

The Morgukai spear hummed and crackled as it was driven into the electronics and Blood-Feathers ripped it out sideways, doing as much damage as possible with a single strike.

The hum of the shield generator changed pitch as it started to malfunction, then stopped as Standing-Bear hacked through the generator with all the strength he could bring to bear behind his lightsaber strike.

["Run, _now_!"] He shouted, turning to lead the Raptors out as the other generators started to overheat, getting ready to explode.

Not a word was said as they all focused their breath and energy on escaping before things got too hot.

Standing-Bear caught that Flies-in-Death had been injured rather badly in the battle, but two of the others helped her keep up despite a broken leg and bloody side.

It wouldn't be fast enough though, not before the primary explosion hit.

He fell back, behind the wounded Night-Raptor, and lashed out with his lightsaber, hacking a panel of the wall free and twisting it to the side to serve as a blast shield just before the first deafening roar hit them, followed shortly by a wave of heat that raised blisters on the Jedi's hands where he supported the metal panel. He bit his lip as the blast was deflected up and away from them, following the path of least resistance while Flies-in-Death and the others continued out of the main entrance.

He turned around to escape himself and nearly gasped in surprise as Kills-the-Sun and Blood-Feathers fell in at his sides without a word. They didn't need to to make their intent known.

He was flock. They wouldn't leave him here alone while he still breathed.

They got out just in time to hear the secondary explosion rip through the shield generator, giving them _just_ enough time to get clear before his one-minute delay was up, a concussion missile whistling through the air and blowing up one of the larger buildings of the base, the twins destroying the main generators and streaking off through the sky to deal with the fighters chasing them, leaving the Night Raptors to swarm in to finish mopping up on the ground as all the droids, land-vehicles, and automatic defenses shut down.

["Go with Flies-in-Death."] Kills-the-Sun ordered evenly, motioning to the injured Night Raptor that was being helped off the field of battle and to the healers not far away. ["We fight more."]

Normally, he would have argued to join them, but the blisters on his palms and fingers were in too much pain just now for him to do that. He'd heal them later, once he was sure Flies-in-Death would be all right.

For now, he followed the limping warrior away, back towards their rendezvous point, hoping that the Federation would find this attack to be a big enough setback they'd up and leave.

* * *

Tends-the-Wounded of the Creeping Wind flock all but pounced on Standing-Bear when he got to the healers camp, where no less than eight went by the same name.

["What you do this time?"] She chastised him lightly even as she caught one wrist and turned his palm up to be slathered in a light green salve that took the pain away almost instantly.

["Flies-in-Death was injured, wouldn't have made it out in time even with help,"] he said, half-shrugging as he took advantage of the newly-lessened distraction of the pain to heal some of the deeper tissue damage. Fortunately, there wasn't much. ["I managed to get something in the way of the blast, but my hands were still on it when the fire hit."]

She looked over at the injured Night Raptor and nodded at the crystals being used to set her leg. ["She will be fine. Not hunt for some time, though. Legs heal slow."]

["My friends may be able to help,"] he offered. ["Like we tried to do with White-Feather."]

["After the battle."] She insisted firmly. ["You heal before you help others."] She added even more seriously.

["All right,"] he acquiesced, knowing better by now than to argue with a healer.

Besides, peeling the dead skin off once he _was_ done healing his hands was going to be painful enough without having Tends-the-Wounded pissed at him already.

["Good."] She nodded. ["Try not to use your hands until they are healed."] She instructed before leaving to tend to the multitude of injured that were starting to come in from the battle that was all but over.

"* _What happened?_ *" The twin's minds reached out to him even before they came in for a landing, responding to the pain they felt from the other Jedi.

"* _Remember what your Masters told you about Jedi Masters not doing stupid things trying to be brave?_ *" Standing-Bear asked a little ruefully, earning a silent snicker from the pair.

"* _Let us guess; someone was injured and you put yourself between them and harm's way._ *"

"* _That is_ so _Jedi, Master._ *" Kelarn grinned.

"* _Just glad B'lyn wasn't there to see,_ *" Standing-Bear chuckled mentally. "* _How far out are you?_ *"

"* _Be down in a few minutes._ *" Tarsis supplied. "* _We can see about healing your wounds then._ *"

"* _Bring any extra supplies you have too,_ *" Standing-Bear told them. "* _Looks like they'll be useful._ *"

"* _Understood, Master._ *" Kelarn replied easily.

"* _I'll be resting until you get here then,_ *" Standing-Bear told them, leaning back to meditate until the two Panthers arrived.

He knew the battle was over, the Trade Federation thoroughly trounced, and this was the last 'easy' battle anyone on this world would have. When this news got back, there would be hundreds of thousands of troops and drop ships to put them down anywhere they were needed.

It would only get worse as each base was raised in turn by these small armies and the black ops like teams he knew were being formed in his absence. These people were hunters, ambushers, and while not into suicide tactics, they were confident that they could wipe out the Trade Federation on their world once they'd been taught what to hit and how to make it go boom.

And, while there hadn't been any other choice, he'd just showed them that it could be done.

If things didn't hurry up on Coruscant, he wasn't sure how much would be left for them to save.

"* _Is it really that bad?_ *" Kelarn asked silently as the pair appeared nearby, loaded down with medical supplies.

"The Jedi just attacked and destroyed a Trade Federation outpost with the aid of the local animals," Standing-Bear pointed out, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. It wasn't becoming of a Jedi Master, even a young one like himself. "It's not going to look good, and it will probably bring the Federation out to try and smash the resistance hard and fast."

"Do you think it might be worth trying to evacuate a viable population so they still exist when the Senate gets around to making judgment?" Knight Tarsis asked uncertainly. These didn't seem like the kind to take to the concept well, but one never knew.

"They'd die before they left," Standing-Bear said, shaking his head grimly. "Besides, where would we move them? Introducing a viable population of top-line, sentient predators into any world is irresponsible at best. Mantessa could support them, but it would still wreak havoc on the ecology to have a new large predator introduced."

"It's less irresponsible than allowing a sentient race become extinct." Kelarn shook his head. "But if they won't leave, there is nothing to be done but stopping the TF."

"Let's see to those hands before I have to explain this to your Padawan and her new friend." Tarsis directed the conversation away from the dangerous ground of challenging a Master's decisions.

"Blistered, but not much lower than the first few layers of skin," Standing-Bear said, turning his hands up for the Panther's inspection. "I've done the preliminary healing work, I'd appreciate it if one of you could make sure there's nothing more severe necessary before I go on to the next step."

"Do the healers here know about our medical supplies?" Kelarn asked, looking at the overworked local healers while his twin focused on Standing-Bear's hands.

"I wasn't sure what you had available," Standing-Bear admitted. "I've offered our help to her," he explained, indicating Tends-the-Wounded with a nod. "In a few minutes, I'll offer again, and explain what we can offer."

"It looks like a good start." Tarsis nodded. "The salve is something local?"

"It is," the Jedi nodded. "Effective pain killer, might be based on something similar to aloe based on what I can see."

"Are you up for playing interpreter for us, so we can get some of these supplies to the injured?" Tarsis asked very seriously.

"I'd be helping you heal them myself if I was better at it and Tends-the-Wounded wasn't likely to growl at me if I did," Standing-Bear chuckled slightly and stood up carefully under the scrutiny of two Knights that were quite unwilling to return him in anything less than good shape to his Padawan.

"You'd probably force us to take drastic action if you could." Kelarn smirked slightly. "You're too dedicated by half for your own good."

"I _am_ Jedi," the older Master pointed out with a slight chuckle. "I'll probably get the damaged skin off in a few hours, but for now I can handle translating for you," he said as he led them towards the overworked healers.

["What pains?"] Tends-the-Wounded of the Creeping Wind looked up at them from where she was setting a shattered arm with ribbons of long plant leaves and straight rods of crystal.

["They're here to help,"] Standing-Bear explained. ["We have supplies from the ship."]

She glared at the Panthers for a long, cold moment, then nodded, all without hampering her treatment of the Night Raptor in her care. ["What are they good at?"]

["Good at healing,"] Standing-Bear answered honestly. It wasn't their best skill, but they were certainly better than he was.

["What _kind_ of healing?"] She sounded a bit exasperated.

Standing-Bear paused for a moment, trying to think of how to explain general first aid.

["Bleeding, broken bones, deep wounds and flesh wounds - most different types."]

She blinked at the three of them, and then nodded to herself as she did a final inspection on the broken arm and stood. ["Help anywhere you can."] She told them, then squawked and signaled to the others healers to accept them.

* * *

* * *

* * *

To his credit, Representative Tomor hadn't fallen asleep during the several hours Nose-in-Danger spent reciting his genealogy and species history, in both Basic and his own language, translated by Padawan B'lyn.

A part of his mind had been kept occupied reviewing the last month's revenue reports, but he hadn't fallen asleep. The remaining Senators on the Committee, by contrast, had been much more interested in the history they'd been presented with ... something he didn't think boded particularly well for the Federation.

"Is there anything more?" He asked as he heard Nose-in-Danger finally wind down without picking back up again.

"Yes," Senator Vestran of Alderaan spoke up before anyone else could. "Why do you consider 'Mother-of-All' to be the first Night Raptor?"

"She was ... different. The first to desire a name. The first to ask questions with no answers." Nose-in-Danger answered carefully, translating in his head as he went. "The first to feel attachment to her hatchlings and give them names. She recognized that some of her hatchlings were smart like her, rather than smart like most."

"It makes sense," the Fox nodded. "So this works out to roughly ... five hundred generations of Night Raptors again?" He asked.

"Yes, Senator Vestran." Nose-in-Danger nodded.

"Does the race Mother-of-All hatched to still exist?" Senator Amila Roth of Camaas asked curiously as she did a bit of math in her head and put the first Night Raptor at less than 10,000 years ago.

"Yes, Senator Roth." He dipped his head slightly. "I have not met one, but several older members of my flock have. They look like us, but they do not act like us. Very dangerous creatures. Very territorial."

"How common are they, compared to your people?" Senator Vestran asked.

"I do not know. We do not share territory." He shook his head slightly.

"So how are we to know that these 'Night Raptors' are not a fluke, rather than a real species?" Representative Tomor demanded of the other Committee members. "Taking its word for it?"

"I am _NOT_ an _IT_." Nose-in-Danger suddenly snarled with several more mutterings in his own language that B'lyn thought best to leave untranslated. His posture shifting from polite to aggressive in a heartbeat as he took a step forward and his body tensed for an attack. "Apologize. _NOW_."

He could see and smell the fear in the Neimoidian's response, turning to face him, stammering as B'lyn reached out to put a hand on Nose-in-Danger's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I meant no offense," the Neimoidian said, resorting to the second oldest skill of any long-lived member of his species - lying through his teeth to survive.

It seemed enough though, and Nose-in-Danger fluffed his feathers to shake off the aggression before settling back into his previous place.

"Why don't we take a look at the various objects you created then," he said easily, eager to change the subject to something less potentially violent. "Along with the explanation of what, if anything, they are supposed to mean?"

"Yes, Senator." Nose-in-Danger dipped his head. "Which first?"

"Let's start with the larger display; I confess to being more curious about what it represents," the Fox said, his Alderaanian fascination with the arts showing through.

"The Jedi Temple." Nose-in-Danger answered easily with more than a bit of pride. "Its physical form, the scent and energy patterns around it. It is how _I_ perceive it, with all my senses."

"Fascinating," Senator Roth of Camaas mused, bright yellow eyes examining the display and its swirled colors. "Could you explain your choices in the coloration? Clearly they are not intended literally, based on what I remember of the Temple's layout from my visits."

That gave him pause. He had known the question would be coming, but it was still a difficult one to find the words for.

"They are literal." He said hesitantly before he stepped forward to trace his claw along the various paths. "I see beyond your visual range. I see things, patterns of flow and energy, that do not seem common here. This _is_ what I saw as we came in. Quite stylized and submitted to the whims of the crystal, but close.

"Is this common to your people?" The Caamasi asked.

"Yes, Senator." He nodded slightly.

"Are you willing to submit to a physical examination, to help us establish the baselines of your species' physical capabilities and conditioning?"

No one missed that this made him uncomfortable, but he nodded.

"B'lyn stays with me." He put a condition on it even as he agreed.

"This is acceptable," the Caamasi nodded easily. "Why don't we move on to the next piece?"

Nose-in-Danger nodded. "I saw a creature at the Jedi Temple. It was pretty. Those crystals reminded me of it. It ... is not very real looking. It is pretty."

"An Alderaanian peacock?" Senator Vestran asked, inspecting the hand-sized item.

"I believe so," Master Qalmi nodded, bringing up a display of the bird in question from his datapad. "This, Nose-in-Danger?"

"Yes," he nodded quickly.

"Stylized, but a good interpretation," the Fox mused. "I'm not much of a carver myself, of course, but it is recognizable when you know the intent."

"Thank you, Senator." Nose-in-Danger dipped his head politely.

"Is there anything else regarding this piece you would like to explain?" He asked politely.

"No, Senator." He shook his head a bit. "The crystals determine their final form. Most do not have anything in them. Some can be formed so most can see what is inside."

"Very well," he nodded. "I believe we can move on to...." They were interrupted by the sound of a datapad beeping with an urgent message. Tomor tapped a few buttons on his with long fingers, reading the message with a grave expression that was becoming increasingly agitated.

"The Jedi have attacked and destroyed our primary facility on Evidran Three," he said, glaring at the two Masters. "All personnel on the site have been killed and the facilities destroyed by a Jedi fighter!"

"Jedi assistance was requested after three hatching grounds and the young there were killed by the Trade Federation." Nose-in-Danger said simply, though his rage at the events was unmistakable and the tremor in his tone a warning of just how fragile his self-control really was. "They have attacked our hunters, killed our young, taken our hunting territory, destroyed our hatching grounds. They ignore every rule of war there is. Jedi help was needed to survive." His humiliation at the need colored the final words.

"This does not justify the Jedi making an attack against a Republic ally," Tomor insisted, clearly intent on deflecting the issue to the one he still had a chance of winning. "I insist on an investigation into this matter!"

"Worst timing possible," Master Thelm muttered to herself quietly. Tomor was right, he _did_ have the right to request the investigation he was asking for.

And there was little they could do to really stop it, at least from slowing them down for a few days.

"This _is_ a serious allegation," Senator Odona agreed, the white-furred Mouse's expression grim. "Even with a request for aid, that would not require the wholesale destruction of a base and its occupants."

"Did you _hear_ a word I said?" Nose-in-Danger turned his full attention on the Mouse. "They destroyed hatching grounds. Slaughtered un-hatched babies! What _people_ do that?" What _else_ would stop their attacks but to end their presence in our lands?" He demanded heatedly, questioning the sentient status of the Neimoidian outright.

"We understand your outrage, Nose-in-Danger," Senator Roth reassured him. "However, as I am sure either Jedi would agree, there are other means to defend your people that don't involve wholesale slaughter. Particularly given certain agreements the Jedi and Senate have with each other."

"I assure you, Senators, that what was done on Evidran Three was done because the Jedi there felt they had no other choice, and without the prior consultation of the Council," Master Thelm said smoothly. "There will be an investigation into the matter, but it would be a mistake to allow this to cloud the issue at -"

"If the Jedi have taken it upon themselves to begin attacking the Republic's allies indiscriminately, with no concern for civilian personnel, I can think of no better reason to bring the issue before the entire Senate," Tomor interrupted, back into his element. "At least the mercenaries employed by the Trade Federation believed they were defending themselves against rampaging beasts, whether they believed correctly or otherwise. Your people have no such excuse!"

"With only three Jedi there, I doubt that they did much killing." Nose-in-Danger snorted. "The attack would have happened without them. The flocks were already gathering for this when we came here, before Jedi were asked for help. You declared the war. I will not allow you to sidetrack the question of _my_ intelligence over what you brought on yourself. Investigate if you want. Interrupting _this_ process for an unrelated one is not acceptable."

Unfortunately, what he was saying seemed to be largely missed by the now-arguing Senator.

A low growl and flash of pure desperation warned all three Jedi that Nose-in-Danger was fed up. It was just enough for B'lyn to put a hand on his cheek.

"We can't do anything more now," she said apologetically, keenly aware of just how close her hand was to his teeth and feathers but aware that nothing short of such a direct move would stop the lunge he was tensed for. "We need to give the Masters some time to sort this out... it shouldn't take long, but Tomor knows how to work the system as well as any of us."

["He doesn't deserve to exist."] The Night Raptor muttered mostly to himself. "What now?" He looked at her with reluctant acceptance.

B'lyn, frankly, wasn't in the mood to make a philosophical argument that she didn't agree with, so she just turned to the Fox next to her for his guidance.

"We return to the Temple, continue to work with them once things have calmed down more," Qalmi said softly, guiding the two of them out. "We'll take care of this, my friend."

"Thank you." He nodded to him, trying to calm down and focus on something besides the argument going on behind them that he so much wanted to interrupt and scare them into focusing on what they needed to.

* * *

B'lyn worked on formulating a plan to relax her charge the entire trip back to the Temple. She started with the tropical wonder of the Illiquar Garden, turning him loose to chase the butterflies and small flutterbirds until he wore himself out and warmed up from the relatively cool Coruscanti weather. She could tell from the first rush into the dense foliage that he'd be here for hours and grateful for every minute she had given him.

That reaction gave her plenty of time to set up everything for him in his quarters; the new bed filled with fine, soft sand, a traditional bed for her in the larger of the two bedrooms so they could sleep together, crystal polishing sand and cloth, fragrant oils and a variety of other supplies that Master Qalmi was invaluable in acquiring. None were expensive or that unusual to have in the Temple, but many of the herbs, extracts and oils she hadn't even heard of until he had suggested them as good for relaxing warm-blooded reptilian-avian people like the Night Raptor and instructions on how to put them to best use.

She wasn't about to question the Order's primary Loremaster and was grateful for the assistance and advice. She was grateful too for the huge shower that took only a moment and press of a button to convert into a deep pool with a showerhead well above. It was an arrangement, bathing in the hot rain while soaking in a hot spring that she had inadvertently picked up from his mind when he was thinking wistfully of things back home. It was a thought of such comfort and delight that she'd stored it away for use later.

This may not be home, but she could arrange for some of the pleasures of home for him and took a bit of private pleasure in it.

With that arranged, she went to cook up a meal for the two of them to share when he was ready. It should be done at just about the right time.

It was heavy in meat, of course, with a variety of fruits and vegetables, both cooked and raw, to go with it and the selection of other edibles such as cheese and breads to tantalize his taste buds and indulge his curiosity. He should rest very well tonight between it all, something he'd need to face the examinations tomorrow.

She was sure they wouldn't be easy, and he had no idea what he was in for.

When it was done, she set the table, and then started back out to the gardens. He should have had enough time to rest up and relax there by now.

It gave her a little time to muse, and wonder about how her Master was doing on Evidran Three. All she could tell from their bond was that he was alive and not badly injured. It was small comfort, but it was a comfort.

She just hoped it was all going better there than it was here. A Trade Federation facility wiped out... it couldn't have been easy, but with it done and him not badly injured, it meant it couldn't be going too badly. She knew her Master wouldn't have gotten out uninjured if it had. He cared too much for those around him to have done that.

The Illiquar Garden exploded heat and moisture and _life_ onto her senses as soon as the door opened, giving her a brief reminder of both the terror and friendliness of Evidran as she began the search for her charge.

She took the occasional moment to drink it in as she hunted, tracing the sound of him splashing about occasionally through the facility, staying close to the waterways. It wasn't a long hunt. Like the last time, he wasn't trying to hide in the least.

"Hi!" He lifted his head from a pond where he was splashing on her approach.

"Hi," she smiled, kneeling by the edge of the pool. "Ready for dinner and a bath?"

"Yes." He grinned at her, his excitement reverberating in the Force between them as he leaped to solid ground and shook himself out, sending droplets of water flying everywhere.

She ducked and giggled as the water flew over her head, sprinkling the leaves around them.

"You're certainly in a better mood now," she smiled as she stood up again.

"Warm again. Lots of things to chase." He pranced in place before following her out into the cooler halls of the Temple.

"Well, you'll be able to keep warm in our quarters again. Oh, and we got a more comfortable bed in place for you," she added. "Sand filled."

"Thank you," he rumbled, very pleased with the idea of having a natural place to sleep again. "Eat soon?"

"Just as soon as we're back," she smiled as they climbed into the lift. "I made sure dinner would be ready for us right away, figured you'd want to eat after that meeting with the Senate."

"Yes," he nodded and managed to relax into the lift's movement this time. "Run was good too."

"That's good to know," she smiled, leading them back to the warmer room, opening the door to let out the heady, pleasant smells of dinner. "So you ought to be in great shape again after tonight."

"Yes," he rumbled in anticipation of the mouth-watering tastes the smells promised. "Smells _good_." He added as the door closed and he hurried to the table where the feast was laid out. He still remembered his manners from home and waited for her to sit and begin eating.

She did so, smiling across the table at him.

"I hope the bread and everything else suits your system," she said. "I can cut some of it for you, if you'd rather not do it yourself."

"Only one way to find out." He made the effort to remember to use the utensils, something he was learning to appreciate the use of to extend the taste-fest that was her cooking. "What is bread?"

"Dough made out of ground grains and other ingredients, baked until it's cooked through," she explained, cutting a slice for herself and one for Nose-in-Danger, buttering them both before offering him one that was taken with his typical lack of fear of the new.

The entire piece disappeared into his mouth, a bite-sized portion for the predator, and was crunched and examined by his tongue before he swallowed it.

"I like." Nose-in-Danger decided, watching curiously as B'lyn scooped some of the meat and vegetable mix onto her slice to eat.

"Good to know," she smiled, using the bread in lieu of utensils for some of it. "Unfortunately, I think I'd have to make a loaf about two, three times this size for it to be your size," she chuckled even as she cut another slice for him and offered it unbuttered.

He clicked in amusement and carefully buttered the bread like she had, then used it and his fork to scoop some of the meat and vegetable on top of half of it and bit half the slice off in the side of his mouth to check out the new flavor mix.

"Good?" She asked him, fairly sure he'd approve.

"Yes," he nodded and happily dug into the rest of the meal the same way, delighted by this new set of tastes and textures.

It didn't take too long for them to finish dinner like that. B'lyn gathered the dishes and took them to be cleaned.

"Would you like to share a bath?" She offered, once that was done, and felt as much as saw him perk up even more.

"I would like to." He clicked in delight and stepped forward to nuzzle her with his muzzle.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom then," she said easily. "I just have to collect the polishing sand I picked up earlier."

He crooned in definite anticipation and made short work of the distance to the lavish bathroom. One look at the deep pool of a bathtub and he was wet and up to his small crest with a humming delight.

B'lyn was back a few minutes later, smiling as she saw him relaxing, the small showerhead raining down over the deep pool. She undressed, then slipped in with him, her lekku twitching with amusement as she rested the pouch of polishing sand on the edge.

"This a little more comfortable?" She asked him when he lifted his head above the water, his dark eyes glittering in delight.

"Yes. Very much." He was nearly shivering in excitement when he moved close to her and picked up the soap and cloth he'd seen her use to clean herself. ["Delightful."]

"Glad you approve," she smiled. "So, want me to polish your feathers first, or you want to help me wash up first instead?"

"You should be groomed first, B'lyn." He said seriously and mimicked the actions she'd used to lather the soap with the cloth. "You are leader between us."

"All right," she consented, putting the sand back up on the edge and moving so he could wash her. "Though I'd say we're more equals, myself."

"These are your people, I am a visitor." He struggled to explain in her language and went to work very gently on the smooth skin of her head and lekku. "A visitor should respect their host as leaders. I would be a good guest, as you were with my flock."

"Understood, and thank you," she nodded slightly, careful to control her reactions to his touching her, knowing it was entirely social. That knowledge was reinforced by his presence in the Force. She could feel and know without a doubt that he had no sexual interest in her at all. "We tend to think of rank differently here is all."

"How?" He asked, an open question for her to give as little or as much information as she wished.

"It depends on your social group, really," she admitted. "Sometimes rank hardly matters, other times it's very important. Usually, among friends, it doesn't matter much. The Jedi tend to make a big deal of rank when in official functions, or formal meetings, but when push comes to shove a Padawan unofficially outranks a Master when her skills are better honed and more important to a situation. Not that that happens too often," she added with a chuckle.

"Good leaders defer to those who know more about something." He nodded in understanding as he worked towards the light violet tip of a lekku.

"Usually," she nodded. "Not with every species though. Some of them, even if you know what you're doing better, if you step out of line or do something different, you might as well just pack up and leave. Very strange people."

"Not good for survival." He said simply and went to work on her other lekku, his touch very gentle despite being a walking bundle of blades.

"They'd already conquered everything dangerous on their planet," she mused. "Thought everything was perfect the way it was. Can't imagine life like that, myself, intensely stifling. You're good at this," she said approvingly.

"Thank you." He clicked, the warmth of his reaction to the praise flowing over her in the silence the followed while he rinsed her head off and went to work on her shoulders, his touch light and massaging.

"Mmm ... thank _you_ ," she said, relaxing a bit finally after the long meeting with the Senate. "Guess I was more wound up than I thought."

"Not surprised. It was very long, very tense." He sort of chuckled and moved out along one of her arms.

"More for you," she pointed out even as she felt his intense curiosity at her complete lack of protective covering. "You have quite a family history behind you."

"All Ka-Karur do." He pointed out easily and nuzzled her cheek. "You do not know your parents from the beginning?"

"Only back to the last Great Walk, and that's not far back," she admitted. "Nothing official, but I think that's why I came to the Jedi. Not that unusual though, the Jedi don't usually encourage people to get too close to their families, especially not if they're powerful. It can be a conflict."

"Oh." He murmured, at a loss to say anything about that concept.

"It can be a little hard to understand," she nodded slightly. "But imagine that you had sworn to help a flock other than your own, that you were bound to? And then that you had to choose between doing what was best for the flock you had sworn to help, or the one you were born to. You might not be able to make the best choice in that case, which is why most Jedi are kept separate from their families."

"It is complicated out here." He said quietly while he paid special attention to cleaning her hands and fingers.

"It is," she agreed as he finished up. "I should probably handle the rest," she added apologetically, taking the cloth and making short work of cleaning up where it could be awkward to have him doing the work normally.

"Have you ever wished it wasn't?" He asked quietly, watching her carefully.

"I think everybody wishes it wasn't so complicated sometimes," she mused, thinking it over. "I have, but it can be worth it too."

"You like helping others." He only half guessed. "Complicated or not. It is what you know."

"It is," she admitted. "It's pretty well ingrained into any Jedi by the time you get to field work. We can't always help, but we do our best."

"That is why your Master stayed behind, while you are here with me." He nodded, understanding in his own way. "It is how you can each help the most."

"Exactly," she nodded, rinsing off. "Neither of us really likes it, but it's the best choice we had. Okay, your turn?"

He nodded and moved into the huge tub to stand in front of her, excited for the attention he didn't receive all that often.

She picked up the polishing sand from the edge, taking a handful of it and starting to scrub down his feathers carefully, watching her hands as she buffed them down. She realized quickly that a truly good polishing would take hours to work each of the thousands of feathers to perfection. While it was something he would likely not even blink at standing still for, she wasn't sure she wanted to stay awake that long.

Still, she knew that she could handle a less-thorough polishing, as much as a part of her was already reciting lessons about not starting a job you couldn't finish properly. Besides, she had other options available to her. It wasn't _that_ late, after all.

"After I finish this, you mind if I try one of the polishing tools we have here?"

"I do not mind." He looked over his shoulder at her, curious to see what she had in mind.

"I'll still finish this first," she told him, smiling as she worked on giving him at least one thorough working over. The way it felt to be around him while she paid this kind of attention to him was wonderful. Such acceptance didn't seem to be something he got often, and it was definitely something he recognized the value of.

She had a feeling that he wasn't as at ease with being 'the curious one' as he let on, sometimes. Still, while he was here, she could help with that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Nose-in-Danger looked out the window of the aircar as it sped through the government sector near the Jedi Temple, grateful he didn't have to wear his robes this time. The sheer difference of this place compared to his home still fascinated him to no end, though he did retreat to the various gardens regularly to feel normal in something close to his natural environment.

This time, rather than a regular aircab, it was a droid-piloted vehicle provided by the Senate.

Which meant it didn't mind the shredded upholstery as his passenger shifted.

"Master Thelm says that they should be able to sort everything out by tomorrow, maybe the next day," B'lyn said, interrupting Nose-in-Danger's attention to the surroundings as she put her datapad away. "So getting you in for this examination will be a show of good faith, if nothing else."

"Get it over with too." He nodded absently, watching the buildings and other vehicles as they moved. "Doesn't sound ... pleasant."

"It's certainly not enjoyable," B'lyn agreed. "Not painful, but not something you want to do more often than you have to. It should be a droid though, not a person."

"Less likely to get hurt by mistake." He nodded seriously. "Flesh gets cut so easily by feathers."

"Especially if you're not ready for what's about to happen," B'lyn nodded. "Your first physical can be ... interesting. Even if it's a Jedi giving it to you. A droid ... yeah."

"Why not a Jedi?" He looked at her curiously.

"Droids tend to have more reliable readings and sensors," she explained easily. "Jedi have the same instruments, but a droid can handle some calculations internally that get better species-wide readings and ranges."

He nodded slightly, only half understanding the section past 'more reliable' and accepting it as they slowed and the aircar settled down in front of a non-descript rectangular building many stories high.

They climbed out, B'lyn checking her datapad to make sure she was looking for the right room as they started through the halls.

"This should only take a few hours," she promised him. "If that."

"That is a long time." He commented with a murmur and followed her, fluffing his obsidian feathers after the ride in the aircar.

"They used to take longer," she said apologetically, leading the way to the lift they needed. "Now a lot of it can be done by scanners."

He nodded again and kept his senses open as they passed through largely deserted halls and rode the lift to the fifth floor and to one of the many non-descript doors.

"This should be the office," B'lyn said after checking some characters on the panel next to it. She opened the door, leading Nose-in-Danger into a chemical-smelling room with a blue metallic figure inside.

He wrinkled his nose. "Not smell healthy." He murmured uneasily.

"It's just the smell of some of the things used to keep things clean," B'lyn explained. "Different, not unhealthy."

"Welcome," the droid's mechanical voice said clearly.

"Hello," Nose-in-Danger replied on reflex, not sure how he was supposed to treat a 'droid' relative to a person.

"You are [Nose-in-Danger]?" The droid asked, its pronunciation of the Raptor's name surprisingly accurate, almost as if it had been recorded.

"Yes," he dipped his head slightly, pleased to have such an accurate rendition so far from home. ["You know my language?"]

"I am sorry, that does not compute," the droid apologized.

"Medical droids that the Senate uses have basic interpreter functions," B'lyn explained. "But not complex ones. He probably has a recording of your name, and he'll learn your language better over time."

"This is the case," the droid agreed. "I have very little knowledge of your language, but I am willing to learn."

"I know Basic fairly well." Nose-in-Danger said easily. "What will be first in this exam?"

"A few simple questions," the droid explained. "Are you in good health for your species? No illnesses, injuries, or nutritional problems?"

"Yes, correct, none, none." He answered each question carefully.

"No chronic health problems, such as allergies or congenital defects?" The droid asked, clearly ready to define what he meant if he had to.

Nose-in-Danger worked that through his memory for a bit. "Chronic ... long lasting or frequent?" He glanced between the droid and B'lyn.

"Yes," the droid confirmed. "Or a permanent condition."

"None." He shook his head a bit.

"Are you pregnant or in any sort of reproductive or hormonal cycle?" The droid asked easily.

"Pregnant?" He asked uncertainly, glancing between the two of them again. "I'm not old enough and no." He answered the two questions he understood.

"Pregnant, carrying young or eggs," the droid defined easily, earning a bewildered look from the Night Raptor.

"I'm male." He said quietly as he struggled with the idea of having a hatchling _inside_ you.

"Understood. I take it then that females lay eggs which are then cared for externally?" The droid asked. "Rather than implanted into another?"

"Yes," he nodded, a bit off balance at the strange ideas being presented but doing his best to follow along and answer the questions.

"Very good," the droid nodded. "How old are you?"

"Five floods ... years." He answered after a moment. "The floodwaters come one a year."

"Are you physically mature, will you grow any more?"

"Yes, no." Nose-in-Danger guessed where this was going and preempted the next questions. "Sexual maturity is at seven years, but the first opportunity to mate is at nine and a half if you stay with the same flock, which most do. Most will not have eggs until they are nineteen or older and have enough rank to claim a place in the hatching grounds."

"How long do your people typically live, naturally?" The droid requested.

He had to think that one through for a while. "Most who survive fifteen years will survive thirty. Few survive fifty years, but those that die of age and not violence or sickness, the [White Ones], are said to live three hundred or more." He said with a the awe inherent to the idea of living so long and the incredible respect those that did rated in his society.

"Uncertain then," the droid nodded. "I assume that your feathers are natural, not a form of artificial armor or clothing?" It went on without a pause.

"They are natural." He nodded, not completely sure what all the words were, but picking up enough to answer with certainty.

"Would it be a problem to remove one for analysis?" The droid asked politely.

"Yes." Nose-in-Danger snapped to attention, his body tensing. "That _hurts_."

"Very well," the droid nodded. "How often do they molt, assuming they do?"

"Molt?" He asked.

"Shed, or fall out on their own?" The droid clarified.

"Sometimes," he nodded. "Badly damaged ones do."

"I see," the droid nodded. "If you would like, I could give you a chemical to eliminate the pain? One of your feathers could be invaluable for the information it gives."

He thought about it, then nodded slowly. "All right."

"Thank you," the droid nodded, extending a needle from a metallic finger. "This will prick, but that is all."

Nose-in-Danger nodded and shifted to show the lower section of his narrow breast, fluffed his feathers and held one out from the fairly hidden location. "This one."

The droid reached down, pressing the needle in near the base, waiting as the numbness settled in once the drug was in the Raptor's system. The generalized anesthetic wasn't poisonous to any known species, but there was always the chance with a new one and it was always a bad idea to hurt a representative.

A few moments later, and the area was numb, the droid carefully and painlessly removing a feather.

"Do you feel any discomfort?" It asked.

"No," he shook his head easily before turning his triangular head upside down and arching his long neck around to look at the spot. After fluffing his feathers again he decided it wasn't going to look bad and brought his gaze back up to the droid.

"Good. The numbness will fade shortly. I am afraid that your feathers interfere with some of my instruments; I will have to take some readings manually."

"All right." Nose-in-Danger watched the droid's actions carefully.

The droid considered its next act carefully, and then pulled out a thermometer.

"I will need you not to bite this, but to hold it in your mouth until I have a reading," it explained, setting it up to take the new species' readings.

"All right." He agreed and carefully held the slender stick-like object in his mouth, careful of his teeth even as he needed them to hold it in place without lips.

The droid waited a few moments, then took the instrument from the Raptor's mouth, inspecting it.

"Do you feel particularly warm or cold here?" It asked. "Compared to your homeworld?"

"It is colder here. Not too much." He answered.

"His area of Evidran Three averages twenty degrees warmer than Coruscant." B'lyn spoke for the first time.

"I believe it is safe to say you are endothermic then," the droid said, almost musing to itself. "I must now begin the primary examination. Will you step into the scanning booth so I can get some basic readings?" It motioned to an area of the room with a circle on the floor.

Nose-in-Danger nodded and stepped onto the slightly raised platform, a bit curious at it being large enough to contain him nose to tail when everyone he'd seen here was so much taller that long.

"Hmm ... this is awkward," the droid said after a few moments. "It seems your feathers are interfering with the scans; they're having difficulty picking up soft detail beneath them."

"You are not removing my feathers." He said pointedly.

"That will not be necessary," the droid said as B'lyn stifled a giggle at the mental image. "However, it means that portions of the examination will have to be more manual in nature."

"Acceptable." He nodded and relaxed again.

"I will have to begin by attempting to locate certain organs," the droid explained as Nose-in-Danger stepped out of the scanner. "Are you familiar with the anatomy of your species?"

"Anatomy?" He asked first.

"The way the organs and body parts of your people are positioned," the droid explained.

"It might be better if there's some sort of more powerful or effective scanner we could use," B'lyn cautioned them both.

"Unfortunately, the ultrasound would likely damage the crystal structure of his feathers," the medical droid said apologetically.

"Some, yes." Nose-in-Danger nodded, not sure what B'lyn was concerned about. "Not like [Tends-the-Wounded], my flock's healer."

"Then we'll begin with determining the placement of your heart?" The droid suggested.

"This will likely involve a fair amount of poking and prodding," B'lyn warned Nose-in-Danger.

The Night Raptor nodded in acceptance to them both. "What is that?"

"The heart is the organ which pumps blood through the body," the droid explained. "This... is likely going to be difficult. Perhaps we should start from the outside."

"Yes," he nodded, still not all that sure what the big deal was.

"Very well, we'll start back here. Raise your tail please?" The droid requested.

That earned it a bit of a look, but he dropped his upper body and shifted his tail out of the way. It was a maneuver as instinctive as it was suggestive to another Night Raptor, and stirred unfamiliar feelings in the youth.

"Thank you," the droid said easily, moving to start examining Nose-in-Danger's body, cold fingers exploring him, poking the single large slit he found.

"The purpose of this opening is?" The droid asked mechanically.

He did his best not to twitch and arched his long, slender neck to look up at B'lyn without moving his body. ["Bad stuff comes out. To make eggs. Eggs come out of females."]

"Waste, connected to reproductive organs," B'lyn explained quickly.

"One kind of waste, or two?" It asked as it continued to poke around, oblivious to Nose-in-Danger's sharp increase in discomfort.

"One." He answered before agony ripped through his body from his slit and he lurched forward, turning on his heel and striking out without thinking.

"I assume that was uncomfortable," the droid said calmly, its arm clattering across the floor from the blow, torn cables sparking slightly.

The contradictory reactions were enough to still Nose-in-Danger even as his body still ached.

"Very." He answered, a bit bewildered by this creature that could loose a limb with no apparent care.

"Hmm. Well, I believe that there is not going to be any particularly effective way to carry out the rest of the anatomical examination at this point in time," the droid decided as B'lyn picked up its arm and came back over, doing her best to hide her slightly distressed reaction to the same thing that confused Nose-in-Danger. No matter how often she saw things like this, it was still more than a little disturbing.

"I will report to maintenance, and have one of my counterparts finish the remaining scans. The parts of the examination that will have to wait will simply have to wait until one of your kind is available for autopsy. For what it's worth, I do hope it won't be particularly soon."

"I understand." He nodded and tried not to think about the way he hurt as the pain began to die down.

"Do you want some sort of painkiller before I go?" The droid asked politely, its reactions clearly programmed to favor the comfort of its patients over its own repairs.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," B'lyn said quickly. "We'll just move on to our next appointment... uhm... sorry about the... arm?"

"It isn't the first time," the droid shrugged slightly. "I had to treat one of the Senator's Gamorrean bodyguards for a rash once, it didn't stop at the arm."

"Uhm... right," B'lyn said, shrugging off her gut reaction to it.

"I will be fine." Nose-in-Danger confirmed B'lyn's response and extended his neck to sniff at the droid's damage. "You will be?"

"Oh certainly," the droid agreed. "This shouldn't take more than a few minutes to repair. Thank you for your concern. My replacement with be in shortly," it added, turning to leave with it's damaged arm.

"The scans shouldn't take too long, then we can go to the psych portion of the exam," B'lyn said easily, taking her seat and calming herself down quickly.

"Good." He nodded and did his best to relax as he settled on the floor, his legs tucked up under him and grateful that the 'poking and prodding' was over with.

* * *

["That was _long_."] Nose-in-Danger sighed deeply as he and B'lyn walked to the Senate aircar provided to them. He was too worn out to worry about speaking in Basic, and too eager to be in fresh air to conceal the deep breath he took just outside the doors. It wasn't clean or moist like home, but at least it was fresh-flowing.

"I know," B'lyn nodded. "Sorry about that, but they don't often go much faster. The next exam shouldn't be so rough," she reassured him as they climbed into the vehicle and took their seats.

["That one is just talk."] He half asked as he settled down to close his eyes briefly on the trip to the psychological evaluation.

"Yes, it is," she nodded easily. "And with a person, rather than a droid. So don't go taking any arms off," she added with a bit of a chuckle.

["I only reacted to the pain."] He objected quietly, his posture abruptly submissive.

"I know," she reassured him, reaching over to pat his flank lightly. "It was a joke, not serious."

He looked at her, not _quite_ getting it beyond the fact that if he'd done anything wrong he had been forgiven. "Good." He nodded and turned his neck to nuzzle her with the relatively soft skin of his muzzle.

B'lyn smiled, sitting back for the trip. It occurred to her that it seemed to be surprisingly long.

"How far is it to the office?" She asked the droid driver.

"Not far now," he said simply.

"All right," the young Jedi nodded, still feeling like something wasn't quite right.

The aircar flew out over open air, above the chasms between buildings, starting to gain altitude. The niggling suspicion that something was _wrong_ just kept getting stronger for B'lyn, and she reached over to take Nose-in-Danger's clawed hand.

"There'll be a bit of a delay," she said softly.

He tensed instantly, picking up on the tension in her body, and prepared for fight or flight at her discretion.

"Drop us off, driver, we'll walk the rest of the way," she told the droid.

The uneasy feeling turned into a crashing wave in the Force of deadly intent as it ignored her.

It wasn't from the droid, but it was definitely connected to it.

"Jump out after me!" She ordered Nose-in-Danger, drawing her lightsaber and cutting through the door, not sure if it would be safe to open it or not.

She hadn't had to say such things often, and was immensely grateful when he turned out to be one of the extremely rare cases that trusted her enough not to question the order.

"I can make it." He told her quietly and closed strong, slender hands around her waist as his body tensed for the long leap and fall to the nearest roadway.

She knew, instinctively, he wasn't very sure of the statement, but sure he had a better chance of the two of them to make it and keep them both alive on landing.

With her help, she was sure they'd be safe.

Powerful legs thrust just before they both heard the high-pitched beeping from the droid that indicated its power core was overheating. The droid exploded, destroying the aircar, as they hurtled through the air, B'lyn doing her best to enhance Nose-in-Danger's jump - but finding it well beyond her actual skills.

"Oh _shit_ ," she hissed to herself, frantically changing tactics and trying to slow their fall long enough for them to not splatter on impact.

She felt, through the Force and through her body, as he kept adjusting his body and muscle tension to compensate for her weight and the changing speed and angle of descent of their fall from her work. She closed her eyes, silently praying that the piece of walkway they were heading for was built to handle their impact. If it wasn't....

A subtle shift in Nose-in-Danger's body warned her that impact was imminent, the abrupt slowing of their descent coupled with the crack of the low-grade duracrete on contact sent her heart rate skyrocketing. Fear became a pounding in her ears even as she ignored it to do what she could as they launched again, bleeding off momentum in a series of angle-changing moves to make the final stop less painful.

She felt feathers cut through her robes and into her skin, but ignored the pain as she tried to redirect them towards a more stable landing spot. Pain, her own and Nose-in-Danger's, rushed through her senses as they finally impacted on stable ground. She felt his legs strain, but she didn't think they actually broke as he absorbed the majority of the impact, protecting her more fragile body as best he could.

His bones were certainly fractured though, and she knew a few of her own ribs cracked as his body landed on top of hers before he continued his roll, eventually skidding to a stop several yards of deeply gouged duracrete away from her.

She got to her feet and saw Nose-in-Danger was already on his, ignoring the pain in his legs as he expected a further attack.

She couldn't blame him; she wasn't entirely sure there wasn't another one coming. She looked around, and then holstered her lightsaber again, catching her breath painfully. There was a brief moment when it occurred to her that he must have very good control of how his feathers laid given how little cutting damage was involved in him rolling over her.

"It's safe," she said, grinding her teeth to get over the aching in her trunk, reaching into her belt to hit an emergency transponder that would signal the Temple that something had happened. "We need to get to cover if you can move."

"Yes." He nodded sharply and glanced around, looking for a suitable location to hide.

"There," she decided, finding an empty storefront and using her lightsaber to cut the protective bars from the entrance. The two painfully moved to cover, breathing heavily.

"The Jedi will be here for us soon," she reassured him.

"Good." He sighed and lowered himself on aching legs to put the bulk of his weight on his breastbone and ribs instead of his fracture-laced leg bones.

"Let me see if I can help those legs," she offered, knowing it would be more important in the short term for him to be able to move well than for her to be able to breathe more comfortably.

"Thank you." He nodded to her, the warmth of appreciation flowing over her.

She focused on healing him, repairing damaged bones and muscles while they waited for help to arrive.

"Better?" She asked, even though the deep sigh and relaxation in his body told her she'd helped, even if the healing wasn't complete.

"Yes. Thank you." He murmured gratefully.

"Good," she sighed gratefully, laying back against a wall and trying to work on her own injuries. "We'll have to get the Senate to move fast ... that wasn't an accident."

"They have no respect for law." He muttered darkly. "Need to be punished."

"The Trade Federation?" She asked, wanting to make sure things were clear.

"Yes," he nodded, glaring out into the empty space, still expecting another attack to some extent.

"It _might_ not have been them," she pointed out and settled in to wait for help to arrive. "But you're probably right."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Standing-Bear and the Panthers worked with the wounded for some time while the Night Raptors who weren't badly injured gradually filtered back towards the gathering to say how well things had gone.

As a result, the three Jedi weren't surprised to hear the sounds of a celebration when they returned with the others. What was more troubling was the sound of a spirited debate going on throughout much of the gathering.

"* _I think we're going to have to talk them out of further assaults,_ *" Standing-Bear warned the twins.

"* _That doesn't sound good at all._ *" They replied in unison. "* _It is a logical next step, given the success here, even if it's the wrong one._ *"

"* _I know,_ *" he agreed. "* _And I can sympathize with them. Hopefully they'll see the flipside of it._ *"

"* _I guess we get to find out how good an orator you are, Master._ *" The pair said seriously, though there was a touch of humor in the background.

"* _In a language I barely know, no less,_ *" Standing-Bear observed, approaching the Night Raptors, half-hoping they'd keep things under control themselves without him having to urge them towards caution.

He couldn't say he was surprised when he was sure it was otherwise. The relatively light casualties in taking the main facility, combined with the success of several flocks in taking out smaller ones in the previous few years and the swelling numbers of still-arriving flocks emboldened them with a war-intent that was not completely unreasonable.

He made his way towards the center of the group that was currently talking about it, pausing on the outside to hear some of the discussions, hoping for an opening that wouldn't ruffle any feathers.

["We have enough of their weapons to do it."] The deep male voice belonging to Races-the-Wind, leader of the Great Cliff flock insisted. ["They do not have many strongholds left. We have all destroyed at least one with our own flocks."]

["Safer to starve them out, attack those that come out."] Stronger-than-Feathers countered. ["The attack was not without death."]

["If they have no strongholds, they have no presence."] Another female, Crosses-Death said.

["Stronger-than-Feathers is right,"] Standing-Bear said, grateful that he had a ranking Alpha to be backing with the way several of those present turned to glare at him. ["It won't matter if they have no strongholds. If this does not make them leave, the next one will not change their minds, and we have already lost many warriors."]

["How can it not matter if they have no where to _be_ here?"] Crosses-Death demanded.

["Have you seen their] ships?" Standing-Bear pointed out. ["The ones they have used were small ones. It won't be long before the larger ones come. They only have strongholds because it is convenient; they live on their ships in the sky otherwise."]

He knew he'd just made an argument that went right over their heads just from the looks, never mind the complete lack of comprehension that all but set the Force alive in the small gathering of leaders.

["How do you fight them?"] Races-the-Wind finally asked.

["A Night Raptor has gone to speak to our lawmakers. What they have done is against our laws as well as yours. Stronger-than-Feather's plan is good; we wait them out. We keep them from bringing down their war machines, and hold them off until they are forced to answer for their crimes."]

["Why not just wipe them out while we can?"] Crosses-Death snapped.

["Because we cannot,"] Standing-Bear answered firmly. ["They have ten times as many warriors as there are here to throw at us if they want to, and can bring more with ease."] He could see it too, in flashes of nightmares through the Force. Great machines trampling the pristine world, endless waves of Federation troops, human and otherwise, destroying everything in their path... he knew it was going to happen, some time and place. He wouldn't let it be here.

["How long would you have us wait?"] Stronger-than-Feathers asked cautiously, trying to grasp the numbers he was talking about.

["Unless something happens, two hand of days,"] Standing-Bear said. They were at Coruscant ... Force willing, already in front of the Senate and have a force on their way to stop the Federation. ["My people have already sent us help,"] he pointed out, indicating the twin Panthers. ["More will be coming soon."]

["What can _they_ do that we can not?"] A more than insulted female snarled at him. ["Good warriors, yes. You have shown nothing more."]

["May we demonstrate?"] Standing-Bear asked Stronger-than-Feathers, unwilling to have the twins show what they were capable of without deferring to the alpha first. "* _Be ready to do some damage to a tree,_ *" he warned the twins mentally.

"* _Ready, Master,_ *" Tarsis nodded.

["Yes."] Stronger-than-Feathers nodded, suddenly very curious.

["First, those who will come will have the force of our lawmakers behind them, the right to pass judgment that the] Federation [will not want to face. Second, we have the] Force [at our side. It is a powerful ally, and with its use...."]

"* _Now,_ *" he told the Panthers, Tarsis reaching up and pointing at a branch of the tree, focusing on it. It shook, trembling as the entire branch started to bend. Suddenly, the wood splintered and cracked, the end of the branch snapping off and flying directly to the Panther's hand to gasps and surprised movement from the audience.

["Gifts like this, and others, are at our disposal,"] Standing-Bear explained, ["along with the weapons you have seen, and] ships [like the outsiders use. If they force us to, our allies will destroy them with these weapons. They will leave before this is needed though."]

["Two hand of days is not long. It will take that long for warriors to reach the next nearest stronghold."] Stronger-than-Feathers pointed out. ["He has been right about many things."]

["He is their kind."] Someone argued.

["It gives him knowledge we do not."] She shot back. ["He has not betrayed us. Is it truly _that_ long? The flocks can still move out, be ready to attack if he is wrong about his kind coming to stop them."]

["I am _not_ the] Federations [kind,"] Standing-Bear said firmly. ["I am] Jedi. [My concern is helping your people, with as little death and pain as possibly. That is the only reason I suggest caution."]

["Two hands of days."] Stronger-than-Feathers repeated, locking onto the one point that they really had a chance to win with. ["Flocks can be in place to attack if he is wrong."]

["True."] One of the others consented slowly, setting off a raucous debate with no central focus again as flock leaders and members began to debate who was going where.

Standing-Bear let out a sigh of relief, fighting the urge to wipe his brow.

"* _I've just bought us some time,_ *" he told the twins. "* _Let's hope the Senate acts quickly enough to make good use of it._ *"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Nose-in-Danger fluffed his hard feathers under the cut-proof lined robes in an effort to settle himself and not rip the Trade Federation's representative apart for the attempt on his and B'lyn's life the two days before. Her presence was a calming influence, as was his determination not to act like an animal of any kind in front of these people who could give or deny him the help he needed.

She had said that calling the meeting without bothering with the psychological exam was a _good_ sign. That the proof they did have, even if it wasn't good enough for a court, was enough that the Senate Committee wasn't taking chances that it wouldn't go very wrong somehow.

He hadn't quite understood that, but any promise of fast action was a hope he held onto as they entered the meeting room with the six members of the Sentience Committee, the Jedi Masters at their side.

The Federation's representative was still arguing with the other Senators over the results of the debate about the Jedi's 'interference.' The grey-skinned Neimoidian clearly hadn't come out on the best side of that argument.

"I still say that when the Jedi used a fighter to destroy the base, they claimed full responsibility," he insisted.

"If you don't shut up about it, I _will_ serve you to my hatchlings." Senator Shadon Tello of Coruscant snapped, her brown plumage fluffed in a display of irritation and aggression that was hard to mistake when taken with the way her sharp talon-hands rapped on the table.

"The debate is over, Representative Tomor." Senator Caster Vestran of Alderaan reminded him testily, not likely for the first time that day. "You were outvoted, five to one, on the subject."

The Neimoidian silenced himself quickly, though there was no mistaking that he was no more satisfied than before.

"I hope you are not badly injured, after your accident," the Sun Eagle said to Nose-in-Danger once a moment had passed in blessed silence.

"I was not, Senator Tello." He bowed to her politely. "The Jedi Healers dealt with what injuries we had."

"Very good," she nodded.

"Is there anything more you wish to say to the committee?" Senator Roth asked, the Caamasi's voice soothing.

Nose-in-Danger striated a bit before he spoke carefully. "I have come, representing my people, to ask you to stop one of your own from destroying mine and our world. I thank you for taking the time to listen to me and see my creations."

"I don't see why you think your people are in such danger," Tomor pointed out. "After all, they just destroyed a Federation outpost, and didn't even see fit to send a full adult, according to the report we received from the medical droid."

"I am the grandson of my flock's leader, the leader one of the most powerful flocks on Evidran." Nose-in-Danger looked at him with a lazy disregard that few missed intended insult in. "I am not surprised that you misinterpret the information you were given, Tomor, just as you did when you insisted we are not sentient. A full adult is too valuable a fighter to be sent away from such a battle."

The Neimoidian fumed, but didn't say anything in response.

"I believe it is clear what our decision is then," Senator Roth said easily. "By unanimous decision of this sub-committee, the Night Raptors are a sentient species. Our recommendation will be made to the Senate and the issue will be voted on swiftly. Assuming the vote goes as expected, the Trade Federation will be expected to leave post-haste, and conduct proper negotiations with the world's inhabitants."

"Thank you, Senators." Nose-in-Danger bowed deeply to them.

B'lyn and the Jedi turned, leaving with Nose-in-Danger.

"You did it," Master Thelm pointed out with a smile. "I've never seen the Senate go against this particular sub-committee; your people will be safe soon.

"What about between now and then?" He asked softly, keenly aware of just how much of a loosing battle the situation was.

"Between now and then will be a short enough time that there's no additional help we can give. But if you want, we will put you and B'lyn on the next transport to Evidran, along with a number of additional Jedi. With this decision, our hands are somewhat less tied," the Vixen reassured him.

"I would like that." He nodded slightly. "Thank you, Master Thelm."

"Not at all," she said easily. "We're glad to be of service here. And it gives us yet another reason to send Jedi assistance back. I only hope that things will work quickly enough they aren't needed."

"Those with healing skills will be, no matter what," he said very softly. "There will be many injuries from the attack we know about."

"That is one of the main qualifications for the volunteers," the Vixen nodded seriously. "The ship will be ready to leave in a few hours, and we want the two of you to spend it with some of the healers staying _here_ , before sending you back into a potential combat zone."

"Yes, Master," B'lyn nodded.

"Thank you, Master Thelm." He dipped his head gratefully.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"* _Connor, good news._ *" Knight Kelarn reached out in the Force after he listened to the short message from Coruscant in the twin's fighter. "* _The subcommittee has agreed that they are sentient. Nose-in-Danger and your Padawan are coming back, with more Jedi._ *"

"* _Good,_ *" Standing-Bear replied, his relief clear as he made his way towards Stronger-Than-Feathers as the ten flocks, over two hundred Night Raptors, settled in for a rest a half day away from the Trade Federation base they were to stake out and slowly whittle away at for the next few days.

["Nose-in-Danger was successful,"] he told her. ["More help is on the way, to send the outsiders away."]

["Good,"] she dipped her head in a nod. ["When will they arrive?"]

["In a few days, with luck. Before the week is out,"] he promised her. It would take an outright disaster for it to take longer than that.

["How do you know?"] She asked evenly, knowing she would have to explain it to the others.

["The twins have been told, and will meet us before you have to explain,"] he assured her. ["They are the ones who told me."]

She nodded thoughtfully. ["We will wait for them. No one is going to attack just now."]

["Good,"] he nodded. ["With any luck, there won't be any trouble until then."]

"* _Connor!_ *" Knight Kelarn said to him mentally. "* _I'm not sure what it is, but we've got Federation activity above us!_ *"

"Me and my big mouth," Standing-Bear muttered to himself. ["Stronger-than-Feathers, we need to get to -"] He was interrupted by a bright red glow that filled the sky, just before the forest seemed to explode on the impact of an orbital blast from one of the Federation's capital ships.

["Scatter!"] He heard her screech over and between the crackle of fire and screams of pain from Night Raptors and animals alike that hadn't been vaporized in the instant it hit.

He was honestly expecting another blast to hit; orbital bombardments usually continued until the target area was reduced to rubble. But that didn't factor in that the Federation didn't want rubble, they wanted the world's resources.

He could feel pain and death rippling through the Force as trees creaked, cracked, and fell, smashing anything unlucky enough to be caught in their path as several of the Federation's gargantuan tracked transports moved through, knocking over anything in their path, picking them up and pulling them into the crawler's bellies to be processed, 'defensive' blasters laying down withering swaths of fire as they moved towards the large group of Raptors.

Rage rippled through Standing-Bear before he got it under control, anger at the Federation for making such a blatant attempt to strip everything they could from the planet before they were forced to leave. He wasn't surprised, but it didn't help that he should have seen it coming.

His lightsaber flared to life as he fought to react to this development calmly. His amber blade blazed as he leaped between two falling trees, towards one of the crawlers, knowing that he had to disable the weapons as fast as he could, before taking out the offending vehicles themselves.

["Stop those blasters!"] Kills-the-Sun roared in his general direction as he became aware that the surviving Night Raptors were already marshaling around the surviving leaders, regardless of whose flock they belonged to. It didn't take him much as he blocked and dodged to figure out that the Night Raptors could take out the vehicles ... _if_ they could get to them.

"* _If you two aren't too busy, we have a set of crawlers here that would be_ really _nice to have explode some time soon!_ *" He called to the twins mentally, landing on the first one and grabbing an edge as he started to hack off the blasters.

"* _Already at it._ *" Knight Kelarn replied much less calmly than he wished he could, but the Knight was just as outraged as the Master. "* _The air support is being a problem._ *"

"* _Not surprised,_ *" the Ambrinthan admitted before focusing on the job at hand. Once all the blasters he could reach were down, he drove his lightsaber into the wall of the main cockpit, carving an opening in so he could get at the droid pilots.

He nearly turned the weapon on the large form that shot up from below before he realized it was Kills-the-Sun doing what he said he would; take out the vehicle.

["Kill weapons on other one."] The Night Raptor ordered even as he used the thick, long feathers on his arms to finish the opening and clawed his way in.

Standing-Bear leaped towards it, more attacks raining down on the Raptors below as the first crawler was swarmed. Its armor was sturdy enough that they needed to find weak points to start cutting through, but they had time to do that after the blasters were down.

He cringed inwardly as he heard a Raptor scream, caught in the whirling blades that were stripping and processing trees. He pushed it aside, focusing on disabling the other crawler's blasters and drawing their fire towards useful locations.

An explosion near the top of the behemoth drew his attention skyward to see the Jedi fighter escape the tangle of Trade Federation fighters for a moment to help out.

The more damage he did, the more the Night Raptors worked their way up, intent on the cockpit and the weapon turrets left now that he'd decreased the number of them to the point that swarming the second crawler was possible.

A pair of Trade Federation fighters swooped out of the fray to follow the twins below the tattered canopy of the forest - only to suddenly gain a pair of Raptors on top of each, forcing them into the trees and jumping free just before they exploded.

Standing-Bear leaped off the second crawler just as the first ground to a halt, and smaller speeders and swoops started to dart towards the battle, spraying weapons-fire even as the Jedi jumped from one to the next, hacking his way through their engines. He planted his foot in the face of one pilot, an unfortunate Duros whose leathery hide wasn't enough to save him from the high-speed impact with the ground that happened after Standing-Bear threw him out of the pilot seat.

Now in control of the vehicle, he spun it around, taking on some of the remaining craft on their own terms.

He could hear, now and then, Night Raptors calling for him to draw targets into their range, and the explosions below him of those who did so on their own without realizing that their small vehicles were easy prey for their targets.

He ground his teeth together as a lucky blaster shot caught his shoulder. Pain shot through the battered joint as he threw his lightsaber towards the offender with the other hand. He focused on keeping the speeder straight as his lightsaber carved through the pilot, then grabbed it with his meager telekinetic skills, still pulling it back through two more speeders before the hilt was back in his hand, the blade carving through a third.

As abruptly as it had started, the world stilled with only the twin's fighter and himself airborne and nothing mechanical moving on the ground.

The death there was unthinkable to those who called it home; he could feel their shock, pain, grief and blinding rage all the way from the ground.

The surviving Federation vehicles were on their way out, fleeing from what they had undoubtedly expected would be a total rout.

He was just afraid that the next wave would be.

"* _We need to help the survivors,_ *" he told the twins, filtering out the pain still lancing through his shoulder. "* _Make sure they're gone first._ *"

"* _You head down, we'll keep an eye on the TF._ *" They replied easily. "* _We'll be down soon._ *"

He turned the speeder back towards the battle scene, bringing it towards the ground as he approached the collection of Night Raptors. He could already tell that this wasn't going to be pretty; the casualties had been incredible. Two hundred and some had been reduced by more than half. There wasn't anything he'd be able to do to keep this from turning into a full-scale war now. The drums had already begun to spread the news.

He just hoped that B'lyn and the others arrived quickly, before the war was over.

["You.] Jedi." Kills-the-Sun hit the ground from a half-standing tree with a thump that indicated both his injuries and his wracked state of mind. ["I lead the Creeping Wind now."] The grief in the statement was unmistakable, as was his rage. ["We _are_ going to kill that place. Now. You come. Do what you did before."]

["Are there enough of us left anymore?"] Standing-Bear asked pointedly, knowing that he was on shaky ground at best here. Stronger-than-Feathers must have been killed in the battle, or badly injured; he wasn't about to question Kills-the-Sun about what had happened when it was that clear. The Federation wouldn't leave their bases lightly defended with something like this about to happen though; they would see that any survivors would want revenge, and be ready to rip them apart when they arrived.

Kills-the-Sun was planning a massacre. And that was exactly what the Federation wanted him to be doing. A tattered pack of exhausted, injured Night Raptors against everything they could be going up against ... Standing-Bear didn't _have_ to be a Jedi to see how that fight would turn out.

He had to be one though and try his best to talk a grief-outraged mate named for killing the giver of all life from leading what was left of this gathering of flocks into a trap.

["You may lead the Creeping Wind, but you do not lead _us_."] A tired, pain-filled female voice reminded him sharply, earning the large male's ire and clearly not concerned by it. ["You know better than any that we are not enough. My Drummer has warned all of this. We must scatter and never give them this kind of target again."]

["She is right,"] Standing-Bear said. ["If we go, we _all_ die. Would Stronger-than-Feathers have wanted that?"] He asked, praying that the reminder of his dead mate's desire to protect her people would be enough to talk him out of it.

["They can not live for this."] He growled, starting to realize the contradictory nature of two drives; protect the flock and avenge his mate.

["And if we attack them now, then we all die, and they still live,"] Standing-Bear pointed out. ["We lose both. They will be punished for this."]

That promise, finally, drew Kills-the-Sun's attention.

["How?"]

["That is not my place to say,"] Standing-Bear admitted. ["This is a war now though, in the eyes of our lawmakers, and one that they have broken many rules in fighting. They will not get away with this."]

["E ..."] Kills-the-Sun's eyes rolled back as he crumpled.

"Shit," Standing-Bear swore under his breath, getting down on his knees next to the falling Raptor to use his meager healing skills to at least assess the extent of the injuries. At this rate, the flock would lose two alphas in the space of a single day.

"* _I need you two down here_ now _!_ *" He told the twins mentally.

"* _Coming,_ *" they replied, the echoes of a high-speed turn coming across the single word.

He did what he could as they approached, trying to stabilize some of the Raptor's wounds, but he knew from working with White-Feather that he wasn't skilled enough on his own. The fighter touched down, and he moved back as the two Panthers got out.

"Serious internal injuries," he explained briefly. "Lucky he didn't collapse before. You have to get him stable, I don't know what losing him might do to the flock after losing Stronger-than-Feathers already."

"Damn." Tarsis muttered as they went to work; him with the Force and Kelarn with more traditional supplies. "Just how many of them are left?"

"I'm not sure," Standing-Bear admitted. "But I'd be surprised if we lost less than a quarter of the force we had. The initial blast hit hard, the attack harder."

"And these people don't go for the 'let the Jedi do the fighting' end of things." Kelarn nodded as a mature female came up with a painful leg and many broken feathers from a long fall through thick trees.

["Will he live?"] She asked Standing-Bear.

["He may,"] Standing-Bear said. ["We can't promise though. You're... you were Stronger-than-Feather's mother, correct?"] He asked softly, wanting to be sure he recognized the Night Raptor.

["Yes,"] she dipped her head slightly. ["I am Kills-at-Distance. Tends-the-Wounded also died today."] Her tone was even, but none of the Jedi missed the intense grief of close family lost. There was a pause as she gathered herself again. ["We have none left to care for injuries but one hatchling in training."]

["We will do what we can,"] Standing-Bear promised. ["But it may not be much ... there are more coming who can offer more help."]

"* _We have to stop the Federation. Cold, here and now,_ *" he told the twins mentally. "* _I'm going to need the fighter._ *"

"* _Take it,_ *" Kelarn said without hesitation. "* _Just be careful. You've got a Padawan to return to._ *"

["With the warriors who join you."] She nodded and moved off a few steps to settle and wait her turn by preening her damaged feathers, removing the crushed ones and setting the less damaged ones back in place to heal.

["Do you know any who would be willing to join me?"] He asked her, not entirely sure if she was referring to the same thing, though he had no idea how she could be. ["With your permission, I think we have an opportunity... myself, with one or two warriors or alone, going after the ship their leaders are on. If I can capture them, this all ends."]

He caught her surprise and realized that he must be more tired that he had thought, confusing spoken and silent conversations like that.

["Killers or ambushers?"] She asked simply. ["Trouble will be keeping it to that few."]

["Ambushers,"] he said softly. ["Though willing to not kill when told not to. We need their leaders alive, for now. We'll have to leave in the morning,"] he added, realizing all too well that he was, frankly, not in a shape to lead an infiltration mission on a Federation capital ship just now.

["I will find the two best left."] She nodded seriously. ["Rest. We will be ready with the dawn."]

["Thank you,"] he said gratefully, bowing to her before kneeling by the twins and Kills-the-Sun.

"He's stable, though it'll be a long time before he should be in a fight again," Kelarn explained quietly.

"I understand," Standing-Bear nodded, reaching down to run his hand along the Raptor's brow lightly, tired eyes opening and looking up towards his.

["I'm going to take two warriors and go to stop their leaders at dawn,"] he explained softly. ["You get better; your people are going to need you if this doesn't work."]

["We need our hatching ground."] He said softly, not really countering the Jedi's statement. ["I understand as well."] He looked at the twins. ["We will remember you for this."]

["We'll see it reclaimed for you soon,"] Standing-Bear nodded. ["I hope to see you on your feet again soon,"] he added, before standing up and moving off to find a place to rest quietly for the night.

The next day was going to be ... interesting.

* * *

Standing-Bear woke up after a dreamless, yet largely restless night of much-needed sleep. Physically, he was in much better shape. Mentally, the impressions he'd gathered from the battered, demoralized Raptors hadn't helped his own peace of mind in the least.

He'd meditated before going to sleep the night before. That was about the only thing that had helped; he'd received visions, albeit blurry ones, that had indicated that he was finally on the right path.

It was enough to make him wish, desperately, that he'd stopped to do it before. He might have been able to come up with this plan in time to save dozens of lives.

["Awake. Good."] Kills-at-Distance drew him completely into the waking world to look at the elder Night Raptor and the two warriors slightly behind her. ["Silence-of-Death and Whisper-of-the-Wind will join you. Every flock-group has been attacked like we were. Many more died in those attacks than this one. There are not enough for twenty flocks left."]

["In this land, or in total?"] He asked, praying that he wasn't about to find out he was too late already.

["We have not spread to other lands."] She said softly. ["Mother-of-All was not that long ago."]

["Understood,"] he said, doing some quick mental math, and _really_ hoping that they counted 'enough for a flock' at a large number. ["The two of you are coming with me then, to the Federation ship?"]

["Yes,] Jedi." Whisper-of-the-Wind dipped her head slightly to him in respect that her partner mimicked. ["We are ready."]

["We should be going then. Please, make sure my friends don't overwork themselves too much,"] he said, looking at Kills-from-a-Distance. ["They'll try to, I'm sure. With any luck, this will all be over soon, and they'll be able to take their time."]

["I will try. They are needed. I remember needing to get my mother to rest. I will see to them as well."] She promised.

"Force [be with you all,"] he said, bowing to the acting leader before leading his two new partners to the fighter, hoping they'd have space enough to sit comfortably for the trip. He could sense their excitement and anticipation easily, along with an undercurrent of death expected and accepted with the steely determination to live that marked most seasoned warriors.

When they reached the fighter, he opened the cockpit, climbing up onto the wing and into the pilot's seat.

["There's room back here,"] he explained, indicating where they should sit. ["We're going to go to their ship and capture their leaders, make them leave."]

The pair nodded in silence and leaped up to squeeze and wiggle into the tight confines, trying to do as little damage as they could to the interior in the process.

Fortunately, while the fighter wasn't exactly built for roominess and comfort, it _was_ larger than most intended for short-term travel, so there was room enough for them to fit in after a bit of maneuvering.

Standing-Bear closed the cockpit and started the launch sequence.

["Getting to them will be the hardest part, particularly getting to the place. This isn't going to be a fun ride,"] he warned them, picking up off the ground as the engines started. He just hoped that he was a good enough pilot to pull this off ... though, if most of their troops were attacking the Raptors, he probably would be.

["The battle was not fun."] One told him seriously. ["This can not be worse."]

["Not as long as we get there,"] he agreed, keying up the transceiver to send a message back to the Jedi.

"Master Standing-Bear reporting. Massive attacks on Night Raptors by Federation, many killed. Healer assistance needed desperately. Attempting to infiltrate Federation flagship, capture prefects, and force them to withdraw. If we can pull this off, then it'll be easy to move in and provide aid. If not ... well, we'll need more than Healer aid. It's looking pretty good so far though. As an aside for the Council's consideration, I think B'lyn's about ready to start her Trials. When I get back, I hope you'll agree. Standing-Bear out."

He quickly encrypted the message, then sent it off to Coruscant. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get back to have that discussion with the Council.

He shook his unease off though; he needed to be confident, as prepared as possible for the coming battle. Sure enough, the sensors started to beep, indicating that some of the fighters were moving towards his location.

["What that about?"] Silence-of-Death asked. She didn't understand the words, but his tone made her interested.

["Sending word to my leaders,"] he explained briefly, bringing the shields online and angling them towards the rear of the fighter. ["Brace yourselves,"] he added grimly, powering up its weapons and gunning the engine, making tracks for space as quickly as he could. He'd need to conserve as much firepower as possible for getting onto the capital ship.

He couldn't help a moment of gratitude that his companions seemed rather unflappable. Their first ride in a vehicle of any kind and neither were particularly afraid of the rapid shifts in momentum or the dozens of other new sensations they were exposed to in this flight.

It was a calmness he was intensely grateful for as he dove to the side to avoid a stream of blaster fire from one of the fighters chasing after him. He flipped the switch to activate the rear guns, dropping a concussive missile and streaking away as the explosives-filled projectile impacted on the stronger shields of his pursuer.

"Of course," he muttered, twisting the fighter around to dodge several streams of fire and adjusting his shields to better protect the fighter from all angles. He'd have to take a couple of them out, and the missiles weren't enough to handle the doubled shields of the Federation vehicles.

Fortunately, as one of them quickly found out, his blasters were more than enough to take them out if he could get around to their unprotected rear arc. A squeeze of the trigger, and he blew through the debris left behind by the rear fighter, launching two missiles to take out two more as he streaked past them. The ship shook as a blaster hit struck his wing, but the shields took most of the impact. The sky darkened as they rose through the atmosphere, dodging weapons fire and occasionally returning it, the stars becoming visible as he made it into space.

"Rrrawww," one of the Night Raptors whispered in awe as she took in the stars from above her world.

He took a deep breath and surrendered completely to the Force, allowing it to guide his actions and make up for his less-than-perfect skills in the fighter. Explosions were breezed through, barely seen, as he dove into the ring shaped capitol ship and disappeared into its mass.

He distantly heard explosions as the fighters still pursuing him were blown apart by the point defenses of the ship, the reminder that he was at his destination all it took to snap his senses back into the here and now. He rapidly hit every firing trigger he had, launching everything the fighter carried at the docking bay and blowing open the outer door.

["Get ready to jump out fast!"] He warned the two Night Raptors, popping open the cockpit even as they flew through the massive ship, his blasters firing periodically to take out groups of droids that massed to defend their mothership. ["We're going to need to find cover!"]

He located the perfect spot, and moved to come close to it, still angling the fighter for what he hoped was a reasonably important room.

["Now!"] He shouted, waiting for them to move before jumping clear himself, landing on the edge of a large ventilation system as the fighter continued to its fate against the blast doors at the end of the corridor.

["How do we get back down?"] Whisper-of-the-Wind asked very quietly, all her senses on edge in this alien and hostile environment.

["Through here,"] he said, kneeling to remove a portion of the access panel to the shaft. ["Leads to smaller paths, more important ones."]

The pair glanced at each other before following him down with a pair of thumps as they landed.

["How do we get back home?"] She tried again.

["Ah, sorry,"] he apologized a little sheepishly. ["We use one of their fighters to get back. Or wait for my people, make sure they do what they're supposed to until then."]

The pair nodded and fell silent, following him and guarding his flanks and back as they worked through the great ship.

They approached one of the main corridors, a unit of guards approaching.

["Don't kill unless needed,"] he warned them as quietly as he could. ["Attracts guards."]

The pair nodded in acceptance of the order and became even more silent, showing the first true hints of where their names had come from. They were not sensitives, but they were extraordinary for their kind, even on a world of silent hunters.

The guards approached, and started to walk by. One of them hesitated briefly.

"Hey guys, think we should check these side corridors? Jedi manage to live through some crazy things, might not've gotten toasted." Standing-Bear focused on the Fox keenly for a moment as the patrol paused.

"* _You have to complete your patrol,_ *" he said firmly, pulling the Fox's mind along into the suggestion. The Fox shrugged, then shook his head.

"On second thought, let's just get this over with; I have a sabacc match to get back to." His partners shrugged, then all continued, leaving the Jedi and Raptors to continue silently behind them.

When they were out of earshot, the Night Raptors looked at their leader.

["You did something."] Whisper-of-the-Wind said.

["A] Jedi [mind trick,"] he explained quietly. ["We only use it when it's necessary. I haven't used it on any Night Raptors since you stopped trying to kill me,"] he reassured them.

They nodded in acceptance and the threesome continued to work their way into the heart of the gigantic ship.

There were a few more tense moments as other patrols passed them by, the trio sometimes having to struggle to find hiding places. Finally, they found a main terminal.

["I need to find their leaders from here,"] Standing-Bear explained, pulling out a datapad with codes he hoped were still accurate. ["Keep watch."]

He received a nod from the pair and saw them take up positions to give them the best views without being seen, hunkering down to wait for trouble that all three rather hoped wouldn't come.

He settled in at the terminal, plugging his datapad in and trying to download the layout of the ship. The passwords he had were rejected immediately, not much to his surprise. Of course they would have changed them after the debacle on-planet.

He started the built-in routine to crack the passwords, focusing on doing what he could to help it. After a few minutes, the password was accepted, and he downloaded the layout.

["I have what I -"] He stopped, blinking as he looked back at the two bodies stacked neatly in the corner by the Raptors who'd been covering for him. He hadn't even heard them come in, but they'd been taken down without a sound.

["Good work,"] he said, clearly impressed.

The pair sort of grinned at him.

["You wanted silent hunters."] Silence-of-Death reminded with a happy click.

["Hadn't expected it so literally,"] he chuckled slightly. ["Come on, let's get out of here before -"] He was cut off by the sound of the doors opening, revealing a unit of droids on the other side.

"Shit," he swore under his breath, igniting his lightsaber and lunging into the waiting battle. Apparently, somebody had been watching when the passwords failed.

If it wasn't for the absence of the droids in the Force, he'd have been hard-pressed to know that his companions were still alive. Absolute silence reigned from the pair, except when they tore into a droid and couldn't help the crash of metal and tearing of electrical parts. His lightsaber made far more noise, but even so, it wasn't long before the droids were destroyed.

["Hide!"] He ordered them, jumping over and cutting an access panel loose, grateful to find the area behind it large enough for all three of them and the Night Raptors were instantly and instinctively obedient to his order. If they could be under cover before the next set of guards arrived, they just might avoid being spotted....

"Search _everywhere_." A deep, curt male voice ordered. "That Jedi is here somewhere."

He held still, holding the metal plate in place, not even breathing as he waited to see whether or not they would be detected.

Leaning back, he let his weight hold the panel in place, reaching out through the Force to give them the impression of a sound from the ventilation shaft, moving further away from the room.

If this didn't work, they were sitting ducks.

"He's in the ventilation shaft!" Someone shouted.

"Cret, Parpa, get in there and follow him." The leader ordered sharply. "We'll be ready when he comes out."

Standing-Bear waited there, maintaining the illusion, and praying that they'd leave to find 'where they were going.'

If they didn't, they'd have to act hard and fast when the time came.

The sounds of movement and the door opening gave him a breath of relief, and a moment to realize that his companions were as still as statues, literally. Not a single muscle appeared to twitch, not even as they breathed.

After a few moments, he knew that as many of the guards had left as were going to. Hoping that any left were watching the shaft, he carefully moved the panel to the side a little to peek out.

Three guards were left, well armed and nervous, and focused on the ventilation shaft, leaving their backs largely unprotected.

"* _I won't be coming out here, I'd have to get past Cret and Parpa. You should go make sure the others have enough backup,_ *" the Jedi said, picking one of them and hoping the suggestion would get through.

The heavy-set mixed-breed canine shifted uneasily. "You really think he'll get past Cret and Parpa?"

"Orders are orders, Jabrin." A giant Mastiff retorted. "We stay here."

Standing-Bear focused his attention on the Mastiff, trying to turn him next.

"* _They'll need more backup to deal with a Jedi,_ *" he told him. "* _If you two aren't there, they'll probably be slaughtered._ *"

The big canine shook his head sharply, aware that he wasn't thinking right but not so sure of why as he rejected the suggestion.

Standing-Bear sighed inwardly; he would have much preferred to end this without any more violence than necessary. Unfortunately, they were making it necessary.

The Jedi burst out of his hiding place, using the access panel to slam into the first of the canines, knocking him down as the Raptors were given space to get through and went to work with a relish that turned Standing-Bear's stomach when he had a moment to think about it. Not a sound was made other than the crash of the metal plate and the surprised shout of the Mastiff before he was cut in half.

The third guard had just enough time to turn before he was treated to the same fate as the Mastiff; only the one beneath Standing-Bear was still alive, and even then he was having a hard time breathing beneath the weight of the human and the metal on top of him.

"If you want out of this alive, you aren't going to say a word," Standing-Bear said seriously. "You're just going to stay here, in that hole, nice and quietly. If you don't, I doubt anything I could say will keep them from killing you," he said, nodding towards the two Night Raptors who were shaking the blood from their glistening feathers.

The mixed-breed canine nodded, fear overriding any loyalty he had to his employers as he watched the pair begin a quick grooming to lick the blood off each other so they wouldn't leave a trail.

"Get in there then," Standing-Bear said, standing and jerking his head towards the alcove he'd been hiding in just moments before.

With only one nervous look at the Night Raptors, who paused to stare right back at him, he scrambled into the small space and huddled there as Standing-Bear set the cover back on and used his lightsaber to seal it, leaving a small air hole so he wouldn't suffocate.

["All right, let's get going before they come back to check on things,"] he said, quickly checking his datapad and hoping it was right about what room the Prefects would be in.

["We are ready."] They nodded to him and fell into silent hunting mode again.

The trio returned to stalking quickly through the corridors, making their way to progressively larger, more important pathways and rooms. They managed to avoid much more trouble, a few droids here and there that were quickly dispatched, until they reached a large set of blast doors with numerous guards in front of it.

["They are in there,"] he told the Raptors quietly, mind working to try and figure out how he would get in without this having to turn into a bloodbath. More guards would undoubtedly be there swiftly if this turned into an open fight, enough to make the fight nearly impossible.

"* _Sleep,_ *" he commanded the guards, deciding to at least whittle down the resistance, starting with the guards closest to the alarm and intercom. He couldn't help the small breath of relief when the nearest pair, standing on his side of the blast doors, sank down against the wall.

He continued the command to the other guards, telling himself that this was going to work, trying to put them to sleep one by one, starting at he back and working his way through to avoid the others noticing their somnolent companions.

He felt one more succumb, but the next one, a nervous-looking Weasel, was too keyed up to give in.

["Get ready,"] he said quietly. ["We have to drop them fast."]

The pair didn't make a sound, but he could feel their readiness and willingness the instant he moved forward. Four guards against the three of them was no contest by any stretch.

The first two fell to his lightsaber before they could act, but the third managed to hit the alarm before the Raptors had dropped them completely. Falling bodies roused the sleeping guards as the klaxon started blaring.

["Take care of the guards!"] Standing-Bear ordered the Raptors sharply, driving his lightsaber into the blast door, starting to carve through it as they quickly picked up and piled the bodies out of the way.

Half way through the heavy doors, he was aware that the pair had settled into guarding him again. He worked as fast as he could, but the metal was inches thick, and of a heavier grade than even most starfighters. It was going to take him a while.

Long enough, he found quickly, for the guards to catch them. An entire unit ran towards them, but he had to focus too much on getting through the door to fight them.

With the first blaster shot the Night Raptors abandoned their silence with whooping squawks and dove into the fray, taking guarding their leader with the seriousness of any Jedi partner he had worked with. He head screams of pain from guards, the occasional grunt as someone was body-slammed by a shredding machine and twice the cries of pain from his companions as blasters got through their defenses.

Finally, he got through the door, kicking a massive chunk of metal down and bursting into the room, deflecting a flurry of blaster shots from droid guards inside. His expression was grim as he fought he way through, trying to reach the three Prefects cowering at the back of the room.

The only warning he got that the living guards were dealt with was the even more terrified look on the Prefects' faces when the Night Raptors entered the room and began dispatching droids with a vengeance.

"Order the guards to stand down," Standing-Bear ordered them. "I don't care which one of you does it, but you'd best do it before my friends are through with the droids."

The Neimoidian of the group was the first to decide that it was a good idea to not make them any angrier than they already were and the droids and guards weren't really helping.

"Stand down." He ordered, watching as their defense stilled to the confusion of the Night Raptors, but a sound from the Jedi and they stilled as well to watch the Prefects with an eagerness to kill that wasn't hidden, only contained.

"Well, Third Prefect Thade," Standing-Bear said, recognizing the Neimoidian. "I see you did consider our reports about the Night Raptors being sentient. Now, which of the three of you is going to issue the order to leave this sector of space? Or am I going to explain to my friends that you all issued the order to have their hatching grounds smashed?"

He felt as much as saw the terror that instilled in the Neimoidian, his companions not far behind that state. Survival came first, and survival meant keeping this Jedi happy. Personal arguments could wait until they were not in immediate threat of a nasty death.

Still, it didn't stop them from trying to deflect the blame to some extent as they went into pointing at each other and throwing insults and accusations.

Whisper-of-the-Wind shifted in agitation. While silent, the movement caught their attention and silenced the debate.

"We will do it." Third Prefect Thade consented, not willing to move with the Night Raptors glaring at him.

"Now," Standing-Bear ordered. "Whichever one of you is highest ranked, give the order to withdraw, and to move to the edge of the Evidran system. Tell them that they are only to move back in on order from you, or from a Jedi representative."

The three exchanged looks before the human among them stood and walked over to a control panel, nervously watching the Night Raptors and Jedi as he began giving the orders to abandon the world.

"That's better," Standing-Bear said, listening as the orders were given. "Now, knowing the Federation, this should be the primary broadcast console for this ship?"

"Yes, Jedi." The human Prefect nodded uneasily.

"Good," Standing-Bear nodded. "You might want to step back from it a bit."

He looked at him oddly for a moment, but complied without a word.

Standing-Bear promptly demonstrated just why standing back would be a good idea, driving his lightsaber into the communications console, disabling it and making it impossible to send a countermanding order.

Prefect Thade trembled inwardly as everything fell apart. Evidran 3 was supposed to be his greatest business achievement yet, and it was turning into an unmitigated disaster.

["We'll return you to Evidran as soon as it's safe to,"] the Jedi promised his partners. ["But it's over now. They can't send their forces after your people anymore."]

["Thank you,] Jedi." Whisper-of-the-Wind said softly. ["Will you be staying with us?"]

["For a while, but not long,"] he said apologetically, extinguishing his lightsaber. The Prefects seemed to be under control, and the guards wouldn't try anything with their meal tickets at stake. ["There will be other people who need my help."]

The pair exchanged glances, uncertain of the validity of that but not about to question it either.

Prefect Thade watched the exchange, and then glanced at the other two Prefects, before slowly, carefully shifting so he faced the Jedi's side.

The Neimoidian's hands were inside his robes, as usual. What wasn't usual was the carefully concealed weight he was reaching for.

["Are either of you injured?"] Standing-Bear asked the Raptors with him, aware of Thade's movement around him, but not realizing what he was up to as years of experience surviving in the lethal environment of a Neimoidian crèche were put to use.

["Not badly."] Whisper-of-the-Wind answered, her eyes going wide and her deadly form already in motion as energy erupted between Thade and Standing-Bear.

* * *

Deep in meditation, trying to shake or find the cause of her incredible unease despite the success of her mission, B'lyn suddenly cried out and clutched her head, screaming as pain more intense than anything she'd known erupted in her mind. She was distantly aware of Nose-in-Danger's cries in both Basic and his own language, then his sudden absence, but all she could focus on was trying to survive the agony in her mind.

She couldn't tell what had happened, but she knew it was connected to her Master. Something had gone horribly, terribly wrong on Evidran, she was clear on that much.

"In here!" Nose-in-Danger said, hurrying back with one of the Healers, his voice becoming stronger as the door opened. "She in here! She screamed. Grabbed head. Nothing is here to hurt her."

The Healer, a green-skinned Twi'lek, hurried to B'lyn and knelt beside her. He could feel the pain practically pouring off of her, and knew almost immediately that her bond with her Master had broken, violently.

"B'lyn, whatever you're feeling, it isn't here," he said, reaching out towards her mind, his lekku touching hers.

"It's Master." She managed to cry out, her lekku twisting around his in a desperate hold onto reality.

"Nose-in-Danger, go to the front of the ship," the Master said quickly. "Tell them there's an emergency, and they should do whatever it takes to speed the ship up." He found B'lyn's mind, the ragged edges of the shattered bond.

"Yes." The Night Raptor nodded sharply and bolted towards the cockpit to give his message.

"Who are you?" He asked her, working to soothe those edges as he assessed the deeper damage that had been done.

"Padawan B'lyn." She managed to answer through the pain and conflicting information in her mind.

"And who am I?" He asked, picking what he hoped was an easier question as he sensed the strain on her mind from that one.

"Master Kethlya." She said, more sure of that one. "Where is Master Standing-Bear?" She asked, desperate to be wrong about what she felt.

"You can't tell me?" The Twi'lek asked cautiously, knowing that Standing-Bear wouldn't have broken a bond like this if he'd had any choice in the matter. Either the Federation had developed something very strange as a weapon, or he wasn't anywhere they could reach him in time to save him anymore.

The counter question stilled her for a long moment, her training at war with everything else that made her live. Finally she looked up, her violet eyes hollow with loss' agony.

"With the Force." She tried not to sob, knowing it wasn't a bad place where he was now.

Master Kethlya nodded slightly, sure of it himself, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her to hold her as he worked on the tattered bond. It was always delicate work, healing a bond like this. At least it had been quick, whatever had happened. It made the breaking more painful, but it made the healing and recovery more certain.

"Where are you?" He asked her softly, wanting to be sure she was completely in the here and now at the moment, not still at the other end of the broken bond.

"Safe." She half answered, searching for the one the Master actually wanted; it was an answer that was difficult to come by. Memories blurred; old missions, Coruscant, ships of a dozen kinds, rooms like this ... Evidran ... her Master.

"Where are you?" He repeated gently, but firmly. "Focus, Padawan. I know it hurts, but I need you here before I finish this."

"Yes, Master." Training more than real willingness brought her compliance, though it still took her time to shift through the jumble in her mind to put things in order and trace her way fully into the present and her self. "On board the Kon-Koon, en route to Evidran Three."

"Thank you," he nodded slightly, searching for the remains of the bond and working to sever them carefully, now that her mind was reasonably intact here. It wasn't entirely unlike severing a limb, and probably would have hurt just as badly if it weren't for the fact that she was still reeling from the pain of the initial damage.

"It's cold." She whispered, at a loss to explain being without her Master for the first time in seven years any other way. Then she looked up at the Master Healer, frightened on another level. She was a Padawan without a Master. "What happens to me after the mission, Master Kethlya?"

"That will depend on you, Padawan," he said softly, backing up a bit both physically and mentally; she'd be likely to want to try and connect with any mind she could just now. "But they will try to find another Master for you. Likely somebody you were already close to, along with Connor. Do you have any injuries?" He asked her, knowing that she likely wouldn't have noticed them yet if she did.

The question, again, brought obedience and she turned her attention herself.

"No, Master Kethlya."

"Good," he nodded slightly. "Padawan, I know this is going to be hard, but is there anything you can tell us about what happened?" He hated this part of dealing with a Padawan who'd lost a Master, but it was important to know what they were getting into if they could.

"He planned something to stop the Trade Federation. Something incredibly bad happened on Evidran that he couldn't wait for us. D-Death surprised him." She faltered for a moment before regaining her composure as Nose-in-Danger slipped into the room to settle as close to her as he dared. "I do not know more, Master Kethlya." She admitted and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Rest then, Padawan," the Twi'lek said softly. "But before I go, I have to ask you for your lightsaber. It will be returned to you before we disembark, but ... I'm sure you understand."

He caught the fear from Nose-in-Danger, and quickly realized it wasn't fear for his friend, but fear for her status. The young Night Raptor understood little of Jedi ways, but did associate the weapon with being one. Something deeper, a cultural issue all his own fueled it even as B'lyn got over her own confusion and unclipped the weapon to hand it over.

"Just a safety precaution," the older Twi'lek explained to them both. "We've lost too many Padawans not long after their Masters, and not always because they weren't any better equipped to handle the threat."

"The loss of a Master is a kind of pain that drives some to take their own life." She said more plainly to Nose-in-Danger, who only managed to look more confused. "I do not know how to explain it better." She apologized to him even as she stood shakily. "I would like to go to my quarters and rest now, Master Kethlya."

"Do so," he nodded slightly. "The pain shouldn't be as sharp when you wake up; I'll let you know when we reach the Evidran system. You can consider yourself off-duty until then."

"Yes, Master." She bowed and walked to the door, her outward manner nearly flawless despite only just holding herself together on the inside.

Nose-in-Danger looked at her, then the Master, questions echoing in his mind even as he leapt to his feet to follow her, his questions put on hold for his concern for his friend.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The Kon-Koon came out of hyperspace near Evidran 3, only to find a most unusual scene. A capital ship was adrift, no signs of life at all, and there was no other sign of ships in the area. Recent hyperspace signatures, but no signs of other ships.

"Master Kethlya, you wanted to know when we were in orbit," the pilot said into the intercom. "We're there... but I have no clue what's happened here."

"Understood," the Healer called back, before standing from his meditation to go wake up B'lyn. They'd have a mostly full report soon, he was sure.

Reaching the Padawan's quarters, he pressed the signaler lightly, the chime on the other side saying that somebody was there.

To little surprise, it was Nose-in-Danger who answered the door. The pair had been inseparable to begin with, but now he was very protective of her as well. He understood little more than before, but he understood she was in pain and cared for her as best he could.

"We are at Evidran." The Night Raptor said softly to the Master Healer. "I was about to fetch you. She is hurting again." He explained the grief-crying as best he could. "I can not help her." He added miserably.

"I'm not surprised," the Healer said softly. "It's a part of the loss," he explained. "There is a bond between Master and Padawan. When it breaks violently, like this one did, the pain is intense, even beyond grieving for the death of somebody that close to you."

The young Night Raptor nodded and stepped back so the Healer could enter, though he understood no better than the last time it was explained to him. Grief simply did not last long among his kind.

"Master Kethlya," B'lyn struggled to stand and bow to him. While she lacked her normal grace, that she tried despite the tear-tracks running down her purple skin and the redness in her violet eyes pleased the Healer.

"We're there," he said simply. "We received a message from Coruscant, Master Standing-Bear's last report before whatever happened. I'm afraid we have to check the situation on the planet first; the Federation attacked, hard, and they need Healers badly. Once we have assessed the situation, we'll see what happened on the Federation ship that's still in the system. Whatever it was, it was enough that they abandoned a capital ship."

"Knowing my Master, he infiltrated it, tried to force the Prefects to leave, or at least stop doing whatever they did." She barely whispered and stood, focusing her will to not tremble as she faced him squarely. There was work to be done and likely a great deal of it. "Will I still be allowed to assist, Master Kethlya?"

"That will depend on how much there is that needs to be done," he admitted. "I'd want you on light duty longer, but we may need you soon. I want the both of you along with us when we arrive on the planet; we'll need help with translation, if nothing else. Can you be ready to leave in a half-hour?"

"Yes, Master." She bowed with a little more grace, grateful to have something, _anything_ , to do besides meditate on her lost Master and try to come to terms with her future with him gone. Half an hour would be more than enough time for a thorough round in the fresher that she knew she desperately needed by now and pack her largely still-packed belongings that would be useful on the trip.

"Report to the landing bay when you're ready then," he nodded. "I'll see you soon, Padawan."

"Thank you, Master Kethlya." She bowed again and watched as he left, holding herself together until the door closed. Before she could even strip her rumpled robes, the tears began to stream down her face again. She knew it distressed Nose-in-Danger to no end, and regretted that. Still, he had never faltered in his support of her and was a solid presence in the room, willingly accepted it when she told him that just being there was a help.

* * *

Knight Astel closed her eyes briefly and smiled when she felt her distant cousins approach.

"They are close." She turned to the other Jedi assembled on the ramp of their transport ship.

"Good," Master Kethlya murmured, focusing his attention on the matters at hand as he nodded to the Panther. "Hopefully, the work to do will help her cope with the loss of the bond. You can sense them both?"

"Yes," Astel nodded easily. "There are three others with them, I believe. Likely Night Raptors."

"Greetings!" A deep, very tired voice called out from the edge of the clearing as Knight Kelarn appeared, his partner at his side and three very wary and somewhat injured Night Raptors behind them. "Your skills are needed badly."

"We can see that," the green-skinned Twi'lek said seriously as B'lyn approached from further onto the ship. "Show us the way, then come back to the ship for some rest, you need it badly."

"Yes, Master." The pair agreed without question.

Nose-in-Danger all but danced in place as he waited his turn in the greetings, then moved forward quickly to nuzzle and talk quickly and quietly with the three Night Raptors there when everyone walked into the jungle to find what was left of the Creeping Wind flock.

All the Jedi were struck by the obvious damage to the jungle, still burnt and seared by the bombardment, trees laying about haphazardly, mixed in with chunks of metal from the vehicles that had crashed or exploded there. It didn't take long for them to realize that the battle that had led to Standing-Bear's last attack on the Federation had been devastating.

B'lyn swallowed hard as she realized, from what she could hear, that the three Raptors they had met were about half of the flock left and that they were the only ones who could still move around on their own. It didn't take a healer's skill to know that they were far from uninjured, but someone had to hunt, and these three were fit enough to hunt small, relatively slow game.

Her heart all but froze as the news of recent days, of the bombardment from space, the huge vehicles that ate the trees, the slaughter that had reduced the number of Night Raptors to fewer than five hundred. Then they moved on to the reorganization of flocks that would come in the following year as territories were restructured and the shattered remains of several flocks would gather to form a new one strong enough to hold it's own and raise the large number of hatchlings that were expected to be around in coming years.

What it said about how few were left in general was, frankly, terrifying. The Raptors likely bordered on extinction, especially given that there were few, if any, eggs left just now.

["What can we do to help?"] She asked as they returned, the Healers quickly performing a practiced spot triage on two Raptors who were there and most injured. B'lyn could see that Kills-the-Sun was one; he was alive at least. The other she didn't recognize. Both were horribly injured and had already seen a good deal of help given there were no healers here.

That thought made her look around at the survivors again and realized that Tends-the-Wounded, and all her knowledge, was absent.

["Help hunt,"] Nose-in-Danger said quietly, his grief and anger held in check by a kind of numb shock she could relate to. ["Let the injured rest. We do not even have a drummer left."]

"Master, if it would be acceptable, I'd probably be of most use finding food for the survivors," she offered. "My healing skills aren't very well honed, and they'll need more food with the large number of injured."

"All right," Master Kethlya nodded after a moment. "Take your friend with you, of course."

["Should we go to hunt then?"] She asked Nose-in-Danger. ["Get what we can, be back soon."]

He nodded quickly and sniffed the wind, hoping for a hint on where to head in the wrecked jungle. ["Fruit too."] He added as he stepped off. ["Dances-in-the-Sun has broken jaw. Hard to eat."]

["Understood,"] B'lyn nodded. ["Any word on if there are others, lost in the battle instead of killed?"] She asked softly as they started to move away from the small camp towards some standing trees that would still have fruit.

["Enough for a few flocks are left."] He nodded and sank into a hunting posture, his senses open for any sign of prey. ["Not so sure of who."]

["There's that much at least,"] she murmured softly, slipping into silence as the two of them hunted... and she tried not to think about whom it was that had taught her to do this.

* * *

The next morning, and the Night Raptors on the ground had been well-supplied with various small animals, and an ample store of the local fruit for the ones too injured to chew meat. B'lyn was just wiping her brow after hauling in the latest catch with Nose-in-Danger when she was approached by Knight Tarsis.

"We have to get to the Federation ship," he said softly. "Sensors picked up the signature of a Federation salvage crew entering the system, if we aren't on the ship to tell them to wait, we'll never find out what happened up there. You want to come with us?"

There was something about his tone as he asked that said Master Kethlya had already confirmed that they'd lost Standing-Bear on board.

It was a choice that tore her. She wanted to see for herself, to say goodbye where he fell before he was prettied up for the funeral. She had a hard time walking away from these people who still needed her help, even just for the day.

Her internal debate was sidelined by a slender muzzle nuzzling her arm and she looked down at Nose-in-Danger standing there with his head held low.

"Go. We have enough meat for now." He told her quietly but firmly. "See what you need to see."

She almost bit her lip, but nodded a silent thank you to him. "I would like to come, Master Kethlya," she said, turning to the Twi'lek Healer.

"Go ahead," he nodded. "We'll have to stay here for now, help the wounded. Just be careful; the ship's abandoned, but it may still have functional security."

"Understood, Master." She bowed and hurried back to the small freighter that had brought them all here, wondering who was going to be going, if the healers were staying here.

The two Panthers were there, along with the other two warriors who'd been with them, Masters Krem and Nylla, a Wolf and Cougar. Master Nylla looked over at B'lyn as she boarded, bowing her head in respect of the young Twi'lek's pain and uncertainty about whether or not to come with them.

"We'll be there soon," she said softly as the Panthers went into the cockpit and started to take off.

"Thank you, Masters." She bowed to them and found a seat in the small lounge near the entrance ramp to settle in for the short, uneventful journey into orbit and an unchallenged landing on the abandoned capital ship. Her mind wandered from the intensity of the mission to the intensity of a bond lost between one heartbeat and the next to just what she was looking for in seeing her Master's body that couldn't wait for the warriors to retrieve him and the funeral ... what _would_ his funeral be? Jedi, or did he wish for something from his people?

She had to choke back a sob to realize she didn't know such a fundamental thing about her own Master.

Nylla reached over, gently putting a hand on B'lyn's shoulder, offering her support. She had lost her own Master, years before, and knew what B'lyn was dealing with.

"It will get easier," she promised, quietly proud that the young woman was as steady as she was. An honor not only to the strength her Master had brought out in her, but an asset to the Jedi for years to come. "We'll find out what he wanted."

"Thank you, Master Nylla," she looked at the Cougar with a mixture of gratitude and silent determination.

"We're on board." Knight Kelarn called back before the pair emerged to join the others near the ramp. "What is the plan?" He looked to Krem as the senior Jedi present.

The Wolf was quiet for a moment as he reached out through the Force, confirming that there weren't any survivors on board.

"Assuming the security is off-line and the life support isn't, we need to look for the center of what happened, why they abandoned the ship. I suspect that if we can find the command center, we'll find what happened, so we start for there."

"I've seen the schematics for this class of ship; I believe I know the way." Master Nylla spoke with a tight focus on her center against the memories of how she had acquired the knowledge. It wasn't what B'lyn was facing here, but it had taken her years to be calm when facing a Trade Federation Prefect again.

She was just intensely grateful that this mission had gone better than that one had, despite the loss at the end of it.

"You lead then," Master Krem nodded, double-checking the scans of the ship to make sure that everything indicated the ship was safe. "Padawan, if you could take the second position; we may need your help to identify some of the casualties."

"Yes, Master." She bowed slightly and fell into position as they moved through the massive ship and quickly found a working lift to take them towards the center of the ghostly quiet ship.

It wasn't hard to find the signs of violence; they could smell death, see the blood. Whatever had happened, it hadn't just been the Jedi and his helpers who'd been killed.

"It doesn't look like they went down by surprise." Kelarn observed, slightly disconcerted by the extent of the carnage.

"That is one of the Night Raptors." B'lyn pointed to a bit of a glint among the bodies.

"Blaster fire, concentrated," Nylla said, kneeling to check the body out quickly. "But it took a lot to put her down. I imagine that after things went sour, she and her partner started killing anything that moved."

"How can you be sure Standing-Bear was the first to go down?" Tarsis asked her, not wanting to believe it personally.

"Padawan, would Standing-Bear have allowed slaughter on this scale if he was in a condition to stop it?" Nylla asked B'lyn, knowing the answer already ... or at least thinking she did. He might have changed, on Evidran, but she didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"No, Master Nylla." B'lyn answered softly. "A battle like this would never have happened."

"There were no bodies where they came in, only here." Master Krem added. "Only after something happened."

"The Night Raptors don't view death like we do. If Master Standing-Bear was still alive, not even the death of one would set the other off if he ordered otherwise." B'lyn added.

"All right," the Panther nodded, still less than thrilled to admit that his friend had been blindsided before things had really gone poorly.

"Come, let's find out the rest of what happened here," Krem said, putting together the events in his mind as the patterns all came into place.

"The control center is this way." Master Nylla indication further into the battle zone and the group moved, careful of the blood and gore that was everywhere.

It quietly sunk in for most that the death all around them had been created by two beings with no weapons but themselves. They had had two advantages - relatively tight quarters and likely packed enemies. Still, while messier, they had done more actual damage than a pair of Jedi in the same situation. They had dedicated themselves wholly to their work, and done it well while they still could.

"Here's the second Raptor," Tarsis said quietly, looking ahead to damaged blast doors. "And that's where we'll find the rest, I assume."

B'lyn drew a low, deep breath and followed the older Jedi into the room with little blood but an incredible level damage and droid parts everywhere. Beyond the entrance there were only four bodies. One intact and three that were clearly the targets of the Night Raptor's response to what had happened.

She was grateful, honestly, that the intact one was her Master's.

"The Prefects didn't last long after their attack," Nylla observed quietly, stepping aside to let B'lyn through to her Master's body. A Neimoidian hand was still grasping a hold-out blaster, near the remains of the Prefects. The side indicator said that only one shot had been fired before its wielder had been killed, but the one shot had been enough.

It had ended a Jedi Master's life. Not the first, and likely not the last, to have such a fate.

Only this Jedi had help that made his killers pay dearly for their choice.

"It was as I felt." B'lyn said softly, almost to herself. "He barely saw it coming."

"Which means he didn't suffer," Nylla pointed out softly as the others took what notes they had to, Krem looking at the eviscerated comm console.

"He made sure they couldn't order their forces back to the planet ... he probably thought the threat was dealt with and over when it happened."

"That would have been the only way one could do anything without him noticing, Master." B'lyn pointed out quietly as she gently closed her Master's eyes and settled him on his back, ready for the funeral. A more determined look around found his lightsaber, splattered with blood from the Prefects. It, too, was soon put in place before B'lyn stood and looked down at her fallen Master.

Suddenly she was at a loss again. Her last duty to him done, the mission complete, she had nothing more to focus on outside of her own mind.

"Come on," Tarsis said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder as his partner picked up the stiff body. "We'll get him back to the ship."

"Thank you," She whispered and closed her eyes briefly before focusing on the present and moving forward.

* * *

Padawan B'lyn stood in the front row to watch her Master's body reduced to ash. She expected the other Jedi to be there, standing in their formal robes like she was. She was surprised at the number of Night Raptors who had come to witness this utterly alien ceremony for a man who had given his life for them. 

She knew they respected and were thankful of his aid, but to come to pay respect to him the way his people did was more than she expected of such a primitive society. Every able-bodied member was likely there. It was only a score or so, but it was a significant turnout.

As the pyre of local hardwoods was lit, silence fell across the gathering. It would last for hours, to dawn at least, and while no one but B'lyn was required to stay, she had little doubt that they would all be there when the pyre was ashes and she turned to leave.

The Night Raptors hadn't been quite sure what to make of the fact that the bodies were brought back, let alone the mound of wood the Jedi gathered for this ritual, once they had found the information they needed. They'd helped though, even though she was sure they didn't quite understand the explanation.

There was a light breeze; not enough that the fire risked spreading beyond the funeral pyre, but enough that the smell was blown away from the clearing as the flames started to wreath the Jedi on top of it. B'lyn took a deep breath, trying to keep her breathing steady and herself under control.

A lifetime of training hadn't prepared her for this, but it had prepared her to stand in silent, still respect for the life given for others. To grieve silently here without tears, only to let them fall in the solitude of her quarters on the way back to Coruscant to learn her fate, who her new Master would be, from the Council.

A soft touch of skin against her cheek drew her back to the funeral, the body and pyre all but gone and the light long fled from the Jungle.

He didn't make a sound; he only stood there next to her and physically reminded her that she was not alone, not without friends loyal to her.

She put a hand on Nose-in-Danger's neck lightly, grateful for the support. She hadn't even really noticed the passage of time as the fire had burned. She could almost feel Standing-Bear's presence there, nearby in the Force that surrounded her. It helped, being able to feel that, even if it was only a fleeting sense of him.

As the fire started to burn down, she was started to feel the touch of another mind, supportive and almost understanding from above her ... and vaguely familiar.

She glanced away from the pyre, into the shattered remains of the great canopy, and spotted the source easily. It brought a small smile to her lips to realize that the little creature that had followed her from her first day here had survived. Curious too, that it was here, apparently alone and so near so many large predators.

She reached out gently with her mind with a touch of gratitude and appreciation for his presence.

She could feel its returned concern for her, for the pain it could still feel from her mind. It was clear that the small primate had felt her, and wanted to make sure she was all right. She couldn't help but be a little impressed with its reaction.

["The leaders are going to talk,"] Nose-in-Danger told her quietly. ["Rebuilding the flocks. Are you staying here, or want to go listen?"]

She had to pause at that. She didn't want to leave, but duty came first.

["Would it be ... not good ... if I did not come?"] She asked quietly, sure the other Jedi would be there. The funeral was basically over with now.

["No one would think bad of you."] He nuzzled her. ["They all see how bad this hurts you."]

["Perhaps I will join them later."] She nodded. ["I would like some time ... just to myself ... with this. To say goodbye."]

["I will tell you what you miss."] He promised with a nuzzle and disappeared into the deep greens, leaving her to think and reflect in the small privacy of the glade.

* * *

Knight Tarsis turned to look at Nose-in-Danger as he approached, alone, from the pyre. He wasn't surprised that B'lyn was staying behind; she needed some time to herself.

He was just glad somebody was there who could translate for them now. The Raptors were clearly discussing something, likely something important, but the six Jedi present hadn't a clue what.

The young Night Raptor noticed his look and moved to join the small group.

"B'lyn staying at fire for a time." Nose-in-Danger told them quietly.

"We understand," the Panther nodded. "Can you help translate for us?" He asked.

Nose-in-Danger nodded and focused on the conversation for a while. "They are deciding who is going to be with which flocks, and which flocks will continue to exist. We do not have the numbers left for all the flocks that were, so several flocks will have to join under a single leader and territory to survive and protect the hatchlings that will come."

"How are they going to decide?" Master Kethlya asked, concerned for some of the possibilities.

"Debate now. Might fight later, if they can not pick. Fights rarely hurt much." He added for the Healer's benefit. "Too many dead for such fights now."

"Good," the Twi'lek mused. It didn't sound like they needed to step in just now. "Is there anything being discussed we should be aware of?"

"Who is going to lead, where the injured will be." The young Night Raptor said uncertainly. "What are you interested in?"

"Anything about outsiders like us, other Jedi," the Healer said, thinking about what would be most crucial to know. "If they are willing to accept our help with their wounded; there are more of our healers coming, now that we know about the situation."

"Most will." He said simply with a small dip of his head. "All know what Jedi did for us. Other outsiders not very welcome. Jedi always will be."

"We're honored," Master Kethlya said with a polite bow. "If you can, tell them that we want to help however we can, and several Healers will be willing to stay here for a prolonged time."

"I need to wait until there is an opening in the talk to say anything." He looked at the Twi'lek seriously. "I am not a leader. I must wait for my time to speak. I will tell them when I can."

"I understand," the Jedi nodded. "That is why I asked."

Nose-in-Danger started to say something when his senses caught something on the edge of his perception and focused on it. He doubted danger, but he wasn't about to ignore anything right now.

The Jedi turned to look at what he was focused on, equally on-edge, though they sensed no danger just now. The Federation was gone, but there was no telling what predators might be attracted to the wounded Raptors in the area and the general commotion that the meeting was.

"It is a Night Raptor." Knight Kelarn said after a moment.

"Climbs-High!" Nose-in-Danger added a moment later, his voice almost a squeak of delight as he rushed into the foliage to greet his flock mate and lifelong co-conspirator.

The Jedi all smiled, seeing the pair reunited. It was a pleasure to see some happiness here, to feel it as well.

The two Raptors greeted each other enthusiastically, rubbing sleek muzzles and making a quick go at grooming while clicking and making other sounds of greeting, pleasure and relief that were not even words as the pair assured each other that they were alive and here and not intended to be parted again.

After long, lingering moments of touching and crooning, Nose-in-Danger turned back to the Jedi and led his friend forward.

"Jedi, this is Climbs-High, my flock and clutch-mate." He motioned to the slightly smaller Night Raptor before looking at her and introduced them, names and rank clear among the clicks and rawks of their language.

"Hi." She spoke one of the few words she knew in Basic.

"Hello," Master Kethlya nodded politely, smiling at her. "It's good to see you are safe."

A quick exchange as Nose-in-Danger translated and she dipped her head as he spoke. "Thank you. It is good to have survived."

He tensed fractionally and dipped his entire body in submission, almost like a bow, to the powerfully built female with a broken arm who now stood in front of the other leaders with a distinct intent on the Jedi.

She looked at him sharply, a rapid spat of words between them before he nodded and turned his head to the Jedi.

"Shatters-Machines wishes to ask you questions. I will translate." He explained quietly, carefully keeping his body language and tone submissive.

"I will answer the best I can," Master Kethlya nodded. "Thank you."

The leader nodded at the translation and began with an intensity that rather frightened Nose-in-Danger despite the fact that she only had one good arm left. One word the Jedi understood even before he translated. 'Ship'.

"How long would it take your ship to travel from one great water to the other?" He asked after working the question out as well as its intent. "How many Night Raptors can it hold?"

"How far is it between them?" The Twi'lek asked, not sure if they were referring to the planet's two oceans or something else.

"* _If it's the oceans, it should be a half-hour or so at comfortable speeds, and we should be able to load fifty of them if we pack the transport fairly tight,_ *" Master Krem told the Healer, recognizing that he'd taken the role of alpha for the conversation by being the one Nose-in-Danger was speaking to.

"A season of walking." Nose-in-Danger struggled to answer. "Very far. We have no one further apart. The leaders are considering moving all the injured to the great gathering caverns so the few healers there are can care for them better. Ship is needed to move them, and move meat from far away. There is not enough prey in that area to support everyone for as long as needed."

"We can move them," Master Kethlya nodded, running the calculations in his head. "It would take several trips, but we should be able to move them in a day or two."

Nose-in-Danger blinked, still not accustomed to such an ability. He recovered quickly though, and turned to Shatters-Machines to explain the offer and timing in full with several pauses to answer questions from her and others before he turned back to the Jedi.

"How long will Jedi be staying with us?" He asked.

"It depends on how long we are needed, and what our Council decides," Master Kethlya explained. "We may be interested in trying to establish a place here, for our people. Your planet has many things that interest us greatly."

He nodded and turned to explain that to the leaders, who almost overwhelmed him in return.

"You would be ..." he paused, searching for the right word. "* _Very_ welcome. Leaders want Jedi here. Want to learn more of Jedi ways and people." He dipped his head in embarrassment. "I have been given a new name for what I am doing. Speaks-with-Jedi. B'lyn is flock to me. She has a home here for life. We will not forget what was done for us."

"B'lyn will not be able to stay here for too long, I'm afraid," Master Kethlya explained. "She will have to return to Coruscant, complete her training. Though after that, I imagine she will return here, at least for a time. I suspect that there will be Jedi who stay here for a long time, but it is not my place to promise it."

"I understand." The young Night Raptor nodded and turned to the leaders to endure another round of questions he answered while picking up what to ask the Jedi.

"They would like to begin moving the injured as soon as possible."

"Lead the way; we'll bring the ship and start loading them as soon as we can," the Twi'lek said easily, the twins turning to go fetch the transport.


	4. Epilogue: Reporting to the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has only been a few weeks, but despite the amount of work left to do on Evidran 3, B'lyn has been called back to Coruscant to report on the situation in person.

Padawan B'lyn took a deep breath, centering herself as best she could. The Council had been busy placating the leader of a Duros mining community, complaining about one Knight or another upsetting the operation of his facility during a mission, when they'd gotten back from Evidran 3. She'd been waiting for nearly an hour now, having already washed, changed, meditated, and prepared her report to the Council.

Now, as the Duros left with as sour an expression as the green-skinned worker could manage, they were ready for her. She just wished she was as sure she was ready for them.

She stepped onto the lift, followed closely by Master Nylla, the Twins following her. The Healers had stayed behind, and Master Krem had had to leave immediately after arriving ... she was the only one here who really could report on everything.

The only one anywhere who could report on everything now....

She pushed that thought from her mind. This was not the place or time to give in to the loss of her Master and closest companion of her life.

She was just grateful for the other Jedi who would be standing with her. They were not so close to her, but a Master and two Knights did take the focus off her a bit.

The group approached the center of the Councilors, and B'lyn bowed politely, waiting to be addressed.

"Welcome back, Padawan B'lyn," Master Eewenn said softly. "Our condolences on your loss; Master Standing-Bear was an asset to the Order, and he will be sorely missed."

"Thank you, Masters." She bowed deeply to the assembly, stopping herself before going on and rambling about him and the dedication that cost him his life to save so many others. In many ways, it was the kind of death most Jedi secretly hoped for; quick, clean and for others to live. Not that many could claim to have saved an entire race from extinction.

"Report, please." Master Eewenn's dual voice encouraged her to speak.

"As my Master said in his last report, the Raptors were attacked, hard, shortly after we left for Evidran 3. Their social structure remains intact, and they should have a large enough population to survive, but they lost all but two of their healers and most of their other specialists. They have been forced to combine their numbers into large enough groups to hunt and survive. They will live, but it will be a long time before they truly recover."

"There are four hundred and sixty one survivors, forty of which are still in critical condition and three hundred that are unable to hunt for themselves yet." Master Nylla picked up flawlessly. "That is roughly one hundredth of their pre-invasion population. Both a preliminary genetic analysis in the field and their own oral history indicates this is well above the critical level for their recovery over the next millennia.

"They have already begun an aggressive breeding program using products their healers can create to instigate a fertility cycle in willing females instead of waiting for the natural five-year pattern to play out. They have also instigated a genetic diversity plan to have as many different breeding partners as possible over a lifetime. While this is unusual for them, it is not a difficult choice. They are generally monogamous with a mate, but rarely have the same mate for life."

"What is their position on Jedi presence on their world?" Master Qalmi asked evenly.

"They are looking forward to it, eagerly," B'lyn explained. "They are willing to accept permanent outposts, and want to learn about and from us when they can. I believe that Healers will be necessary for some time, regardless, due to the number of wounded. It should be noted that anyone not under Jedi protection who encounters them is likely to be in grave danger. They are very appreciative and accepting of us, but all others are still viewed as a threat to them. In time, I believe they will understand and accept that there are more than the two groups, but for now, the world should be held in the strictest off-limits condition possible."

"Understood." Master Eewenn nodded slightly as Master Qalmi made the notes to begin quarantine procedures on the Evidran system.

"Are there any sensitives among their number, now that you have encountered most of them?" Master Thelm asked.

"One surviving Rememberer, their lore keepers, is a mild sensitive. He is not strong enough to have become a Jedi, but in discussing it more in depth with the surviving leaders and him, I am confident that they exist. It is unlikely to be more than one or two every few generations, each generation marked by their five-year reproductive cycle, and most will not be strong enough to consider as Jedi." Master Nylla began. "They are cautiously interested in allowing us to raise a sensitive of theirs when one is hatched that is strong enough, and the restrictions they have brought up are all easily accommodated and reasonable to me. The primary ones they are determined about are that the hatchling learns how to use their natural weapons, something only another Night Raptor can teach them, and that they learn their native language. Some want the hatchling to also become a Rememberer, but this is not as strongly held."

"A good sign," Master Eewenn nodded. "Your assessment of how interacting with our culture is likely to affect theirs, Master Nylla?"

"Little, it would seem." The Cougar answered. "They are not interested in our weapons or technology, in becoming like us, or in having any real contact with the outside other than Jedi, whom they seem to consider as some kind of kin for our actions on their behalf. What every conversation has been is about how Jedi do what we do with the Force, what is the Force, and distinct interest in the skills and knowledge that have a fairly direct translation into their current existence.

"While the idea of traveling quickly by vehicles has appeal to some, and all are willing to use advanced weapons and tools, there is a definite line in what they see them as useful for, even when shown otherwise. Even the Morgukai spear they have, which is quite a coveted item now, is not something they use when hunting prey it would be useful against. 

"They have a very distinct separation between when tools are to be used or not, despite having them for almost the entire time they have been sentient. It is a fascinating situation so far. The anthropologists in the Order would likely be quite interested, and from all indications, quite welcome. The Night Raptors do enjoy conversation about all manner of things when their bellies are full and they do not feel threatened, and are generally quite willing to demonstrate anything they are asked about."

"Do they seem to mind the thought of accepting food in their territory brought by another?" Master Noloth asked. "Particularly given their difficult situation currently."

"It was one of the things they wanted the use of our vehicles for, even before the second group of healers arrived." Master Nylla said easily. "They wished all the injured moved to a central location so the few healers available could be more effective and meat and supplies could be brought in from elsewhere. While they intended this be meat they hunted themselves, as long as it is Jedi offering the assistance, I do not expect there would be an issue with it. What we did while there we were thanked for, even when we had already agreed to help. They are a very pragmatic group when it comes to survival."

"Padawan B'lyn," the Frilled Lizard asked, looking at the Twi'lek. "Would you be able to help us select meats which would be reasonably close to ones native to their planet?"

"Yes, Master Noloth." She answered smoothly, despite being a bit startled to have a question directed at her after the Master had taken over. "They eat a wide variety of animals normally, many of which are reasonably close to domestic stock common in the Republic.

"It would be best to send complete bodies, or as close as possible," Knight Kelarn added smoothly. "They still derive a great deal of their mineral and other needed supplements from parts other than the meat."

"They are unfamiliar with processed meats then?" Noloth asked, his mind already working over various possibilities as he put together a proposal for the Council to consider.

"Yes, Master Noloth." B'lyn inclined her head slightly. "Basic processing, butchered or ground, meat that is clearly still meat by scent, they have seen us do a few times and eaten the results of, but much beyond that should be left up to them. It is not something they have much a taste for. That said, they do seem to have an interest in cooked food. Nose-in-Danger, now called Speaks-with-Jedi, was particularly fond of my cooking."

"* _You're plotting something, Noloth,_ *" Master Qalmi pointed out telepathically.

"* _I'll explain later,_ *" the Lizard pointed out. "Thank you, Padawan," he said to B'lyn. "Does anybody else wish to make a statement regarding the Night Raptors?"

"No, Masters." Master Nylla inclined her head.

"There is a related matter however, for the Council's consideration." Knight Kelarn paused for permission to continue. "Padawan B'lyn does need a new Master to finish her training."

B'lyn fought not to tense up at the possibilities that this option brought up.

"Agreed," Master Eewenn nodded. "Are their any volunteers for this duty?"

"Yes." The Knight answered simply, looking at B'lyn for acceptance as much as the Council. For all he was asking the Council, if she did not accept him, their agreement would not matter.

"Is this acceptable to you, Padawan B'lyn?" Master Eewenn asked, putting words to the question everybody knew was in their air.

The Twi'lek, for her part, was more surprised than anybody else.

"Y-Yes, Knight Kelarn," she nodded, trying to maintain her composure. "If it is acceptable to the Council, of course."

"I think it is perfectly acceptable, particularly given that Knight Tarsis will undoubtedly assist in the process," Master Thelm said approvingly.

"As in all things." The other Panther inclined his head, a small smile on his muzzle for his brother's first Padawan.

"Is there any who would object then?" Master Eewenn asked, knowing that Master Nylla might wish to, on the basis of already being a Master if nothing else. But there was silence, as generally expected. "Given that, the Council agrees with this pairing; Padawan B'lyn, you are now the Padawan of Knight Kelarn. Force be with you both."

"Thank you, Masters." B'lyn bowed deeply and moved slightly to stand slightly behind her new Master as befitting her new position.

"I suggest you go to move your things into your new quarters then, all three of you," Master Eewenn said easily. "If there is anything else we require of you, we will call for you. Force be with you all; you are dismissed."

"Yes, Masters." The three bowed and left, Master Nylla not far behind.

"All right, Noloth, what is it you're thinking of?" Master Qalmi asked curiously.

"Simply taking a substantial amount of supplies to the Raptors, along with a number of Jedi who can help with both the healing process, and with the exploration of their cultural heritage. In particular, as I remember from Master Kethlya's report, the Healers are having a difficult time with some Raptors who are unable to eat properly; supplying ground meat will, most likely, be much healthier than the fruits they are currently using."

"And here I thought you were planning something devious," Master Kothi smirked at their newest member. "Like demanding the Trade Federation pay for it as part of the damages."

"I was simply suggesting what to send," the Frilled Lizard chuckled, indicating Master Qalmi. "It is not my place to suggest how the Order's funds are best used to acquire the supplies."

"And I do believe that the Senate will agree that providing supplies - medical and otherwise - is the least of what the Federation owes," Qalmi agreed with a grim smirk of his own.

"I do, however, request to join the Jedi who begin the settlement on Evidran 3, for a time at least," Master Noloth added.

"Your skills will likely be useful there," Master Eewenn agreed. "Particularly given the needs of the rebuilding effort there. Barring objections, I believe this is acceptable." She paused for any to be raised. "Good, then prepare for an extended stay on an undeveloped world. Until more can speak their language, Padawan B'lyn and the twins will accompany you to act as translators."

"Thank you," Master Noloth said, bowing politely to the Councilors as he stood to leave and prepare for his journey.


	5. Epilogue: A Brighter Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after the Night Raptors were reduced to less than 500, they are well on the rebound with more hatchlings than adults and many members too crippled to hunt.

B'lyn took a deep breath to help settle herself as she returned to Evidran 3, some three years after the events that had led to Master Standing-Bear's death. She'd been there for the first year afterwards, helping teach the Jedi the local language, the Night Raptors Basic, and working with Speaks-with-Jedi as intermediaries between their people.

Admittedly, there wasn't much trouble to mediate, the Night Raptors were too aware of their condition to be very touchy about Jedi assistance, and all were well-conditioned by their leaders to make sure offence was intended before taking offence.

Eventually though, her new Masters' missions and her own had forced her to leave; she hadn't really been able to come back since. She had no real idea what would have developed in the intervening time, the few reports she had access to only indicated things hadn't gotten worse, and she was eager to find out how her friends had faired.

She wasn't at all surprised to find Speaks-with-Jedi and Climbs-High among the Jedi and Night Raptors waiting for her to disembark near Valley Outpost 1. It had been hard to clear the Valley out enough to build a small temple there, but every Jedi who'd been there since said it was worth the effort. She touched down on the roof's landing pad, climbing out of the small fighter and bowing to the assemblage as she was expected to.

"Welcome back to Evidran 3, Knight B'lyn," Master Noloth said, returning the bow for the assembled Jedi.

"It is a pleasure to be back, Master Noloth," she agreed, then smiled in welcome to the Night Raptor representatives, her two friends dancing in place for the Jedi to finish their greetings before beginning their own. "Well, come on," she chuckled as the Jedi stepped aside to make room for what had all the indications of being an enthusiastic welcome, even by Night Raptor standards.

They wasted no time in surrounding her, noses pushing and poking as they reacquainted themselves with her scent and touch and chattered nonsense-words.

"Good to have you back, B'lyn." Speaks-with-Jedi was still almost dancing as he grabbed her hands. "Climbs-High has a clutch hatching very soon. You stay?"

"Congratulations," she smiled easily. "And yes, I am staying. The two of you are doing well then?"

"Yes, very." He beamed, his youth still reveling in the rank he had now as the one who had been named as the honored Jedi's contact and primary interpreter for all the flocks. "Come, there is a room for you to rest and clean up in. Real flowing water." He added with a wink, knowing full well her fighter had no such luxury.

"Do you spend much time on Coruscant?" Climbs-High asked as everyone else let her mate lead their newest guest away.

"Not lately," she admitted with a chuckle. "I cleared my solo mission, they named me a Knight, then shipped me off to take care of a smuggling operation between Ryloth and Roon, haven't been back since except to get reassigned to here."

"It is going to be like that a lot?" She asked as the door into the outpost opened for them.

"I don't think so, not for a while at least," B'lyn said, shaking her head. "Unless I'm called for an emergency or a mission somewhere else, I'm pretty much on permanent assignment here. Of course, if you need somebody to come back to Coruscant with you, I should be able to get clearance to be the one."

"Not for several seasons." Speaks-with-Jedi chirped happily as they entered the airy, natural formation that was the outpost. "Hatchlings have to grow up first. When there are enough of us, we will be going to Coruscant. Cultural exchange. I think."

"Here's hoping it won't be too long before there are enough," B'lyn smiled. "How are your numbers doing?"

"Four times as many as when you left. The first clutches are almost big enough to hunt with the adults." He explained. "The meat Jedi provide has been very helpful feeding everyone."

"It was needed at first," she pointed out. "I take it the flocks have been spreading out more then, since they started to recover and split up again?"

"Yes," he nodded as they walked down the wide spiral staircase in the center of the outpost. "Five territories are occupied now. The number of young compared to adults is keeping us more confined than numbers would be normally. We have to take the territories back from other predators too. They came back when we left. We are not used to raising so many hatchlings."

"If it helps any, it has to be easier than the crèche," B'lyn chuckled. "At least they're all one species."

"True," he nodded with an exasperated chuckle. "Night Raptor hatchlings are *fast* and worse than my first name. Into everything."

"A universal truth, if you let the young grow up as they will," B'lyn giggled.

"Now you get to help chase them." Climbs-High clicked in amusement as they stepped off onto the third floor landing where the permanent residents lived. "You get plenty of work to do with hatchlings."

"Oh dear," B'lyn chuckled, shaking her head. "You're raising your own, or they're just all being raised here?"

"All of the Jedi Valley flock hatchlings are around here. Most in the jungle, not in the outpost." Speaks-with-Jedi explained. "Other flocks raise their own hatchlings."

"I didn't realize there was an entire flock in and near the outpost," B'lyn smiled approvingly. "What with your reaction to the valley. Though frankly, having nearly been eaten by a plant once, I _definitely_ understand that reaction."

"Once the killer things gone, it is territory like any other." He said easily. "This territory also includes what Creeping Wind and Crystal Gorge flocks used to claim. Very large territory, all territories are now."

"Understood," B'lyn nodded. "I hope there haven't been any problems, as the flocks split again?"

"Not much. Just little squabbles. Most are used to splitting a large flock up into two smaller ones to claim a new territory. This is bigger, not much different from what we always did." He explained and tapped a control panel next to one of the doors. "It is like Mother-of-All's time, kind of. Breed young, spread out, change mates for each clutch. At least we don't have to breed with animals to survive this time."

"Always a strange sort of time," B'lyn agreed. It still happened with her people, though rarely - usually when a family was forced into exile, and had to found a new mine. "It's good that it's working out." She breathed in the warm, humid air of her new home and looked around her quarters -- open and airy and in glimmering white like so much of the outpost. It was a kind of artistic openness that she'd glimpsed from Nose-in-Danger over three years before on Coruscant.

"Yes, very good." Climbs-High nodded and clicked in approval for B'lyn's positive reaction for her new home. "Good. You like."

"I do," she smiled. "Thank you." She stepped in, looking around, quickly spotting a few places that would be excellent meditation spots. "Did the two of you design it?"

"I helped." Speaks-with-Jedi crooned in delight. "Had help to make it good for Jedi meditation and clothes and such. Glad you like." He nuzzled her shoulder. "We leave you to settle in? Or do you want to meet the flock first?"

"Mmm ... I should probably settle in first," she smiled. "Get myself centered before getting attacked and swarmed by hatchlings," she winked.

"I told you she was very smart." Speaks-with-Jedi teased his mate.

"Hatchlings soft at least. Not hurt soft skin." Climbs-High clicked in amusement, ignoring her mate's teasing. "Sharp edges don't come until the first long rain."

"I'll see them in just a bit," B'lyn smiled, the two Night Raptors leaving as she closed the door and took a deep breath. She walked over to the window of her room, overlooking the Valley that surrounded the outpost, and had very nearly claimed her life once.

"I bet you'd never thought I'd be back here, did you, Master?" She asked softly, remembering Standing-Bear, how he'd saved her, and ended up having to save himself, before they'd befriended the Night Raptors. "I know I never really did ... the planet, certainly, but not the valley. I know you'd be glad to see the Raptors thriving the way they are ... I just hope we don't change things too much, by being here. I'd hate to think that we'd all saved them, only to destroy what you died for by helping them too much."

The purple-skinned Twi'lek took off her lightsaber, setting it to the side as she sat down to meditate. As she did so, she could swear she felt a familiar flicker in the Force.

It would all be all right. One way or the other ... things would be as they were meant to be. Master Standing-Bear had died seeing to that.

And now she would help make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Star Wars (generic pre-movies)  
> Primary Races: Human, Ka-Karur (Night Raptor), Twi'lek  
> Contents: Furry. Gen. Death, Violence  
> Pairings: None
> 
> Notes: Set in the same universe as [A Heritage of Power 3: Jay's Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/667070), but 300 years earlier.
> 
> Blurb: The world is Evidran 3, far out in Wild Space and unknown to all but the most dedicated to galactic geography. It is a world that is quickly earning an even more fearsome reputation than Kashyyyk's forest depths for the way most visitors end up looking like chopped meat, at least when they aren't eaten and the skeletons left to dangle. Despite this, the Trade Federation is determined to stake its claim, to the extent of requesting Jedi help in finding out what is causing such massive destruction to their facilities.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things taken directly from the sources listed under 'Fandoms' belong to the owners of those shows. No harm is intended and we're definitely not making any money. Now, the things we created are ours, and if you see 'Non-FanFic' up there, it's probably all ours.


End file.
